Ride of a Lifetime
by Lady Arabella Malfoy
Summary: Ah killed Jean Grey and took Gambit's bike, he won't be needing it anyway, he is dead. This is mah story how Ah ended up working as a wiatress in Las Vegas and how Ah became Marie LeBeau.
1. Prologue

**A/N: IMPORANT! I thought I'd never write another Romy, well, can't live without those guys. But not to keep you for long, my dear readers. What I want to say is this fic is nothing you've seen before, at least on Romy realm. Writing this fic was a true struggle since I post a challenge to myself: to get inside Rogue's mind, soul and even body. Thus the story is told from Rogue's POV, more or less. I beg you to live with present tense and the story looking more like a movie script than a piece of fiction. I assume it is worth reading, cause… there is some interesting stuff here, you've never encountered before.**

**Disclaimer: X-Men belong to Marvel, no doubt about. I also want to mention that I watched Wolverine and X-Men only when I started to right the 25****th**** chapter, so I am sorry for using some themes that are there. Well, they were kinda obvious anyway.**

**A Ride of a Lifetime **

**by Lady Arabella Malfoy**

**Prologue**

Ah hate funerals. Never thought Ah'd hate them so much though after digging seven graves and looking at their tombstones. They were people Ah've lived with for six years, people, who were not friends, who didn't exactly cared about meh, but now they were dead. Mah feelings were controversial. Did Ah tell you, Ah hate funerals?

So how come? It all started in a rather ordinary way. One of the walls in the girls' wing of the mansion collapsed, which obviously woke up all its inhabitants. Ah told Kitty, rather disgruntled, that if her current boyfriend a.k.a. Avalanche was asking her out, he could use a bloody phone! Not to mention, it was three in the morning! At that Kitty made one of her 'cutely innocent' expressions claiming ignorance about the situation. Mah theory - Boom-Boom must've sneezed in her sleep. Whatever, Ah turned to the other side to catch some precious sleep till the morning Danger Room session. No such luck. Prof's telepathic message ordered us to gather in the living room. Ordered, not asked, as he usually did, thus the matter was rather serious.

As it turned out, Jean Grey a.k.a. Miss Perfect lost it. According to Prof, her inner demonic mutancy was unleashed and that mutancy could destroy everyone and everything. Mutant and human alike. Destroy the world for no apparent reason, just because she could. And so she must've been stopped. By us. Speak about uncomfortable.

The issue obviously called for joining forces. Some mutants like Angel and Morlocks joined right away. Magneto remained 'neutral' since the Dark Phoenix, as Jean named herself, was doing his job of annihilating humans. The Brotherhood reluctantly (with kicking and screaming as if they were children, not twenty-year-olds!) agreed to help that _one_ time, as if their lives didn't depend it. The Acolytes just disappeared after the Apocalypses ordeal, living their own lives, or so Ah've guessed. At times Ah wondered, how different they were from us. Much older, completely in control of their mutant powers, they'd made their own decisions in life. Why did they work for Magneto anyway? Now they were gone to live the way they wanted with no obligations or duties. Ah wondered what the price of that freedom was, since they were still mutants with no people to look after them.

With the rise of the Dark Phoenix the existence of mutants was not a secret anymore, and that meant only one thing – witch hunt. If Ah had thought of the situation objectively, Ah could've agreed that humans had the right to protect themselves from the mutants who had powers beyond human control. But Ah was not objective. We were taunted and alienated from humans the moment our powers manifested, despite Prof's best efforts. We lived with that. But Ah was not going to live in a mansion with teenagers scared out of their wits because of the mobs threatening to smoke us out! The security system could take them all out in a flash, but no-o-o-o, they were humans, we couldn't attack humans, we were to protect them. But who would protect us?

Nobody knew what Jean was actually trying to accomplish – to kill all humans or all mutants or just kill everybody who didn't worship her as a self-proclaimed goddess or whatever else her crazy mind thought at one moment or another. In such unfavorable conditions, as our esteemed leader would say (He wouldn't though, Scott was completely crushed by Jean's betrayal. As much as Ah didn't like Jean, they had something real going on after graduation. The betrayal of a lover is much more painful than one of a friend, or so Ah've read.) there wasn't much we could do with the anti-mutant activists camping around the mansion. Getting groceries needed a plan of a full scale operation, firstly to weasel through the camp, then get a vehicle, then get to the mall, buy a LOT of food and get back without anyone noticing that we were mutants. To fulfill the last condition only those who didn't have any distinctive mutant features could get out. Thus Ah remained in the mansion. During day.

Help came from a rather unexpected and mostly unwelcome source. He just strawled into the rec room, which was the room we mainly used, since it was the most secure one, located in the very center of the half destroyed mansion. The sneaky Cajun had gotten that far only because Logan, our unhackable security system, was out. It was obviously taken into account. As Ah said, sneaky Cajun.

So he waltzes in, nobody even notices him, until he speaks in that drawl of his, "Remy heard, you've got yourselves in a pretty mess, petites."

And then come blazes and blasts from all sides, which he evades simply by taking a leap backwards. Ah don't do anything, Ah just watch. Watch as they destroy the only comfortable room in the whole building. Idiots. Yeah, the kids and even those that were X-Men already were scared out of their mind, living from one attack to the next, be it an anti-mutant riot or humans brainwashed by Jean (those were very troublesome because of the 'ethical' issues). So they didn't ask to verify who the attacker actually was or if he was even an attacker. Ah didn't ask, but Ah understood. Ah didn't know him all that well, but those black eyes told meh all – they were blazing with fear. The great thief was on the run, and was looking for a safe harbor. Ah doubted he would disclose that little secret, maybe only to Professor.

The fight, an assault more so, was stopped by Storm, and later Professor showed up too, the racket must've interrupted his Cerebro session - he still attempted to get in contact with Jean's mind. After a long conversation, which nobody had heard beside its participants, Gambit was allowed to, oh no, not to join the X-Men, just to appear from time to time.

Which was obviously a very good decision for his health, because the moment Logan stepped over the threshold, he was very unhappy with Professor's decision. So unhappy that he made three distinctive marks, leaving Prof's room. Yet another wall crumbled.

At night the X-Men collected refugees – mutant families, kids with freshly activated powers – from a desolated locations. Meh and Swamp Rat were often paired for those missions. Ah certainly didn't volunteer, it's because Ah was the only one that could actually do the job and not fall under his self-proclaimed charms. What is there to fall for anyway? He flirts the same way with every skirt, meaning there is no one special to him, and they just listen with bated breath and can't stop drooling while staring at him. Okay, he is a handsome guy, but there are hundreds of those. How can anyone even think about such things when lives of the people around you are in danger?

Ah did come to admire some of his qualities however. First of all, he could totally kick ass. Using his mutant power and combinations of various martial arts techniques he could fight at both far and close range. He didn't need orders as we did, he could act independently and even issue orders to us. Of course, there was a big and loud debate about trusting Swamp Rat and relying on him as in following his orders (the guys were the ones protesting, there was no problem with the girls - airheads), but his intel was always right and missions accomplished. The last quality that Ah attempted to learn was his confidence in battle. Ah've been an active X-Men for a couple of years and Ah've still hesitated before using mah power on another being, Ah am not even talking about the younger ones. Gambit never hesitated, because hesitation was death by the enemy. Their guns hurt us as much as any other human being. Ah doubt Prof would agreed with meh, but in a death or life situation there is no time to think about ethics of right and wrong, you just want to survive and so you attack no matter who the enemy is. Ah learned that while being on a missions with Gambit, Ah wonder what it took _him_ to learn it.

Three months of blood bath. Humans killing humans, mutants killing mutants, everybody killing everybody and no way to end the chain of insanity but to go to the source of it. The showdown battle happened rather unexpectedly. Seems that Jean became bored with making sandwiches from skyscrapers and messing with minds and making people kill each other or commit suicides. She knew that there was one mind she could not mess with and that was an itch she really wanted to scratch out. So she appeared in front of us in all her flaming glory when we were simply sitting in the park, having some resting time. It was three in the morning, no one was supposed to be out yet, so it was safe enough to creep from the shadows of the mansion and have some fresh air. We were all there. We had no plan as to what actually do to "stop" the Dark Phoenix, but she decided for us, instantly engaging in a telepathic battle with Professor.

Thankfully, Professor took all her attention, so we had an opportunity to come with a plan, but nobody had any ideas.

Until Gambit threw rather casually, as only he can, "Why not blow her up? It always solves the problem."

To which Scott obviously retorted with, "We can't! She is one of us! We can't kill her!" He didn't say, "I love her", the reason to which is also obvious, and Ah couldn't help but pity him. Ah am not into all kinds of sappy stuff, but his love could've straightened Jean out a little, Ah think.

The Cajun just answered with, "She is not your femme anymore," and stepped towards meh for some reason.

Ah threw him one of mah classic keep-your-hands-to-yourself look, but then understood his idea and didn't like it. Then Ah looked around, looked into the eyes of mah teammates, the people Ah've spent so many years with – they didn't like it either, but there was no other choice. Ah neared Storm and touched her forehead to borrow her flying powers, then took some of Logan's powers just in case Jean would notice meh coming and counterattack and when Ah almost touched Gambit's face, he stopped meh.

"Why do you always take fun out of life, chere?" he asks, his naughty thoughts written all over his smirking face. "You'll need quite a lot, take as much as you like."

Ah almost blew up into his face! That Casanova was flirting when our lives were on the line! But then Ah thought, what the Hell, why not? So Ah kissed him. Our lips were connected for seven seconds, Ah usually count to know when to stop. Or was it ten? Ah seemed to be a little distracted at that moment. Ah have to give him credit, he stood for five more seconds with that annoying smirk of his and only then fainted.

Ah rose into the sky, coming onto Jean from behind. The duel in the astral seemed to be quite intense since it started to effect reality too – the trees in the park started to crack and fall, the nearby houses – collapse. The X-Men run off to help the inhabitants, while Ah was left with the blowing torch in front of meh. Without further ado, Ah grabbed her by the neck – Gud, it was hot! Were those real flames or only a telepathic projection, they burned for real. But that was not important, Logan's healing power was slowly kicking in, and Ah put all mah effort into charging Jean Grey. Ah didn't ask myself, how do Gambit powers work on organic organism, Ah just gave it mah all.

Through the flames Ah saw as Professor's form went limp – he must've lost. The now victorious Dark Phoenix wanted to bask in triumph, but noticed little old meh on her back. With force no Sentinel could match she threw meh through the air, but it was too late, there was enough manipulated kinetic energy in her body for the said body not to withstand it. The blast was enormous! The wave threw meh at least ten kilometers away. Ah doubted Ah'd live.

Somehow Ah survived. It took meh about six hours to half walk half crawl to the Institute. Ah fell into mah bed without wanting to see or hear anyone. The next day guys started digging graves. Seven of them. For Professor, Dr. McCoy, Blob, Cannonball, Spike, Jubilee. They all died at different times protecting us or humans who didn't know anything about their help, about their lives sacrificed for the better future. The last one was for Jean Grey. Scott insisted on the last one. Everybody agreed, nobody had strength to argue. Her casket was empty, but Ah bet Scott was quite willing to take the place. He looked and moved like a zombie, giving orders to organize the funeral. Something died in him too.

There was a priest among the refugees so he conducted the ceremony. Logan, Ororo and others said a few words, Ah doubt anyone listened to them. Ah can bet all mah savings that everybody have a question running through their minds: what are we going to do now? Professor, who basically held us together, was gone. The mansion was ruined. Mutant haters are everywhere. What in the Hell are we going to do now?

But in the deepest part of our minds is running another question: who will be next? What if it was not only Jean? She was the very first student of Xavier's, what if with time we all lose control of our powers? So who will be next? Ah can feel all those side glances thrown at meh. Nobody knows what happened up there, but they know that a part of the Dark Phoenix is inside meh. How large is that part? What if Ah go crazy too? Absorb everyone around meh? No way Ah'll want that, but do they care? They now know what true fear is and they don't want to feel it again.

Ah look around too. Ah can't pin point it, but something is amiss. Someone is missing. Ah look at the names at the graves, Ah look around meh and Ah don't see his auburn hair. This couldn't be happening! Ah couldn't have killed him, then where is he?

"Where is Gambit?" Ah snap at the nearby mutant, who happens to be Kitty of all people.

"Nobody told you?" she asks back all teary eyed, but Ah see panic behind those tears.

"Where the Hell is Gambit?"

"There was this big explosion and it was like an earthquake and when we got to the park, it was totally destroyed, rubble and trees everywhere. He couldn't've survived."

"Wait a minute. You took Ororo with you when she fainted, why didn't you take him too?"

Kitty was quite near fainting too, Ah must be quite scary. Oh, yeah, Ah am. "We forgot."

"How the fuck did _twenty_ people 'forget' to take a fallen teammate with them?" Ah am screaming now, and Ah don't fucking care that Ah disrupt the service. Team spirit mah ass!

"Well, he is not usually on the team, so…"

"Then where is the body? Why didn't you retrieve it?" Ah was clearly losing mah patience. Ah felt Gambit's powers itching on mah fingers. Ah didn't know why they were still there, but definitely wasn't going to stop myself from using them if Ah don't receive a satisfying answer.

"The police was all over the place by the time we got there-"

"So what? You left him to die! Bloody Hell! You have a grave for a murdering maniac and can't pay tribute to someone who gave his powers, risked his life to save your sorry asses? What farce is this? You are not worthy of his life, _you_ should be in those graves instead!"

With that said Ah run into the mansion, get to mah room and through some things into the bag. Ten minutes later Ah am mounting now masterless bike and getting the Hell out of there. Ah've lived with those people for six years. Ah have no desire to spend any second more. Haven't Ah said, Ah hate funerals?


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you all for quick response to the first installment, here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter One**

After ten miles or so Ah feel a bit better, at least Ah don't want to blow up everybody who passes meh over on the highway. Riding a bike always helped me to let out some steam. This time however there is a lot of it.

Ah know Ah've never been exactly one of the team, never wanted to be, but it was home somewhat. Ah just don't understand their reasoning! Why were they so ready to throw meh away? Because Ah killed Jean the Perfect? Jean who turned into a crazy bitch? They were ready to slit mah throat open for Chris's sake! Or maybe Ah am overreacting. We all were shaken up by Prof's death, everybody's lives have become chaos in just a day. They were happy just to be alive. Ah… don't know. Ah was given another chance at life, but where did it get meh? What am Ah supposed to do now? All Ah know is that Ah can't go back. What's done is done. Meh saying sorry won't make mah words disappear. They were rather harsh, but Ah don't regret saying them. Much.

In mah rather hazy departure, Ah've managed to grab mah savings and mah camera. That was a start. Ah also have a bike, a rather good one. Ah've always been jealous of Gambit for having such a beast. It has a lot of power, but moves without making a noise. Ah bet it was tuned to be perfect getaway wheels. But better not to think about him and where he didn't get away from.

And thus Ah start mah ride to discover the world. Ah move from state to state, make pictures of the sites, tourists and tourists on sites. Ah finished some online courses on digital photography while in the Institute, Ah am no artist, but it allows meh to get buy. Ah am certainly not into socializing and everything, but Ah decided to get to know people. So Ah watch them through the camera lens, watch the happy, unpretending faces. It is rather painful. Painful to know that Ah don't have what they do, to know that they don't know about the pain mutants suffer just a couple of states north. Of course, mutants are all over the news, but the anti-mutant craziness hasn't spread this far. Yet.

Ah travel through the northern states, staying clear from the South, but eight months after mah murder (how else to call it?) of the Dark Phoenix, Ah found mahself in Louisiana. Ah totally don't know why. Ah certainly can't call it home, but it called for meh or something. Ah decide to stay put for a while becoming a waitress in a bikers' bar. And how is that, you may ask. Well, during mah journey, Ah discovered that a part of the Phoenix indeed was in meh, because Ah still absorbed Jean's powers while charging her. The whole thing is complicated of course, and Ah basically have no idea how it happened and why, but now Ah can fly whenever, have telepathy to control those freaks in mah mind, as for touching… it's basically possible.

So that's how Ah found mahself pouring beer and whisky for the hairy, tattooed men of all ages. It was not easy at first, but Ah gained their respect by tossing out some of them singlehandedly. And the bike, of course. Ah lost count how many wanted to buy it from meh. But Ah stood mah ground. Obviously there are gropes, dirty comments and flirting, but why not? Life is not sweet, but it not all sour either so why not live it?

…

So it is yet another night shift for meh. Nothing unusual. Ah park mah beast in the back. We have full house. There is some intense poker game going on in the corner – nothing unusual. Ah step to the bar where another bar girl, Stacy, is waiting to go home. Usually does, but not tonight. She is all excited about something or someone more like it. Her crash of the week seemed to change a few days earlier.

"So what's happening?" Ah ask rather indifferently. Fate is cruel to meh, Ah run all the way here, and there is still another Kitty Pryde waiting for meh with her romantic crap.

"Oh there is this new guy! He is to _die_ for! He is so… gorgeous! You must meet him!" mah blond 'colleague' recites in one breath. If this is going to continue, Ah am starting to call her 'Kitty'. Mark mah word, huh.

"You can have him for all Ah care," with the same indifference. Stacy made her mission to set meh up. Didn't Ah tell you? Kitty Pryde's reincarnation or something like it.

"Common, aren't you intrigued?" she squeals.

If she makes that sound one more time… Her workday will be cut short since Ah'll personally toss her out of the back door. "Okay, okay. So where is this gorgeous guy of yours?"

"At the poker table," she chirps in response. "They've just ordered a refill. Take those glasses to them."

"What a fuss," Ah mutter, but take the tray with the four whiskey glasses. It is mah work after all.

So Ah move to the corner table, going in between the tables, throw greetings along the way, _nothing_ unusual as Ah keep telling mahself. It is a bit dark in the bar, but not dark enough for meh not to recognize the poker players – Louis, Pete, Michael and – Mah waitressing career goes down the drain as the whiskey which is now on the floor with the glass shards and the tray. Because Ah dropped it. Dropped it from shock of a lifetime after seeing the fourth player. Ah just stand there like a statue, making a total fool of mahself, but Ah can't move an inch. He stands up, goes around the table and appears in front of meh. Ah have a giant sense of déjà vu. It is completely the same as we met for the very first time.

"Wow, guys, somehow has finally managed to snatch Anna's heart!" Michael howls. Or is it Pete? Whatever. Ah think Ah am going to faint.

"Maybe her heart was not free in the first place, mon ami."

There is no mistake. It is the same voice, the same drawl. If he calls meh, calls meh… Then Ah am definitely going to faint. "You are supposed to be dead," Ah whisper not for others not to hear, but because, quite frankly, Ah can't find mah voice.

"You don't have much faith in Remy, chere."

Okay, Ah don't faint, but Ah do grab his arm to steady mahself. The same freaking trench coat! "We need to talk," Ah manage to squeeze out of mahself.

"Remy's time is all yours, chere."

Ah've started to forget how much Gambit annoyed meh. Ah turn and go back to the counter where overexcited Stacy is waiting for meh. Oh bugger.

"So who is he? And old flame?" she blurts out the moment Ah am in the hearing distance.

"Just someone Ah knew. Clean up the mess, please. You can go early tonight."

"Knew how? Intimately?"

"Stace, if you want him – take him. Not that anything good will come out of it."

"If you insist, but the chemistry is so there, I can tell."

Why is Fate so cruel to meh?

…

"It is surprising in the least."

"What exactly, Swamp Rat?" Ah bark in response. How does he dare to disrupt mah peace while Ah am cleaning the counter?

"No fighting. No snapping. Acting all housewife like."

"Don't even think about going there," Ah snap in return. It's what Ah do. "Why are you even here?"

"Why are you?"

Gambit certainly knows how to ask uncomfortable questions. "Ah work here if you haven't noticed."

"That Remy did, Anna."

Mah whole body stiffens. Hearing him saying mah name… It sounded totally different from the other men. Was it because of the accent? "Ah am waiting for an answer. Why are you here? Alive?"

"Not happy to see an old friend? Remy doubts your old buddies visit you here."

Right for the sore spot. Damn him. "Not in the least. Ah have a new life now. The past should stay in the past. You still haven't told meh-"

"It was a lousy kiss. Remy was up and about even before the earthquake. Remy is sorry about the others."

Lousy kiss? Is he insulting meh now? "Why weren't you at the funeral? Could've saved meh a headache."

"A headache over Remy? Touched."

"Gud! Why do you do this all the time? Can't we have a decent conversation for once?"

"Remy is listening."

Okay, that was not what Ah had in mind. What am Ah supposed to tell him? Mah life story? "To what exactly?"

"To the reason you left Bayville. In such a hurry no less."

"Well, Ah made a scene at the funeral, because… everybody thought Ah would be the next to lose control over mah powers and rein havoc. Ah disagreed, so Ah left. End of story."

"You were tres belle up there, chere."

"You mean…"

"In the sky, with Jean."

"There is nothing beautiful about a murder," Ah retort, hoping he won't hear the pain and regret in mah voice.

"You've saved the world, there is nothing to regret."

His words have a calming effect on meh, but Ah still have mah doubts. "There is still a possibility. We don't know why or how it happened to Jean. We all can be ticking bombs."

"Remy's sure there is still some time before that. Let's enjoy it."

"Whatever."

"Are you happy now?"

That takes meh off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Do you regret leaving the team, your friends behind? Do you like your current live, your job, your apartment?"

"Ah get by," Ah throw offhandedly, lying through mah teeth. Of course, Ah miss those years. Even with a crowded kitchen, Kitty's constant blabber, total absence of privacy, Ah miss the Institute. Even the Danger Room sessions. Ah miss all that, but Ah must learn to live on mah own. Ah won't tell Gambit all that, of course. But by the smirk on his lips, Ah think he knows everything already. Bastard. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"You have something of Remy's."

Ah almost start to protest, but he is actually right. And as much as it pains meh, Ah have no claim on the bike. It has become a part of mah new life, the only constant companion on mah travels. Ah certainly don't want to give it up. "Yeah. Sorry for that. Ah thought you wouldn't need it anymore. Ah kinda got attached to it, will you sell it to meh?"

"It's a very special bike, chere."

"Yeah, it's tuned to perfection, starts like a rocket and brakes in an instant- What are you grinning about?" Ah demand, but halfheartedly, since Ah feel Ah am grinning too.

"It's Remy's lucky bike. It's Rogue Strié Blanc."

"You are quite superstitious, Gambit. First, a lucky card, now a lucky bike."

"Remy doesn't use that name anymore. And having a bit of luck on your side is very useful in Remy's line of work."

"Thieving?" Ah ask not without distaste.

"Surviving."

Now that's an interesting turn. Is he running again from the same pursuer he hid in the Institute from? "So you won't sell the bike to meh even if you are in a dire need of cash?"

"Remy gets buy," he replies, referring to mah earlier answer, with that grin of his. Ah hate it when he does that – pry into others business. That grin just says, 'Ah know what you are thinking, you can't hide from meh'. Ah don't know how he does that, but Ah surely hate it. "Remy cleared your friends' pockets tonight, so he doesn't need cash. At the moment."

"They are not mah friends, just clients."

"The looks there were giving you tell another story."

"They can look wherever they want."

"But nothing more," he remarks with that knowing smirk of his. Did Ah say how Ah hate it?

"Ah must close the bar, so go wherever you were going in the first place."

"Don't you need company?"

'Need' not 'want'. What is he implying? "Ah am not some damsel, Ah can take care of mahself."

"That Remy surely knows."

"Listen, misterh, Ah'll give you the damn bike and you get out of mah life, deal?" Ah snap – he is _really_ starting to get onto mah nerves.

"Don't you want to spend some time with an old friend?"

"We were never friends, Swamp Rat!" Ah slam the door with more force than necessary and turn the key. Ah like the night shifts because there are not much people around at the closing time. So usually Ah lock the bar and disappear into the night on mah bike. But now Ah couldn't ask anyone to get him away from meh, not to mention he was going to take the bike from meh too. How am Ah going to get home at two a.m. from now on?

"We made a good team."

Okay, that is true. But that doesn't, Ah repeat, _doesn't _mean anything. On the other hand, Ah've never made a good team with anyone else, even Wolverine, Ah was mostly on mah on. "Just take the bike and get out of here! It's in the back." We walk around the block to the back alley where Ah parked the bike and a revelation hits meh. "That's how you found meh! There must be a tracking device on it!"

"You know Remy so well, chere, and you say we are not friends."

"But why wait for so long? It's been almost a year. Did you stalk meh all this time?" Ah ask defensively, turning around to face the bastard. Right at that moment we are passing a street lamp and – "Oh mah Gud!" In the bar, Ah avoided looking into his eyes because… just because. The now long hair is hiding a new detail about Gambit's appearance. Nobody will ever see two shining red dots in the darkness of the night ever again, because his left eye is now crossed over with a scar and not a pretty one. "Why haven't you told meh anything?"

"What would it change?"

"You lost an eye and it's mah fault!"

"Not in the slightest, chere. It's not the first Remy's scar nor it's the last. His aim is as good as ever."

"But you could've lost an arm or a leg or both eyes! Don't you care about yourself at all?"

"Remy is glad, you care for him so much."

"Don't turn it around, Gambit. Ah am a decent human being, Ah care about people around meh that's all. You are nothing special. You could've come to the mansion, even with Doctor McCoy dead, you could've been treated."

"Remy went to search for you."

He sounds sincere and Ah am touched by his concern, but the situation still seems ridiculous. Did Gambit also not consider himself a part of the X-Men and that's why preferred to patch himself on his own instead of turning to us for help? "With a bleeding eye? Are you crazy?"

"Remy rang Pyro up."

"That maniac? You are definitely crazy."

"Pyro is a decent fellow, especially if you need to close a hole in your body. He is quite skillful at that."

"You mean… burn the skin to close the wound, like in the ancient days?" Ah imagine it in mah head: no anesthetic, no painkillers, just a stream of fire on his face to scar him for life. That must've hurt like Hell. The X-Men had it good and cozy. Ungrateful bastards and Ah was one of them. "Ah am sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, chere. Ah, there it is… Remy's treasure."

We reach the alley where the bike is parked. Ah am thankful for the topic change, of course. Ah watch him trace the lines of the vehicle with surprising tenderness, as if he is caressing a woman. Boys and their toys… Ah feel bad for trying to take it from him, since he must have the same feelings towards it as Ah do – that bike is the only constant in his life. Ah think about the name, Ah am not good with French, but 'rogue' was definitely in it, and however you look at it, it was _mah_ nickname. And then it hits meh: the tank was painted with scarlet flames or something that looked like it and on both sides of the tank were long white stripes. Ah've never paid any attention to that, but really, it was so obvious! The White-striped Rogue. Good Lord… "You named your bike after meh," Ah breath out, refusing to believe the obvious.

"Remy told ya, it's a lucky bike." He mounts it with ease of a habit and revs the engine. The bike's vibration is the only indication that it's running. "Remy'll take you home."

Ah have nothing to do, but to get behind him. We get out of the alley and onto the main road. Ah am not surprised he knows where mah apartment is. He stops right in front of the door to mah apartment building.

"See ya," he says and rides away into the sunrise. Seeing him again, that's what Ah am really worried about.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It is another usual day at the bar- Yeah, like Hell. Mah day shift was going smoothly until Swamp Rat decided to leave his hole and appear at the doorstep. He passes meh as if he owns the place and winks at meh. How dares he? Who does he think Ah am? Some call girl? No matter. He is a client so he better behave himself. As much as the clients at this bar do.

So he goes to the pool table. The first game has bet of twenty bucks. The Cajun plays slowly, his moves lazy, but provident to a knowing eye. He wins the first game. His current opponent, Fred something or other, doubles the bet. They go at it again. Swamp Rat wins again. Fred starts to lose his temper, but Cajun raises the stakes for the next game and loses. Fred is overjoyed, he thinks he is finally in luck and raises. Poor Fred, that loss was a calculated gambit from, well, Gambit. The said Gambit loses again. Fred is laughing his head off, driving the victory home by throwing humiliating comments towards his opponent. His is so confident he triples the bet. Cajun, the cunning thief, obviously agrees.

The next game is played on a different level. Gambit's balls fly on the table like arrows, fast and always on the mark. The humiliating remarks must've hit his ego, ha-ha. Fred is enraged! His loss was an accident! He had a lucky strike, there is no way he is going to lose tonight, so they bet again, but the sum is the same. Fred wins – his point is proven, he is the king of the pool for tonight so he triples the bet! Like Hell Fred is gonna win now. Gambit wins three times in a row. Fred is so-o-o-o-o-o unhappy, he is reaching his boiling point… They play the last game and Fred wins. Everybody is a winner. Nice play, you weaseling Cajun.

"- need to order more."

"Huh?"

"I was saying, we need to order more napkins. Where was your mind flying, Anna?"

"Sorry, Stace, you know Ah like to watch a good game of pool."

"More like watching certain someone," mah coworker remarks all giggly.

Ah hate when she does that. She is all about relationships and romance, but can't hold onto one boyfriend for more than a month. That certainly doesn't give her the right to patronize meh in the dating department.

"Oh he is coming here! Your shift has ended, why don't you go somewhere together?"

"There is no way-"

"You are reading Remy's thoughts, chantone. Why don't we go and grab something to eat… Anna? This workout made Remy quite famished."

Leave it to the flirting Cajun to make an innuendo from an innocent statement. "Ah have plans," Ah rap out mah usual excuse for rejecting yet another offer from a client.

"Then Remy'll just give you a lift, non?"

There was obviously no way to shake him off. "Okay, get meh to the mall, but no funny business."

"You wound Remy-"

"Yeah, yeah, Ah know the drill." So Ah get mah things and we get out the stuffy bar. "Why so much sweat over some five hundred?" Ah ask when no one from the bar can hear us. Ah've never seen him play, but Ah am sure he could've win all the games there blindfolded. Oh, he does have one eye less already.

"That homme is quite temperamental, he was going to break the cue, and you have wonderful cues."

"For crying out loud! You just wanted to swindler more money from him."

"Then why do you ask, if you know the reason?"

"To see if you'll admit to the ugly truth, Gambit."

"Why don't you use Remy's name?"

"Why do ask so many questions?"

"Why don't you answer them?"

Frankly speaking, mah head is starting to hurt from all this banter. Ah must be out of practice. These days Ah don't usually have long conversations, not that Ah ever enjoyed such pass time. Okay, one step at a time.

"Ah don't use your name, because we were never introduced properly and because Ah don't see you as anyone else but Gambit. Our relationship is not personal enough to use real names."

"Let's make it personal then."

"Why am Ah not surprised to hear such a response from you, Swamp Rat?" He stops and Ah almost bump into him. He turns around and flashes meh one of his trademark smirks. As if Ah'll fall for that.

"Bonjour, moi chere. This is Remy LeBeau, but you can call him Remy."

"You are kidding meh."

"Why, chere? You wanted an introduction, non?"

"This is ridiculous."

"How so?"

"Why do you want to be called by your name so badly? You don't use mahne at all. It's chere this, chere that."

"Because it is Remy's name. And because he is being affectionate."

Ah grunt. Without any affection of course. "You are so full of it, Remy LeBeau. What are you grinning about _now_?"

"Remy's name sounds so good coming out of your mouth."

"Another comment like that, and Ah am out of here," Ah threaten. A girl must have some dignity! But what is the deal with the name anyway? As if he is clinging to it, clinging to the last part of his past identity. Or true identity. Or any identity at all.

"Okay, okay. Let's get you to that mall."

He revs the bike, Ah get behind him and we are off. Of course, we don't go to the mall, but into a small restaurant Remy claims to be a short stop before the mall. Mah glance says it all – kidnapping all over again. How self-righteous can one man be?

So we grab a table and order a light snack. Light in mah case at least. Gambit orders a steak with side meals and starts to devour it the moment the plate touches the table. As if he hasn't eaten in days, which is quite possible.

"Why are you doing this?" Ah ask his auburn crown.

"Doing what, chere?"

"Being here, talking to meh. Prying into mah life."

"You don't want to hang out with an old friend?"

"How many times must Ah tell you that we are _not_ friends?"

"Why can't we be?"

"Why should we be ones? You are totally annoying with your meaningless passes at meh. You don't respect mah right to privacy. If you don't have a life doesn't mean others don't have it either." Mah words are harsh, but Ah am tired of dancing around the truth. He actually looks embarrassed, but only for a second. The careless front is back right away.

"Remy can change."

"Ah doubt it."

"You did."

"Don't lump yourself with meh, we are completely different."

"We are one and the same, chere," he says, too seriously for mah liking.

Ah don't even want to think about the meaning of it. He can't be right, can he? There is nothing similar about us apart from the foster parent situation, and being mutants, and being fighters, and liking playing pool, and yeah, that's too many similarities to dismiss. But Ah am no criminal, Ah am no thief. Ah only take powers and memories and that's NOT stealing!

"We are NOT the same, Gambit! Ah've changed! Ah worked hard on having a normal life without all that fighting and saving the day and drill from morning till night. Ah fought for mah freedom and Ah got it! And you have no right to take it away from meh! You got that?"

"You've always been a fighter, chere," he states out of blue. At least Ah don't understand the connection. "Remy promises not to drop on you if you give him your number, so he can call beforehand."

"As if you don't know it," Ah grunt.

"Remy said he could change. That's why he asks and not just calls to be yelled at by you."

"Let's make a bet. Ah'll believe that you can change your ways and allow you to call on mah cell, if you hold a legal job for three months." Oh the look on his face is priceless! He actually has a long face, looks totally miserable, like a kid who lost his toy. Why don't Ah have mah camera on meh?

"This is no laughing matter, chere!" Remy protests, but Ah still can't get mah laughing under control. To see that flirting coat on an official job, that will be the day! Ah won't forget mah camera then, that's for sure.

"Can't take a challenge, Swamp Rat?"

"But what Remy is supposed _to do_?"

"Well, considering your obsession with cards, why don't you try to be a dealer in a casino, for example? But Ah doubt you'll manage to restrain yourself from lifting the valuables from the guests."

"Your idea is intriguing, but casinos are all about appearances. Remy doubts he'll qualify."

"The scar can be used in your favor, it does have certain appeal."

"Remy was not talking about the scar."

Damn, Ah've completely forgot about the eye! Between mutants it is nothing to worry about, but he can be killed the moment he crosses the threshold. Can be, but won't, because he will respond in kind and there will be one big mess.

"Your eye is kinda distinctive. Why there are no casinos for mutants, Ah wonder?"

"Who told you that, chere?" he asks with a smirk that can't be called anything but naughty.

"Why don't you apply there then?"

"They know Remy, he has… a reputation there."

"You robbed them?"

"Why are you going for the worst right away?" he weans. Actually weans, which makes him look kinda cute. Poser. "Remy just wins a lot. Among other things…"

Among other things? "Then you'll win _for_ them. It's a win-win. Show meh what you've got."

"Audition, chere?"

"Scared, Swamp Rat?"

Instead of answering he takes out a pack of cards, his fifty two explosives, and begins to shuffle them. The show amuses meh greatly, and fascinates, but Ah let only the first feeling show. Then he puts the deck onto the table and fans them out.

"You must lose the gloves," Ah remark, following his long fingers flying over the cards. Ah always wanted to ask about his two finger gloves, what is the point in wearing something like that?

He tenses. "That won't be very appealing."

"Common, don't be shy," Ah encourage playfully.

So he takes the gloves off. Very slowly mind you; Ah don't understand if he is actually nervous or messes up with meh by doing a striptease. And when the gloves are off, Ah gasp. It is surely the former. The hidden fingers are covered with small scars, as if they were repeatedly cut with small sharp objects. "What happened?"

"Not all are taught by Xavier to manage their powers."

"Ah am so sorry." And Ah really am. Ah was jealous of the Acolytes for being so developed mutant wise, but Ah've never thought about them becoming like this. What they went through to learn control. To learn on their own without comfort and support of people like them. "It must've been rough."

"It was," Remy agreed, returning to shuffling the cards. "But it's the past," he adds in a lighter tone. "Do you want dessert?"

Ah reach the mall an hour later. Ah dismount and Remy rides off as if it is the way it is supposed to be. Him stalling mah coming here that is. Arrogant git. But it was kinda nice to have a 'mutant' conversation. It's who we are and we can't forget about it. Not even for a second.

…

"Hello there, chere," comes from behind meh, as Ah put the beer bottles into refrigerator.

"What are you doing here, Swamp Rat? Your presence is unwanted here."

"Remy is a paying customer. He can always stop by at your apartment, if that's more comfortable with you."

"Don't you dare!" Ah hiss at his face. If only Ah could smash a bottle onto his head… He takes a step back, since Ah am practically on him, an inch closer and Ah'll know all his dirty secrets. If only he knew…

"The bet your proposed two weeks ago, is it still standing?"

Huh? "You mean the stuff about the casino? But you said they wouldn't take you."

"Remy made arrangements. So pack your bags."

"The Hell?"

"Well, you must watch Remy fulfilling his part of the bet, mustn't you? Three months of a steady legal job."

That's downright creepy. He actually considered the deal? "And bags' packing?"

"The casino is obviously in the most profitable area."

"You mean, we are going to _Vegas_? Are you nuts? Ah have a steady legal job _here_, if you haven't noticed."

"You can be a bar girl there. The rabbit suit will fit you quite nicely. Not to mention, the real money you'll get for that."

Ah actually start to think about this crazy idea. What is the point of hiding out here? There Ah can earn a decent buck and be around mutants with no threat of exposing mahself. Hopefully, Ah won't see any familiar faces there, but what are the chances of the X-Men playing in the casino? None. "And where do you suppose Ah'll live?"

"Remy's already rented out a condo for us."

"Does that mean what Ah think it means or-"

"Oui, it does."

Why is Fate so cruel to meh? Why can't he leave me alone? "This will not happen, period."

"There are locks on the doors if that's what your concern is."

"Mah concern, Swamp Rat, is the definite possibility of going crazy after being with you 24/7 for a week, not to mention three _months_!"

"Then just give Remy your phone number."

"Damn you!" Ah actually scream, slamming the counter for good measure. Fortunately there are no bottles there, otherwise mah paycheck this month will make meh consider a job at the casino. In Vegas no less.

"Think about it," he throws nonchalantly, as if we are not discussing a major turn on mah life, and strawls out of the bar.

"Don't you think it has gone too far?" Stacy, the relationship therapist, who else.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your playing hard to get. What is it with you? Just give the guy a chance. You don't need to marry him, just have some fun."

Come to think of it, why am Ah pushing Gambit away? The previous times it was all about meh not able to touch, but now Ah can touch, more or less. So what stops meh? The knowledge that he is a player, that he will run on the first opportunity, that he means trouble, that he is a criminal? Or because he never said he wanted to be more than friends?

"Ah have mah reasons. He'll be out of town soon anyway. But you can have your fun, he is a-a-a-all yours."

Remy appears again three days later. He looks somewhat tired. Mah guess is confirmed when he orders a whole bottle of whisky and takes a corner table aside from everyone.

"I am in luck," Stacy whispers conspirasionally.

"How come?"

"The man obviously wants some company. He wants someone to help him relax."

"If you say so," Ah huff with indifference.

So Stacy puts two glasses onto the tray, pushes her skirt up and her shirt down to be more 'presentable' and heads towards Remy's table, her hips swaying. Ah watch with interest. She puts the tray on the table and sits down next to him. Opens the bottle rather slowly. They exchange words. Stacy's expression is one of understanding and sympathy. She is laying it pretty thick. She caresses his cheek, whispering suggestively into his ear. Now that's overdoing it! And then… then she jumps as if burned and stomps towards the counter, thunderbolts in her blue eyes.

Ah try not to burst out laughing. Not because Ah want to humiliate her, but her character changed so quickly from a sexy diva to a spoiled child that Ah just can't contain mahself.

"Asshole," she hisses upon reaching meh.

"Ah told you he is nothing but trouble."

"He blew me off!"

"What?" That was certainly unexpected. The Cajun Casanova rejected a girl who was giving herself on a silver platter?

"At least he could've said something like 'sorry, not tonight', but he insulted me right into my face!"

"What did he say?" Insulted? Doesn't fit Gambit's character in the least.

"Something like, 'Remy has more interesting things to do'. Can you imagine? He didn't even apologize!"

Now it is mah turn to stomp to the corner table. "The Hell you are doing, Swamp Rat!" Ah hiss into his face with all venom Ah can master. "She wanted to make you feel better and you bite her head off. What's wrong with you?"

"Jealous, chere?"

Ah actually lose mah voice for a couple of moments. It takes meh all mah willpower not to slap him, hard. With Wolverine's strength and Colossus fist for good measure. Then Ah glance at the half-full glass and notice something abnormal about it: there are red stains on it. Stains that couldn't be on a perfectly transparent glass washed by mah dutiful self. "You are bleeding."

"Nothing new."

"You are damaging bar's property."

"Remy will leave after he finishes his glass," he barks at meh as if Ah am some cheap whore.

Ah am obviously taken aback by his attitude. Ah've never seen him like this. Even if our missions failed to some degree, he always encouraged us to take it lightly. What could've happened to make him act like this? How large must be his failure? "Let's patch you up and then you'll apologize to Stacy."

"Leave Remy alone."

"You do know that Ah can knock you out with a move of a finger and do whatever Ah want with you."

"That will be interesting," he drawls in a dangerous tone that speaks of torture, but it's all a mask. It is obvious he is in pain, in serious pain.

Ah leap back as he pushes back the table. He pours whisky over his right hand and passes meh, pushing meh aside. Only mah special training allows meh to remain on mah feet. Ah wonder who pissed Remy LeBeau so much. The door bangs shut signaling his departure.

"Cover for meh, okay?" Ah throw to Stacy on mah way to the back door, there Ah rise into the sky and follow a lonely bike that speeds to the north.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It is a rather long ride or flight in mah case, but finally Remy turns from the main road and then into a shabby looking motel and its underground garage. When a thief digs a hole he digs a deep one. Who is he hiding from this time, Ah wonder? Ah give him some time to get to his room and then fly around the building to find his windows – first floor, windows go out to the back yard. Convenient.

Ah watch him for some time. He is sprawled on the sofa, the wounded arm hanging, droplets of blood falling onto the carpet that could be called clean a decade ago (no matter, the hotel manager will surely have a headache). Half-empty bottle of whisky stands beside it. He just lies there, staring at the ceiling.

Ah nudge the window, get into the room and roll sideways to avoid the flashy card. Someone is definitely paranoid.

"What are you doing here?" he barks.

No 'chere'. Paranoid and seriously pissed off. "Decided to check on your well-being, but seems Ah am not welcome."

"Remy doesn't need a nurse, get out of here!"

And the bottle flies into mah direction, thankfully not charged. Ah stop it mid air. _That _catches Gambit's attention enough for meh to near him without the need to avoid flying cards or anything larger.

"What the Hell was that?" he mumbles, looking at meh as if he is seeing meh for the first time. Basically he does, since nobody has seen mah new abilities yet, the git must feel honored.

"Long story. But Ah will tell you, if you tell meh what happened for you to get wasted like this, moreover scare Stacy. You are so going to apologize for that, but that's for later. So talk. Oh wait a sec." Ah quickly run to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Quickly, because Remy could change his mind about his willingness to spill the beans. If he even has one, if not… Ah'll apply pressure. Ah am certainly capable of that.

"Okay, Ah am all ears," Ah say, flopping down onto the floor with the medkit. "Why are you ogling meh like that? A bit of telekinesis. So what? Between us, mutants, it's a common thing, is it not?" Ah pull off the glove from his wounded hand and only then he snaps out of his shock.

"What are you doing?"

"Patching you up, but don't mind meh. So what was it? A fight? A heist? Are you gonna run again?"

"What are you doing?"

Ah raise mah head to face him, because he sounds genuinely surprised. Ah feel a pang of pity somewhere in the region of mah chest. Nobody has ever dressed his wounds. That's why he has so many scars. Who knows how many are there beside his fingers. "Do you want meh to call up Pyro for you? If you are uncomfortable that is," Ah reply with hesitance. Only now Ah understand the stupidity of mah actions. Why did Ah intrude onto his private space? Well, he does the same, but it's different, it's just to mess up with meh, not to hear the story of mah life. Thank Gud for that! But still…

"There is no need, it's just a scratch," he grumbles, taking off his coat.

"This is no scratch," Ah breathe out, staring at the rivulets of blood that start at his shoulder and go all the way to his middle finger.

"A long scratch."

"Whatever. Just lie still, okay?" Ah get on with cleaning the blood, feeling his gaze drilling into meh, but pay it no mind. "So what happened?" Silence. "Ah am not going to tell the police if that's what you are worrying about. Just curious."

"Remy has used up all his cards. So he uses his lucky card against five guys, charges her to the brim, the recoil was just bigger than usual. That's all."

Obviously, he won't tell meh what happened between him and those five men. Ah can live with that. "So your own card did this to you?"

"A certain object can contain only a certain amount of kinetic energy, otherwise it explodes right then and there. That's why Remy throws them by the dozen for a larger impact. Otherwise the cards would've all exploded into Remy's face."

Ah blink several times. That's one Hell of a speech. A lesson on physics from someone who never attended school? That's a first. "Your lady is not that lucky if that is the result of taking you out of a jam."

"But Remy is alive, is he not?"

"That's debatable. You are totally drunk."

"Can't a homme get drunk once in awhile?" he slurs, his head hitting the back of the sofa.

Suddenly Ah have an idea. He is completely at mah mercy. Ah can ask _anything_. So many possibilities, where to start? And Ah am not all giddy like a little girl in an amusement park.

"Why do you call yourself Gambit? Isn't it a chess word? Why not Daredevil since you always rush into trouble?"

"Remy doesn't like to be called diabolo," he remarks, his red eye shining rather menacingly in the semi-darkness of the room. Rather unnerving, however you look at it. "Jean-Luc gave that name to Remy. Being young and with no experience he was mainly a distraction with his flashy cards. A secret up the Guild's sleeve."

"But that still doesn't explain-"

"Remy was not the part of the familie, even with his powers he was only to be used, he was always expendable. A perfect gambit."

"That's rather cruel. Why did you continue to care this nickname later then, with Magneto?"

"Jean-Luc gave that name to Remy."

Honoring the parent that was ready to kick him out any moment. Kinda twisted. What else is new in our screwed up lives? "You must really hate the X-Men then."

"Why?"

"They left you to die. Thought you were expendable."

"They were not Remy's familie."

Ah keep intently listening for his next words, but he drifts off to sleep. A family, hah? Were X-Men mah family? Was it the right thing to leave like Ah did, without saying anything? Hell with all this deep stuff!

Ah stand up, thinking about what to do next. Ah don't do something stupid like covering Swamp Rat with a blanket. No, Ah do something even more stupid – get into his bed and under his blanket. Why fly all the way home if there is a perfect bed in the next room? Or something like it.

…

The morning was a rather unusual affair, but Ah am getting ahead of mahself. Ah wake up to unknown surroundings fully clothed to boot. Ah don't panic, because Ah am _completely _certain that Ah didn't absorb anyone the previous night, otherwise Jean would be fussing around the whole night. If Ah didn't absorb anyone then Ah couldn't be possessed by anyone. That's the good news. So what is the bad news? Gradually it comes to meh: Ah crashed at Remy's place, because he was being a jerk. Nothing new there. Him being a jerk Ah mean. Ah am certainly not going to make a habit of sleeping in his bed. Okay, that is _not_ what Ah meant.

So Ah go to the bathroom to freshen up. It's a rather interesting place, meaning it looks rather ordinary. Ah didn't pay much attention to it the other night while taking the medkit, but in the bright light of the morning it reveals quite an interesting picture, a small crack in the wall of Remy LeBeau's character. Nothing excessive: a toothbrush, a razor, a hairbrush and a bottle of cologne. We can't forget the cologne. Looks like an expensive one. Ah wonder if he nicked it. Or maybe he actually bought it, the cologne being something rather personal. The toothpaste and shaving cream belongs to the motel. He must be used to travelling around, hopping from one place to another, caring only as much as it fits into a bike's bag.

Ah enter the room with the sofa (it's kinda hard to call it a living room) to find out that our drunkie is still asleep. And while Ah watch him (for some mysterious reason, since there is nothing else to look at whatsoever), Ah ask mahself a question Ah should've asked mahself _before_ Ah decided to play nurse: how am Ah supposed to get to work today? Ah can't fly in broad daylight. Ah doubt any buses go here. So the only solution is sleeping soundly on the sofa, and when that solution decides to finally grace this world with his awakened presence, he will have a severe hangover and won't want to go anywhere. Peachy, just peachy. Ah wish Ah could just kick him. Or well, Ah can actually. So Ah kick him in the gut. No reaction. So Ah kick him again and keep kicking (that's so much fun!) until he cracks his one eye open.

"Good morning to you too, chere," he greets in a raspy voice. "Slept well?"

"Ah did actually. Despite the bed stinking of you. Are you planning to lie like this all day? Since Ah am getting coffee and am getting out of here."

Gambit swiftly sits up, too swiftly for a person with a hangover, and goes through his hair. Ah notice for the first time that he indeed has rather long fingers and, surprisingly, rather long hair which unrestricted by the ponytail makes… quite an impression.

"Remy'll get you back. After the coffee."

"You take a whole gallon, Ah won't allow you to take meh otherwise."

"You don't trust Remy with a bike, chere?" And that smug smirk once again. "It was just a couple of glasses, nothing to worry about."

"A couple of glasses? Make it half the bottle and however more you drank before storming into mah bar. And you still haven't given meh an explanation!" It's meh who is pissed now (lack of coffee and frustration from pointless smugness can do this to you), so Ah pin him onto the ceiling and marvel at his lost expression. Lost, but only for a moment, it's replaced but that annoying smirk right away. "And don't even think about saying anything with a word 'kinky' in it."

"You know Remy too well, chere."

"That's not the point. The point is, Swamp Rat, that Ah don't train mahself, so Ah can hold you there not more than five minutes and Ah won't take you down until you tell meh what you were doing the other night. When the five minutes are up and you still won't spill your guts then those guts will spill on their own when you fall. You have four minutes. And what are you smiling about now?"

"You are so belle when you are angry, chere."

"Ah am warning you, Cajun. Ah _will_ let you fall."

"It's only three meters."

Ah pull the sofa towards meh and turn it upside down. The pointy legs will make a marvelous point of impact. "Talk," Ah order once again. "Three minutes."

"Remy is under contract to guard cargo while it's transported."

"What cargo?"

"We never know."

"You mean, there can be anything? Drugs, dirty money, stolen goods, human slaves, even captured mutants?"

"That's doubtful. We are hired by the same company, it transports medical equipment and drugs."

"But you never know, how can you be sure it's nothing illegal?"

"Remy checks."

"But you are not supposed to know. Why is that, if it's legal?"

"So there won't be any temptation. Like for the gangs who want to steal it. This stuff is worth a lot of money."

"So you and… other individuals guard what exactly? Trucks?"

"Or trains."

"A whole train? Who would be crazy enough to attack a train?"

"Gangs with enough guns and manpower."

"Like those five yesterday?"

"Fifty. We dialed with most of them, except for five who were driven into the last carriage. Remy was teaching them a lesson when the carriage was disconnected from the waggonage."

"Disconnected by your colleagues?"

"Oui."

"So they saw an opportunity to get rid of you. No wonder you were pissed off, Gambit." Ah deliberately use the name to show that Ah understand his feelings. Ah kick the sofa to the side and release the telekinetic pressure. Remy falls with a loud thump.

"That's not fair, chere. You promised."

"Ah promised nothing. And it is only three meters."

"It was definitely more than three minutes," he remarks, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Well, not only you can bluff." It is mah turn to be all smug. "So where can you get a decent cup of coffee around here?"

….

We get onto Remy's bike and take to town. We park near a pleasant looking café. It is very pleasant on the inside too.

"So why sudden interest in Remy's affairs?" the Cajun, who is supposed to be hangover and is not, asks while we are waiting for our orders.

"We can't live together in Vegas if we have basic trust issues, can we?" Ah throw offhandedly and revel in glory of making him gulp at meh quite undignified. Ah start to like all this control thing.

"So we are going to Vegas."

"We are, but not before we establish some ground rules. No secrets and half-truths, you do trust your own sister, don't you, big brother?"

And the coffee splashes all around the table, not mahne, of course, and fortunately not at meh.

"Sister?"

"And who do you think Ah will pose as? Your girlfriend? No way, sugarh! We do look alike in a way, with mutants you never know."

"Aren't you a bit too old-fashioned, Anna? Or no, wait… Marie LeBeau."

"Why should we have the same last name?"

"You are Remy's sister, isn't it natural for you to have Remy's last name?"

That son of a bitch. Sorry, can't talk disrespectfully of _our_ mother. What the Hell am Ah getting mahself into?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The preparations for departure begin in full swing. Ah presented mah two week notice to the boss, who was not happy (okay, he was totally pissed off) by the development. Stacy was abashed and kept pressing for details. Speaking of Stacy. Remy indeed apologized to her on the very same day we became brother and sister. He bought a little flower arrangement on our way to the bar. So little it could sit on the palm of one's hand. Ah asked him about the size. Wasn't it too small for apologizing for making an arse of himself? And then he answers, "We don't date, don't even know each other. If Remy gives her anything larger it can be interpreted as a romantic interest." So Ah ask him, "What about the future? She does become all star-eyed whenever you enter the bar. You can buy her more flowers to ensure she remembers you and whatnot." And he responded rather mysteriously, "Remy has a sister to care about now, no girlfriends for him." Ah didn't ask what he meant by that.

…

"So are you packed already?" But of course, Stacy the nosey one.

"No." Right to the point. Means no follow up questions, right? Wrong.

"So do you feel excited? It is Las Vegas after all."

"You've been there?"

"No…"

"Then how do you know it is exciting?" Ah ask with not so polite tone. If she is jealous, why not just say so? Why not go, if she is sick of this dump?

"Well… People are talking. Oh look, Remy is here!"

Ah check her eyes, yep, totally star-gazed. What does she sees in him anyway? Better ask before the departure. So what is happening… Oh, yes. 'Remy is here'. Now let's have a sing-a-long. Gosh, Ah want to gag.

So he comes to the counter with that annoying master-of-the-place gait of his and drops a set of keys in front of meh.

"What are these?"

"Come outside and check out."

So Ah take the keys, rather reluctantly, cause you never know with that Cajun, and step outside. And then Ah do the most uncharacteristic thing ever: Ah squeal, "Oh mah Gud!" Stacy runs out since Ah must've screamed pretty loudly and squeals even louder. So what's the commotion about? A bloody bike. Okay, a red bike. A shiny red bike. Ah can almost hear the purr of its engine. Almost touch those graceful lines of the most beautiful bike in the world…

"Do you like it, chere?"

The dream world shutters. "Ah can't take it."

"Why? Remy took your wheels. He had to give you something in return."

"They were your wheels to begin with… Ah can't take it." Ah shove the keys into his hand, ran inside and through the back door. Ah feel like crying, dammit. Ah do cry. Why am Ah crying? Are those tears of sadness or happiness? No-one has ever done something like this for meh. Not even Logan. Why can't Ah accept the first present in mah life? Because Ah'll need to do something in return? Because Cajun must've stolen it? Because he wants to use meh somehow and that bike is a gimmick to ensure mah cooperation? But he looked genuinely excited about giving it to meh, replacing his old bike Ah took having no moral or lawful right to. Ah don't understand anything anymore! Why meh? Why is Gambit so fixated on meh? What does he want with meh?

"What does he want with meh?" Ah ask the Heavens, but they don't provide meh with an answer.

"I think he really likes you. And it is rather stupid of you not to see it."

"You don't know anything, Stace," Ah retort tiredly. Tired from the constant struggle inside meh. Why do Ah keep pushing Remy away from meh? He hasn't done anything wrong, hasn't hurt meh, then why don't Ah trust him? Or maybe Ah don't trust mahself?

"His is a guy, you are a girl. You are both adults. What is there more to know?"

"He is a very dangerous man," Ah attempt to talk some sense into Stacy. "He is a thief and a killer. And he is… he is a mutant." Ah don't particularly want to disclose that last piece of information, but anything to shut the noisy girl up.

"The last thing is pretty obvious. But all of the above doesn't mean he is bad in bed, now does it?" she asks with a wry smile. Ah really don't want to know what fantasies she has in that naughty head of hers.

"If you are so obsessed with the Cajun, and Ah can't even imagine the reason, why don't you try to get him in your bed then? You still have a week."

"Is that a challenge?" the blond asks with devilish sparks in her blue eyes which Ah don't like one bit.

But whatever her intentions, why not? Ah've never actually seen Remy with a woman before. All this flirting is one thing, but actually acting upon it, is completely different. Ah must see for mahself what Ah am getting into. What could be the price for sharing one living space with the Cajun Casanova? Ah doubt he'd break down the door to mah room, on the other hand, no locks can stop him, not to mention he can blow the whole damn thing out of the way.

"Yes, sugarh, this is a challenge." Ah can also smile wryly. "You must shag Remy before we leave."

"And the way to prove it?..."

"Ah'll know."

….

Upon returning home after mah day shift in the bar, Ah am surprised to find a heavy manila envelope in mah postbox. The content is even more surprising: a US passport in name of Marie LeBeau, documents on the bike on the same name and the keys of course. The passport looks very real, but is obviously a forgery, but only because Ah know it is. Otherwise, Ah would've thought about it as an authentic. Gambit has connections in quite interesting places. The documents on the bike look real too, but only because Ah don't have any opinion on them. So why not have one? Ah call the bike shop the contact information of which is on the papers and ask them about the purchase of the bike that came into mah possession. They inform meh that yes, the bike was bought by mister LeBeau, paid in cash (not surprising in the least), the young man told them he was buying a present for his sister. Is there any problem with the bike? Ah tell the dealer no, everything is perfect and disconnect totally dumbfounded. Did he buy the bike legally knowing Ah will check on it? He didn't steal the bike, but bought it with stolen money – this is the only plausible explanation.

Oh Hell! A gorgeous bike is waiting for meh in the rain and Ah just sit and mop about the way it was obtained. Whatever the way, Remy does have good taste in such things so who Ah am to deny mahself such small pleasures? Ah am not a saint, just ordinary human. Okay, mutant, but that's beside the point.

So Ah return to the bar, to complete astonishment of Stacy, put the key into the ignition and… am greeted with a magical sound that sends a tremor through mah whole body. It was nearly the same with Remy's bike, but it was too large for meh. This one is just the right size, right sound, right power, right color – an ideal bike, just for meh. How to call that beauty? Rouge rebelle… Red strew… Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?

…

Mah acceptation of the bike seemed to give the Cajun the right to constantly hang in the bar and butt into mah life, or at least he thought so. His constant presence gave Stacy endless opportunities to fulfill our bet. And Ah have to give it to her she was using them to the fullest. She didn't have much time so she was going full forward. Ah actually was sure that it wouldn't take her more than three days. The girl was giving herself on a silver platter, what was there to debate about? Remy didn't budge however for some reason. He called her 'loulou' (kitty in French, Ah checked… to get the clear picture), and Stacy melted every time hearing the language of love. Really? Language of love? What crap. But let's not jump ahead of ourselves. Ah constantly checked Stacy's mind by means of telepathy, so Ah know everything till the tiniest detail. Yuck.

On the first day, Stacy was all over Gambit. Didn't leave him even for an hour. Brought him drinks, chatted with him nonstop, treated him like some golden customer. On the second day she did everything to attract his attention to herself by means of constantly touching him, some meaningless touches and caresses here and there. One time she even pressed herself to him, fainting a slippery floor, and was overjoyed to notice Swamp Rat checking out her cleavage. That seemed to be the only reaction she managed to illicit from him. It was quite different with other customers' though. They were far from happy by such 'special treatment' of Remy alone. A full brawl was about to happen a couple of times, but the situation was mended by Remy's sudden disappearance from the scene. Could he feel the tension around him and Stacy? And if he did why did he continue to accept her advances instead of just sending her away?

On the fifth day Stacy decided to bring out the big guns – she asked Remy to give her a lift home since it was so scary and dangerous at night. As if it wasn't every time she had a night shift, but no matter, Remy actually agrees. Stacy is obviously happy beyond belief, the oldest trick in the book is always the right one. The next day she was far from happy, she was cursing in ways Ah've never heard her saying, stomping around the bar. Turns out, Remy did give her a lift, but didn't come upstairs after receiving an invitation for a refreshing beer. And that was rather weird, if you ask meh.

Stacy was not discouraged; she had only two days left, so she chose a direct approach since nothing else seemed to work. So she kissed him. Not in the bar, Thank Gud!

"Excuse-moi, loulou, those lips are not for you to kiss."

That was what the Cajun Casanova said before departing on his bike. What the Hell was that supposed to mean?

…..

"You ready, chere?"

Ah look over the bags attached to the bike, everything seems in order, not that Ah have a lot of possessions in the first place. "As ready as Ah'd ever be," Ah reply with a sigh of foreboding and mount mah Rouge rebelle.

And thus Ah take off on another life changing ride; but this time Ah am not running away, Ah am going forward and Ah am not alone.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The ride to Vegas is… wonderful. We stop now and then for meh to take pictures of the landscapes and the cities we pass through. Remy doesn't complain, just waits patiently while Ah go back and forth snapping frames. If mah estimations are correct it took us two times as much time as it usually takes to reach Nevada from Louisiana. But no comment was made about it.

Finally we reach the condo Remy has supposedly rented for us. It is rather spacious with two bedrooms and two bathrooms, located in a more or less quiet part of town.

"So when do you like to go on a job interview, chere?" Swamp Rat asks, falling down onto one of the couches in the living room. He doesn't show it, but Ah can see that he is tired and doesn't want to go to any interview in quite some time.

"You didn't tell meh there would be one in the first place," Ah reply, flopping onto the other end of the couch. As far from him as possible. The longer mah ability to touch remains a secret the better.

"It is a casino after all, security issues and everything."

"Ah heard the new workers of a casino must go through a lying detector."

"There is one there too. A bit more natural however."

"Really? A telepath?"

"Nope."

A long pause. "Are you going to tell meh, Swamp Rat, or not?" Ah demand quite disgruntled by his keeping such important information from meh once again.

"Let's eat first."

Unfortunately Ah have to agree, Ah am quite famished mahself. So we get out of our new apartment and head… somewhere where Remy is heading. He seems to know the city pretty well, so Ah have no choice but to follow him.

This is how we end up in front of quite a pricy restaurant despite mah protests. We don't go through the main doors however, we go around the corner to the back door, which Remy enters without preamble.

Ah am about to apologize for the intrusion, but a plump man steps from the row of the ovens and practically crushes Remy in a hug. Ah can only gape at the exchange.

"Remy, mon ami, how long has it been?" the chef greets. "And what a belle mademoiselle is with you!"

"Antony, meet Remy's sister, Marie. Marie, this is Antony, one of Remy's… friends."

Ah finally snap from surprise, acknowledging the fact that Ah have new identity now. "Nice to meet you, Antony."

"Remy is sure your dishes are as marvelous as ever."

"But of course, mon ami!"

The next moment Antony is already busy with the pans and bowls and Remy leads meh to a small table in the corner of the enormous kitchen.

"So now you are stealing food? Nothing is too low for you," Ah whisper with disgust, upon us taking the seats.

"We are stealing nothing. Antony has a promise with Remy."

"And what is that? Feed you whenever you are in town?"

"Pretty much."

"And why is that?" Ah press further, but receiving a decent answer seems rather hopeless.

"Because I owe Remy my life," Antony supplies the answer and two steaming plates of pasta. "Tell me what you think."

Ah have no choice but to dig in, rather ungracefully Ah admit, because Ah am quite hungry. Between mouthfuls Ah notice that Remy eats rather slowly, as if having a degustation.

"A bit of coriander can do it some good," Remy suggests and spaghetti fall from mah mouth, because Ah am gaping again.

"You shouldn't have gone to the Guild, Remy. You should've stayed with me," Antony states unexpectedly, at least for meh.

"Let past be in the past," Remy says in return, but his eye tells meh that his past hasn't gone anywhere, it still haunts him.

Antony signs, the argument must be an old one and always ends with Antony's defeat. "So is it true, you are taking a job in the Coliseum?"

"Oui."

"The bastard must be all giddy from having such luck befallen him," Antony spits with venom for the said bastard.

Tired from being treated like Ah am not there, Ah kick the Cajun under the table, making him choke on his pasta.

"Can you leave us for a bit, uncle?"

"But of course, I do have a restaurant to run."

With that Antony departs to his beloved oven and Ah continue to glare at the Cajun. "What the Hell is going on? What bastard? Whose uncle?" Ah hiss, quite near mah limits of containing mah anger. Ah certainly don't want to make a scene with Antony present, especially after he treated us to such a feast, but if this thief conceals something important again, Ah swear… He'll regret it. Ah'll absorb him good.

"Antony asked Remy to call him uncle when he took him under his wing after Remy run from his real parents. As for the bastard, Antony was talking about-"

"Wait a minute, you ran from home?"

"Didn't we all?" 'All mutants' was left unsaid.

Ah suddenly feel ashamed. Ah didn't consider being in the Institute anything special. Didn't socialize with other mutants. Hated mah very existence while there were mutants who were left alone by their relatives, who had to survive on their own at the same time trying to get control over their power. The X-Men had it all while some had nothing. Ah can't help but feel pity towards those unfortunate mutants. How many of them are there? Mutants Xavier couldn't locate, mutants who don't use their powers but live with them?

"So the bastard Antony was talking about?" Ah change the topic for a lighter one.

"The CEO of the Coliseum, the place we are going to work in. He is a mutant with an ability to tell if another person is telling lies. Telling, not thinking. He also cannot detect the truth behind the lie."

"You mean if he asks meh if telekinesis is mah power and Ah say 'yes', he won't know Ah have other powers?"

"Basically."

"Then it is not that difficult."

"Burgess is not a fool, otherwise he wouldn't have been so successful in his business."

"Do Ah need to know anything else about that mysterious work place?"

"Oh, well… Pyro works there too. He makes pyrotechnic performances at night."

"Oh brother."

"Oui, frangine*?"

…..

After our meal Remy shows meh around the town. Ah have to admit Ah am kinda jealous of his knowledge of all the casinos and all the crannies of the amazing city, a world on its own. We walk around and at least every fifteenth person knows him, and not all of them are mutants as far as Ah detect with a quick telepathy check. Ah am jealous of Remy having so many people who are friendly with him. When Ah was helping him rescue his step-father from the Guild of Assassins, we were in more or less familiar waters: everyone who neared us was bad guys so there was only one thing to do – kick their asses. Come to think of it, almost all mutants Ah met outside the Institute were enemies. Thus Ah don't even know how to behave around Remy's… friends as he calls them. There is certainly more to that 'friendship', Ah won't be surprised to find out that all those 'friends' are thieves, cheats and con-men of some kind, but they act just like normal people, at least they don't attack us the moment we step through the door.

"Is something the matter, chere?" mah guide asks after we leave another shop owned by his 'friend'.

At first Ah don't want to answer, but he sounds concerned, so… "Ah am just a little overwhelmed by the number of the new faces."

"Desole, chere, but you have to get used to it. It's what your job description won't contain, but will be the major part of."

"Meaning?"

"Remembering faces of clients, what they do, when, where, how, with whom."

"Sounds like spying," Ah huff with despise.

"It's the only way to provide the best service, and that's what the Coliseum is about. It's far from Heaven, Marie, it can be even called dangerous if you don't play your cards right. But if you do and look behind your shoulder from time to time, you can have a good and comfortable life."

"Don't tell meh the mob is involved!" Ah yell, but not with horror, but anger. Anger that the infamous thief decided to pull meh into his ugly world Ah kept away from at all cost!

"Oh, Marie, and Remy hoped your run from the Institute has finally brought you out of your fairy tales," he states with dismay and even dares to shake his head! Can you believe it? The thieving Cajun is patronizing meh! "We are mutants, we live underground, in secret from the rest of the world, there is no place for us here. The only way for us to survive is to pay for protection to the mob, who doesn't care who we are, just what color our money is."

"But Ah did quite well in the bar, with no mob protection! Is this what you call clean money? You tricked meh once again, Cajun! And Ah am sick of it! Sick of your mess! The moment Ah start trusting you, you flip like a coin and become a bastard once again! What in the bloody Hell is wrong with you?" Good we were in a deserted alley, otherwise Ah would've received quite a lot of annoyed glances for the disturbance of the city life that seemed to be far from peaceful.

"You were not working in that bar, Marie, you were hiding." Ah have to give it to him, he was not fazed by mah outburst in the slightest. "A little world you created for yourself. You didn't use your powers, you made yourself forget who you were, who you are. Remy doesn't blame you. After the Phoenix ordeal, it was the only sane way to go on with your life. Let's go, Remy'll show you something." And after lecturing meh like that, he stretches out his hand for meh to take. Is he totally nuts? Beside the point that we both wear gloves, but they still cover our hands only partly.

"Are you nuts? Ah've just told you Ah don't trust you and you ask meh to go with you to some unknown place? Ah may live in a fairy tale, as you put it, which Ah completely deny, but Ah am not an idiot."

"There is no reason to be afraid, Marie. Remy will never hurt you."

"And why should Ah believe a thief?"

"Because even thieves have honor. Remy won't hurt you."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you so fixated on meh? And don't tell meh because we are alike and other crap. Ah don't believe there is no other motive."

"Because Remy wants you to be happy."

Okay, that was unexpected on 'struck by lightning' scale. Ah could've taken any bullshit, but something like this is hard to classify. Ah measure him up with a heavy glance. It will be much easier just to get into his mind, but Ah am reluctant to go there for some reason. Am Ah afraid of the truth? Of the possibility for him to be as rotten as Ah assume? Ah do want to believe him, but he just makes it so difficult!

"Ah will let you show meh whatever you want to, but you must promise meh you'll tell meh how you saved Antony's life. And it must be the true story."

"D'accord." And he sticks out his hand again.

So Ah take the hand just to get on with it and he pulls meh to the fire-ladder and gives meh a lift so Ah can reach the first step. It reminds meh of the times we did the same on our little operations for securing the mutant families. Back then Ah trusted him enough to cover mah back, but it seems kinda different now. Strange, how it is easier to trust someone to keep you alive than to live with this someone during peaceful times.

So we get onto the roof and Ah gasp from the beauty of the view. There are colorful lights everywhere. The city seems to be so full of life, which it actually is because Las Vegas never sleeps, but still… Just the thought that Ah can be a part of that beauty… is quite overwhelming.

"Look there, chere. Do you see that dome?"

Ah look at the direction the Swamp Rat is pointing and gasp once again. In the distance, there is a huge white dome surrounded by numerous additional buildings and covered with golden lights, on the very top of it shines the name of the establishment – The Coliseum.

"Mah Gud, it's beautiful," Ah breathe out, unable to stop mahself.

"Half of it is an ordinary hotel and casino for humans, since it must have a front. The other half is made for mutants. All mutants, no matter the origin. It's a place for entertainment and leisure. Can you imagine how many bribes are needed to cover something that large? For the mutants to relax without worrying of being exposed or attacked by the anti-mutant gangs? Burgess is a money-greedy bastard, but he does everything to protect the Coliseum and make it save for its clients. He must be laundering money for the mob and bribes government officials, but the Coliseum is not much different from Xavier's."

"But that Burgess still does it for money, he doesn't do anything to give mutants equal rights with humans. He doesn't fight for ideals only for his own gain. As Ah see it, he is not better than Magneto."

"Why must we fight? Why can't we just live?"

Ah don't want to admit it, but those questions make meh think. Think about where mah life was and is going. Why am Ah doing what Ah am doing. Why did Ah agree to come here with that lying Swamp Rat? To change something? To change for the better? Just to see other mutants? Somebody like meh? Somebody who understands meh and mah pain?

Ah steal a glance at mah companion. He stares into the distance, looking beyond the dome and the city border. Why did _he_ come here? Just to spite meh and win our bet? Hardly. Ran from his former employers? Possibly, but too petite for starting a completely new life on the other end of the country. Or maybe it is quite a usual set of circumstances for the thieving Cajun?

"Okay, Ah agree that in some circumstances… unconventional actions are required, but Ah don't want to be a part of them. Ah understand that you are used to all kinds of shady business, but Ah am different. You can laugh or whatever, but Ah have principles and Ah am not about to throw them out of the window just to get quick cash or fun."

"But you can't be sure Remy is keeping his part of the bargain if you don't see him on his official job."

"Forget that stupid bet."

"You are not the only one who has principles, chere." The deadly serious tone he uses makes meh look at the man, standing beside meh on the roof. Really look at him. Is it because Gambit is a real gambler, he doesn't want to back off from a bet or because of something else? And what can it be? "The arrangements are made. Everybody knows Remy LeBeau will be a dealer in the Coliseum. Remy's reputation is on the line, he can't just pack the bags and ride elsewhere."

"But if you want so desperately to win our bet then you could've picked a more quiet… more legal place. Why an enormous casino in Vegas with 'danger' written all over it?"

"You still take all the fun out of life, Marie," Remy remarks with the usual smirk of his, reminding meh of the moment he said those words the last time – just before Ah absorbed him and left for dead. Okay, leaving wasn't done by meh, but that's not the point. The point is that the life of Remy LeBeau will never be quiet and moderate. It is his nature, so Ah can't do anything about it, apart from not messing into it, which is rather… difficult, since it is so tempting. What is the point of meh returning to that small bar in the middle of basically nowhere? Ah throw another glance at the arrogantly smirking Cajun, he must know what Ah am thinking about. Damn him.

"Ah'll stay. And Ah'll go to that blasted job interview tomorrow. And Ah'll work mah ass to provide a good service, as you put it, but Ah won't take part in anything even slightly illegal. And you still own meh a story." Yes, that is a pretty nice declaration. Clear and to the point. He won't be able to overthrow it no matter what.

"D'accord, but let's go home first, it's getting chilly out here."

That's it? Nothing to contradict mah statement? Nothing to prove meh wrong? And how could he dare to wrap his coat over mah shoulders? Ah'll never understand this Cajun.

**A/N: Frangine – little sister in French. This will be the way Remy will address Rogue from time to time. Burgess's name comes from the clan of Borgia and everything connected to it. I just couldn't help myself.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The Coliseum is much larger up close. Doesn't make it less magnificent though. We enter from the back door, as we always do, but it should be called the back-back door since it is one meant for employees, or maybe a back-back-back door, since there seem to be a lot of different entrances into the building. Ah really don't want to know why and for what purposes.

The interior is far from shabby. Wooden panels and red carpets, not to mention the intricate bras, and those are only hallways for staff. However, there are cameras _everywhere_, every meter seems to be covered.

"Hey, Rem," Ah call in a soft voice, but it still bounces from all the walls in an echo.

"Hm?" the future dealer reacts somewhat distantly. He confidently marches through the halls, as if he knows them by heart, but something is not right with him. As if he is holding back, as if he doesn't want to be here or… or he is actually afraid. Frankly speaking, the atmosphere does put pressure on you, and those are just empty hallways. What will the real boss of this place be like then?

"Have you stolen from here?"

"It depends on how you look at it," he throws over his shoulder not missing a step, but fear still creeps into his voice and that disconcerns meh. "We are here."

We stop in front of a large set of doors with two uniformed guards on each side. They don't move an inch while the doors open and engulf us into the main office. Ah've drawn all kinds of pictures in mah mind, pictures of the almighty Burgess, the CEO of the grand Coliseum, but what and whom Ah look at in that office is the least what Ah expected. Behind the large mahogany table sits a man in his mid-fifties, a very handsome blond man with blue eyes. The man who stands up the moment we enter and kisses the back of mah hand when Remy introduces meh as his sister. Ah feel lost in the situation, Ah just stare at the Boss, as he asks to call him, drowning in the armchair Ah am seated in.

"Welcome to the Coliseum, Miss LeBeau. Mister LeBeau and I are old acquaintances, so I won't keep him here. I do know all about him. Please, Mister LeBeau, check in with Mister Stevens for detailed instructions about your employment."

"The old geezer is still the manager?" Remy jokes, but there is a strain in his comeback.

"Mister Stevens is the best," the Boss throws as if a reprimand for a kid at fault, and that kid is clearly not Mister Stevens. "Please, leave us."

And that's what Remy does. He sends meh an encouraging smile before disappearing behind those enormous doors, but it is unclear whom he is encouraging, meh or himself.

"I know that you are not Mister LeBeau's real sister so we'll skip that part."

Ah blink, startled by the immediate attack. Ah glance at his table to discover he is looking through mah file. Nothing extraordinary for an employer to have personal files on his personnel, but Ah am not in the system yet! Most importantly, how can the file be so thick already? "Why do you have all this information on meh?" Yes, Ah am scared, but at least Ah can fight for mahself and the privacy of mah life.

"Xavier is not the only one who has information on mutants. Moreover, he discarded quite a lot of it as being… old. I, however, keep everything. Nobody knows when the opportunity to use it will arise."

Handsome and friendly looking, but a total bastard on the inside. There is no wonder Remy is afraid of him – the Boss is a top class manipulator. A spider on a web. "You knew Professor Xavier?"

"Indeed. We were close."

Even if they were, they were not close enough for Burgess to show even a slight emotion, not to mention, grief for a deceased friend.

"Shall we continue with the interview?" he asks oh so politely. Ah really want to get out of this office.

"Yes, sir."

He gives meh a look of appreciation. Seems he likes his employers to be obedient.

"Please, answer only 'yes' or 'no' to the following questions. Some are routine, some… are not."

Mah eyebrows shoot up in surprise. The lie detector seems to be on, but what is the fuss with the papers about? Does he think this act will make meh squirm? Or is it another test?

"Are you a mutant?"

"Yes."

"Your power is to absorb mutant power and memories from other by the means of skin to skin contact?"

Okay, that phrase makes meh squirm a little. Ah just hate when it is worded so emotionlessly. "Yes."

"Do you also have telepathic and telekinetic powers?"

How in the Hell could he find out? "Yes."

"Have you ever committed a crime?"

That's debatable at best. "No."

"Have you ever killed in cold blood?"

"No!"

"No need to get so excited, it's a standard procedure."

Standard mah ass! Breathe… Just breathe… "Go on. Sir."

"Do you have a family?"

"…Yes"

"Do you have any blood-related relatives?"

"No."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Are you planning on acquiring one?"

"No." Where is he going with this? If he forbids relationships between employers, why not just say so?

"Do you consider yourself a hardworking person?"

"Yes."

"Are you capable of breaking the rules of conduct?"

No point to lie about this, Ah am quite a crazy one, even if Ah take fun out of life, as Remy likes to point out. "Yes."

"Are you able to protect yourself?"

"What a silly question is that? Mah power alone can reign mah enemy unconscious. Mah fighting skills are just a bonus."

"Yes or no, please, Miss LeBeau."

Ah grind mah teeth, this guy is really getting under mah skin, dammit. "Yes."

"Are you capable of protecting others?"

"Obviously. Ah mean, yes."

"Will you be willing to protect strangers?"

How can you answer 'yes' or 'no' to something like that? All kinds of set ups are possible and all circumstances must be considered to make the final decision. But if it's what he wants… "Yes."

"Do you like to travel?"

Huh? Just now he has been asking about mah readiness to sacrifice mah life for bystanders and now this? Where is this crazy interview heading? "Yes."

"Do you like to do chores?"

"No," Ah shoot with a disgusted grimace. And Ah don't care in the slightest if that displeases him.

"Do you consider yourself a beautiful woman?"

Okay, this is totally out of context. But Hell with him! "No," Ah snap rather annoyed by his questions, but Ah am sure the future ones will make meh even more annoyed. If he is going to ask about mah sex life, Ah swear… Ah'll absorb him, just for him to taste his own medicine.

"Do you have an active sex life?"

Ah take off mah glove, mah speed fuelled by mah anger and that's a lot of fuel, believe meh, but the big boss just rolls on his chair to the back wall, thus being out of mah reach. Blast it! Where are Remy's flying cards when you need them?

"Please, calm down, Miss LeBeau. I am not asking these questions to satisfy my passion for gossip. Your answers are to determine your capability to fulfill the requirements for the job. Women attract men into the casino. It is the same with mutants as with humans. Are you capable to attract men's attention?"

"Is this an official question?"

"Yes."

"Yes, Ah can," Ah state, shoving the glove back onto mah hand. Ah am not actually that sure about the truth of mah answer, but how should Ah know? Ah could've mentioned that if the Cajun Casanova Remy LeBeau follows meh like a puppy for some reason then Ah surely can attract males' attention. But this won't be wise, not to mention he doesn't follow meh because he is attracted to mah body or anything else of mahne for that matter.

"Do you have an active sex life?"

Ah send him one of mah drop dead looks. Only Logan can withstand them. But today Ah make a rather painful discovery, not only Logan can do that. Burgess doesn't even blink, but continues to stare at meh with that detached manner of his.

"No, Ah don't have a sex life. Not sure if Ah can even have one," Ah spit, unable to actually spit into his face. Unfortunately. For meh, of course.

"Ah," mah torturer remarks as if he knows something.

How can he? He has no idea what Ah've been through. No fucking idea. He has no right to judge meh. No fucking right.

"Do you like the city?"

You are fucking kidding meh. Is he tormenting meh on purpose? A payback for mah attempted attack? "Yes."

"Is your accommodation suitable?"

"Yes."

"How do you like to spend your spare time?"

"This is not a 'yes' or 'no' question."

"Then answer as you see fit."

Okay, Ah am totally confused now. What does he want from meh? "Take pictures, of landscapes mostly. Ride on mah bike. Read books," Ah squeeze every word out of meh. Mah sex life and now hobbies? Does he have no sense of privacy at all?

"The last question then."

Oh Thank Gud! Two more and Ah would've seriously hurt him. Ah can jump over the table, you know.

"Do you harbor any romantic affection for Mister LeBeau?"

That's one is easy. "No."

"Are you completely sure?"

"Yes."

"This is all. You are hired. Galatea will meet you in the hall and you can discuss further arrangements. Ah, and one more thing. All employees don't use their real names, but nicknames, used only in these walls. I would like for you to choose one right now, preferably on the casino based theme."

A nickname? Well, Ah won't take mah old one, Ah've left that life behind meh. Oh yeah, Ah have just a perfect nickname. Swamp Rat will have a fit. "Is Queen of Hearts taken?"

"Not that I am aware of."

Ah step towards the door to finally get out of the retched office, but he stops meh with yet another question.

"Are you sure about your last answer?"

"Absolutely, sir."

"You may be unaware, the words can lie, but the thoughts can't. Please, keep that in mind while working for this establishment."

Ah don't grace mah new boss with an answer. Ah just leave to come face to face with whom I assume to be Galatea. More like Misses Frankenstein with her stand up black-and-white hair and a gothic makeup, or maybe it isn't a makeup. The woman starts to speak right away, but Ah just can't get involved into the conversation. Ah just can't get the human lie detector's frown at mah last answer out of mah mind.

…...

Ah drag mahself towards the parking lot, where we parked our bikes to finally get home and into mah bed. Those Coliseum workers are crazy! Mah head is going a mile per second and Ah am certainly not on mah bike. Galatea seemed to rumble about mah duties for _hours_! Ah've never imagined the Coliseum is such a huge enterprise. Casino is only the tip of the iceberg. The whole building was turned into a center for leisure time. It doesn't close even with danger of an earthquake – too many underground floors. There are an amusement park, several arcades and playrooms for kids, seven restaurants that serve cuisine of at least ten nations, numerous bars, a casino, a hotel that houses all the guests and, Ah won't be surprised, and Ah wasn't told, of course, if there is a strip-club hidden somewhere among the endless hallways and infinite number of rooms. And since Ah am going to be the supporting staff, Ah must learn to work _everywhere. _Are they kidding? This is totally i-m-p-o-s-s-i-b-l-e.

"You don't look good, frangine. Something the matter?" Remy asks when Ah stomp towards mah precious bike and mount it with vigor it doesn't deserve.

"This place is getting on my nerves," Ah reply, revving the bike, obviously ready to leave. Remy however continues to nurse his cigarette with calmness of a rock. "Mah head is spinning in all directions! And that Burgess! Ah've never seen such a cold-blooded bastard before! At least Magneto was passionate about his ideals, this one – Ah don't even have words to describe this monstrosity. And asking meh about mah sex life like that! Argh!"

"Why are you so shy about the topic, frangine? You are eighteen already."

"Good physics and not mathematics? Ah am twenty-two, Swamp Rat."

"Oh, of course," he replies absent-mindedly, tossing the stub near the fuel storage. Typical gambler. "A walk should you do some good, chere. Remy wants to greet an old friend of his."

"Another one? Ah don't care about some old friends if yours and they don't care about meh, so Ah'd rather go home and take a bath," Ah grunt annoyed by the fact there is yet another someone who is part of Remy's world and not mahne.

"But you know him too!" he exclaims with excitement Ah don't actually like.

And then it dawns to meh. The pyromaniac! "No way! Ah am not even getting close to that freak!"

"But you will see him everyday anyway. He does wonderful shows at night. Really worth watching. Some come just to witness them with their own eyes."

"Enough with the promo. Ah can watch from a distance, there is no need to meet him face to face."

"You don't want to see someone who knows who you were?"

And he just had to nail it. Of course, Ah don't want to see anyone from meh previous life. When Ah rode away from the Institute, Ah wanted to start a completely new life with new name and everything. Ah wanted to change. Not that Ah've succeeded much.

"Ah just don't like the guy, that's all," Ah mutter under mah breath, hoping Remy'll give it a rest.

Far from that! "Common, chere! Remy and Pyro go way back! Pyro is a totally cool guy when you get to know him."

"Cool as in setting everything on fire? No way Ah am getting near him! He is your friend, you can go and talk to him till morning, Ah don't care. But Ah am going home. And how long is 'way back'?"

"Ten years, give or take."

Mah brain comes to a holt, not that it was in a functioning condition at the time. This is the first piece of personal information that Remy has revealed to meh. "Ten years? But this is even before Magneto."

"Oui. We met much earlier."

"But how could you possibly meet? He lived in Australia!"

"Why don't you ask him personally?"

The trap was skillfully laid and Ah've fallen on mah arse right in the middle of it. Fabulous, just fabulous. But Ah have no choice, the bait is just too tempting. So Ah kill the engine and follow Remy to some place that is still supposed to be standing after accommodating a pyromaniac.

Surprisingly, we don't go far, just to the part of the parking lot meant for the Coliseum's personnel. In one of its corners stands a trailer, a rather big one. With no burned marks as far as Ah can see. Remy springs towards it and unceremoniously knocks onto the door with his fist. No answer. He knocks again.

"Bugger off!"

"Hey, mon ami, don't you want to say bounjorne to an old friend?"

The sounds of groaning and fussing shake the trailer, but finally the door swings open and a blond man with disheveled hair basically falls out of it. Ah stand from the other side of the door, opposite Remy and so out of line of Pyro's vision, thus Ah have a great view of 'the reunion of two old friends'.

Pyro swings from side to side, obviously taken right out of bed (at five in the afternoon?), his glance is unfocused, he is actually stumbles over his own feet, but Remy does nothing to help his 'old friend'.

"Partied through the night again, Johnny?" Remy mocks the drowsy Australian.

"How many times have I told you to call me PYRO, you trickster?"

The disgruntled roar changes to laughter and to a welcome hug and patting on the back. They are truly happy to see each other. Who would've thought? Amazing, really. We were all X-Men – Acolytes, friends – enemies, and nobody have thought about before or after, about whys and whens. Ah still doubt Pyro is more than a pyromaniac, but he isn't only that, right?

"So the rumors are true after all. Man, how could you be chained like that?"

"Remy's sister asked him. He wants you to meet her."

"I'll be glad to-" and then he turns, sees little old meh and his smile drops. "That's not your sister. That's… a gal with those X-Men, yeah… The one you got to get your step-father out of Assassins' Guild. What the Hell is she doing here?"

Ah told Remy nothing good would come out of that meeting. Pyro could've fried meh if he had his equipment on him.

"This is Remy's younger sister, Marie, and you will treat her as such, John," Remy said with unexpected force.

"Okay, okay, don't get all riled up about it. What difference does the name make anyway? But mine does, okay? P-Y-R-O, that's my name. You better remember it too, eh, Marie."

"No problem, Ah can remember that," Ah reply, trying not to laugh. This name thing is so childish! Ah mean, common! He is as crazy about his name as he is about the fire.

"Sorry for not extending my hand in greeting, since you know."

"No problem with that either."

"I doubt either of us will tell me the story how you ended up together…" And suddenly Pyro doesn't look childish at all. "But I have to do some introductions myself. I have a partner now."

"_Two_ pyromaniacs?" Ah blurt out unable to restrain mahself. "This is just crazy!"

"Well, I am crazy about her, that's for sure." The crazy one leans into the trailer and calls for his mysterious partner, "Are you decent, love?"

And then something strange and totally unexpected happens – a petite young woman steps out of the trailer. She can be called Miss Hong Kong or Miss of the whole Asia for that matter since she is… gorgeous. A true goddess of beauty. And if Remy's ogling eyes are any indication he shares mah opinion. Not that Ah am jealous, even if any normal woman is allowed to be in the presence of someone so… perfect. Speaking of Remy, by this moment he is usually all flirty, but now he just stares. Until a stream of water wipes out that stupid expression of his. And makes his look even more stupid, he-he.

"I've never fathomed we will be meeting again after that episode in China when you tried to steal the vase of Ming dynasty out of the private collection," the goddess speaks and her voice is a match for her external beauty. And is she a waterbender?

"I heard the story, Quing kicked your ass pretty good, man, didn't she?"

"With water?" Ah blurt out, and not because they seem to forget about mah presence during their little reunion.

"Never underestimate the power of the basic element… Marie, was it? Why don't we all have breakfast tomorrow?"

"Can't, will be dealing through the night," Remy refuses with a strained smile. What's that about? Is he upset about being reminded of his failure or is he just jealous that Pyro has snatched such a babe for himself?

"Some other time then."

"What a strange couple," Ah remark when we are out of hearing distance.

"Hm?"

"Ah said what a strange couple. Fire and water are not a good mix. They don't mix at all actually."

"Yeah…"

"What is it with you?"

"Just reliving some memories."

"The ones where your ass is kicked by _water_? Seriously, Remy, this is embarrassing."

"You haven't seen it, chere. Quing has been always underestimated by her employers; she provided security in places her mutant powers could be seen only by a few people. And she never failed, not once. Remy saw it as a challenge. He regrets his foolishness."

"So you also had failures?" That's a first, he is always boasting about what a great thief he is, but his reality is actually as harsh as everybody else's.

"If Remy hasn't been caught doesn't mean he always retrieved."

Those times must be a sore spot, why did Ah bring it up? Damn, he is totally depressed now. "If we are walking down the memory lane, why don't tell meh about you saving Antony's life?" A story of his heroic deed must raise his mood. And why do Ah even care?

"We can dine at Antony's and he can tell you himself."

"But Ah want _you_ to tell meh. Ah am tired of hearing about your life through second and third hands."

Remy sighs in defeat, he looks tired all of the sudden. As if those memories are a burden he has to carry, a very heavy burden. "Antony took Remy in after he ran from home. He stayed at the restaurant and helped in the kitchen until his powers appeared. And then Remy ran off again not to blow up everything in his reach, but he still visited. The food was good after all." A small smile about that. Ah have to agree, the food is still too good to forget. "So once Remy comes and the kitchen is on fire, some accident happened, and Antony was still inside since the door was barricaded with fallen stuff. So Remy blew up the door and cleared the path. That's all."

"So your mutant powers saved your uncle. You should've not run out on him. You could've worked something out."

"That was not the first fire, chere."

"Oh."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The next two months are bliss. It's so much fun to work in all the parts of the Coliseum! To watch the kids of all kinds run in the arcade, playing together despite the appearances. Some of them look totally normal, some… well, mutant like. There was one teen there, covered in blue fur, who made meh think about the Beast. Could that boy be his son? He could've had a family before his complete transformation and we knew nothing about it. Such thoughts depress meh, because the Coliseum is a place for relaxation and fun for everybody. Professor Xavier wanted for humans and mutants to live in peace with each other, and Ah admired him for that, but here… Burgess can be a bastard, but he created a small part of the world where mutants could be without pretending, without lying to their friends and relatives.

Of course, it can't be said for everyone, but those human parents who bring their mutant kids here are okay with their children being different. And that's a huge step towards the peaceful life Xavier wanted. Obviously there are hundreds of those who despise their brood, because they are not _normal_, but Ah am glad Ah don't see those here.

Ah see all kinds of other people, however. Ah can't stop being amazed by the variety of mutants who visit the Coliseum. They come from all other the world. It turns out the Coliseum is something of a resort which is visited by any mutant at least once a year. A place where all telepathic intrusions are blocked by special devices and where no image inducers are used. Where mutants can be themselves without the danger of being exposed or targeted.

Ah work all around the place, waitressing in the restaurants and helping at the attractions for children, the most challenging place is the bar of the casino, of course. Ah've worked there only four times, but it became quite clear for meh, why the Boss wanted to hire Remy so desperately. Oh, not Remy. He goes by the name 'Lucky Bastard' now.

Ah thought he was mostly show off, but he truly knows what he is doing with those cards. The casino is not really big; there are only seven dealers, they all wear black pants and vests despite the gender and white gloves. The dealers are all handsome, obviously handpicked to have sex appeal. The casino's theme is of a cabaret, so Ah too have to wear extremely short shorts, a black corset, stockings and red opera gloves. Even if the outfit is a bit slutty, it does make meh feel sexy. And if the glances that clients throw at meh are any indication, they think so too.

So back to the Lucky Bastard phenomenon. It can be only named as such, because Remy's table is always crowded, mostly by women obviously. They are happy to lose all their money just to be there a bit longer. Crazy, really. Ah passed his table a couple of times and… was almost sucked into the crowd. The way he talks to those women, treating them like goddesses or something. Some of them win too, of course, but… they lose it all over again, just to drool over his biceps. Burgess must be making millions. Lucky Bastard indeed, lucky for whom though?

As for our sharing the same living space… Nothing remotely interesting there. Remy hasn't made any advances on meh at all. Well, it's kinda hard when he works ten hours six days of the week and mostly during nights, so we don't even talk or eat together. Which Ah admit is slightly disappointing. Not that Ah want him flirting with meh or anything, but some interaction would be nice.

Oh, just to mention, because they threatened to harm meh otherwise, the Ying Yang show Pyro and Quing pull every night is indeed fantastic. They have several routines, but they make small changes every time, so it's always interesting, even if Ah watch it at least three times a week.

So where am going with all this? Oh, yeah, two months of bliss… that was interrupted.

"Stripes?"

Mah blood turns to ice. It is the first time in mah life that Ah can't make mahself move. Ah faced Mystique, Magneto, Apocalypses, but none of them made meh so afraid that Ah lose the ability to think. Oh yeah, you are much more scared of someone who you know than of some adversary you fight. Afraid of hurting their feelings. Gud, what Ah am to do now?

"Stripes, it's you, right?"

Ah finally find mah bearings enough to turn and face a man that was the only one who actually cared for meh, wanted to help meh to come to terms with mah mutation. Ah can't say anything, Ah don't know if Ah even have the right to say anything.

"What are you doing here, Stripes?" Logan continues his questioning, but Ah just stand there like a fool. "This is not a place for you. Common, let's get going."

And then he grabs mah forearm and that snaps meh from mah trance. "Let go of meh, Ah don't know you!"

"What? Have you lost your memory or something? Don't you remember me, Stripes?"

Before Ah think up an answer a sparking card imbeds itself into the floor just beside Logan's foot. It distracts him long enough for meh to find mahself tightly pressed to Remy's chest.

"Of course, you are involved, you stinky Cajun! Is this all _your_ fault?"

"Please, sir, stop harassing Remy's sister."

"She is not your sister, and you know it! Or did you make her think she is? Let go of her!" And Logan makes another attempt to grab meh, and Ah instinctively recoil from him and get closer to Remy. Even in mah slightly dazed state Ah see the hurt expression on Logan's face. Ah betray him once again.

"Sir, please, leave. Or Remy will call security."

"As if some security can stop me! Let go of Rogue, you have no business with her!" Good old Wolvie, stubborn to the point of foolishness, but he always had mah best interests at heart.

"Leave!" Remy's embrace is almost painful it is so tight. What has gotten into him?

Logan shoves past us, clearly not ready to give up, but is making a strategic retreat. Why did it turn out like this?

Mah manager allows meh to leave earlier, but Ah stay till the end of Remy's shift, waiting in the garage. Ah just can't go home alone.

"You okay, chere?"

"What do you think?"

"Remy thinks you are upset and scared of uncertainty."

"Does that mean, Ah am okay?" Ah snap at him, even if he doesn't deserve it.

"You can't run forever, chere. Whatever happened for you to run from the X-Men must be resolved sooner or later. Remy doesn't particularly like the guy and Wolverine doesn't like him either, but Logan is part of your life; you can't forget it, as it'd never happened."

"But you seem to run an awful lot yourself," Ah retort with a pout. Cheesh, Ah am acting like a five-year-old.

"But Remy always returns, no matter the circumstances."

"That's why you recued Jean-Luc, even if you hate him?"

"Oui, despite everything, he is Remy's step-father, he is part of Remy's life."

"Mah life sucks."

"Logan will come for you again, this time you'll be ready for him."

"Easy for you to say," Ah reply with a sigh and rave mah bike. It was time to go to mah new home.

…

Ah have this little routine now: get out of bed, take a shower, make breakfast for two, eat mah portion, get dressed and leave for work. One part of the routine is also watch Remy sleep. Kinda creepy habit of mahne. Ah usually do the day shifts and he works at night, so he sleeps way into the day. Sleeps soundly enough not to wake up when Ah tip toe into his bedroom and just watch him for a bit. He doesn't sleep in the nude, and even if he did, Ah am not some perv or anything. Though the parts the vest is covering is worth the view: the perfect abs and wide muscled back, you know. But there is something else that vest is covering – long ugly scars on his back and chest and even on the sides, courtesy to Pyro, Ah guess. But he was surely not the one who inflicted the wounds. But who was it? Will Ah ever know?

Someone knocks onto the door – a breach of the routine. But with Logan appearing in the casino last night anything can be possible. Ah open the door to find Logan on mah, no our, doorstep. Why should Ah even be surprised?

"Hey, Logan," Ah greet, looking down in shame.

"So you do remember me."

"Come in, but don't talk too loud, Remy is sleeping."

"So you live with that boyfriend of yours?" mah guest snarls, leaving nothing to imagination about his opinion of meh, mah supposed boyfriend and the fact we are living together.

"Remy is not mah boyfriend, Logan. Wanna coffee?" Ah suggest, leading him to our living-room with the kitchen counter. "Ah haven't had breakfast yet." Receiving no answer Ah still pour two cups and put one in front him. Then arrange mah cereal and croissants. "What?" Ah snap, catching Logan staring at meh like Ah am some alien or unknown mutant species.

"You've changed. You are so… domesticated."

Ah have no idea what to answer to that. Of course, Ah oppose the idea, but if Ah think about it, Ah do have some housewife tendencies now. "Ah fend for mahself, nobody will do it for meh. So why are you here, Logan?"

"I was just passing through, wanted to have a drink, when I caught your scent. I've been looking for you since the day you disappeared. What happened back then?"

Ah nurse mah coffee as long as it is possible, but seems that the time has finally come for meh to give the answer. "Because Ah saved you lot and nobody even thanked meh. Just wanted to shove meh into the empty grave, just in case."

"What nonsense!"

"Logan, you are a wise man, so don't lie to yourself. It was chaos back then, emotions ran high, and Ah admit Ah reacted not thinking things through, but it was for the best. Ah have a new life now and Ah like it. Ah am tired of fighting, of absorbing mutants weekly if not daily. Ah haven't absorbed anyone in months!"

"So you've just run out on us to be a barmaid?" Logan scoffed clearly disapproving. "Don't you want to know what happened to others?"

"And what could happen to them? They just went to their homes, what was there to do? Ah didn't have a home to return to in the first place!"

"What do you mean by that? I would've looked after you!"

"Common, Logan! You have your own life to live! Find a girlfriend at last!"

"My love life is none of your business!"

"That's exactly what Ah'm talking about! You can't come here and demand of meh to throw everything away and-" Ah stop mid-sentence, hearing the rustle from Remy's room. "Damn, now you've done it! You woke Remy up."

"Does he need his beauty sleep to woo those bimbos away from the cards he is shoving them?" Logan question is overflowing with sarcasm.

"Yes!"

"What's the racket about, frangine?" a half-asleep Remy questions, appearing in his pajama bottoms and dragging himself to the stool beside the counter. Ah put a large cup of coffee in front of him right away. Ah have learned his awakening routine by now.

"Sister?" Logan asks dumbfounded.

"With all your super hearing it is strange you didn't hear the most important thing Remy was telling you yesterday." But of course, right to insults, Remy. How else do you talk to Wolverine?

"Yes, Logan. Remy is not mah boyfriend, he is mah older brother. He looks after meh now."

"This is ridiculous. He is a thieving Cajun, how can you trust him with your life? With anything for that matter?"

And what should Ah say to that? That Ah still don't trust him, but its better here than anywhere else? "It is how it is, Logan. And you don't have the say in the matter. Ah would like you not to disturb us anymore and not visit meh at work."

"But, Rogue, we can't just become strangers!"

"Yeah, well, here is mah number, and it's Marie now."

Logan slams the door on his way out with so much force that his cup turns over.

"That was cold, Marie."

"Who are you to talk? You've insulted him before you two even started talking. And Ah gave him mah number, so he can contact meh anytime. Hopefully, he won't stalk meh or something. He is kinda overprotective."

"So you are planning to do something your clawvie guardian won't approve?"

Ah actually blush. Bare-chested Remy and such phrases is not a good combination, but Ah take control of mahself. Which is not exactly easy, especially when he looks at meh like this. Like he wants to tell meh something. "We need to talk about what happened yesterday. You squeezed the daylights out of meh! Okay, Ah am grateful for you being so protective and everything, but it was a bit too much."

"Desole, chere."

"One thing keeps bugging meh this whole time we are here."

"And that is?" he asks nonchalantly, but Ah see he is closing up, like Hell he doesn't know what Ah am talking about.

Ever since we came here nobody has been surprised at Remy having a sister.

Burgess: "I know you are not Remy's real sister."

Pyro: "That's not your sister."

Antony was completely comfortable with meh being around.

"Remy, do you actually have a younger sister?" And he looks away from meh. "Bloody Hell, Rem! Why haven't you told meh? Ah am impersonating someone and you don't even tell meh? That's sick!"

"You are not impersonating anyone! You two are completely different!"

"Spill, Remy. Otherwise, Logan was right, and Ah don't want be a fool for believing you and not him."

He takes a deep breath, but begins his tale nevertheless. "Remy was born in a deeply religious family. The parents claimed to be punished by God with giving them so atrociously looking son; they couldn't get rid of him either since it was a mortal sin. So they kept the baby in the basement, hiding him from everybody. The first skill that the toddler learned was not to talk or to play, but to move around the house through crannies in the walls and steal food and things he wanted. At seven Remy ran away. He spent some time on the streets, going from town to town until he was picked by Antony. He had lived at the restaurant for five years until his powers manifested.

Then he left for the streets once again and broke his promise to Antony not to steal again. That was how Jean-Luc found him. He saw the potential in Remy's powers so Remy remained in the Guild for training him to control them. Those were… difficult years. At fifteen, Remy was completely in control, so he decided to take revenge on those who tormented him, who hated his very existence. He wanted for his parents to suffer as much as he did, having no shelter and no food to come by. So he went to his hometown and to his house, but he couldn't blow it up. In the garden ran the most beautiful creature he has ever seen, their sweet angel, as they called her. It was Remy's sister, Angeline.

That day Remy walked away, but he kept looking after the girl, who he knew was a mutant as himself. He was afraid the parents who cast him away will do the same to their angel if she turns out to be… different. When Angeline turned ten, Remy approached her and told her who he was and who she can be. Of course, she was scared, but Remy made her promise to call him if something strange happens.

It happen when she turned twelve. Her power is to grant sleep with a single touch of her hand. She can give pleasant dreams or nightmares, she can also put into a coma."

"Mah Gud, she is just like meh."

"Remy managed to get her out of town, before any serious harm could befall her."

"But where is she now?"

"In the Reservation, with a family Remy trusts."

"So you just threw her away for other people to care for her? Some brother you are!"

"Don't you understand, Marie, how dangerous she was? She was suicidal because of that power! She was afraid to let anybody close to her! It's been only a year since she felt confident enough to go to big cities. Remy visits and calls her regularly."

"When is the next time you are going there?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Cause Ah am coming with ya, Swamp Rat, and don't even think of saying no."

…

The next time happened to be only five weeks later. We were both given a week off and took towards the Reservation, by train this time. With bikes, of course.

"Why didn't you tell meh about her, Swamp Rat? Because then Ah won't act as her substitute? Ah am not a fool, sugarh, this whole charade about meh being your sister was made up for you to be a brother you weren't. Ah won't be surprised if your whole interest in meh is because we have similar powers, so it's like some role-play for ya."

"It's not, chere, believe Remy."

"That's kinda hard, you know. With you being so secretive."

"There is nothing you want to know about Remy that you will be glad to hear."

"Just tell meh this, why were you hiding in the Institute? And don't even try to deny it, you were definitely hiding from someone. Who was it? Police, the Guild, Magneto? Your 'friends'?"

"CIA and there was some… personal interest."

"The Hell? How did you manage to screw _them_?"

"They wanted to screw with Remy."

"You mean, make you a spy?" Ah ask with a chuckle. Now that's one big lie.

"A traitor, chere. Don't you think there are no organizations who are interested in mutants?"

"And you refused?"

"Mutant-users, Remy hates them most of all."

The rest of the train ride is spent in silence. Whenever Ah find something about Remy, it poses even more questions. Am Ah really that shallow not to notice the larger forces working around meh? Ah was the one who took down the most dangerous mutant in the world and now Ah think that that was it, there is no danger anymore. What if it isn't? What if others are fighting right now and Ah am having it easy with a well-paid job and normal social life? But Ah don't want to fight, Ah want to live.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The train ride is long, mostly because it is silent. Our issues remain unresolved. Ah stand mah ground on the opinion that Remy should've told meh about having a real sister. Not because of the act of trust, but simply because Ah was _that_ sister. He introduced meh all around Vegas as his sister, so now people think that _Ah _am her. Am Ah just a decoy for possible attacks? And if Ah am then Ah mean nothing to the Swamp Rat, and that… hurts. Really hurts. Because Ah hope he cares about meh even a tiny bit, like Ah came to care about him. And Ah hate to admit that that bit is not so tiny.

The train comes to another stop and Remy stands up without notifying meh of our arrival, Ah just wordlessly follow him to the carriage our bikes are stored in; we unload them and hit the bumpy road. The canyons and mountains are magnificent, but Remy doesn't stop to allow meh to get pictures, which obviously what Ah want to do. This means he is royally pissed at meh. Wonderful, just wonderful. Just a superb beginning for our trip.

Only at dusk we manage to reach the sign that welcomes us to Navajo Reservation. Hiding a white skinned mutant among Indians seems to be utterly ridiculous, but who Ah am to judge? Ah wonder what Angeline's reaction will be to mah… being here. What kind of person is she?

But Ah can't find answers to those questions since Ah have to maneuver after Remy in the dark on a completely unfamiliar territory which is not exactly smooth to ride on. Remy, on the other hand, seems to be able to follow this road even in his sleep.

We park beside a middle sized house, the windows on the first floor have a welcome light, and not to sound rude, but Ah really want to get into a bath and then into bed. Ah rode all kinds of roads during mah travels, but this one was… beyond anything Ah can live through unscathed. The bike can, oh yeah that Rouge rebelle can withstand even crazier roads, but its master surely can't. Ah don't convey mah sentiments to Remy, because… Ah doubt he will listen.

We get onto the porch and Remy is about to knock onto the door, but it slams open and a white… somebody engulfs Remy into a hug. A hold more like it, since the Cajun is swinging rather comically unable to find his balance, and that, dears, in mah short experience of knowing Remy LeBeau is quite impossible.

"You came, Rem, just like you promised!" the white creature squeals, still attached to unfortunate Remy's neck. Ah don't hear him protesting however.

"Remy always keeps his promises, now, Angie, he brought someone to meet you."

The figure in white lets go of Remy and Ah see… an angel. The light of the house turns her blond hair in to a shimmering cascade of platinum, her blue eyes are as big as two clearest lakes. Forgive meh for spitting this poetic crap, but it is just impossible to react otherwise to the person in front of meh. She looks like something extraterrestrial… Storm looked like that sometimes while using her powers, but this girl… She just looks so pure, untouched by the world's troubles, its insanity.

"This is Marie, Remy told you about her."

"You are so beautiful," are the first words of this creature to meh.

This is an overstatement of the millennium. First of all, Ah am far from being beautiful as it is, and the layer upon layer of grime, sweat and dust Ah am covered with at the moment surely can't replace a decent make-up. "Thanks, Ah guess," Ah answer hesitantly not to offend the girl. She just smiles and skips into the house.

In the named house we are served with a plentiful dinner by two middle-aged Indians, who Ah suppose are Angeline's step-parents, but nobody informs meh of the fact, of course. Ah don't even try to disseminate the relations between the 'family' members since mah head is only clear enough not to fall into mah plate. The food is good though.

By some twisted fate Remy and Ah are placed into the same room for the night. The room with two beds on the opposite ends, but one room nevertheless. As Ah was telling earlier: "Wonderful, just wonderful." Heavier sarcasm this time. Thankfully, by the time Ah crawl out of the shower, he is fast asleep. Ah spare a quick glance at his side of the room, and _not_ because he sleeps topless like always, but just out of habit. Ah'll probably never stop being amazed by the number of scars he bears. Ah've never seen so many scars on anybody Ah know, not that Ah've seen a lot of guys topless… Logan would've had much more if not for his regenerating ability.

Well, whatever. Ah get under the covers and prepare to go to sleep right away, but no such luck. Even if mah body is totally exhausted, mah mind seems to have much to think about: like Remy and his sister and meh being his sister and meh and Angeline having similar powers and restrictions… Even if Ah didn't participate in the conversation at dinner and wasn't much into anything, Ah couldn't not notice the white gloves the girl wore.

Speaking of the girl in white. The door to our room creeks open and she enters, her white gown makes her look like a ghost (can scare people to death like that!), tip toeing to Remy's bed. Ah watch intently as she takes off her glove and strokes his head like a mother would have her child.

"Do you want good dreams too, Marie?" she whispers after hearing Remy's content sigh.

"No, thanks. Touching meh won't do you any good, kid."

"I am not a kid," Angeline retorts with a cute frown. "I am turning nineteen tomorrow."

"Damn Remy, could've told meh. Now Ah have no present," Ah mutter under mah breath in hopes the birthday girl won't hear. No such luck as per usual.

"Don't worry. Your presence is more than enough. I am very happy that Remy has finally found a sister for me." With that she flutters out of the room, giving meh even more to think about. But somehow mah eyes close and Ah find mahself in a blissful sleep.

…

The next day, Angeline's birthday, as Ah point out to the obnoxious brother, Ah also point out that he could've pointed it out to meh _before_ we came here. Ah didn't participate much in all those parties in the Institute, and there were a _lot_ of them, but Ah do have a sense of propriety and since we are all kinda family, Ah should've brought the girl at least a symbolical present.

"You wouldn't have known what to bring her anyway," he grumbles.

"Girls are girls. Ah could've bought her a hairclip or something. Now Ah will be a total fool at the party. And, please, stop sulking like that. Ah am sorry, okay? Even if Ah shouldn't be."

"Can't live without Remy, chere?" the blasted Cajun asks with that annoying smirk of his.

Ah groan. Inwardly. Ah should've known; it was just a pose for meh to accept mah inexistent fault. Ah really hate this man.

Mah inward monologue is interrupted by the birthday girl who wears a colorful dress which doesn't make her look like a ghost; on the contrary, brings out her beauty even more. What is it with Remy and beautiful women around him?

"Rem, come with me, I want to introduce you to my boyfriend," she chirps, pulling Remy from his stool and dragging the smiling brother away, which looks rather… sweet.

Boyfriend? That surely catches mah attention. How can she possibly have one with dreamland spreading with a mare touch? Ah follow them to see for mahself.

And who Ah see is an Indian guy about mah age, holding hands with Angeline, who doesn't wear gloves, and he is very much awake. Ah would love to hear Remy's repartee with the guy about not becoming too intimate with his baby sister or whatever brothers and sister boyfriends talk about, but Ah just can't get the picture of the joined hands out of mah mind.

…

"What's the matter, Marie?"

Ah quickly brush away the tears and attempt a make up a quick lie, but when Ah look into Angeline's open face Ah can't master mahself to lie to her. "How do you do it? How do you live here? How do you manage to be happy with all the madness in the world?"

She flops down beside meh onto the lawn of the backyard, mah poor attempt to escape on an unfamiliar territory, and sighs in a strange way. In a way that shows that she actually knows what madness Ah am talking about. Ah come to conclusion, a rather unexpected one, that she is definitely Remy's sister with the same tendency to keep secrets. "I believe into the fulfilling of dreams."

"Dreams? Because of your power? How could you even manage to stay here? Aren't Indians very superstitious about such things?"

"At first it was… awful. Okay, it was Hell for me. I… killed people. Not killed, but got them into coma, but that's basically the same thing, only one of them woke up. It was not deliberate, total accidents, I just brushed hands with the strangers, and then my dog and my parents."

"Your parents are…"

"No, they just fell asleep for several hours, my dog wasn't so fortunate. My parents were scared of me. They were afraid, I'd hurt them. _I_ was afraid, I'd hurt them. At first I couldn't understand what my power was. It was so chaotic, my life changed in a matter of seconds and I was only twelve with nobody to tell me what's going on."

Ah know how she felt. It was the same with meh. It was exactly the same.

"My parents… after they woke up they acted strangely. Yes, they were afraid, but it was like they were not surprised, as if they hoped that it wouldn't happen. Of course, they were devastated. _I _was devastated. When I told my friends, they literally ran away, calling me a freak, a monster, a mutant. That's when I first heard the word. Nobody wanted to help me, everybody ran away the moment somebody beside me just fell over. They didn't help the fallen either, thought they were contagious or something. My parents… should've abandoned me as well, but they didn't." Angeline pauses, and Ah am afraid that they did something much worse than abandoning their own fresh and blood. As comes out, there are truly horrible people in this world. "They grabbed me and tried to make me use my powers against me so I could put myself into a coma. Even if I was scared out of my mind, it didn't work. We fought and I managed to put them into deep sleep. I was panicking, I didn't know what to do. I was alone in the whole world. And then I remembered the man that came to me, several years ago. I didn't believe him then, but I was starting believing now.

Remy brought me here. We stayed in a remote hut at first. I was raving mad, I don't know how he put up with me, but he helped a lot. He knows what it is to destroy everything within reach, everything you care about. He understood."

"Remy said you were suicidal."

"Yes, I was young and stupid. I was afraid of the future, of living away from people till the end of my days. I wanted social life, I wanted love, I wanted everything others had. But I couldn't get my powers under control. I couldn't! I tried and tried and tried, and I couldn't! I trained on animals, Remy arranged for me to 'help' the butcher. It was no difference for the butcher if the cows were asleep or in a coma, but it mattered to me. And still it didn't work, so… I decided to end it. I decided to put myself into a coma. Believe me, at that point I was miserable enough to put down a cattle."

"So what happened?" Gud, this girl went through Hell! Ah can consider mahself lucky. Mah only problem was the nightmares and weird voices.

"Remy stopped me. He suggested a deal – if I touch him and he only goes to sleep, then I will live and try to control my power; if he falls into a coma, then I can do whatever I want."

"Always the gambler, hah?"

"It was crazy, but he gave me a choice in the way to go on with my life, he treated me like a grown up, not like some hysterical teenager. Three days after that conversation I touched him with my hand."

"Your own brother?"

"I took the gamble and he slept like a baby. I actually think that time was the first time he ever slept peacefully and through the whole night. After that I dedicated myself to working onto my power. First of all, we found the biological background on how it works. Basically, I have the power to shut the brain down and to manipulate the brainwaves. I can give people pleasant dreams or nightmares, it depends on my mental state. As if I am transferring my brainwaves to others. The tribe people call me the Dreamcatcher. I put babies to sleep, I calm the delirious, I help with the cattle, I get rid of nightmares. Now I can use my power without direct touching, I only need to give mah pleasant thoughts to the other. I don't need gloves either. I can't say I am not proud of what I archived, but I couldn't archive it without help of Remy, my step-parents and the members of the tribe. They believed in me, believed I can give a safe pass through dreamland, and I tried to live to their expectations. I succeeded half a year ago."

"That's… spectacular, Angeline. You did it all on your own. Ah feel… ashamed of mahself. Ah… Gud, Ah am going to cry again. Stupid."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Marie. Someday you will get what you wish for. And you can call me Angie." And then she brushes mah tears away, thank Gud she is wearing gloves.

Something what you wish for, not the full control of mah powers. Why did she put it like that? "Thank you, for putting them on for meh. Ah don't want to hurt you of all people. Remy would've killed meh."

She smiles from ear to ear. Kinda suspicious reaction if you ask meh. "Remy will never hurt you. He likes you too much."

Ah actually snort. "There is no way for that to happen."

"Because?.."

Ah wave mah gloved hands in front of her adorable face. The fact that Ah _can_ touch better remain a secret for now.

"If he can't touch you, doesn't mean he doesn't like you."

"If men can't touch, they can't love, Angie. It's just the way of things in the human world, physiology and stuff."

"Remy brought you _here_."

"Ah didn't take no for an answer."

"He could've manipulated you into refusing. You know, he can do that."

"Yeah, Ah know."

"But he didn't, he brought you here, into this town. Not only the place where I, his top secret sister, resign (that's just a minor thing), he brought you to his sanctuary. He has travelled all over, he can't remain in one place for long; he's seen it all: the good, the bad and the worst. But this is the only place in the whole world where he doesn't pretend, where he doesn't look over his shoulder. This is his safe house."

The meaning of Angie's words doesn't register at first, but then Ah realize the true meaning behind them and Ah become confused and… scared of understanding it wrong. Remy LeBeau has always been an enigma to meh. Remy LeBeau: a thief, a gambler, a fighter, a criminal. But a safe house has one meaning for all of them – nobody knows about the safe house, only those who are trusted.

"Ah… don't know what to say…"

"I think, you and Remy should talk about… grown up things."

"But, Angie, it doesn't mean anything. We have trust issues, allowing meh to come here, can be just a proof of his trust, nothing more."

"But I know something, you don't," she says in sing-song voice and runs towards the house, but Ah stop her, by grabbing her forearm. And she wears a short sleeved dress and mah gloves have open fingers, so… We are definitely touching skin to skin. "You do have trust issues," she states, staring at mah fingers and coming to the most obvious conclusion. Ah in turn conclude that Angeline is as far from an airhead as possible. Hidden intelligence is even more dangerous than an openly shown one. Gud, those LeBeaus are driving meh crazy!

"Tell meh… Please," Ah am actually begging. Why? Why do Ah need to know if Remy sees a woman in meh or not? Ah did everything to prevent him from thinking it. And even if he does… The more or less stable relationship we have now will turn into one huge mess.

"He was dreaming of you last night. Before you ask, I can see what people are dreaming about if I touch them in their sleep. Remy doesn't know about this new ability of mine. Please, don't tell him. This will be our little secret, a secret between sisters." And she is off, giggling about this inner joke and Ah just stand gaping, but then Ah smile too. We can become friends, Angie and Ah.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Are you sure, she will be fine?" Ah question the overprotective brother, watching a dozen of teenagers with Angeline and her boyfriend among them getting into jeeps for their 'private' birthday party.

"Angie is a big girl."

Ah take another sip of mah beer not exactly knowing what to say next. Somehow we found ourselves on the porch with the cans of beer. The view is great though. "What did you get Angie for her present?" Ah ask, preferring staying on the save topic. His dreams and mah presence in them is not a good thing to discuss right now. Or ever for that matter.

"Hairpins."

Ah titter with amusement. Exactly what Ah suggested Ah would bring.

"Remy bought something for you too. A consolation prize. Three months are up, Remy won."

Damn. And now he will say, "It was good while it lasted" and other crap. "Are you going to leave the casino then?"

"What about you, chere?"

"Ah like it there and the pay is good, Ah might even get a promotion in a couple of months."

"Really…" he drawls, his gaze far into the horizon where the Sun is setting. It may be setting for him too, to rise the next day in a new place with a new live.

"So about the prize?.."

"Women and their trinkets," Remy mutters under his breath, but takes out a package out of his coat pocket and puts it into mah hand. Not mah readily outstretched hand. He just takes mah hand and puts it there.

Wrapped up in a simple brown paper is a necklace. Nothing fancy, just engraved metallic plates, but it's very nice. Okay, it is not only nice, it suits meh perfectly, not that Ah'll tell Remy that.

"At least you can't use this one like tiny bombs," Ah say instead of thanking the guy. Gud, Ah am so hopeless!

"Remy can use anything. Even a hair string."

"For real?"

"Oui."

"But what for?"

"What's the point of blowing up the safe if you can damage the goods? You must blow up the locks, the mechanism that works them."

Ah look at him with awe. Making all things go kaboom is one thing, but be so precise and elegant about it… "You are a dangerous man, Remy LeBeau."

"In more ways you can imagine."

"Why didn't you sleep with Stacy?" Now why do Ah ask _that _question? Because of that arrogant smirk? Because Ah don't need to imagine? Because if Ah do, Ah can't stop gasping for breath and Ah can't stand straight since mah knees are shaking? Or because Ah am losing the umpteenth battle in the war Ah declared?

"Remy's doesn't like women throwing themselves at him."

"Hah? But at the casino there are _flocks _coming at you."

"And Remy doesn't sleep with them either."

Ah feel like a fool. Ah don't know what to say to this either. Telepaths have it easy, they know what people are thinking about them and so they can make an interesting conversation engaging both parties in an exchange of opinions and… Fuck it. The walls around Remy's mind are impregnable and so are the walls between us. But Ah can bridge those walls, even if only from mah side.

"Put it on meh, sugarh?"

The expression of mild surprise instantly disappears to be replaced by a cocky smirk, but Ah know Ah took a step into the right direction. The final destination looks vague, but Ah feel that Ah must move somewhere otherwise Ah will get hurt. Doubtlessly, Ah will get hurt by getting close to Remy LeBeau too, but Ah am prepared to take the risk. He is not the only one who can gamble. Ah don't know what, but something in him makes the risk worth it. Ah just can't place what that something is.

Is it a belief that at the very bottom of his heart he is actually an honorable person, kind and generous to people he cares about? He did save and help his sister, he also keeps her out of the mutant radar of the big cities. But, the prodigal son found about her only upon deciding to blow up the house of his childhood. He works for Magneto, but doesn't seem to share his believes. He saves the step-father he hates. There are inconsistencies all around in his behavior, having no patterns in it. Ah won't be surprised if he robs the casino's vault when he decides to leave the place.

The sound of a lock clicking shut snaps meh out of mah reverie about the unsustainable character of Remy LeBeau. Not even his gloved fingers touched mah neck, a real pro at delicate jobs as it seems.

"You must call Logan."

Ah blink at the sudden suggestion. Why should Ah possibly call Logan for? Is this a roundabout way of telling meh he is leaving and Ah must move out? "What for?"

"Because you kicked him out rather unceremoniously. And as Remy was telling you before, the homme cares about you. And… do you really don't want to know what happened after you left?"

"You know something." It isn't a question. Just a second before Ah reassured mahself that Remy had something worthy of mah time, and now he is spinning another web of lies. Ah hate this man!

"Remy makes it a priority to watch the way the world is turning."

"And where is it turning?"

"Nowhere Remy likes it to go."

"And you are being all cryptic on the subject because?.."

"It's not Remy's place to tell. Call Logan."

Ah frown, but have no other choice, but to go to the source. Not that Ah am exceptionally curious about the fates of mah ex-teammates (now there is the pun: ex – x, he-he-he), but Ah still open may cell-phone and press the speed dial for Logan's number.

"Stripes? Something wrong?"

"Why must something be wrong? And even if it is, Ah am a big girl now, Ah can take care of things." Ah stop Remy's chuckling with a direct elbow kick into his chest. "Just want to talk to you about… stuff. Can you meet us on our apartment in four days?"

"Us?" comes from the speaker and from mah left.

"Yes, Logan, Remy will be with meh. Why? Well, so maybe he couldn't put a tracking device onto your bike. Huh, he must've done it already anyway, but who knows-"

"GUMBO!"

The cell phone is clicked shut.

"For what sins have you got Remy into trouble with Wolvie?"

"Ah don't know, just felt like it. But you can make it up to meh," Ah reply impishly.

"And how can Remy do that?" Oh year, the game was on.

"Help meh with mah powers the way you helped Angie."

"Remy wishes he could." Ah am taken aback by the amount of pain in those four words. The pain of someone who wished to turn the world around, tried and failed.

"But how do you know? You haven't tried anything yet!" Ah exclaim, running after the Cajun, who decides to make one of his grand exits.

"He can't do anything if you don't believe in yourself, Marie."

…..

Ah've been thinking about Remy's last words for the whole three day stay at the Reservation (during which Ah finally managed to take the landscape pictures Ah was unable to before. Angie was on half of them, since it is hard not to wish to catch that beauty on film.) and during the train ride to Vegas. Ah understand his position, but what does he want meh to do? To touch all passerbyers and look what will happen? Nothing, that's what. Since there is no problem with _meh_ touching anybody else, Ah've somehow got control of not zapping anyone when Ah touch them. Deliberately that is. If Ah bump into somebody, then there is a risk of having another psyche for Jean to dispose of. If Ah am touched by somebody else, especially if Ah am caught off guard, then it's trouble. Since everybody on the Coliseum staff knows about mah dangerous side (and they don't stay clear of meh like everybody else did. Common, some of those waitresses can make a huge mess with their powers if they really wanted to), there have been only minor accidents with the clients who were too anxious to 'get to know meh better.'

So how am Ah supposed to believe in mahself so the next person who bumps into meh won't land onto the street? Yeah, this indeed seems to be a rather hopeless enterprise. But Angie could do it even before she turned eighteen, so Ah can do it too. And definitely not because she has a boyfriend and Ah don't. Not because she can party with her friends till morning and Ah don't; not because she has a wonderful brother who cares about her and Ah don't (technically Ah do since her brother is mah brother, technically); not because she is happy and satisfied with her life and Ah am not. Yes, Ah am totally not jealous of Angie. Oh yeah, lie to yourself some more, Marie, and you'll definitely believe in yourself.

…

Logan is on time. As far as coming around seven in the evening when you are told to come around dinner time is concerned. Ah take the door since Remy is busy with the oven. Another little tradition of ours: if Remy is at home in the evening (a very rare occasion) then he is the master of the kitchen. Ah just do some small preparations, chopping and stuff. Ah am not completely hopeless in the cooking department, but Ah need much to learn. For some unknown reason Ah am quite fond of cooking. Not to the point of baking biscuits, but who doesn't like to have a delicious treat?

"What?" Ah snap at the snickering Logan.

"You are wearing an apron."

"One does, when he is in the kitchen. And it is a completely normal apron, not pink with bunnies or something more ridiculous. You are a guest, but you have no special privileges, so don't be snarky about everything."

"Touchy, aren't we, Rogue."

"Marie, mah name is Marie, Logan," Ah say through clenched teeth in attempt to keep mahself under control. Why does he act this way? Insulting everything Ah built for mahself? Is this some kind of revenge for mah leaving with no explanation?

"As you wish," he agrees with a sigh and steps into the apartment. Or Ah better say, Ah let him in, because Ah am quite close to show him the building entrance door if he is going to behave like that. "So what take out is on the menu?" Hah, he still doesn't believe Ah can cook. Don't people change? Grow up? Why is it so hard to believe that Ah can be one of those?

"You don't need take out with such wonderful chef as Remy," the Cajun announces, stepping out from the kitchen with a dish of something that smells positively divine. Remy wears an apron too, but the one the chefs usually wear. Must've nicked it from Antony's. He could've been a real chef if he hadn't gone with Jean-Luc and became a thief. Why did he leave Antony? Beside the danger of his uncontrollable powers. Ah think the powers are just an excuse, Ah think there was a much serious reason. Will Ah ever know?

Logan smells the dish in his own wolverine way and seems to be satisfied, at least his actions of readily taking a seat behind the table speak this way.

"Remy will be finishing the salad, so you can start without him. This conversation is not for his ears anyway."

Ah growl, watching him go. Blast, this is the whole point! Ah want him to know! Ah want Remy to know mah secrets, Ah don't want to be on the opposite ends of the same bench anymore! Why doesn't he understand that?

"You okay, Stripes?"

"Yeah, just the usual. So you want a beer? Because we usually drink wine, we don't have scotch or any other strong alcohol."

"And why is that?"

"Because there are rules: no heavy drinking, no smoking," Ah give Logan a pointy look since he is about to light up his cigar, "no bringing girls over. And no peeping, of course."

"That's rather harsh. Can make a man grow crazy. You also have a set of rules to follow?"

"But of course. Don't wake Remy up, don't touch anything in his room, don't mess with his cards, don't let anybody repair our bikes, and, most importantly, never mess with his spices."

"Those rules are easy to follow, they don't bind your freedom as a woman. His rules, on the other hand…"

"Remy can do whatever he wants, just not here."

"Does he?"

"Ask _him_!" Ah rap out, unable to maintain a conversational tone. What is Logan fishing for? Tries to persuade meh that we are not suitable to live together? Tries to break us up? On what grounds? That Ah don't allow Remy to have sex? That's bloody preposterous! He can go and fuck whichever whore he wants!

"I most definitely will."

Ah am saved from another embarrassing question by Remy's appearance with the salad, or am Ah? Since he must've heard everything Logan and Ah've just said. But no, he just uncorks the wine, pours himself a glass, meh too and retreats to lounge on the sofa. A silent observer once again – he is close, but not really close. Just a shadow on the horizon.

Ah have nothing else to do, but to serve dinner, which Ah do under the scrutinizing look of Logan, leaving Remy's plate empty for now. He doesn't look eager to participate in the 'family' dinner. Well, Ah ate with his family, he could at least extend the courtesy. Not that Logan is mah family or anything, but still.

"So… what happened after Ah left?" Ah finally ask, dreading the silence filled only with Logan's chewing. Rather slowly Ah may add, as if savoring the taste. The food must be to his liking, thank Gud!

"Well…you were basically right. Everybody indeed wanted to scatter after the whole mess, and the majority did. Attempted to find a place in the civil human society. Chuck left a will."

A shudder goes through meh at the mentioning of the Professor. Come to think of it, the anniversary of his death (and mah murder of Jean Grey) is just around the corner. Should Ah visit the graves?

"In that will he appointed Angel the executive of the estate and left the Institute to me and Oro. Others were given a free choice to leave or to help teach the fresh mutants. We obviously needed to relocate. There was a place near Oro's village in Africa, but we decided it was going to be too tricky to get kids there, even if the conditions are exactly harsh enough to provide good training opportunities."

This is Wolverine for you. Always thinks about how to make kids' lives miserable.

"In the end we moved to the Appalachia, a very remote place, reached only by air. The front is a training camp for scouts. We keep them over the summer and then they go back to their well informed families."

"You tell the parents?"

"Well, it is kinda pointless to hide it if the knowledge about mutants is out in the open. Not all kids want to go back, mind you. So they stay."

"So you and Storm run the place, what about Scott?"

Logan takes a long swing of his beer, stretching the moment till his answer. Ah don't like it one bit.

"Scott is drinking himself into oblivion at his parents' summer house."

Mah heart stops, hearing this disastrous news. How could something like this happen? We all looked up to him. He was the leader we followed with complains, but without question. And the worse of it all – it is all mah fault. Ah ruined Scott's life. "Is he alone there?"

"You are not going near that house," Logan warns meh, but Ah've already made mah decision. "He is dangerous to others and himself, the ground on the estate is scorched to rubble. Anyone who comes closer than a mile is dead meat!" Logan snarls, hitting the table with his fist, making the plates with the forgotten dinner clatter.

"It is mah fault! _Ah_ killed her!"

"It is not! It was Jean who left him! Jean as the one who betrayed everything he stood for, who turned against him. She turned into a monster! What would you do if your lover turned like that on you?"

Ah _don't _look at Remy when Logan asks meh that. Ah _don't _do it. Ah try with all mah might not to, but mah unconsciousness seems to have other opinion on the matter. Mah head turns just an inch to steal a glance at the former thief, former at least for now. And catch Remy looking right at meh. What does that supposed to mean? He can't be acknowledging meh as his…uh, right?

"We are going, Logan, and we are going now," Ah declare with authority Ah doubt Ah have and rush to mah room to get the bag with necessities which is always ready for emergencies.

"And what do you think of this?" Ah hear Logan ask Remy. It's surprising he even bothers.

"Remy agrees with Marie. Amends must be made and past must be let go. If Cyclops didn't want to be saved, he wouldn't be among the living anymore. Something keeps him here. Probably guilt. Guilt worse than pain he has to endure every passing day."

Ah can't help but return to the living room upon hearing Remy's insightful words, words of wisdom Ah had no idea he possessed. Could it be he knows firsthand what Scott is going through? Will he ever tell meh about his experience?

"Whatever," Logan only grunts in reply and returns to his plate. "I suppose you are coming too, Gumbo?" he asks with clear displeasure, but not about the food which he consumes in large mouthfuls. "How are you going to explain your absence to that crazy boss of yours?"

"Remy will tell him that we are going to bring him an update on Scott Summer's status as your quid pro quo goes. Burgess gives you info on the mutants with activated powers. This is why you are here instead of being in your mountain camp, is it not, mon ami?"

And then something weird happens. It is the first time in mah life Ah see Logan looking embarrassed. "So what?" he snaps defensively. "We don't have anyone to work the Cerebro. We need that information."

"Nobody blames you, mon ami. It's you who is paying the price. So you ready, chere?"

"Yeah, Ah'll just pack the dinner."

"Why the Hell do you need to do that?"

"Why waste good food, mon ami?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Our means of transportation happened to be no Blackbird, but a helicopter, clearly remodeled to some extent from a military one. Nobody complained about Remy taking the co-pilot seat.

Ah don't pay much attention to the landscape during the flight. Ah think about what Ah am going to say to Scott and nothing solid comes to mind. Did Ah once again make a spontaneous decision that will only complicate mah life? Is it even Scott Ah want to help or mahself?

Ah may be all positive and trying to change now, but the death of Jean Grey is still on mah conscious. She was the first person Ah used nah power on to kill. It doesn't matter that technically Ah used Remy's powers. Yes, the death of the Dark Phoenix prevented deaths of millions of people, but what about the lives of the people who knew Jean Grey? Ah admit that by running from the Institute, Ah took an easy way out, Ah left everybody to deal with the mess Ah made. Make amends. Yes, that's what Ah have to do. Amends to others and to mahself.

We lend at dawn. Ah must've fallen asleep at some point. The guys must've taken turns to pilot not sleeping at all. All for mah selfishness.

"We are here," Logan grumbles, climbing out of the chopper to get the needed fresh air.

Ah look around the plain. Logan wasn't lying: a lone house is surrounded by lifeless black ground. On the border of it stands a small cabin.

"The place where food and booze is left," Logan explains, noticing mah inquiring glance. "So what's the plan? How are we going to get there, Stripes? And remain alive?"

"Remember how the X-Men were looking at meh at the funeral? Afraid Ah'll be the next to go wacko? Afraid, the Dark Phoenix was inside meh? Well," the totally annoying cigar that Wolverine rolls in his hands flies at least a dozen meters onto the burned grass, "they were not completely wrong." If Remy's expression upon discovery of mah new powers was priceless, Logan's would've made meh the richest person in the world. "Ah am not going anywhere, Logan. Ah am going to enter Scott's head. But let's eat first."

Remy taught meh how to effectively pack food during our long bike travels. The secret was in metal bowls and Remy's powers. When he temporarily chargers the sealed bowl, it turns into a microwave, this way we can have warm food. This is exactly how we warm up Remy's culinary masterpiece of the previous day. Logan is actually impressed. Ah am sure he spent quite a lot of time on the road but didn't have such luxury.

Sometimes Ah think about civil applications of mutant powers. Like Pyro and Quing. They are _crazy _about their powers; they use them constantly and even get paid for it. But what can do mutants who can only destroy, who look like monsters from horror movies? Who will love them? Who will love meh? Meh, with poison hidden under the normal exterior?

Angie's words come to mind, "He knows what it is to destroy everything one cares about." Can Remy truly understand meh? Is this why he keeps this brother/sister charade?

"Should we leave you to your mental dialogue, chere?" Remy's voice cuts through mah contemplations.

"Yeah, Ah've never done it on such a distance." If he hears fear in mah voice, he is so right. Because mah wish to help Scott move on won't be enough if Ah am not able to even reach his mind.

"You'll be alright?"

"Yeah…"

He stretches out his arm to bring meh up from the ground where we had our impromptu picnic. Usually, in a situations like this, Ah grab his forearm, he takes mahne in turn and pulls meh up military style, but today Ah feel a change of heart – Ah take his hand. There is close to no skin contact, but it is still there and nothing abnormal happens. Even if Remy noticed he doesn't mention it, just pulls meh up as usual. Ah catch Logan's reproachful look – like Hell he could miss that little detail. But what was the reproach for?

…..

The ugliness of the scorched land transforms into something completely different the moment the enormous sun disk starts its rise over the sky. Ah treat this as a good sign, not that Ah am superstitious, but Ah feel Ah need all the help Ah can get.

'Scott,' Ah send a telepathic call towards the house. No answer of course. Ah try several more times. Ah believed he could be easier to talk to while asleep and sober to some point, but getting into his dreams doesn't look to be an easy task. If only…

"Hey, Rem!" Ah call out, interrupting Remy and Logan's intense conversation. What can they be talking about, Ah wonder? "Can Ah call… the Dreamcatcher? Ah want to ask something."

Remy looks confused by mah sudden wish, but nods his approval. Ah quickly dial Angie's number.

"Wow, good to hear from you, sister!" comes an excited squeal from the receiver. "What's up?"

"Ah need your help. No time to explain the situation, but Ah need to get into the mind of a sleeping person. But he is far away and Ah don't exactly know how to reach him. Ah don't feel his mental presence. Because he is asleep, Ah think. Well…"

"Just tell meh one thing, Marie, it's not my brother's dirty dreams you are trying to access, right?" she asks with mock warning.

"Gud no, this is serious, Angie. Ah really need your help."

"Okay, listen carefully," her intonation changes to serious in a flash, "you need to match his brainwaves."

"Like fall asleep?"

"Not exactly. Heard about meditation?"

"You mean trance?"

"Yes. Try to fall into deep trance with that person the only thing on your mind. Recall everything you know about him. Become him."

"Thanks, Angie. You are big help. It's of course none of mah business, but how do you know such stuff?"

"I need to enter people's minds to know what dreams are pleasant for them."

"But _you _are awake at that time, aren't you?"

"Well, I am not a telepath, only a dreamcatcher."

"Nice," Ah humph.

"You are not going to ask about Remy's pleasant dreams?"

"Not interested, sugarh, especially if you are going to say they are of meh or something." And that's _not _wishful thinking.

"Right on the spot!"

"Whatever. What are you doing up so early anyway?"

"Milking the cows."

"With a cell-phone?"

"Don't worry, I have a hand-free device."

The girl is crazy! Ah can't help but laugh at her antics. "Okay, Angie. Good luck with your… milking."

"Good luck with your dreamwalking."

Dreamwalking, hah? Let's go then.

Ah close mah eyes and recall memories of long ago. The drills, the Danger Room sessions, mah stupid crush, the way he saved us all when Mystique replaced Professor and reigned chaos onto the Institute. Ah remember how Ah borrowed his powers. Ah saw his feelings for Jean at that time. They were not yet formed, but they were there. Ah remember how Ah watched them at their graduation, how happy they looked, happy together.

And later Ah watched how they became closer day after day, month after month, year after year. They tried to hide it, especially from the younger students, but only blind couldn't see they were in love. They had a deep connection, deep on so many levels it was scary.

'Scott… Scott, do you hear meh? Scott… It's meh… Rogue. Please, answer meh… Ah want to help you.'

The void of endless darkness swirls to give meh a passage to the other side. To the side of chaotic movements and ripped… something. But that side is just as black.

'Scott, do you hear meh? It's Rogue.'

'Rogue, what are you doing here?' comes a weak whisper from somewhere below. Thank Gud!

'Ah came to help you. Why are you here, Scott? Why are you all alone?'

'I deserve it.'

'You did nothing wrong. It's mah fault. Ah am deeply sorry for taking Jean's life. Ah don't ask for your forgiveness which Ah don't even deserve. But Ah ask you to stop killing yourself, it won't do you any good. Jean did what she did herself, you had no say in the matter.'

An excruciating moan echoes through the darkness. It is full of eternal pain and suffering. 'It was all my fault.'

'Scott, you can't blame yourself for loving a monster. We love despite others' faults. Jean didn't become the Dark Phoenix because of you. It was her mutation-'

"It was my fault. I turned her into that monster. All those deaths are because of me being a coward."

'What are you talking about, Scott?'

'That night Jean told me she was pregnant. I got scared. We were so young. I was afraid there will be another baby with our curse. With my curse. I asked her to do an abortion. She didn't want to.'

'Oh mah Gud!'

'It's all my fault. If I had taken responsibility…'

'People make mistakes. Yes, usually with lesser consequences, but we all make wrong choices sometimes. Your self-exile won't help you or others you wronged. If you want to atone, you can save lives, helping in the new Institute. Staying here and drowning your guilt in alcohol won't help.

Mutant children will be born anyway. You can't prevent that, but you can help them as their guide. It's what you are best at. Please, think about what Ah've said and come back.'

Ah am shaken awake. Mah head weighs a ton. Ah am dizzy and sick. Ah throw up right there, with no concern if it gets onto mah cloths. Gud, Ah feel awful. No, much worse. Someone cares meh to the chopper. Must be Remy, Ah feel the rough material of his coat on mah cheek. Ah want to go home, Ah want Remy, Ah want children…

….

Ah had a dream, a pleasant one, but Ah don't remember what was in it. Only that Ah felt safe, happy, content. Ah see an angel… Without wings. She is smiling at meh.

"How are you feeling, Marie?"

"Angie? Is it you?" Gud, Ah have a splitting headache. When did Angie get here? And where is 'here'? Ah look around as fast as mah drowsy state allows which is ve-e-e-e-ry slowly. After a slo-o-o-ow excursion Ah miraculously come to an even more miraculous conclusion that Ah am at the Reservation.

"Yep, Remy brought you here, because it is closer than Vegas. He was… worried, to put it mildly."

"What?" Now she got meh totally confused. Worried about what?

"I don't know what happened during your dreamwalking, but it made you sick, dear sister. You must stay in bed for a couple of days."

Dreamwalking? And then it hits meh – Scott, the lonely house, the darkness, Jean, pregnancy, abortion… "Where is Remy?"

"Downstairs. Arguing with the bulky man."

"Logan is here too?"

"Well, year. They came together on the helicopter. When he called, he gave me quite a scare, Marie, with all his demands to prepare everything _right away_. God, I thought you were dying!" Angie exclaims exasperated.

"Ah'll go down-"

"No way, missy! You are staying right there," the girl ordered in a cute bossy manner. "And by the way, I changed your cloths (in gloves, I swear), but you're… much bigger than me, so you better stay under the covers if you don't want my brother to lose his sanity completely."

Ah look under the sheets to see what Angie is bubbling about and gulp. The pajama bottoms are more or less okay, but the top is so small that mah breasts are on the verge of falling out. Yep, stay covered at all costs.

A couple of minutes later, Ah hear heavy stomping on the stairs, the door flies open and Remy storms into the room the lapels of his coat fanning in his wake. It is a sin not to appreciate the view, and Ah am no saint. The view of his face is not that handsome however since it is crossed with a deep frown.

"The Hell you were thinking, chere?" he yells at meh. Actually yells, he has never raised his voice at meh before. Ah instinctively shrink into the corner of the bed.

"Cool your engines, Gumbo," comes Logan's rough voice from behind Remy. "She had a rough day as it is."

"That's exactly the point! Endanger her life for some unappreciative bastard who'll think it was all a dream, turn onto the other side and take another shot of scotch for breakfast! Merde!"

Ah blink with astonishment at Remy's harsh words and look for the words to explain mah actions, but he is already gone.

"Logan? What's going on?"

Wolverine releases a tired sigh and falls onto the stool near the bed. "Well, we were talking while you were… meditating and then Gumbo noticed you were crying. And then you kinda fell over. You kept muttering something incomprehensible and you… fainted, I think."

"And then Remy shook meh awake," Ah conclude. Why did Ah cry?

"More like slapped you awake."

"Is he crazy?"

"Well, he did look like he's lost it," Logan drawls somewhat mysteriously, as if he wants to tell meh something else. "Stripes, do you like this guy?"

Ah deadpan, and not from surprise but from the fact that Logan is totally serious. And he is waiting for an answer Ah am unable to provide.

Or do Ah? "Ah don't know." Coward.

"You sure?"

"Not at all."

"Well, you better be sure somewhere soon, because…"

"Because?"

"I don't know, Stripes. Something just tells me your indecision can really hurt you in the long run."

"It's quite unexpected to hear love advice from you, Logan. Does it have to do something with Storm?" Ah tease the 'tough guy' of the X-Men. A blushing 'tough guy' at that. Teasing helps meh forget about mah own love troubles.

"What are you talking about?" he barks as usual, but it is a defensive façade.

"Oro here, Oro there, we do this, we do that."

"Just a figure of speech!"

"Yeah, right."

"And what exactly do you do with your Cajun? Playing house?"

Now he is going too far. "Now wait a minute-"

"Do you do his laundry?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just tell me."

"Of course, Ah do."

"You see!"

"Ah don't see anything, dammit! Just tell meh what you are getting at, Logan!"

"You are playing house without the play. And sooner or later it will blow into your face. He will live, he is used to things blowing up. _You_ are not."

Our heated conversation, more a sparring match, is interrupted by a delicate knocking at the door.

"Marie, can I come in?"

"Yeah, Angie, go ahead." Gud, Ah am exhausted, and not physically.

So Angie floats into the room with a tray with something airy and no doubt delicious on it. Logan mutters an excuse and leaves us alone. The devilish sparks in Angie's baby blue eyes tell meh it is a very bad idea.

"Remy made you this to apologize for his inappropriate behavior earlier," she recites, putting the tray onto the stool. It happens to contain a bowl of chopped fruit with whipped cream. This is kinda twisted.

"Are those his words or yours?" Ah ask, sending a portion of cream into mah mouth without the help of the spoon.

"Mostly mine; he is not much of a talker, but guilt was all over his face, so I just voice his unsaid words."

"Ah'll live with that."

"So… what type is my big naughty brother? Briefs or boxers?"

"Oh mah Gud," Ah moan horrified. Mah only escape from complete embarrassment is to disappear under the sheets, which Ah gladly do.

"Common, you know, don't you, Marie? If you don't tell me, I'll sit and eat this fruity goodness while you are suffocating."

Angel mah ass! She is a devil in disguise! A true sister of Remy LeBeau. "It's boxers, okay?" Ah spurt, lowering the sheet. "Now give meh back mah fruit," Ah demand playfully, going for the bowl in Angie's hands.

"So what's up with discussing boxers, ladies?" comes the familiar drawl from the threshold.

Ah freeze. Not because we are discussing Remy's underwear, but because Ah come to a very painful realization that during our impromptu fight for the bowl, the sheet got way down to mah waste, exposing mah not so covered breasts. Moreover Ah feel some of the cream landed there during our fight. And such view is not to be shown to a man who can't 'appreciate it to the fullest'.

"O-ow," Angie sums up the mess quite fully.

Fortunately, Remy just turns on his heels and goes downstairs. All guds hate meh today, thus Logan passes the open door right at that moment.

"Yeah," he remarks, shaking his head after evaluating the situation.

"This day is officially fucked up," Ah declare, falling onto the sheets with no care in the world that the whipped cream is still all over mah chest.

"I couldn't say it better, sis." Is it worry, spoiling her beautiful features?

As Ah am informed later Remy and Logan left for a men's night out in town. Angeline is occupying the other bed in the room instead of Remy so Ah can't hear them coming back. Ah could've heard if Ah had been awake, but Angie put meh into a deep 'healing' sleep.

The next day Ah leave the bed, despite Angie's protests and set on fulfilling mah mission of finding out what happened last night in town. Ah know Remy won't tell meh no matter what, Logan won't tell meh either, but who says he must talk for meh to know everything?

Thank Gud, Ah find Logan still sleeping in the chopper. Today, luck seems to be on mah side. A light touch to Wolverine's forehead and the kaleidoscope of memories of the feisty men's night in town is right in front of meh.

…

At first they go into a bar and order a bottle of scotch.

"Ah am paying, bub. Tonight we are going to have all the fun we can get," Logan states with unexpected enthusiasm.

"What's with the attitude? Remy thought you hated his guts."

"It may be so, Gumbo. But now I can finally talk to you face to face. Getting you drunk is a start."

"Talk? What about?"

"Rogue, of course."

"Her name is Marie LeBeau," Remy retorts, frustrated by Logan continuously saying the name wrong.

"So she already has your last name?"

"As Remy's sister."

"Is it because your real sister doesn't have it?"

"That's none of your business, Wolvie," Remy snarls closing the subject.

"Yeah, it isn't. So what happened at Summers'?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. If I hadn't jumped in, you would've flown away without me."

"Marie needed immediate care. Remy was in a hurry."

"That's understandable. It doesn't explain why you were so angry though. Or jealous perhaps? Jealous of Scott to whom Stripes runs to help the moment I mention he is in trouble? Of Scott for whom she is willing to do something she's never done before, willing to risk her life? Of Scott she had a crush on? I am sure you are aware of the fact."

Remy's glass brakes, but he pays it no mind. The bargirl appears right away and fusses over the spilled drinks, the shards, but over Remy's unharmed hand more so. He waves her away with a ten for the damages.

"I am an old dog, Gumbo. You can fool her, yourself, but you can't fool me. You were jealous, and that means only one thing – you want Ro-, okay Marie for yourself."

"He made her cry."

"Well, it doesn't mean anything."

"It does, Logan. Marie has the right to be happy. She has suffered enough. That drunk had no right to make her cry for him," Remy utters forcefully, emptying his new glass in one gulp. "What is going on between Remy and Marie is none of your business. You're part of our lives only because you are a part of hers. So no more prying. Or let's do it like men – let the pool decide. It Remy loses – he tells you anything you want, if he wins… you tell Remy something about Marie. Deal?"

"You couldn't say it any better," Wolverine accepts with a grin of a winner.

During the next several hours a lot of whisky is consumed and a lot of games are played. Remy loses two times. Ah am not lucky enough to hear the questions and answers since the memories are becoming rather hazy with continuous alcohol consumption.

The next stop (as per tradition) is a strip club. Ah am far from eager to follow them, but Ah don't have a choice. Ah am not exactly sure what Ah am looking for, but at least a partial truth which can easily fall from a drunk tongue.

The club is booming with clients. Remy and Logan take a seat in front of one of the poles with a curvy blond on it.

"You must have a lot of unreleased steam after seeing Marie practically topless and with all that cream on top of her. What were you thinking making the dessert, I wonder? Or maybe it was all a set up?" Logan taunts his companion, not without an agenda, of course.

"Stop talking nonsense, mon ami."

"Whatever you say."

With that Logan leaves to approach a red-head with large boobs. "Do you see that man?" he asks, pointing at Remy.

"Yeah, quite a hotty that one."

"I'll pay whatever you ask to get into his pants and tell me everything later."

"You can watch yourself, dear," the woman responses with a seductive smirk, "but that costs extra."

"I am not interested in the details, dammit. I am more interested in what he'll call you."

"I can do such cutie for free, but its five hundred from you."

And she works her money off, alright. It takes her forty minutes, but she manages to drag Remy away to 'somewhere more private'.

Thankfully, Logan didn't get any 'fun' himself, so Ah am spared the R-rated details.

The red-head appears unexpectedly soon with a pout of dissatisfaction on her bloody red lips.

"So?"

"He left."

"Meaning?"

"We were getting into it, but then he just stood up suddenly, threw some bills and left."

"Did he look guilty?"

"Nah, more like in pain."

Ah open mah eyes to come face to face with a real Logan, who seems to be watching meh for quite some time.

"That's cheating, Stripes," he remarks with a smirk.

"What were you thinking anyway? Going to that club?"

"Well, Ah was testing your Cajun."

"He is not mahne, dammit!"

"Then why are you checking on him?"

"Because no-one tells meh anything! What is the problem with men? Why don't you talk about yourself?" Damn, Ah am frustrated as Hell from this running around, squeezing out mere facts, not to mention feelings about them.

"Why don't you ask then, Marie? Scared, aren't ya?"

Ah hate him when he is right.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

In two days Ah was good to go. All Ah needed was some rest and no stressing situations. Angie made her mission to provide meh with both so Ah was asleep half of the time. During the time Ah was awake Ah didn't do much either. Swamp Rat was pretty much avoiding meh, looking preoccupied with his thoughts. Nothing new here. To mah and, most certainly, Remy's relief Logan didn't pester him about… things. Angie's step-parents insisted on him staying for some reason, Angie and Logan went along pretty well. When Ah asked her why, she said, "Remy and Mister Logan are very much alike so it is easy for meh to treat him like another big brother." Ah am glad Logan didn't hear any of that. Cause there could be a lot of misunderstandings.

And so Logan goes to his mountain camp and we go back to Vegas with an update on Scott Summers (Ah am informed about this huge detail only when we are on our way to the Boss right after our arrival into the city). As it happens Scott actually took mah plea to heart and contacted his family for arrangements for him to go into rehab. Ah haven't told anybody about his real reasons of breaking down and going into self-imposed exile. Ah have no right to tell these things, especially to the Boss – a soulless money-making machine. He doesn't ask so Ah tell nothing, that's not a lie.

The atmosphere in our apartment is as if Strom made a visit, thought the conditioner was out of order and chilled the air to the maximum or minimum, take your pick. Remy is avoiding meh again, but now there is nowhere to escape.

"Rem, can Ah talk to you about something?" Ah catch him stepping over the threshold of his room. If he is in his comfort zone, it is impossible to get a straight answer out of him. Mah attack must be swift and straightforward.

"Go ahead," he drawls indifferently, but Ah see how his back tenses at mah question.

A share a couple of laughs with mahself. Swamp Rat must be thinking Ah want to have the 'talk'. Well…

"Can you show meh some moves from the martial arts you use? Ah seem kinda out of form."

"Excuse-moi?" Oh, yeah, his lost expression is priceless.

"Spar, you know. That enormous contraption must have a gym somewhere in its depths which the employees can use."

"D'accord."

"Ah want to start as soon as possible." Ah have to admit Ah sound like a girl-scout. Brrr…

"Are you sure your condition allows you, chere?"

"Ah just fainted! Ah wasn't even possessed, for Chris's sake! Stop fussing already!"

"You went into a coma."

Ah wish it was a joke, but it doesn't look like one if Remy's calm features are any indication. He wears his cocky smirk all the time and can make a joke or a flirty comment out of almost anything, but when real danger comes, he is completely calm since it is calm before the storm. A storm you may not even see coming.

"Coma?" Ah squeak, mah throat going dry from fear. Fear for mah very life. Ah treated the whole trip to Scott like a mission, an adventure of sorts, even if Scott's life was at stake. Ah believed in powers Ah inherited from Jean. Ah haven't trained in telepathy much, used it only occasionally and at close range. Ah am a fool to think they will work like a charm just because they are stored in mah mind. Ah could've died if not for – "You charged mah brain?"

"Oui."

"It wasn't the first time you did it, Ah hope."

"Oui. You were completely safe."

"This is not what matters," Ah retort exasperated. How can he talk about such things so idly? Does life has no value for him at all? "You saved mah life!"

"You thought Remy wouldn't?"

Guilt washes over meh, seeing his hurt expression. "Of course not. Ah just… nobody has ever done anything like that for meh. Ah owe you thanks." Ah hope Ah am not blushing, but hasn't it turned hot all of a sudden?

"No sweat. Just make sure you return your debt. Remy's gonna make us a snack."

Ah watch as his lean body disappears behind the refrigerator door. In the world of Remy LeBeau, as far as Ah managed to decipher, food means peace offering. Does this mean we are good now? Or did something irrevocably change in our little world?

…

Ah almost begged mah manager on mah knees to give meh two nightshifts a week so Remy and Ah could spar in the gym during the day. He is still worked raw in the casino, but he managed to negotiate fifty hours instead of sixty but still six days a week.

Ah am not interested much in sparring (even if Remy's teachings are indeed invaluable; he is on much higher level than Ah am) as using it to learn to accept another person's touch. Fighting is mechanical: no feelings, no consequences, no thoughts whatsoever. You more feel than see a fist or a kick coming your way and react accordingly.

By the end of the first month Ah reduced mah sportswear to a top, short sport-trousers and wrappings around mah knuckles – the arms and neck left totally bare. Remy doesn't ask questions, he must've deduced what Ah am getting at. His perceptiveness astounds meh, while Ah can't understand anything about him, even if the Cajun drops some clue phrases once in awhile, Ah just don't get him. Am Ah stupid or something?

…..

It is yet another night at the casino, Ah work the floor of the full house. Everything looks just dandy until Ah hear a deadly calm voice from mah ear-bud (they are used for communication between managers and employees since telepathy is blocked).

"Queen of Hearts, we have a situation. Are you in?"

"What kinda situation?" Ah throw offhandedly, picking up a tray with another order of drinks.

"Security of the storage area was bridged by fifteen armed mutants," is rapped up into mah ear.

That kinda of situation, hah? Well, Ah have been itching for action for quite some time and the work outs of the last month made meh oh so ready to kick some intruders' asses.

"Just tell meh where Ah can find a change of footwear and Am already there," Ah answer the mysterious woman Ah've never heard before, must be with the security. No matter, Ah am cracking from excitement to get into a real fight.

"Please finish with your current customer and proceed to Section D on Level Five."

"Hell with the customer, you are being robbed!" Ah hiss so no-one nearby could hear meh, but Ah am surely getting pissed at that mechanical voice.

"In the Coliseum customers are always the first priority, Queen of Hearts."

Ah have nothing to do, but grab the tray discarded earlier and make a bee-line to the table with the awaiting clients, who have an animated conversation and generally have great time. Mah plastered smile reassures them everything is alright and couldn't be better, because Coliseum is the safest place for mutants to be. And this must stand no matter what happens behind the scenes. No matter what happens the show must go on and Ah am a part of it.

As Ah am the part of the group who is dispatched to deal with the problem in the storehouse. There are twenty of us including Remy. Under normal circumstances we could've easily overpowered the robbers even if they are armed. But only half of us seem to have combat training, moreover we have never worked as a team before. Ah've never even met the third of them. The appointed leader, someone by the name Firebolt, doesn't know the strengths and weaknesses of his team either, so it gets pretty messy pretty fast.

The explosions go off everywhere, Ah am happy Ah won't be the one to receive a lecture about damaging the corporate property after this is all over.

"Dammit, Ah can't even get close to them!" Ah curse, shifting behind our self-made barricade.

"We'll get them as soon as their ammo runs out," one of mah comrades reassures meh.

"Like Hell! Those are pros, half of them is getting the goods out and the other half covers them. The moment they finish loading they are out of here, and that may happen much earlier then they run out of bullets to shoot at us!" Ah yell over the quick squirts.

"What are we gonna do then?"

"Those with long range powers get on the rafters and attack them from above," an order comes, but not from Firebolt, but from right beside meh.

"Are you nuts, LeBeau? You can be lucky or something, but we'll be turned into a Swiss cheese up there. There is no cover and nowhere to retreat!"

Remy just turns and goes for the rafters. Alone. He could've called them cowards, insult them into coming with him, but he didn't. Ah trot behind him, but the Cajun blocks mah path.

"You can't do anything up there, chere."

"Ah can't do anything here either. Ah feel like a sitting duck!"

"Get the car."

"What?"

"Grab the guy who gives electrical shocks-"

"And damage the gateway car. Rem, you're a genius!"

"Remy is just a good thief, chere. Good luck."

Before Ah even manage a reply, he is already climbing the metal rafters. "Take care," Ah utter under mah breath, not daring to think what gamble he is taking upon going up there.

The operation of stealing the gateway car runs not so smoothly. First of all, because there are two of them. So what, you are asking. One circuit, two circuits, what's the difference? Well, the problem is that Spike, mah partner in crime, hates his mutant power (Ah totally understand him. In the age of electronics he is like an anomaly) and learned to suppress it to the point of not to be able to shoot large pulses to jam electrical currents, not to mention two in a row.

"We are fried," he states, looking out from behind a pile of boxes – our current cover, and acknowledging armed men constantly moving around the trucks.

"Keep your jargon to yourself. We need to stop those trucks, and we are gonna do exactly that."

"So you jump whenever your brother tells you to jump?"

"Well, Ah don't know, mah boss as in your boss told meh to stop the robbery. And that's what Ah am gonna do. And if you are such a fried chicken then Ah don't understand what you are doing here, Spike."

"Wanna go out after this?"

Ah grind mah teeth at his cockiness. "Listen, pal, Ah am refraining from hitting you _only _because your cries of pain may draw attention to our hideout. But if Ah hear something even remotely similar Ah won't stop mahself. Get it?"

"Kinky, hah?"

"Gud, where's that Cajun when you need him?" Ah ask the Heavens, or the ceiling in our case. Right on cue, a rain of sparkling cards starts falling onto the loaders. This is our chance. Ah grab the horny electrician and pull him toward the trucks.

"Do your thing, Ah'll cover you," Ah shout, giving a nice kick to one of the robbers who attempted to stop us. Like Hell! Ah am in mah element now, no-one can stop meh. And nobody does.

The operation and the intruders are wrapped up within an hour. We receive an official thanks from the Boss through our ear-buds and are relieved from our duties for today. Ah get to the showers and only there the exhaustion hits meh full force. Ah was lying to mahself believing Ah've got into form already. Far from it.

Ah text Rem about meh getting home right away and fall asleep the moment Ah get under the covers. Mah travelling in the dreamland is interrupted however by an insistent ringing of mah cell-phone.

"What?" Ah bark half-asleep.

"The Boss requests your presence on urgent matter."

Ah am very well prepared to send the Boss and whoever is calling into the depths of Hell, but catch mah tongue in time. "Now?"

"Yes. A vehicle can be sent to pick you up."

What's with the special treatment? "That would be nice. Ah am doubtful Ah am able to ride mah bike at the moment."

"The car will be at your door in half an hour."

"Okay." Ah get out of bed and look at the time: half past five in the morning. What the Hell is going on?

Exactly half an hour later Ah get into a black limo that takes meh to one of the back doors of the Coliseum. The rather dashing driver takes meh to Section F – the section where the security is stationed. A door of dozens like it and Ah find mahself face to face with the icy-eyed Boss, but he is not who mah gaze is glued to. There is a room behind a glass and in that room is Remy, walking in circles. Only usual self-restraint stops him from running around. And that's not claustrophobia, it is a fear of cages – a disease of all criminals. And that's exactly who Remy is right now – a caged animal.

"What is the meaning of this?" No way Ah am going to address him with 'sir' right now.

"Today's intruders didn't hack into the system to open up the gates and disable security measures. They had codes."

"An inside job? And you think Remy is involved? This is preposterous! He went to those rafters with no back up to save your goods! There is at least eight meters up there! He was a clear target!"

"Perhaps he was sure his father won't allow him to be shot down."

Mah blood runs cold. "His father?"

"One of the robbers confessed the job was commissioned by the Guild of Thieves. And the codes were provided by the Guild too. Conclusions are obvious."

"But Remy can't lie to you! Just ask him if he did it. Why are you torturing him like this?" Ah throw another glance full of sympathy towards the man behind the glass. His hair is in a disarray, there is still blood on his split lips and forehead. He must've been kept there since the end of the attack. How long was it, three hours? Four?

"You see, miss LeBeau, there are people of certain occupations who can lie even to a lie detector. Those are professional liars, con-artists, spies, thieves… You understand my predicament?"

"So you don't have any power over him. Is this it? That's why you put him in there? To gloat? To show him you still have ways to make him submit? Gud, Ah'm gonna be sick."

"I'll turn a blind eye on everything you have just said even if I do value opinions of my employees about me."

Like Hell you do, you pompous ass.

"As you must have already deduced, I need your help in finding out the truth."

"How can you be sure what he tells meh is the truth?"

"Well, Mister LeBeau won't lie to his own sister, will he? Especially if she has a special way of seeing the truth for herself."

Oh this grin of the predator. Such usage of people disgusts meh to the core. At least if it is meh then Ah won't blabber out all Remy's secrets. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"That's a good girl. Let's proceed then."

We enter the neighboring room. An empty room as mah mind registers right away, Burgess must be afraid of Remy throwing something charged into his perfect face.

"So Remy is an inside man now?" the prisoner barks the moment the Boss steps in. "You must know, Burgess, Remy LeBeau always works alone." No surprise the great thief has already connected the dots. "This is all a set up to bring Remy back to the Guild. And you must be blind not to see it, but if you want to sell Remy to Jean-Luc then you don't bloody own the merchandize in the first place!"

"Calm down, Mister LeBeau, you are not as important as you wish to be. There are bigger figures at play. Now, your sister gladly accepted to clear up this misunderstanding."

Remy doesn't even spare meh a glance. "You have no right to bring her into this."

"You are the one who did this, Mister LeBeau."

The way how he addresses Remy irks meh for some reason. As if it is not just a name, as if there is history behind it and not only Remy's.

"What should Ah do exactly?" Ah interrupt their staring match, which looks quite uneven with Remy towering over Burgess.

"Why check his memories, of course," the Boss explains offhandedly, as if it as easy as check a pulse.

Ah slowly head towards Remy, sensing the waves of hostility covering meh whole. Ah want to apologize for betraying him like this. Ah hope he understands mah reasoning without words. Ah am doing it for his own good, how can't he understand?

"Please, Rem, just do what he says," Ah plead with mah proud brother.

"Promise, you won't regret it."

Ah promise even if deep sown Ah believe otherwise. Ah do seek knowledge about Remy's past, but with every uncovered fact Ah become more afraid of mah image of him becoming ruins. On one hand, Ah accept him being a thief and even a murderer, but on the other – Ah want him and mahself to be decent beings even if mutants.

Coming face to face, Ah can't help but remember the last time Ah absorbed Remy's powers. Ah glance at his lips, always in a smug smirk, but now bloody and broken. They still beckon meh though, but Ah hold mahself back. It's not the time yet. Moreover what if Ah am not be able to stop?

"You need to sit down, you'll definitely faint this time."

"I doubt, Mister LeBeau is so weak-"

"Don't you care at all about the health of your best dealer? If you want him to be at the table tonight you can at least provide a chair!"

Of course, no chair is brought, but Ah am quite satisfied with mahself after managing to get mah point across to the stuck up boss.

Remy flops down onto the floor, not even bothering to hide his tiredness. Ah seriously hope Ah won't overdo it.

"What are you waiting for, chere?"

Ah glance at his lips once again. Their corners start to rise to form that famous smirk if his, he must've guessed what Ah am thinking about. Sneaky Cajun won't have the satisfaction! Ah brush the blood from his scrub chin and a cascade of memories floods mah mind. There are chaotic and fragmentary, but there is definitely no connection to the Guild activities. Except for… another shock in store for meh.

Ah measure Burgess up from head to toe and understand what a fool Ah've been not to see the similarities before. "You are Pierre LeBeau, Jean-Luc's younger step-brother. You are Remy's uncle. This farce is not about the robbery, you want to know with whom Remy's loyalties lie. With you or his step-father."

"Neither, as it seems. It is _you _who are in the possession of the loyalty of Remy LeBeau now. Cherish it, dear niece."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"You were not planning on telling, meh, weren't you?" With these words Ah welcome Remy into the world of the living. Burgess's only show of concern for the condition of his best dealer was to arrange a ride to reach our apartment.

"What wasn't Remy planning to tell you, chere?" Remy asks groggily, rubbing his forehead. He must have one Hell of a headache. "Your touch is much more potent now. How long was it?"

"Four seconds. Ah only needed memories not powers. And don't change the subject. Were you going to tell meh, we are working in the family business?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Well, Ah don't know." Mah sarcasm level is going through the roof here. "Having the most cold-blooded bastard Ah know call meh his niece does chill meh to the bone, you know. And what about this Guild business? Is Burgess Jean-Luc's rival or what? Why does the Head of the Thieves' Guild target his own brother?"

"Step-brother."

"No matter."

"Unfortunately, that's the core of the problem."

"Will you tell meh?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"To know 'family' history."

"D'accord. Remy'll just-" he attempts to stand up, but he is still rather weak, not that he'll admit it.

"Men. Just tell meh and Ah'll bring it to ya."

"Some water, s'il vous plait."

Having a bottle of water on the nightstand Remy begins his story of the LeBeaus, a family where a whole new meaning was given to human-mutant relationship. "Jean-Luc's father was the Head of Thieves' Guild as was his grandfather. When Jean-Luc's mother died from illness, his father married a woman with mutant genes. She had an ability to liquidate her body and fuse through the tiniest crannies. She was a perfect thief and even if Jean-Luc was trained to be the best, he couldn't possibly be.

And then Pierre was born. A double competition for the heir to the Guild. He was extremely glad Pierre's power was no good for the Guild's benefit, only during questioning. Still Jean-Luc became obsessed with mutants. His jealousy for their powers made him seek ways to control and manipulate mutants with useful powers to serve him."

"And so he adopted _you._"

"Oui. Jean-Luc turned Remy into a perfect thief, a perfect tool, but it was Pierre who got him into card games and helped with his powers. Jean-Luc's father and his mutant wife perished in an accident. The Guild of Assassins has a part in that, no doubt. Jean-Luc inherited the Guild, his dreams coming true, and Pierre, who always had a nack for making money, left with dream of his own – to build an enterprise solely for mutants, the target market that is growing every month. Jean-Luc made him a laughing stock and basically kicked him out of the Guild with tiny inheritance."

"But Pierre made his dream come true," Ah continue in Remy's stead. "His business is a booming success. He has money and power. He even managed to snatch the mutant Jean-Luc put so much effort into."

"It's not about Remy, chere. It's about the Guilds and territory. Burgess is the Head of the Guild of Gamblers. It is a peaceful guild that watches over the rights of the places of gambling, lobbies with the government authorities, makes inspections etc. For that the Guild receives money, bribes if you please, from the whole territory of the States."

"That's a lot of money," Ah breath out, astonished by the information. Guilds, brothers, LeBeaus – everything is just too complicated. "So Jean-Luc wants a cut?"

"It isn't Remy's business. He quit one Guild and has no wish to join another."

"And what do people do to enter the Guild of Gamblers?"

"Gamble of course. And the stakes are sky high."

"Can you teach meh to jump-start brains?"

"Have you gone crazy while Remy was resting? How can you even think about such things?"

"Well, Ah thought that if Ah put you into a coma then Ah'll have your powers anyway so Ah can bring you back right away."

"Remy trusts you not to put him into a coma next time you touch him, but, no offence, he doesn't trust you to charge his brain, he is rather fond of it."

'Remy trusts you…' That has a nice ring to it.

…

Life goes on rather peacefully. If there were any more frictions between the Guilds, it didn't affect our work or sparring sessions. Mah fighting skills are improving as is mah touching tolerance. Leave it to Remy to touch meh out of the ring like all the time. Such little things like brushing his fingers over the hemline of mah shirt or putting objects into mah hand instead of near meh, or drying mah sweat with a towel instead of just giving meh one, or giving meh a massage, or… okay, the list is quite long and grows by the day. If only Ah could dare to do something in return…

As for others, Ah asked mah co-workers to high-five meh hello and goodbye. They were reluctant at first, but everybody does it now and no accidents happen. Ah am so proud of mahself.

And that's what Ah tell Angie over the phone.

"You have all the right to be, sister. So have you two kissed yet?"

"What?" Ah exclaim, thanking mah lucky stars that we are speaking over the phone, so she doesn't see mah crimson face.

"Ah am talking about a situation when you tell my dear brother that you won't kiss him until he shaves off that ugly beard of his and then he does and you do kiss him, rather passionately if his dreams are anything close to reality."

"There is nothing wrong with Remy's beard." Okay, the stupidest response ever, but what do you want meh to say? And he does have a rather cute beard in Spanish style.

Girly giggles tickle mah ear. "So you skip the shaving part then. But you did kiss, right?"

"… No."

"And why is that? You like him, he likes you, what is there to discuss?"

"It's not that simple," Ah try to defend mahself, but already know Ah am going to lose the argument. Of course, there are issues between us that can't be ignored, but a kiss or two won't hurt, right?

"It's your life, Marie. You make your own choices. By the way, when is your birthday?"

"In a month."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"I need to get you a present, that's what!"

"Forget it, Ah've got you nothing the last time."

"No way! I'll come to Vegas personally!"

"That is quite enough."

A couple of weeks pass, but Ah can't get Angie's words out of mah head. Why people always tell meh we like each other? None of us have done anything to give an impression of such relationship. We treat each other like siblings, friends, nothing more. Ah don't even feel any sexual tension between us. Well, we don't spend that much time together in the first place. Or maybe Remy does that on purpose? Not to spend time with meh, but with other women? But what about the red-headed stripper? And what Logan was testing him for and did 'mah Cajun' pass?

A swirl of questions have been plaguing meh for weeks and that's why Ah did what Ah did irrevocably changing our relationship. For better or for worse… who knows? Not meh, for sure.

We are going home after one of the night shifts. It is rather cool outside and Ah am about to button up mah coat when Ah have a sudden black out. Only for a second, so Ah don't pay it any mind. However Ah totally lose interest in fixing the coat cause Ah am on _fire_. There is this sudden heat in mah lower belly that quickly spreads all over mah body tingling at all mah senses. So Ah don't feel mah body anymore, just a mind-blowing need, knees weakening desire, hunger that if left unsatisfied… Ah'll just die right then and there.

Remy is thrown against the wall or has Ah just done that? And Ah am all over him in a flash, those lips are positively the sweetest thing Ah've ever tasted, but it's not enough. Ah need more, more or Ah'll burn out. The fabric snaps, but the hunger is still not sattied.

The fabric is ripped? What am Ah doing? What's going on? Mah body moves on its own, Ah have no control over it. What is it? Jean? Possession?

Ah stumble back, regaining at least some control of mah limbs. Ah don't even dare to look that way Ah came from. Gud, what have Ah down now? Ah master the last bits of courage and glance at the man Ah pushed against the wall.

"Oh mah Gud! Ah am so sorry!" Mah red lipstick is all over his face, his neck and even his exposed chest since Ah must've ripped his shirt in mah passionate frenzy. "Don't come near meh!" Ah cry out, watching him take another step towards meh. Stubborn Cajun. "Bloody Hell, do you have a death wish? Ah have no control whatsoever!"

But he doesn't stop. The stupid Swamp Rat comes closer and closer and then… engulfs meh into a hug. Gud, Ah always forget how large he is, mah tiny frame is almost lost in his embrace.

"It's okay, just breathe. Deep breaths," he murmurs into mah ear. "Just deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out."

And Ah do as he says, feeling his chest rise and fall together with mahne. It's strangely soothing.

"Ah could've killed ya."

"Nah, you'll never do it. Not like this. Now without finishing what you started."

He shouldn't have said those words, because they make meh think about what has transpired just minutes ago. Ah'll never forget it, even if mah mind was elsewhere, mah body remembers every kiss, every caress. Doesn't he know how his words torture meh?

"Ah don't understand what happened. It was like a possession, but Ah've not absorbed anyone since the robbery."

"Oh really…" he drawls, brushing the hemline of mah deep décolleté with his uncovered fingers. The man is clearly suicidal, but the touch sends quite pleasant sparks all over mah body; it always does. "Wasn't your last time just five minutes ago?"

How could he notice? The contact was less than two seconds! But why did Ah do it, you are asking meh. Why did Ah want to see into Remy's memories? The reason is so low Ah am ashamed of mahself. Ah've got jealous, there is no point in denying it. Jealous of the new casino assistant manager: a gorgeous blond with everything a real woman should have: beauty, charm, a figure to die for and incredible social skills. From first day on she set her eyes on Remy. Rumours have been flying like _mad_, but Ah didn't pay any attention to them, rumours about victims of Remy's charm are circulating constantly. Today's evening however Ah heard them heavily flirting, Ah just had to know the truth! No matter how painful it would be.

And painful it is. If this whole consuming desire is Remy's current state of mind, then… Ah have no bloody chance.

"You should get together with her then."

"With whom, chere?"

"With the assistant manager."

"Why?"

"Are you stupid? Your desire for her is strong enough to possess meh!" Ah scoff into his chest. Ah wish Ah can push him away, to yell and scream at him, the horny bastard, but Ah can't. Ah don't want to leave his arms; it's so warm and safe. And why is everything so fuzzy all of a sudden? The world is swirling around, but Ah manage to catch Remy's reprimanding words, "Silly girl." Or is it disappointment?

Ah wake up in mah bed sometime later. Ah must've fainted from exhaustion. Mah body must've failed to contain Remy's overwhelming desire. Gud, what an immense feeling,

Ah crack one eye open to see him, sitting beside mah bed, looking like a stony dark statue in his long overcoat, head hanging low. What is he doing here? Why isn't he asleep? Is he watching over meh?

A tired sigh escapes his lips as Remy rises and drags himself towards the door. Stay Remy! Ah beg of you! Stay with meh, hold meh in mah sleep, make meh feel safe again, treasured, wanted. Ah want to say all those things, but Ah remain mute. Coward. Ah don't want to get hurt by rejection, because he can find true solace only in other woman's arms.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"What in the bloody Hell are you doing here?" This is obviously not a polite way to greet a guest at your door, but it is totally natural for meh at 11 a.m. (how did Ah even see the clock, Ah can't unclasp may eyelids for the death of meh) after a casino night. Which ended only five hours ago.

"Ah promised to come to Vegas on your birthday, didn't I?" Angie, the bloody morning person, chirps loudly, or maybe it is just too loud for mah sleeping head. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, wanna coffee?"

"Won't object, especially if it is Remy's favorite blend. Brother surely knows his way around mind-blowing coffee. So where is he? What did he get you on your birthday?"

"Must be still sleeping," Ah squeeze out of mahself. Coffee… Coffee… Ah need coffee or Ah'll collapse.

Ah move like a zombie towards the kitchen and thus the almighty coffee machine, but Ah stop on mah tracks, stepping into the living room. The sleep is gone in a flash after mah now completely opened, moreover bulging, eyes fall onto the table and its occupant – a huge flower arrangement.

"Uuuuu, that looks expensive… and fresh," Angie comments on the flowers. Ah wish Ah could respond, but frankly, Ah am speechless. Nobody has given meh flowers before and theses white roses are so beautiful in their perfection and purity. Why something like this was given to _meh_?

"Let's look for the card!" Before Ah even react Angie is rummaging through the flowers.

"Hasn't Remy told you, frangine, it is not polite to get your cute little nose into other people's business?"

Ah ready mahself for a witty combat, but belatedly understand Remy is not talking to _meh, _he is talking to his real sister. Then how do Ah fit into the picture now?

"Do you like the flowers, chere?"

Ah almost jump out of mah skin, feeling Remy's hand on the small of mah back. Since that night in the alley, Ah've become very conscious of Remy's touches, because even if Ah've admitted Ah want them to head somewhere, at the same time Ah know it won't ever happen. Then why torment mahself so? Ah wish Ah knew.

"You shouldn't have," Ah finally manage a weak response.

"Why not? It _is _your birthday. The cake will be a bit later."

"Cake? Am Ah a kid or something?"

"Common, Marie, don't be a snob, every birthday girl must have a cake! Listen, why don't we leave Remy to his kitchen and have girls' day out? My treat!"

Before Ah know what's happening, Ah am shoved into the bathroom and then out of the apartment. What the Hell is going on?

…

"So what's up, Angie?"

"Don't you want to spend some girl time with me?" the Dream_thief _asks meh innocently.

"Ah don't object to hanging out with you, but why can't Ah get at least six hours of sleep first?"

"Today's special – less sleeping, more partying!"

Ah just deadpan. "You've got to be kidding meh."

"Ah have it all planned out. First we go to a beauty salon, then we'll have a luxurious breakfast, then we go to the movies, then-"

"Hold your horses, Angie. Who is paying for all these?"

"Didn't I tell you? It's mah treat."

"But you can't possible afford-"

"Nonsense! Just forget about everything and relax!"

"But Ah can't, Angie. First of all, Ah must be at work at 4 p.m. sharp."

"Then we have all the time we need, sister."

And so she grabs mah hand and starts dragging meh down the street.

"Are we going there on foot? At least let meh give us a ride."

"Really?" she asks all star-eyed.

"Let meh guess, your brother has never taken you on a ride on his bike?" The blond curls fly everywhere with Angie shaking her head 'no'. She is too excited to speak. What a baby.

We ride to the appointed location with Angie shrieking behind meh with delight. The spa salon is far from bad. Ah politely decline a massage session to avoid unnecessary risk, but the baths are quite nice. Angie is chatting non-stop about the nursing school- Wait, what?

"You are attending nursing school?" Ah ask astounded by her career choice. "With your beauty you can be… anyone. A model, an actress…"

"Well, those are very public professions and I would like to keep a low profile because of… you know, and because of Remy. I don't want to cause him any trouble."

"Speaking of which, whoever asks about you in this city – you are _not _Remy's sister. You are mah… penpal who came for a visit. You know Remy, but only through meh. You have totally no connection to him. Got it?"

"Yep."

"You are not even going to object?"

"It's no big deal and it's for everybody's safety, so why should I object?"

"You really love your brother, don't you?"

"Yes. I love mah step-parents, but he is my only true family."

"Do you regret leaving your parents? With time they could have accustomed to your power. Ah mean, it isn't dangerous if you can control it."

"It may be so, Marie, and maybe someday I will return to the place I was born, but I am happy where I am now. What about you? Are you happy here? With Remy?"

"Ah… Ah can't answer that," Ah respond, mah eyes searching the depth of the Jacuzzi tub. There are no answers in the swirls of the water. Mah current life resembles them in a way – Ah just go where the current throws meh. It is okay to just live day to day with no greater purpose? But really what greater purpose can a mutant like meh have?

"Marie? Marie, are you there?"

"Oh, sorry, Angie, was just thinking about stuff."

We leave the spa to ride to the next point in Angie's plan. On the way or later in the day, she doesn't point out that Ah haven't answered her question about meh being happy.

…

So where are we now? Ah am at work and Angie is… here too. At least on the territory of the Coliseum. Last time Ah saw her she was at the arcade. Arcade at nineteen? Well, she is a client as any other, she can do whatever her heart desires. Mah, Ah am already proclaiming the company motto in mah thoughts.

Tonight Ah waitress in one of the restaurants on the upper floors. It's one of the best spots to watch the Ying Yang show, which Ah don't bother to watch. Ah don't turn towards the wall of glass that replaces the windows even after Pyro's announcement, "Today, one of our employees is a birthday girl, so we decided to do something special for her." So what, nobody is going to do anything special for meh. But oohs and aahs of the customers pick mah interest and Ah turn to check things out. Thankfully, there is no tableware or cutlery in mah hands at the moment, because it would've surely felt down right after meh seeing 'Happy Birthday, Marie!' blazing across the sky. The sight almost brings meh to tears. But it doesn't.

What does however, is the cake which Angie and Ah get to at ten in the evening. Quite unhealthful, but what the heck, its mah birthday. Angie gives meh the knife, but Ah just can't cut such beauty with interlacing red and white frosting and chocolate sprinkles and whipped cream and… this is just too hard.

"Why don't you take a picture and then we'll cut it."

Ah come out of mah tear-eyed stupor and go for the camera. Ah don't feel mahself at all, more like a lost puppy. Nobody has ever done something like that for meh before. Ah always shined from crowdy parties or get togethers in the Institute because of mah powers. Ah preferred to stay alone in mah room. And Ah was okay with that. Most of the time. For the rest of it, Ah felt yearning for being one of them: laughing, partying, being a part of something. Nobody asked meh to come, Kitty tried, but Ah pushed her away. Nobody dared to just grab meh and force to come. Nobody, until Remy. He is one daredevil indeed, not that Ah complain. So where is this cake of mahne?

…..

Even after such a wonderful day mah sleep is troubled. Angie is snoring beside meh, a barricade of pillows between us just in case. It's not that Ah can't sleep, Ah am waiting for Rem to come home from his night shift. Of course, Ah can do it later too, without risking being drowsy at work tomorrow, but Ah just feel it must be done tonight.

The door squeaks open and a large shadow soundlessly creeps in. That's mah cue. Remy never switches the lights on cause he can orient in total darkness (and not to disturb mah sleep, Ah suppose), but Ah am not so skillful, so Ah switch on the lights in the living room, catching Remy off guard, which is a funny fact in itself.

"What are you doing up?" his gaze goes down for some reason, but then returns to mah face, "Marie?"

"Ah wanted to thank you for your presents: the flowers, the cake, the fire show. It was very… sweet and generous of you."

"You haven't received your present yet, chere."

"There is more?" Can Ah sound giddier or what? Totally shameless.

"Your present from Remy is a wish."

"A wish?"

"You can ask for anything and Remy'll fulfill it to his best abilities. Anything except two things. First, Remy won't leave you. You know about the second."

Get rid of mah powers. Yeah, Ah know that alright. "What do you mean Ah can wish for anything? Ah don't want you to go on a stealing spree only because Ah wished for a rose diamond or something."

"Somehow Remy doubts you'll wish for that."

Oh yeah. Ah doubt it mahself. What if Ah ask for his love, how long will it last? Two nights, three? Or till he tires of meh? What will Ah do then? Because Ah won't bare it if he leaves. When did Ah manage to fall for you, Remy LeBeau?

"Ah want to do something in return for your gifts. If you be so kind as to lie on the sofa?" Gud, Ah am a bunch of nerves. What if it doesn't work? What is it works the wrong way?

"This is getting interesting," Remy remarks, discarding his coat in a fluid motion as only he does. His naughty smirk shows that he understands mah intentions in a completely wrong way. Still he gets down onto the sofa and Ah kneel down to stand beside his face.

"Just promise meh you won't freak out, okay? Ah don't know if it works, but Ah can at least try."

"You've got Remy's full attention, chere."

"Shut it, Swamp Rat, and be still." He complies, but that cocky smirk doesn't leave his lips. No good to be thinking about them now.

What Ah am about to do is totally crazy, but Remy deserves gratitude for today and everything else he has done for meh. His whole body tenses at mah brushing away his long hair that covers his missing eye. Remy doesn't show it, but he is very self-conscious about that particular scar. Maybe because it diminished his handsome features, which Ah bet he is very proud of, or because of the memories connected to the way he got it. While Ah hover above him our gazes lock: mah – determined, his – curious as to what Ah am up to. He'll never see it coming – mah tongue against his scar that is.

Of course, he jerks up at the sudden contact, but Ah push him down onto the sofa. Kinky, Ah know, but back to the matter at… tongue. Upon closer inspection the scar seems to have must more crannies and turns each of which Ah leak very diligently. And why Ah am doing all this, you must wonder. Well, Ah have this theory about Wolverine's healing powers. They are the only powers of his that Ah can absorb since they are in his life force and basically DNA. And since now those powers are permanently mahne Ah can transfer them through mah DNA. Fresh one is better, Ah suppose. Of course, Ah won't be able to give Remy a new eye, but Ah can at least make the surface smoother.

Feeling mah mouth becoming totally dry, Ah decide to end our 'healing session'. "That's it for tonight. You can examine your face later- Oh," but Remy seems to have other plans. And how has Ah ended up straddling him? Before Ah even register what is going on, Remy is assaulting mah neck, which… is… huh… very… huh… nice. And have Ah pressed mahself against him right now? Gud, he has such big hands. They are roaming all over mah body: on mah thighs, on mah back… Mah thighs? It only then comes to meh, in a foggy kind of way, that Ah am wearing nothing but a nighty and knickers!

"Stop… Remy, please, stop," Ah beg, thankful that Ah still have some rationality left, but it is so easy to give into temptation.

"Non, you can torture a guy only that much, chere," he whispers huskily against mah extremely sensitive neck. Gud, if he doesn't stop, Ah am… going to lose it.

"But you can die."

"Remy doesn't care."

"But Ah do." There Ah said it. Now there will be no end to it. Ah already feel how one of his smug smirks is forming on his sinful lips. No, no thinking about that now, which is kinda hard because they are already on mah collarbone nearing that special spot… "Stop it!"

"Pushing Remy away again, chere?" There is so much bitterness in his tone that Ah start to question mah conclusion about the reasons of his actions.

"You are acting at the spur of the moment, that's all."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asks, pulling meh back towards him. To mah shame, Ah don't resist.

"Anyone can be on mah place."

"Like who?"

"Like that blond assistant manager."

"Who is that?"

"See? You can't even remember women you are flirting with!" Ah attempt to get away and probably into the safety of mah room and its lock, but Remy keeps meh in place. Seems that the time for a serious talk has finally come. Not that Ah can think clearly and Remy's wandering hands don't help either.

"They are hundreds of them, all of them meaningless."

"Ah bet you tell this to each of them."

"Maybe, but Remy means it when he says it to you."

"Give meh one solid reason why Ah should believe you."

Ah shouldn't have said that, because the next moment he does something extremely Remy-like a.k.a. totally crazy – he kisses meh. Head on, no warning, no anything. But if there was any, it blew mah mind anyway. Remy's kiss is nothing like mah first kiss with Cody, it's so passionate, so whole-consuming, but caring and tender at the same time.

Ah reluctantly withdraw, feeling the beginning of absorption. "You don't value your life at all, don't you, Remy LeBeau?" Ah ask, with a goofy smile which is pointless to hide.

"Non, if you are not in it."

Is this a confession? Or just a play of half-conscious man? Ah asked for the truth, but am Ah ready for it? "Ah better go," Ah mumble, the ecstasy of moments ago suddenly gone, replaced by the ever present fear.

"Stay."

"But, Rem-"

"Just stay."

As Ah was telling before, Remy LeBeau is very hard to resist, so Ah position mahself on top of him very carefully, which elicits a couple of chuckles from the live pillow, but Ah elbow him to shut up. Ah summon the infamous coat to cover us. The position is just too comfortable to move. Ah may be a coward, but Remy has courage for the both of us.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Uuuuu, something good happened yesterday," Angie drawls quite annoyingly, watching meh making breakfast.

Ah throw a sideway glance at the sofa where Remy and Ah spent the night before. Despite the bygones, Ah woke up in mah own bed and Remy was gone. "Ah have no idea what you are talking about. By the way, how long are you planning to stay?"

"So you want me out of the way? I am totally intrigued now. So spill!"

"Ah!" The bowl with the salad turns over, because Angie spooks meh, coming from behind. "Look what you've done!"

"Now I am sure. Something happened yesterday while I was walking my domain."

"Your domain?"

"Don't change subject with me, Marie!" she suddenly blows up, an unfamiliar expression on her beautiful face, the expression of pure anger.

"What's going on, Angie?" Ah breath out, attempting to distance mahself, but the furious sister has blocked all way for retreat, pressing meh to the counter.

"You hurt him, I hurt you. Got it?" she outright _threatens _meh. What in the blazes is Angie about?

"Ah don't understand-"

"You can't imagine through what Hell Remy went during his childhood, the Guild, with me, with all his employers, don't make him suffer, he has been-"

"Has been what? Speak up, Angie! Enough of there mysteries and shadowed pasts!" Ah can blow up pretty loudly too. "Do you think _he _suffers? Hah and bloody hah! What do you think Ah feel when he flirts with every skirt, when he avoids meh all the time and spends time with meh only when Ah insist, when he is here and miles away at the same time? Ah am afraid that even if Ah breach mah defenses, if Ah open up, he'll just use meh like all his other conquests and leave! And it will be meh lying in pieces. He'll just find another chick, Ah won't be able to… to love another." Gud, it's so embarrassing, Ah blurted out everything without thinking. A white handkerchief appears in front of mah nose. "What?"

"For your tears."

Tears? Am Ah crying?

"Now I know what he says in you," Angeline utters now totally calm.

Ah watch her clean up the salad mess totally lost about the going ons. What has just happened? Was it a test of some sort? More importantly, has Ah just vocalized mah feelings for Remy? The previous night he said he couldn't live without meh, but was it for real or he said it only to steal a kiss?

"What does he see?"

"You are genuine, Marie, real. You are not going to manipulate him in your interests, you'll just be with him for him. Or at least he hopes you will. Has been hoping for years."

"Years?"

"You've known each other for quite some time, haven't you? Rem spoke to me about you quite frequently. Especially, I remember quite clearly his description of your first encounter. He said, 'Remy met an interesting girl today, frangine'. And then he looked into the distance thoughtfully. I knew he was hooked!" she finishes with such unexpected enthusiasm that the bowl Ah am washing slips from mah fingers. The poor bowl surely has it rough today.

"What do you mean 'hooked'? We fought all the time, he kidnapped meh for goodness sake! And then there was no sign of him till the Phoenix disaster, that's almost five years!"

"You counted?"

"Ah don't even know why Ah am discussing this with you," Ah scoff, putting away the clean cutlery. Now at least there won't be anything in the way, especially anything sharp, because Ah am having this urge to have something at hand, because if Angie doesn't stop teasing meh…

"Ah am his sister, you can't get pass me. If you want to have Remy, you must have my permission first."

That little bossy brat! "What nonsense!"

"Nonsense is you staying in denial, Marie! Why are you fearless in battle and such a coward in the matters of the heart? How long are you going to play this charade? You are in or you are out, there is nothing in between. If you don't any of you to get seriously hurt, you must leave now."

These are the same words Logan was saying to meh about playing house with no play. But Ah could take only that long the previous night before starting to absorb. "Ah can't leave, this is the only wish Ah can't make," Ah exhale exhausted. Exhausted by our fight, from mah fight with mahself, mah fight with the Cajun that he has been letting meh win so far. What am Ah doing with mah life?

"Wish? As in Remy gave you a wish? And only one restriction? Girl, you don't imagine how lucky you are."

"What do you mean?"

"I've got a wish on my eighteenth birthday. There were at least fifteen restrictions, but in the end my wish wasn't shabby."

"What was it?"

"To see the world. After I graduated, Remy took me on a world tour for two months. We travelled illegally most of the time, but it was so much fun!"

"Ah can't wish something this grand. We don't have such money and-"

"Forget about such trivialities! You can wish anything in this world and it will come true! Isn't this amazing?"

"But Ah don't want Remy to overexert himself."

The lock clicks and we both snap our necks to the door expectedly.

"Oh, you've got a haircut, brother," Angeline remarks casually, but Ah remain mute cause Ah am just speechless.

Ah am very thankful to the counter, supporting meh, because mah legs give up the moment Remy steps through the door, the moment Ah see his face, his haircut and what it reveals.

Mah healing power worked, the scorched skin was smoothened, leaving only a dark red line of the scar that closed the wound. But, of course, no simple scar made meh act this way. Now Remy has two eyes, both red on black, even if the other one is a tattoo. And the design… it's just so sexy… All the additional lines cover the damaged skin perfectly, make his handsome features even more… ideal. And to think mah tongue was there just several hours ago. And Gud, Ah want it there right now!

"Weren't we going to the gym today, chere?"

…

"What is it with you, chere? Concentrate or Remy'll break you in two!"

Easy for him to say. Ah can't concentrate on mah fists or where they are going because of the murmurs all around the ring.

"Have you seen Remy's tattoo? Isn't it gorgeous?"

"He was a heart throb, but now he is a sex bomb!"

"I bet his table will be change for a larger one, because the flocks will be unstoppable!"

"He is just so irresistible!"

"I am sure half of the staff has a crush on him."

And they just go on and on like this, but the worst part is that Ah totally agree. Ah can't resist either. There mere idea of even more women around the Lucky Bastard hurts meh to the deepest part of mah heart. Ah made this happen. Ah wanted to ease Remy's burden, but it backfired on meh. Life is that ironic at times.

"Are you alright, chere?"

How can you hate someone, who sounds so concerned? "Ah ma okay, sugarh," Ah reply exhausted, rising up from the ring where Ah fell after being thrown against the ropes for the third time today. "Sorry, just not mah day."

Ah hit the showers, thinking what turn mah crappy life did again. What can't Ah think straight around Remy? Do Ah really love him? Or is it just lust, curiosity of a virgin body? Why am Ah so fixated on him? Because he is the first mutant to show interest in meh? The first one to help meh with mah powers, to have personal interest in mah life? Yes, he does all that in a very roundabout way, but he has been there for meh these seven months. All this doesn't mean Ah ma obliged to have romantic feelings for him. Do Ah have a syndrome or something?

"Hey, Marie, are you done? Remy wants to get some pizza for all of us."

Angie. Who else? We sneaked her into the employers' gym where she obviously can't be. "Go on without meh. Ah don't feel well."

"It's surely not my business, but do you, by chance, have a tattoo fetish, sister?" she asks in a completely even voice.

"That's exactly right! It's none of your business!" Ah snap, hurriedly putting mah clothes on. Of all the possible…

"I am right, aren't I? You've been all fidgety since the moment you saw Remy's new image. There is nothing bad about it, I have such fetish too."

"Just shut it, Angie, will ya?" Gud, Ah am so annoyed by her butting into our life all the time.

"Should I leave you two alone then?" she chirps with that wide smile of hers.

"Why are you so set on getting us together? Only this morning you threatened meh against hurting your brother."

"Because I want my brother to be happy."

"What is that supposed to do with meh?"

"Because _you _make Rem happy."

…..

Angeline's words leave meh puzzled and deep in thought, which is mirrored on mah low work performance. Yes, Ah say all the right polite words in all the right places, but Ah am not into it at all. Ah even snarl at one of the clients who smacks meh on the ass, which is basically an appropriate behavior in the casino and Ah should just giggle and move on, but Ah suddenly become self-conscious. That man has no right to touch meh like that. A thought that won't get meh a promotion for sure, but Ah don't want just any hand to touch meh, a scarred hand will be just enough.

Ah throw a glance at the _crowd _around the casino's most popular table. Gud, those women are annoying. And they are not all young and beautiful either, but Remy charms them all nevertheless. Ah wonder if anyone of them has noticed that there were only three winning deals in the last hour?

Ah've been always jealous of other women in Remy's life to some extent. Because they can give him what Ah cannot, because they are much more beautiful and experienced than Ah am and ever will be. So why this sudden possessiveness over him? Because we live together? Because he made meh his sister? But that doesn't give meh any rights. Is it love? Is it because Ah love him Ah want him all to mahself?

Enough thinking and debating such matters, Ah must act and see where it gets meh. Ah, and return to work too.

That night Ah follow Remy to his bedroom, which obviously confuses him since if Ah had something to say Ah could've done it on the way home or in the living room, but somehow Ah am sure mah words will be much more clear if Ah say them on his territory. Or something like it.

"Ah made up mah mind about mah with."

"What will it be, chere?"

First of all, stop undressing in that sexy way in mah presence! "Ah wish for you to stop treating meh like your sister."

"And what does that entail?" he asks with a smirk that shows he knows perfectly well what Ah am talking about.

The Swamp Rat won't make it easy for meh, huh? Bastard, why am Ah even putting up with him? "Ah won't be using the locks on mah doors anymore, and… well…"

"You won't squirm when Remy wants to bestow his affections on you?"

'Bestow his affections'? Where did her learn such sappy crap? And when did he manage to get so close? "It's not that Ah don't wanna, it's just not safe," Ah mumble, unable to look into his eyes, eye, because he can very well see through mah insecurities. Just back and you will be out of his reach. But mah legs are not moving even an inch. Why must he stand so close to meh?

"A couple of kisses a day won't hurt, will they chere?" he breaths into mah ear in that knee-weakening husky tone of his.

Don't turn, don't look into the eyes of the damn seducer. "One is quite enough." If Ah look at him now there will be no turning back.

"As you wish. We'll take it slow, moi cherie."

He shouldn't have called meh that, because it destroys all mah defenses. Not that Ah regret it.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Okay, we didn't take it slow. Every free moment together was full of lust and passion showed in the most intricate ways and locations. You can say it was just sex, but it wasn't; not for meh, not for him.

"Marie?"

"Hm?" Ah mumble in a drowsy state of mind. It is impossible to be in any other state if Remy has his way with you. Several times. But you will never know, because the spicy Cajun is _all mahne_. Especially, Ah love to lie on his wide chest. It doesn't matter to meh that there are scars all over it. It doesn't matter to meh how it is possible for meh to bask in this feeling of contentment and… happiness. It doesn't matter why Ah don't absorb Remy's powers and life force upon every tender caress or passionate kiss or… let's not get ahead of ourselves.

"Let's get married."

"What have you just said?" Ah rise from mah very comfortable position to stare at a completely calm face of Remy LeBeau, who supposedly has just asked meh to… Ah can't even say it.

"Let's get married."

"What's the hurry?" Ah ask mah voice shaking. Marriage? Now? For real? We've been 'together' for less than a month.

"Where do you see yourself in ten years, Marie?"

"Ah've never thought about it like that." Where is he going with this?

"Now there are small riots here and there, ambushes, gang fights, but sooner or later the real hunt will begin in earnest. Even with all our powers, mutants don't stand a chance against the world. We will be either annihilated or enslaved. We must use our time to the fullest."

So no 'happily ever after' for mutants, hah? Why is he so sure? "But we are still young…" Wait, how old is Remy exactly? Ah've never even bothered to know his age! And Ah fancy mahself in love with this man? How can Ah be so shameless? "How old are you, sugarh?"

"Twenty nine, cherie. Remy has seen it all. And he is happy you didn't see it."

Ah still can't believe he is serious, but Ah look into his eye and see there something that throws meh in a state of sheer panic. There is a void there so deep and dark and empty…

"You saw it, didn't you? The other side." So much suffering, so much pain is mirrored in that usually unreadable red eye of his. "You lied to meh. You _got_ hit by the earthquake, you were buried alive." Why can't Ah stop mah voice from shaking? Why can't stop imagining this horrifying ordeal? "You charged your very last card strong enough to clear the rubble, but the recoil… That's how you lost your eye." Ah trace the dark line of the scar now covered with a tattoo which hides his fears. Fears of being left behind again, left alone after being used.

"You want your own family that bad?" Ah chuckle at his cute muzzle of shock and even embarrassment. "You thought Ah wouldn't get it? You thought you would remain a tightly sealed mystery, but Ah figured you out, sugarh.

Since the time you ran away from your real parents, you have been searching for something. For a family that would understand you, that will treat your uniqueness as a gift and not a curse. Anthony picked you up, but his kitchen became just another cellar for you, but with open doors. You could do and eat as you pleased, but you were allowed to use only the back door. The chefs tolerated you and were even friendly, but only in the kitchen, none of them took you to their homes, allowed you to play with their kids.

That's why you left the moment Jean-Luc promised you to give you a real family, to adopt you as his son. Jean-Luc used you and abused your powers, but you stood by him; even now you're loyal to him deep in your heart.

The same about Angie. You took her away from your parents to save her from your crucial fate, but also because she is your only blood relative. Still, her step-parents treat her like a daughter, but they don't love you like a son.

Ah know how you feel, Ah've been through the shit similar to yours. Ah like what we are having and… well, if you want we can… you know."

"Only because Remy wants?"

"Ah've never entertained the possibility, Ah have conflicting feelings right now." Ah will do whatever you want if only you say you love meh. Just say it. But you won't, will you?

"You need to think about it?" A rather traditional question under the circumstances, but he sounds so defeated, so pitiful. As if everything is already decided, and he doesn't like the outcome.

"Remy, sugarh, Ah _want _to be with you. Ah will be an ungrateful bitch to throw out on a whim everything you've done for meh so far, everything we have between us. You gave meh a _whole new life._ But Ah don't want you to marry meh for the wrong reasons."

"What could you possibly mean by that?"

"Because one day you may meet a girl who you will… consider special and Ah don't want to be in the way- Oh."

Remy rolls us over, so now he is looming over meh, his long hair forming a curtain around us. "Silly girl," he scolds meh lightly, but he can't hide his disappointment from meh.

Something is familiar about the way he says it… Was it somewhere before?.. The alley! Just before Ah fainted, he said the same words. But why?

"Why? Why am Ah silly?"

"Does Remy need to spell it out for you? Why don't you see the most obvious thing? Especially since you claim to know Remy so well?"

Taunting meh _again_? But seriously, what is he talking about? Could it be that Ah misread the signs? Could that desire be not for the assistant manager, but for- But that's impossible! Still, why can't it be? He is with meh right now, not with her, isn't he? And yet… Gud! Why is it so confusing?

"Ah don't know! Enough with the riddles! Just tell meh!" Ah exclaim, attempting to wiggle out of his hold, 'attempting' being the key word here, because if Remy doesn't want you to go anywhere, you won't get out no matter what.

"Remy could hide from the CIA somewhere else beside the Institute."

"Why didn't you then?"

"Because he heard you were in big trouble, chere. He went to help."

"Then you just answered Professor's summons."

"He went to help _you, _chere. Others were not important."

"What do you mean, 'others were not important'? All lives are important! Set your priorities straight, dammit!" Ah could've raved for quite some time, but mah… want-to-be-fiancée silences meh in the most effective way, swinging mah priorities far away from mutants' rights and other impersonal stuff.

"When Remy got out from under the rubble his first thought was not about the cops roaming around the sight or about the mind-blowing pain from the loss of his eye, but about you being okay. _You_ are Remy's first priority."

"Then why didn't you come to the funeral?"

"Remy was unconscious at the time. Pyro couldn't come quick enough, so there were complications."

"But you could've come back to the Institute, even without Doctor McCoy we had adequate medical equipment and drugs-"

"But you were not there already."

"It doesn't mean you had to die only because Ah was someplace else!"

"It does, chere. There is no point for Remy be somewhere, you aren't."

"That's sweet, Rem, but really…" Flattery can only go that far. You can't joke with things like this.

"It's real, chere. Everything is real. _We_ are real," he says forcefully, turning mah head at the angle so Ah can look straight at him. "_You_ are that special girl, Remy doesn't need anybody else. He will do everything in his power to make you happy, and if you want the things remain as they are now, then Remy won't force you."

Obviously Ah just lay in Remy's comfortable bed (we prefer his, since it is larger) and stupidly gape at him. He called meh special numerous times, but Ah've never thought it could mean…  
>"Ah…"<p>

"You're crying, chere?"

"Sorry, Ah am kinda lost about now."

What should a normal man do in such a situation? Leave a crying woman alone until she is done with her hysterics and later treat her as nothing had happened. But you see, Remy is a strange man. Instead of letting meh go and have a smoke, he cuddles meh against his chest. And as Ah mentioned before, it is quite a comfortable position for meh, it is also the most dangerous one, since there is a lot of, hm… touching going on, but Rem doesn't care, naturally.

What should Ah answer him? Is his wish for making meh happy enough? But maybe it is Ah who doesn't do enough to make him truly love meh? If so, then what am Ah doing wrong? Am Ah just selfish? There will be no-one else who will care about meh to such an extent, no-one whom Ah will allow to touch meh so freely. On the other hand, Angie says Remy is happy with meh, but how does _she _know from our brief encounters? Ah don't understand anything anymore.

"Rem?"

"Hm?"

"If Ah say 'no', will you hate meh?"

"Nonsense, moi cherie, Remy is crazy about ya. But he will, if you reject him three times, cause you will say 'yes' eventually."

Ah am having a crisis here and he is messing around? Unbelievable! "So you've thought it all through, hah?" Oh, Ah'll show him what a true rejection is, he'll never forget it!

"Oui, but with such a belle femme in Remy's bed it's kinda hard to keep a track of thought, you know?"

Oh, Ah know exactly what you mean, you lecher! And you are not going to seduce meh into submission by touching meh there… and there…and Gud forbids _there…_ oh Gu-u-u-u-ud…

"Ah will marry you, uh… if you answer…one question." It's a sin to have such skilled hands, skilled not in the art of thievery, of course.

"Anything, chere."

"Will you love meh and only meh till death does us apart?" Ah can't say that Ah am being exactly serious, mostly daring. It is stupid at the least to gamble on such important things as love, but there is no other way if Ah want to stay in the arms of craziest gambler of them all.

"Remy will." No doubt, no hesitation, not even a blink. "Will you?"

How can two tiny words shatter your whole world? Will Ah? Ah accuse Remy of not saying those 'three words', but Ah haven't said them either. Can Ah? Just say it! There is no reason to be afraid of rejection, of being left alone, hurt and heartbroken. SAY IT!

"Yeah," Ah stutter like a complete idiot.

"Merci, moi cherie, you made Remy one happy homme."

…..

The afterglow from "WOW, we going to get married!" changes to "We are going to get married, bloody hell!" the next morning. Remy finishes showing meh his preliminary plan of the wedding night only when the said night changes to dawn, so we sleep way into the afternoon. So only after Ah serve a belated lunch and take the dishes to the sink, a very rational thought strikes meh.

"And how in the world are we going to get married? Who in their right mind will register mutants?"

"We are in Vegas, babe. Here, everything is possible."

"It's legal, Ah hope?"

"But of course! Or are you thinking, Remy is going to trick you into fake marriage so he could escape later?"

Frankly speaking, _that _thought didn't cross mah mind. "If ya do, then Ah'll hunt ya down and kill ya."

"That's Remy's girl!"

"You are totally crazy, you don't have the slightest clue why Ah am marrying you."

"Amour éperdu."

Vehement love? It may do something with it. Ah can't stop mahself smiling at the ridiculous idea, or maybe not so ridiculous after all. "Have you called, Angie?"

"Oui. Almost turned deaf from her cries."

"They were good cries or bad cries?" Ah ask with caution. She did threaten meh.

"How can they be bad cries?"

"Well, who knows? So she approves?"

"Marie, Angeline is Remy's sister, but she has no right to dictate how he is to live. He will marry you regardless of her consent."

Whoa! Ah am indeed his first priority, even above his sister. Ah won't deny it, it makes meh feel all fuzzy inside. No hard feelings, Angie.

Speaking of Angie. She arrives the next day, hugs meh almost to death and drags meh to shop for the dress. Ah don't even remember when was the last time Ah wore one. The ceremony is planned to be a small one in an equally small chapel, just meh, Remy, Angie, Pyro and Quing, so there is no need for anything elaborate, but Angie is insistent. After several hours (Ah promise mahself never to go shopping with Angie again) we find a modest sleeveless snow white dress with criss-cross straps on the back. Nothing fancy, but elegant; with matching accessories of course.

"So are you nervous?" she asks meh, while we are waiting for the preparation in the chapel to be finished. By the speed she darts looks around the room Ah can only assume that _she_ is nearing a nervous breakdown.

"A bit. And you?"

"A bit. It's just… I've never been to a wedding before, and maybe I will have one too… soon," she staggers an alarming answer.

"You are not pregnant, are you?" You've got to be kidding meh! Why now of all times? Moreover, Ah _don't_ want to talk about such things, not even think about them.

"No, of course not."

Ah sigh in relief. Then sigh again. "So what are you nervous about then?"

"Oh I don't know. The change maybe."

"What change?"

"Well, it's you and Remy now, not Remy and Angie. I'll miss his frequent calls and abrupt visits- Not that I object or anything, it's the way things are, big brothers can't always be with their little sisters, huh?"

"You are so cute, Angie!" Ah exclaim, hugging her petite frame. She stiffens, but just for a second and hugs meh back. Seems Ah'll be getting quite a sister-in-law. "And you know what? Now Ah'll be calling you too."

"I've not thought of _that_!"

"You see, nothing to be nervous about!"

Ah straighten up to check if mah dress is in order and… am about to have mah own nervous breakdown. One of the walls of the hall we are standing in is decorated with pictures of happy couples wed in this very chapel. One of the pictures has a very familiar couple on it.

"Why are you crying, Marie? You are not having cold feet are you?" Angie asks alarmed, but Ah shook mah head in a silent 'no'. Who would've thought that life can play such tricks on you?

The ceremony is short and formal, what is special about it are the rings: wide silver bands with black inscription 'amour éperdu'. It is also the first time that Ah see Remy's date of birth, and his twenty ninth birthday was five days ago! Ah throw mah soon-to-be-husband a mean look, he just shrugs it off as unimportant. Ah'll surely ask about it later.

"Will the newlyweds agree to leave their picture in our Hall of Happiness?"

Ah fight mah urge to gag at the cheesy name, but still exchange glances with Remy to seek his opinion.

"Remy doesn't mind."

"Are you sure certain fractures won't make us uncomfortable because of that picture?" Ah question the runaway thief.

"Remy doubts he would be sought out in this kind of place," the former playboy replies, stress on the 'former.'

"Then please place our picture next to that one."

"So it's time, hah?" mah husband asks, following mah sight of vision.

Yes, it was time for meh to go back.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

'Going back' is easier said than done. First of all because the Christmas season has started. And even if it means good holiday bonuses for the Coliseum employees, it also means double if not triple shifts and almost no day offs, because the Coliseum is just swarmed with clients, who want to have a special Christmas for their mutant families or those who don't have families but want to party. The human part of the establishment is going crazy with corporate parties, so human mutant personnel is also sent there to help out.

Amidst this craziness, Ah can't help but think about our first Christmas together. With us being tied so up with work, we can't have a proper celebration, but Ah at least must get Remy a present, a very special one. Of course, Ah can always plan some exquisite bedroom activities, but that's not enough. Ah must give him something material, a momento of our first holiday together. And Ah am completely lost about the said momento. As for mahself, Ah had a tattoo made on mah left buttock that Remy will definitely like. He hasn't seen it yet however, because of all the turbulence with work and… wait for it… moving into another apartment (since it totally pointless to have two bedrooms with only one used)!

It is what Ah inform Logan about, the moving part, not the 'one bedroom' part of course, while Ah am extending Christmas congratulations. At the same time one of Remy's friends is tracing Logan's location since we have no idea where the mountain camp is exactly. The going back plan is underway.

….

What do you get if you combine two bikes, a narrow mountain steep and a snowstorm? One crazy adventure, as Remy calls it. Crazy adventure indeed. We've been fighting this blizzard for several hours, the only bonus – we can't get lost because the way is only in one direction – up. And why do we find ourselves on a mountain steep in January? Well, we are paying a surprise visit to Logan… and Ororo's camp. The surprise could be ruined if we used a more comfortable means of transportation a.k.a. helicopter, but in this blizzard it could be even more dangerous, not to mention the camp's defense system could blow us up.

Thus Remy devised a strategy based on the knowledge that Logan will never build a camp for teenagers with no way of getting out of there on his personal vehicle. Well, Ah totally agree, but he certainly isn't planning to do this in winter.

During our long and tiring campaign Ah have time to think about what Ah am going to say upon our arrival. Simple apology just won't cut it. Not to mention, Ah need to explain Remy's presence with meh, beside him being alive at all. Nobody knows about us being married except for the witnesses and Burgess. First of all because everyone at work thinks we are brother and sister, also we are not allowed to wear rings during work – bad for business. Nobody can know that the Lucky Bastard has been taken – _very_ bad for business.

So… What am Ah going to say to now married (happily or not is not mah problem to solve) Kitty and Lance? What about Kurt? Mah only real family Ah totally neglected all this time? Haven't even thought of? And Ah have no chance of them being not at the camp, because we know they are there. Remy double-checked by some professional ways of his.

So… This is going to be one Hell of two week trip. Not to mention Logan on our backs. If he tries to think that he can treat us the same way he treats the kids, he is going to get it. Especially, if he starts complaining about us being in one room. We haven't got any action since Christmas! And Remy still hasn't seen mah tattoo! Outrageous! We didn't have even one spare hour! Doubtful we'll have one here.

Still, it is quite nostalgic to return to Danger Room sessions (Ah don't doubt Logan tortures kids with something similar). Ah am not exactly eager to have group breakfasts, but Ah am not dangerous anymore. Yeah, try and make them believe it. Ah wonder if any of those new kids know who Ah am. Better not.

"It's just a bit more, chere. You ready?"

Give it to Remy to know mah state of mind. "Nope. Ah'll see how the situation will play out."

"Good choice. Remy wonders if Wolvie told his stormy girlfriend about us."

"How are you so sure they are together?"

"Male intuition."

"Never heard of such thing, but mah female intuition tells meh we have blackmail material for emergencies."

"Right you are, chere."

A large metallic gate soon comes into view. There is no turning back now. Shit, Ah am so not ready. Ah take a deep breath to calm mahself, but it doesn't work. What does, is Remy's reassuring hand on mah shoulder. Ah am not alone, Ah can get through this.

Ah press the intercom button. Static is mah only answer.

"No freaking way. They can't be all asleep or something, right?" Ah ask mah companion rather shakily. There is _no _way we are going to remain in this blizzard a minute longer!

"No worries, chere. Just ring Logan up."

Yeah, Ah must be on quite an edge if Ah forget such basic things.

"What?" Ah hear a gruff response to mah call.

"Hi, Logan. Can you be so generous as to open the gate? The weather is not really pleasant out here."

"What?"

"Ah don't have strength to repeat mahself, Logan. Cold, you know."

"You are _here_?"

"Oui. And it very unpleasant, so if you be so kind, mon ami," Remy says into mah phone, since Ah _really _can't say another word.

"And you too, Gumbo?"

"But of course, chere goes nowhere without Remy."

"Possessive much?" Ah mouth the words.

"You mind?" he mouths back so Logan won't hear.

"Not really," Ah reply with a smile Remy instantly returns.

The blizzard suddenly stops and the gates start moving inward.

"Told ya," Remy remarks, referring to Ororo being close to Logan. At least close enough to be with him at this time of night. It wasn't _that_ late, but still.

We roll in our tired metal beasts. A large garage door opens to the right and Logan comes out, clearly disgruntled by our time of visit or our visit on the whole, or because Remy is with meh, or for any other reason Logan can be disgruntled.

"Do I even need to ask?" he grunts, showing us a free space where to park our bikes.

"Ah know that it is all very sudden, but Ah just thought…you know, it's time to pay a new Institute a visit."

We both know that it is not what Ah came here for, but Logan seems to understand. All three of us stand in awkward silence, not knowing what to say or do next.

"So where should we put our bags?" Leave it to Remy to break the ice.

"Nice bags," Logan complements, watching Remy swinging our biker's bags over his shoulders. "Got them in Vegas?"

"You mean these beauties?" Remy asks shrugging his left shoulder where is his new pair of saddlebags decorated with white and red embroidery with some metal elements. "No idea. They are chere's Christmas present."

Ah suppress a giggle, seeing Logan's stare of pure jealousy.

By this time we reach the upper floor where bedrooms are situated, or at least Ah assume so. The layout of the building is quite similar to a hotel, or maybe it was one before becoming a school for mutants.

"This is the girls' wing. Two in each room. Stripes will be staying here. We have just a neighbor for her," he informs meh with his evil smirk reserved for the Danger Room session.

"You are not going to do this to meh," Ah stutter in fear. This is just not happening! It is too cruel even for Logan!

"Why not? You don't need to get used to a stranger and verse versa. And you, Gumbo, are staying with me. I am going to keep an eye on you. You are here as guests, but you will abide by the rules. Curfew is at eleven and no sneaking around!"

Remy releases a sigh full of suffering. "Remy wonders how those kids agree to stay here after their training is finished. This is worse than military," Remy whispers to meh, but of course Logan hears him.

"And how do you know, Gumbo, hah?" the self-proclaimed master of the house asks acridly. Ah bet _he _knows all about it. Still, how does Remy know? Could he have undergone military training? With his combat skills it is not exactly impossible.

"Remy is a wielder of many trades," he just answers enigmatically.

"Speaking of your trade… There are cameras everywhere, so if something is stolen, I will know right away."

"No worries, mon ami. There is nothing here worth stealing."

Uuuu, this was insulting, not that Logan didn't deserve it, treating us like some teenagers full of hormones, well we are not teenagers, but definitely full of hormones, he-he.

"Now we'll go into the dining room to get acquainted. What codenames do you use?"

"We don't. We are civilians, so it's just Remy and Marie LeBeau."

"Sounds like a married couple," Logan grunts, clearly disapproving. What he is disapproving is not exactly clear: mutant marriages in general or us in particular.

Ah exchange questioning glances with Remy: to tell or not to tell? Remy shrugs in response, as if saying it is inevitable anyway. Better now than later.

"Logan?" Ah begin carefully. Ah must be very delicate about this. Of course, we should've informed him sooner or even invited to the registration, but, frankly speaking, Ah was scared witless about telling Logan. Not that Ah am any more courageous now…

"Hm?"

"We are."

"You are what?"

"A married couple."

"Yeah right. Can't fool me. The joke is good however," Logan comments with deep throaty laugh.

'It's better this way' echoes in mah head. Whoa, Remy sends meh his thoughts! And moreover, Ah can intercept them without specifically using telepathy! Is it because of this place full of mutant powers or because we are so close now?

'We should try it more often,' Ah throw, doubtful it will penetrate Remy's mental barrier, but it is worth a try.

'Around Logan, for example,' Ah receive a response that makes meh burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Logan barks to mah sudden reaction.

"Nothing," Ah say, attempting to look innocent, which is not exactly mah thing, but Logan buys it.

After dumping our bags at Logan's room, we are taken to the dining room. About forty faces turn simultaneously the moment we enter. Bloody Hell, there are so many of them! Kids from twelve till seventeen looking right at meh with uncovered curiosity all over their faces. Frankly speaking, Ah become kinda lost within all this color (and believe meh, the hair, eye and skin colors make a complete rainbow).

"These are Marie and Remy, they will be our guests for the time being," Logan announces, omitting our last name for some mysterious purpose. Well, at least this way we will be spared uncomfortable questions. For the time being.

"Oh my God, it's Rogue!"

Who?

"Rogue is back!"

Oh yeah, that's supposed to be meh. Ah've already forgotten Ah even used such a name. Come to think of it, Ah always used mah codename, while others went by their real names:, Bobby, Scott, Amara, Jamie, Lance, Tabitha, Kurt, Kitty … They were all sitting there beside Ororo, looking not much different than Ah saw them last. Looking surprised, confused, a bit skeptical. Well, Ah didn't expect a welcoming hug anyway.

"Everybody is welcome into Xavier's Institute. Please sit and eat something, you must be tired from your trip and during such a nasty weather no less." Thank Gud world is blessed with such wonderful and wise women as Ororo! Ah am sure she is informed about our situation through Logan. At least one unprejudiced person to talk to around here.

We do as we are told because we are indeed extremely tired and very hungry. And it just so happens we are seated opposite Kitty and Kurt. Rotten luck. And not because Ah dislike them, just the opposite, Ah came here to meet them, but Ah still have no idea what to tell them! Especially in such a crowd, especially with everybody looking at like meh like Ah am some eighth wonder. Ah avoid looking in front of meh and keep to mah plate. Still, acting this way doesn't block the newbies' whispers around meh.

"It is that one! The one who can't touch."

"No, it's the one who absorbs your life if she touches you."

"Yeah, this is how she defeated the Dark Phoenix."

"Yep, but she doesn't look dangerous at all. Quite the opposite, she is quite hot."

Ah send mah best glare in the direction where the phrase came from for that hot-shot to know how dangerous Ah can be. It is actually surprising that Ah am known around here. Maybe there are some group pictures from the old days. Otherwise, Ah didn't excel in much, just taking others' life force, so there is no point to talk about meh to the youngsters.

Young or not, but they put two and two together soon enough and scatter out of the room, out of the earshot or not is another matter entirely. The others remain and look pointedly at us, more at meh of course, because they seem not to recognize Remy with his new tattoo and everything.

Ah silently await the bombardment with questions but none come which is even worse. Does nobody really care about meh coming back? That really hurts, dammit. Remy's stroking hand on mah hip reassures meh enough to raise mah head to look at the faces of mah former teammates.

A deep breath… Let's do it. "Ah know you are not exactly giddy to see meh here after the whole Phoenix ordeal, and Ah… apologize for any discomfort or hurt feelings Ah caused with mah hasty departure. Ah am not here to barge into your world, Ah came just for a short visit to concentrate on some of mah training. Ah am not going to be a bother. Thank you for the meal, can you show meh to mah room, Ro?"

With that Ah bolt from behind the table, unable to take the silent treatment anymore. Bloody Hell, the mutants Ah see the first time in mah life are willing to talk about meh more than people Ah've lived more than five years with. And Ah am _not_ going to cry! Ah lived a whole year without them just fine!

"Rogue!" Strom calls out, catching up with meh. Where was Ah going anyway? "I mean, Marie. You have to excuse them, they are just surprised and don't know how to act around you. You did disappear on us without a single word for more than a year. We feared the worst." Her words are meant to console, but there is a tiny but an ever present reproach there.

"But _you _knew. Logan must've told you." Why must only Ah be to blame? Have they searched for meh? Or did they just forget about meh like they did with Remy?

"Let's get you to your room and see what will happen in the morning, okay? Logan placed you with Kitty?"

"Yeah, wicked bastard," Ah say into one of the hall cameras, so he'll know mah very sincere opinion of him. Well, he is not bad all the time, but sometimes Ah think he gets off on turning others' lives miserable. "Ah don't know what's worse: her keeping meh up all night with a third degree or not saying anything at all."

"I am sure everything will be alright."

Yeah, and the Sun always appears after the storm. Or maybe it will. "Ah am sorry for leaving the table so abruptly. Remy will tend to the dirty dishes. If they won't rip him apart that is."

"I'll see to that."

We enter a dark middle sized room with two beds, two nightstands and two wardrobes. Kitty must be living here only temporary, so there is not a lot of personal touches. A wave of nostalgia hits meh full force. Ah can almost visualize the room from back then. Is there a possibility of us returning back to those times? To almost carefree existence? Not a chance. But maybe everything can be just a tiny bit better in the morning.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

It's not surprising that Ah can't sleep. It is not because of the unfamiliar smaller bed or because the sheets are not as smooth as mahne. Ah just can't stop thinking about the reception Ah had from mah former teammates just an hour ago. Could it be that it was mah fault? Should Ah have be all happy and huggie to see them instead of being mah usual cold self? But this is who Ah am and they knew meh as a cold goth bitch.

The worst part is that meh and Kitty… we grew apart over the years. It began when she started to date Lance. Seriously date him, not just single dates once in a while, but the whole nine yards. That's why Ah was not exactly surprised to see their picture in the wedding chapel dated soon after the ending of the Phoenix ordeal.

She came late at night and babbled no stop about her latest 'wonderful and dreamy' date with Lance and Ah tired to shut her up half of the time. Since, first of all, Ah wanted to sleep, secondly – Ah was jealous of their relationship, having nothing even remotely similar of mah own. Unable to have one. So Ah withdrew into mahself more and more, alienating mahself from the team, concentrating on physical training. So it is no surprise Ah was met without any enthusiasm. Ah made quite an effort to blend with the surroundings. It was Remy who changed meh, made meh come out of mah safety zone. Ah was the only one capable of working with him. Two outcasts, hah?

Ah don't hear the door opening, but Ah know right away about Kitty's return. Ah pretend to be asleep, facing the wall hidden by the covers. Hopefully, she will just go to sleep. Like Hell.

"Rogue? Are you asleep?"

"It took Logan four months to remember mah name, but it's because he is stubborn, but you guys, seem to have the same problem." Okay, Ah was _not _supposed to say that. Ah was not supposed to say anything, dammit! Ah don't even know why Ah am so attached to the name!

"So you are awake?" Kitty asks hesitantly.

"Yeah." It's seems it is futile to hide any longer, Ah take the covers off and sit up, revealing mah tank-top that serves meh as pajamas. Ah smirk, seeing Kitty automatically taking a step back. "It's okay now. Ah am not… dangerous anymore."

The way her eyes turn round is just hilarious! "Like for real?"

"Hush, you want Logan on our backs?"

"He can't do anything to us anyway," she replies with giggles, and Ah can't help but smile at her attitude. Same old Kitty Pryde. "So what's up with you and that guy you came with?" Same old Kitty Pryde, dammit.

"Is this is the only thing you can say to meh after all this time?" Well, yeah, Ah am bitter, Ah have all the reason to be. "No freaking text or call or e-mail in a year!"

"The same to you!" she bursts out suddenly. Okay, she does have a point. But… okay, Ah was just scared shitless about the whole thing; calling and receiving no answer would've been even more painful. "You left us of your free will, Rogue! It was we who were left to deal with the whole mess! Can you even imagine how much effort it like took us to build this building from the ground up? To teach kids to control their powers with like no practical knowledge how to do it?"

"You could've left!"

"Well, I am not like, a coward to run from my responsibilities!"

"You are calling meh a coward? That's rich! Do you even know through what shit Ah went through surviving on mah own? Trying to put food on the table every other day, with no home, no savings, with a danger of exposure on every corner?"

"You could've come back," Kitty replies to mah accusing tirade in a sullen voice. Looks like, mah words actually stroke a cord of guilt.

"To what? To this? Everything's changed. We've changed. Ah can't live the old life anymore. Ah am not fighting anymore."

"But it's our mission to help-"

"Ah don't care, Kit. Ah completed a mission once, Ah saved the world - you all called meh a murderer. Ah don't want to be one anymore. Ah just want to _live_."

Ah haven't noticed how the steam of argument left us both replacing two teenage girls with two women who knew the harshness of life, the consequences of making the wrong choice, the pain of partings and happiness of meetings.

"Hey! What's wrong now?" Ah exclaim as Kitty bursts out in tears all of a sudden.

"I want to live too!" she wails into mah blanket, catching meh totally off guard. Wasn't she doing exactly that with Lance?

"Well, nothing stops ya, aside from the danger of being killed because you are a mutant and that'll happen sooner or later."

"How can you be so calm about it? Don't you want to have a long and happy life? Like normal people?"

"'Happily ever after' is not exactly in mah life plan, but Ah am taking everything Ah can get. One mutant taught meh that. Life beat him in all ways possible, but he survived and even manages to have fun. So yeah. Besides, we'll never be normal, doesn't mean we can't be happy, right?"

"You are truly a different person, Rogue," Kitty concludes, staring at meh as if seeing a stranger, which Ah actually am to her now.

"It's Marie, dammit. How long does it take to remember such a simple name?"

…

Right fist, left kick, right block, flip, kick, right, right, block, roll, kick- "Argh! That move is illegal, Swamp Rat!"

"And who is going to judge that, chere? You are just out of form, admit it."

"No way! Ah can give you a real beating any day!"

"Oh, yeah? And what will you do if Remy does that?" mah sparring partner teases meh, taking meh into a dead lock and then pushes meh onto the floor. How do you like that, ha? Well, Ah like it immensely, and not only because at that moment Remy always has his stomach unguarded and here Ah go-o-o-o with mah knee!

"Ah, that's not fair, chere!"

The defeated dares to dispute mah victory! The nerve of him, lying completely defenseless on his back with meh straddling him, oh year, the victory is sweet indeed.

"But who is here to judge?" Ah murmur his words back at him.

You must be wondering, why meh and Remy are beating the crap out of each other and being at each others' throats this early in the morning, when we could be doing something much more pleasurable. Well, it turned out that we both had a bad night and were frustrated to the point of blowing something up (literally in Remy's case); and such situation calls for a good sparring. However, it is gradually turning into something different entirely.

"Common, babe, you know you want it," Remy whispers seductively, pulling meh down towards those sinful lips of his. And he is so right. Ah want him so badly…

And right on cue, the door to the gym opens with a loud crack, interrupting our snogging session that was quickly escalating to something not done on the gym floor in a building full of teenagers.

"And what pray tell is this?" comes the gruff from the newcomer.

Ah chuckle, hearing Remy cursing very elaborately in French. Of course, we have the great luck on our side, since it is Logan who interrupted our private moment.

"We were trying a new move to overcome an opponent," Ah supply the explanation, since Logan has only seen our backs and from a distance more or less, so we are still on the save side somewhat. And why should we even be there? Hiding out like some teenagers!

"Oh really?" he asks clearly unconvinced, but we've already gotten up and are hurriedly leaving the place before any more questions will be asked, and it was starting to get so good too, damn! "And where do you think you two are going?"

"To have a snack," Remy answers with a face of an innocent angel, which is quite difficult to accomplish with his looks.

"Wait just for a second there." We freeze, dying from anticipation while Logan is looking us over with his scrutinizing gaze, definitely noticing mah state of undress (meaning short pants and sleeveless top) and our joined hands. "So how regularly do you two train?"

Ah can't account for Remy, but mah jaw definitely goes slack at that question. On the other hand, it is quite characteristic of Logan to think only about fighting and combat. "Twice a week more or less," Ah manage a reply, but for some reason Ah don't like where this conversation is going. "Why do you ask?"

"When we built the Danger Room here, I made some modifications to the list of adversaries whom the kids face during the training."

"Oh, no, you are not going to say what Ah think you going to say, right?" Ah utter, shaking with anger. That's how those squirts know about meh! They fight meh on a daily basis, they kill meh every fucking day!

"We don't have any data on another mutant who can fight at close range. You are both there."

That son of a bitch! He turned meh into an enemy, into a boxing bag! And Ah thought he cared! Ah go for a swing, but mah fist is not fast enough, because Remy's one reaches Logan's jaw faster, making the training-crazy mutant stumble backwards.

"That's low, mon ami. Doing something like this is the same as declaring Marie dead and stripping her of the history with the X-Men. She is at least wearing the uniform, isn't she? You want us there? We'll be there. We'll show what fighting at close range is if they manage to get close enough that is. We'll do it, on one condition."

"And what's that?" Logan grumbles, nursing his jaw. He surely looks as if he is regretting the whole idea already. As for meh, Ah don't exactly oppose it, it is partly what Ah came here for. Still Remy's actions make meh all warm inside. Ah've never thought being protected can feel this good.

"_You _are paying for Remy's cards."

"The Hell?" Logan snaps while Ah snicker.

"Remy has only ten decks on him now. If he uses all of them during your games how can he go home empty-handed?"

"_Ten_ decks? This is ridiculous!"

"Remy always has at least five decks on his person. He even has one right now." _Ah _say this, not Remy, thus get some strange glances from both men.

"Okay, okay, we'll get you some card decks," Logan concedes, still unbelieving.

"Plastic, not paper," Remy adds his nigger into the woodpile.

"Whatever. Oro will get you something to change into after breakfast."

With that Logan departs leaving meh with mixed feelings. On one hand, Ah am angry at him for using meh as a target practice, on the other – what else could he do? Well, he could've asked for mah permission at least. But it is kinda painful to realize that Ah am not a part of this world already. A phantom of sorts.

"You okay, chere?"

"Ah am feeling a bit down."

"Want Remy to make it better?"

Oh the seducer knows how to push mah buttons, but Remy's kisses do make it better.

Remy drags meh to breakfast, but Ah pointedly refuse. The reason is that Ah still have no idea how to approach Kurt, especially in a room full of others. Conversation with Kitty the previous night shows that it will be not easy. But Ah pass the breakfast anyway, because we need to shower and change before the session in the Danger Room. And since everyone will be at breakfast, no one can stop us from taking shower together. Obviously, Remy agrees right away to mah cunning proposition. Ah can push the buttons of the seducer too.

…

The Danger Room is not much different from its earlier version. Ah doubt it was moved from the Institute, but the construction work must've really taken a lot of effort. Ah now understand Kitty's words about their difficulties. Seems that Ah should apologize for not appreciating their hard work.

"So kiddies, I have a surprise for you today." Logan's enthusiastic mood is met with a choir of groans. Quite a familiar situation, but not a nostalgic one.

Remy and Ah are waiting in a room beside the actual DR. Remy refused to put on anything offered, but Ah am not in a least bit surprised that he brought his usual light armor with him. He thinks it is his little secret, but Ah know that he always has it stored in the saddle-bags. And at least ten card decks of course. Just in case of the attack. Ah am certainly not jealous of the circumstances that made him to act like this. As for meh, Logan and all others will be definitely surprised by mah performance today. Firstly, because Ah cut off the sleeves of the protective uniform Storm gave meh. Thankfully, it wasn't one of mah old ones. Secondly, Remy was right, the 'kiddies' need to make a lot of effort to just get close to us. The quantity can be a problem, but Remy and Ah are an excellent team. The possibility of being injured is close to nothing, what can those snotters do anyway? Fear enters mah body without meh being aware of it. Ah steal a glance at Remy. He is calm as ever, shuffling his cards. Calm he may look, but there is air of awareness around him. The first stranger with unclear intentions who enters this room is in for a flashy surprise.

The doorknob turns and the card in Remy's hand turns red (told ya).

Logan's head peeped into the room. "So you're ready?"

"We are always ready," Remy answers without even raising his eyes from the cards. Ah wish Ah had such confidence. What if mah telepathy or telekinesis won't work properly? Then _we _will be in danger.

"The rules are the following. Your main objection is to incapacitate the students, you are not to harm them (more than necessary), you are not to attack those who are not standing already."

"But what if the lying ones attack us?" Remy interrupts the 'lecture'.

"They won't. It's the rule."

"Life doesn't follow rules."

"Don't push it, Cajun. It's a training exercise with material enemies, that's all."

"So it _is _a game."

"You can quit right now," Logan snaps, reaching the limit of his patience. Of course, Remy just baits him on purpose, the reason for such behavior eludes meh. Ah am sure he does it simply because he can. Men.

"That won't be gallant. Especially in Marie's presence."

This pointless banter can go for hours, so Ah put an effective stop to it, by elbowing Remy in the ribs.

"Why hitting Remy for being gallant, chere?" the troublemaker weans.

"Because we have another objective right now," Ah snap at Remy who instantly sobers up. "So what's the drill?"

"There are forty four targets out there. The terrain is mainly jungle. The last group standing is the winner."

"Group? As both Remy and Ah must be standing to kick their asses and show who is the boss around here?"

Remy chuckles at mah description of the situation. Well, Ah don't know about him, but Ah am set on winning. Logan just pushes the door we are waiting against and ushers us to go with a nod.

And so we enter the unknown to find ourselves on an upland overseeing a jungle forest with no people in sight. For us at least. Judging by several gasps of horrified surprise (the sources' locations of which Ah note right away) we are seen as clear as possible with not even a single bush on our side. A surprise from Logan no doubt. Is he sadist or something? Two against forty four and they have all cover!

And in cover they remain, since our participation is unexpected even by the leaders of the teams. And how do Ah know that? Well, because while they hesitate in their comfy bushes, Ah do a quick telepathic sweep, discovering the following: there are four teams ten students each with one leader, the leaders being Kitty, Lance, Kurt and Bobby.

The cliff we are standing on are at least ten meters high with no paths to come up. So they need to get up here first. Interesting, how they are going to accomplish that…

"Should we plan a strategy too?" Remy asks, watching the forest with hawk's eyes.

"Nah, they'll come to us. What do you think they think?"

"Isn't your job to know that?" Remy asks with irony.

"There are too many of them, Ah can't single out the thoughts. All Ah can tell is that Kurt and Kitty's strategic decisions lack objectiveness."

"We'll use that?"

"You are asking for permission, Swamp Rat?"

"Remy doesn't want to face any displeasure from you later, chere."

"Listen closely, sugarh, we are going to blow this room to bits. Practical training? They'll remember this training for at least a year!" So Ah am gloating, spank meh.

"As you say, moi cherie."

One of the trees falls with a loud crackle. They've made their first move.

The trees continue to fall clearing up a corridor to pass through the jungle and get some space to actually make an attack. At first the four teams make a joined effort: one team cuts the trees, another rolls them towards the cliff to make a way to get up and the other two cover the builders by throwing stuff at us. With mutants 'thrown stuff' can be _anything_. Fireballs, blocks of ice, spikes, rocks, sand, needles, lightning and hell knows what else. Ah am not exactly able to see, because Ah am busy with upholding the protective shield around both of us.

"How can she do that? She hasn't absorbed anyone yet!" comes from the attackers. The comment makes meh smirk. Wait and you'll see - we have a lot of surprises in store.

Remy isn't sitting idly either – the ladder builders are looking for ways to protect themselves from the rocks' slides triggered by his cards. And then Ah send a burning tree right into the middle of the jungle and with that we have a beautiful and fast spreading bonfire. Confuse and distract the enemy – mission accomplished. This is so much fun!

And so it goes. They throw, we throw it back, they are still down and we are still up. Two hours and nothing accomplished by the builders, well not nothing, but they are still quite slow. Of course, they could just throw rocks together, but the 'ladder' must be easy to climb and easy to hide in, so it must be constructed with care.

Remy's cards are blown away by a wind user, but some of them still reach their targets, leaving scratches and bruises. Nothing has reached him yet. You have to give it to him – the man can fight. There are so many trump cards up his sleeve that it is impossible to predict what he'll do next.

Ah watch the working ants below. If they first looked confused seeing meh, now they are angry, but also near panicking. In the beginning their aim was to defeat in close a combat a mutant you can't touch, now they don't even know how to get near the target. But the most lost ones are mah old friends, who have realized that Ah indeed inherited the powers of the Dark Phoenix. And what are they supposed to do now? Well, fulfill the roles they've taken upon themselves – be the leaders for the young generation.

"They are coming, chere."

"Oh really? How many left?"

"Three."

"Will it be enough?"

"Oui, but you know that the ride won't be smooth."

"Don't forget who your partner is."

Remy just smirks and unfolds his staff. Those youngsters are in for quite a show.

"Give up, you are surrounded," some cocky boy declares.

So we are surrounded by like twenty five exhausted and frustrated mutants. So they all want to end it and get to more pleasurable activities. So what?

"You'll be the first one to surrender," Ah proclaim, actually outright threaten, in return, taking the fighting stance back to back with Remy.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

As Ah was saying… Twenty five half-dead kids against meh and Remy. Here Ah would like to repeat again that Remy and Ah are a superb fighting team. The combination of his experience, strength and speed with mah agility and light weight is practically unbeatable. Even so twenty five, with Kurt and Lance among them, can be quite overwhelming. Of course, they can just jump us by burying under their bodies, but that wouldn't be fair.

The 'training exercise' continues. Remy is under bigger pressure, since the kids are simply afraid to get near meh. None of them know that Ah won't absorb them the moment they hit meh with their hands. They are quite covered, but mah uncovered arms make quite a psychological effect that paralyzes their very wish to attack. That's good, because Ah have no wish to absorb any of them, but if Ah don't, then… better not to think about it.

Remy and Ah not only spar, we also practice some combo techniques 'just in case'. Not that Ah am planning to aid the Cajun in his 'freelancing', but quite a lot of times two people can do much more than one, thus our arsenal is full of flips, lifts and supports. Yes, Ah can fly, but simply floating doesn't exactly help if there is no energy behind the hit. Meaning, that being thrown increases the power of mah hits threefold.

Ten down, fifteen still standing. Somehow. Truth to be told, our duo is on its limit. Remy can't block and answer attacks from all around him, especially when they do everything to tear us away from each other. They even succeeded a couple of times. Ah absorbed about ten kids, just enough to make them dizzy, so Ah could knock them out. Still ten is quite a lot for meh since Ah haven't done it in quite some time. So now Ah am the one getting dizzy.

"We need a change of strategy, sugarh," Ah gasp between short breaths in attempt to somehow supply more oxygen to mah brain. So far, it isn't working.

"D'accord. On three?"

"Yeah…"

"One, two, three!"

A small box is pushed into mah hand while Ah touch Remy's cheek. Two seconds. This must leave him enough strength to break through the tightening circle of the attackers.

"No way! She is flying!"

Right you are, little one. Ah am indeed rising above them, but Ah don't fly away, that would've been totally pointless. The special box Ah was given by Remy is a gadget he made for meh. Sometimes Ah can be quite a pain in the butt (or maybe not only sometimes), so Ah nagged Remy to teach meh some long range fighting technique since mah telekinesis wasn't and isn't exactly effective. And so Remy, the cards' lover that he is, made meh a box that can fire cards automatically (Ah'll never learn to throw them as accurately as the infamous Gambit anyway), Ah just need to charge them with Remy's power. And that's exactly what Ah do, flying around making the exhausted kids even more confused and panicky.

Two minutes later the deck is empty. That's mah cue to join mah partner at the edge of the cliff where he has been preparing our gateway.

"So how far will it reach?" Ah ask still in the air, prepared to do some telekinetic damage to the remaining students who being as crazy as they are, follow meh.

"Two meters at most."

"Well eight meters are… safe."

"With the mess under the mountain, Remy doubts it."

"There is no other way."

"Oui. Ready?"

"Ready."

Another 'kaboom!' echoes through the jungle, making a crack in the cliff, a slope for us to run down into the plain. Yes, it gets us only two meters lower, and yes, there are sharp rocks and broken trees down there, leftovers of the 'bridge'. Jumping right down is a suicide. Returning back is impossible cause we are being chased. So we jump. Well, Remy does and Ah fly behind him pushing him forward to change his trajectory enough for us not to end up like pin pads. We land in a heap; it reminds meh of the way we rolled downhill in New Orleans during the kidnapping escapade. The only difference is that we are tired to death and we don't have time to lie around. And the most troublesome fact is that we don't have anywhere to run.

Now it is a game of chicken. Will the remaining students get down to finish us or not. Of course, they can use the 'bridge' to get down, but that can take some time and if they fall from there, let's say they will be seriously hurt.

Ah watch as their eyes dart from us to the 'bridge' to the plain, Kurt and Lance are arguing about something. Some kids are falling onto their knees, simply giving up. Ah don't put them to shame, Ah am amazed they lasted this long. What is it? Three hours? Four? And then the siren bellows.

"Thank Gud. Ah thought it'd never end." Now it's mah right to fall to mah knees, Ah however have a strong back to learn onto. Ah feel Remy's heart beating erratically. He is at his limit, he doesn't show it of course.

"This is the first and the last time Remy agrees to do something for Wolvie," he breaths out his voice strained.

The room has been changed to its original form. The youngsters are dragging themselves out, at least half of them throwing disbelieving glances at our strange pair. Is it because Remy doesn't have any trouble with meh resting mah head against his neck or because of the surprising attacks we cooked up, Ah don't really care.

Every one of them has left, but we are still sitting against each other. It is as if being this close restores our life energy. But once again our paradise is interrupted. By a cough this time.

"Yes, Logan?" Ah drawl, mah eyes closed from exhaustion. Ah doubt Ah'll manage to get to mah room on mah own. Damn, Ah won't be able to move at all today. Not to mention, mah head is killing meh. Jean is all active to get rid of the newcomers into her domain. A vacation, mah ass.

"What was that?"

"You asked us to fight, we fought. Nothing else."

"Leave them be. Can't you see their condition?" Oh, Ororo, the goddess of wisdom (and weather), at least someone to keep Logan at bay.

"We'll talk later," Logan throws upon his leave. Even if Ah know the talk doesn't promise anything good, Ah don't care at the moment. If only we could get into the shower and the bed with the tender sheets. Well, we do it an hour later, but into the separate showers and separate beds with not exactly tender sheets, that completely nullifies the restoring effect.

…

At dinner time we couldn't just ignore the world anymore. Firstly because we are famished, secondly, we are not chicken. So we get down into the dining room as late as possible to avoid the big crowd, but our luck ran out during the training – _all of them _are right there. They stand up the moment we enter, the clatter making meh cringe, but then they start… applauding. Everybody… A hundred of hands applauding us. Ah just stand there in shock, until Remy pulls meh towards free seats at the corner of one of the tables.

Ah keep to mah plate, but can't help but see the looks of awe and adoration we are bathed in. "Are they masochists?" Ah whisper to Remy. "We just beat them up and they are looking at us like at idols or something."

"Teenagers, who knows with them," he replies philosophically. He can actually be right.

Excruciatingly slowly the room clears out, leaving Logan, Ororo and the former team leaders. There is also another leader present. A former active leader who didn't participate in today's training. Oh he watched alright, remaining in the control room with Logan. Ah wonder what Scott Summers has to say. Ah bet his speech will include at least one of the following: Jean, stolen powers, Dark Phoenix, danger.

"So?" Ah break up the tense silence. "If you want to ask then ask straightforward. But if you don't want to ask because you are scared of the answer, Ah'll lift your burden. The answer is 'yes'. Ah am not able to use those powers properly, that's why Ah came – to meditate and train without worrying about the affairs of everyday life."

"So you are planning on actively using those powers?" Scott the level-headed one asks. At least, he won't accuse meh of doing the wrong thing; if not for those powers, he would've still been staring into the bottom of the whisky bottle. But Ah still hear the pain, he tries to hide behind cool indifference.

"It's not that Ah can get rid of them. Better control them than let them run wild."

Everyone shudders at the thought.

Ah make some excuse and get out of there, Remy on mah heels.

"You can't do this, chere! You must talk to him, he is your brother! He deserves an explanation. The more you are postponing it, the worse it'll be."

"But what should Ah say, Rem? Ah have no idea! 'Ah am sorry' just won't cut it."

"Nein, it won't."

Ah sharply turn around to see the subject of our discussion standing right down the hall. Now what should Ah do? Upon turning back Ah discover that Remy has disappeared. He'll pay for that later.

"Ah really don't know what to say, Kurt." Lame, Ah know. "Ah know that Ah should've called, should've not disappeared like that, but Ah needed space, needed to think about… everything. Ah didn't have home to return to like others."

"Do you know what hurt us the most, schwester? The fact that you didn't trust us enough to let us help you to deal with everything that happened with Jean. You are stubborn and closed-up, so it's natural for you deal with everything alone, but we were there for you."

"But you had bigger things to care about, like the relocating and refugees and the Institute-"

"Do you think, ich wouldn't have found time for meine schwester?"

Ah look at the open face of the young man who happens to be mah step-brother. He doesn't have any obligations towards meh, because calling him a step-brother is a stretch too. But he always looked out for meh. Just small gestures of good faith or just being there without being asked. Ah can't help it – Ah crush Kurt in a hug. He stiffens like a board, but relaxes a moment later and hugs meh back.

"Ah am really sorry. Ah don't know what happened back then. Everybody was doing something and Ah got stuck with Remy all the time. After some time, Ah started to like being around him. And then he wasn't at the funeral and… Ah thought Ah killed him too. The only person who wasn't afraid of meh."

"It's we who need to apologize, hm… Marie. You did something none of us did and you did it for our benefit too. We could've at least thanked you."

"No, Kurt. Ah didn't only kill Jean, Ah killed everybody's hope of a safe future. We all hoped Jean's madness was temporary, that she could be cured. Everyone was afraid of losing his control too and become like her and that meant only one thing – execution."

Jean only wanted a normal family like all of us, normal happy life. Does her death mean that we don't have any chances at a peaceful future?

…

"We need to talk."

When someone says something like this to you, the first thing you think – you are in for it this way or the other. When Logan says something like this… well, it can mean anything, none of it good. So Ah drag mahself after him to some room which happens to be… an office with a desk, a computer and a filing cabinet.

"Don't tell me it's yours," Ah blurt out with disbelief.

"Well, what do you want? I am running this place. Manage somehow at least." He takes a seat behind the desk and gestures meh to take one too. Not that Ah was called a lot to the principal's office in high school, but at the moment Ah feel exactly like that. "So tell me what happened in the Danger Room today."

"Nothing special."

"Don't lie to me, Stripes. You've never fought like that."

"Like what?" Ah ask with an amused smirk. "With a partner?"

"Among other things."

"Common, Logan, what are you getting at?"

"What you two did back there was…amazing. I've never seen something like this before. You were quite the daredevils."

Ah feel mahself blushing embarrassed by the sudden praise. Logan's praise, which is as valuable as adamantium inside him, since you don't hear it often, never actually. "Thanks, Ah guess. We just train to protect ourselves so there is nothing special about us."

"I have a proposition for you, Stripes." Oh Ah don't like this serious tone, Ah don't like it at all. "I want you to stay and teach here."

"No."

"Don't be hasty, think about it."

"No. Ah must return after mah vacation ends."

"But what good will it do you? Waitressing is just a waste of your abilities. You can do much more here."

"Ah can't, not without Remy."

"Well, he can stay too. He'll be a major pain, but he has valuable experience to share."

"No. He can't stay in confined places. He needs his freedom. Ah need it too."

"But it is a win-win situation. You stay and learn to control your new powers, you don't need to care about money, you'll help others to learn what you learned."

Logan is not pleading, and only because it is not in his nature, but Ah see how difficult it is for him, for all of the 'teachers' to maintain the new Institute. They really need our help, any help they can get. Cause Logan is a free mover too, he can't stay in one place for long, but Professor placed this obligation on him, because he is the only one who he is capable. And yeah, Logan is not exactly fond of being a babysitter, but it is for a greater cause, so he endures it.

"Ah need to talk to Remy about this."

"Why? You can leave him at any moment, it is not like you two are tied-" and then he finally sees the ring which till this moment has been kept hidden under a glove or a table or by Remy's hand. "So you weren't joking, hah?"

"Ah am sorry not to tell you when it happened," Ah apologize, hearing accusation in his tired voice. Accusation of betrayal. "Ah was kinda afraid of your reaction cause it just happened. That's why we can't stay. We have our own life now, together. Yes, it's mostly work, but we moved into a nice apartment, things are going great, we are not fighting for our lives anymore. But Ah understand you, Logan, understand your reasons and Ah will talk to Remy about this whole staying thing."

"So it's like that now?" mah possible next employer asks with a smirk.

"Like what?" Ah snap back defensively. Is he insulting our relationship?

"A partnership between two. Who would've thought…"

"We are not partners, Logan. We are family."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Ah head to Logan's room, where Remy is staying for the time being. He must be exhausted to death, but Ah am sure it will be better not to postpone such important talk. Hopefully he won't blow into mah face, because Ah know how he feels about being forced into situations. He accepted the job at the casino only because cards are his love. You can call him capricious, but Ah think he just had had enough of being pushed around, of being used. So now Ah am between two fires.

Ah knock at the door. Usually Ah just enter, but Ah am not at our place, so…

"Come in, chere."

Ah slip inside, noting right away the way Remy is sprawled on his bed with only his pants on. Yeah, that definitely doesn't set the mood for a serious talk. Ah especially like a new addition to Remy's chest: a tattoo on his left breast with mah name on a heart. It can be considered too mushy for his tastes, but the meaning is what counts.

"Ah talked to Logan, Rem."

"So?"

"He wants us to stay."

A tired sigh escapes those luscious lips. He clearly knew it'd come to that. "For how long?"

"Ah don't know, half a year at least."

"Do you want to, chere?"

"No, but Ah can't just turn mah back on this. Ah was given another chance by being in the Institute, Ah can't rip the others of such a chance. And yes, Ah know you don't have any obligations, they left you for dead, for Christ's sake. But if you look at it another way, you can obtain another family this way. Those kids need our guidance. We may not have a chance to have our own kids because of the danger and everything, but-" the sobs make the words stuck in mah throat. _Our_ kids?! What am Ah talking about?

"Marie, come here."

Ah stumble towards the bed, flopping down since mah legs are unable to keep meh standing. Why am Ah crying like a total fool? Is it what Kitty was talking about the previous night? She wants to have kids? A normal family?

"You want kids, cherie?" mah husband asks softly, holding meh close. No matter how tired Remy is, he always has time to reassure meh, to be strong for meh, to protect meh. Ah really love this man.

"Ah don't know. Ah am afraid to even think of the consequences. But you know… Such things come to mind at certain age. Ah sound selfish, don't Ah, sugarh?"

"Not at all."

Sometime later we go in search for Logan to inform him of our decision. Well, mah telepathy does the searching, but we are in no hurry, taking a small pleasure in just walking around the halls holding hands.

Surprisingly, Logan is still in his office… doing paperwork. This is quite a sight. And Ah do try not to burst out laughing, but several chuckles still escape.

"So?" the busy man asks, his nose still in the papers.

"We will stay until spring on several conditions."

"Let's me guess," Logan interrupts Remy, clearly unsatisfied that he must bargain with him and not meh. "I must pay for the cards?"

"That's a given, mon ami. But there are several others. First of all we need to go back to Vegas to take our things and to make a deal with Burgess which Remy assures you won't be easy. He may demand compensation, a large one, something you won't be able to pay. Secondly, we will _not_ participate in any operations outside the Institute. And thirdly, we will _not_ live in separate rooms during our state here."

By the end of Remy's declaration, basically an ultimatum, Ah can almost see the stream coming from Logan's ears. Obviously, not a good sign.

"Is that all?" he asks through clenched teeth.

"Oui."

"The first two we can work with, the last one is impossible."

"Marie? We are out of here." Remy grabs mah hand and starts to pull meh out of the office. Even to meh he is acting a bit irrationally. Ah mean, what's the rush? Why must be he so bull-headed?

"Now listen here, bub-"

"Non, it's you who listen," the Cajun hisses in a dangerously low voice right into Logan's face, hitting the table with his right fist making the wood sparkle. A very dangerous situation indeed. "We've been working for years to get where we are, and you have no right, you hear, _no right, _to take it away."

"There are rules here-"

"Remy doesn't care about the rules! His only rule was to survive, now his only rule is to be with his familie. No matter what!"

Ah can't claim to know Remy LeBeau for a long time, but Ah've never seen him lose his temper like this. Yes, he can be angry and pissed off, the reason is usually either Burgess or the Guild. But everything usually had a carefree undertone, as if nothing of those things really mattered. Now he is truly furious and not because it's Logan, but because it matters. Us staying in one room is not only about sex, it is about being together, about sharing our lives.

Logan is surprisingly calm about Remy's outburst. Usually, he would be all clawed up the moment someone raises his voice at him, but he is just standing there. Could it be that he understands Remy's feelings?

"You are hurting meh, sugarh," Ah utter, referring to Remy's death grip onto mah hand.

The anger instantly evaporates to be replaced by guilt. And guilt on some much deeper level then just bruising mah hand, guilt of hurting someone close to him. Again. "Million apologizes, cherie," he says tenderly and starts to plant kisses all over mah hand! Not that Ah don't like it, but right in front of _Logan?! _Who does look kinda uncomfortable watching such unhindered display of affection.

"We'll work something out," Logan gives up.

The corner of Swamp Rat's lips rises just a tiny bit, but Ah still notice it. Men and their games. Nothing is left for meh but to shake mah head in dismay.

…..

"No. Absolutely impossible."

A seriously awful beginning of business negotiations.

"But, sir, our work in the Institute is important to the whole mutant kind and the cooperation between the organizations…"

Burgess's blank stare tells meh he doesn't care about the cooperation or the mutant kind in general. Pompous ass.

"How much, Burgess?" Remy asks from beside meh.

"Five million."

"For both of us?"

"Yes."

"Deal."

"What the Hell was that?!" Ah blow up when the door to Burgess's office closes behind us. "Where in the world will we find that kind of money?! Logan surely won't pay it!"

"Relax, chere. We got off cheap."

"Five million is _cheap _for you? Have you gone nuts, Cajun?!"

"Remy thought it would be twenty."

"Twenty million?!" Ah just stand there rooted to the spot by such declaration. Such amount of money is just surreal to meh. Doesn't seem it is the same to Remy. Could he possibly possess sums Ah have no idea about? Come to think of it, Ah've never asked him about where his money is coming from. A new apartment out of blue is definitely out of ordinary.

"How much do you think people lose at Remy's table every night?"

"Ah don't know… Hundred thousand?"

"A million at least."

"Mah Gud… It is cheap, considering… But still, where can we get that amount of money?"

"Remy'll pay. Wolvie is better to have good catering arrangements or this vacation is turning out to be too expensive."

"Well, Ah am sorry to inconvenience you," Ah apologize with no remorse at all. Doesn't he understand this is important to teach those kids? Is it all just a game for him? How can he be so egoistic? Or maybe it is because nobody has ever considered him important enough to sacrifice something for his well being? A lone wolf, heh? "Ah am sorry," this time Ah am sincere about it. Ah did make him to quit the job he liked to get back to the life he hated. And all just because Ah asked him.

"No worries, chere. It will be fun."

"If you say so," Ah remark unsure of what the future will bring.

…

And why exactly am Ah unsure? Well, saying that teaching the younger generation is our mission and other related crap doesn't mean that Ah can actually do it. Nobody taught meh. Ah didn't need to learn to switch on or off mah ability like Kitty or concentrate on using it exactly how Ah need it like Kurt. Ah could absorb anyone 24/7. So mah main problem was to remain sane in between, and even if Professor tried to help meh, he has never succeeded. And so Ah stand before the forty teenagers staring at meh with anxiety and readiness for action, and have no bloody idea what Ah should actually do.

"So? What exactly are we going to do, people?"

"Fight like you do," a scrawny girl from the right answers enthusiastically.

"And what does that mean exactly?" This is so not fun.

"Like you did with that guy," an answer from the back.

"For your information, that guy's name is Remy LeBeau, you better remember it. As for teaching you fighting in pairs… First you need to partner up. Fighting in this manner requires total trust and balance in strength, those qualities are not connected to your mutant powers. Let's see, who will go with whom…" Ah close mah eyes and reach out with mah telepathy to the minds of the teenagers in front of meh to seek the knowledge of their social interrelations within the tight group. Likes, dislikes, leaders, bullies (they are always present), care-givers, loners, jokers, losers – they are all here. "How come that among forty mutants there are no telepaths?"

"Is this important?" a blond girl squeaks. That's one a definite nerd.

"Well, it depends on the way you look at it. Only three of you have more or less good mental blocks. Ah am no good and even Ah can penetrate into all your darkest secrets." Okay, their scared expressions are totally hilarious! As if Ah want to know those secrets. Ha! "But that's not here not there. Now we'll pair up and then…" What then? Remy and Ah didn't do any special training, we just went with it. Thought of practical moves and tried them out in a neutral, objective way. "Then learn to care your partner standing on your shoulders for five meters."

"What?!" the kids explode, making meh almost deaf.

"Listen up, okay! The pair you'll form will consist of a strong one and a flexible one thus the brutal force will be complimented with quick movements. Of course, one person can already have both qualities, but four legs and hands are always better than two, not to mention one can attack and the other act as a shield. This way the effect of any attack, mutant or physical, doubles." Ah still look at completely blank faces. Kids these days, can't understand anything without a demonstration.

'Get your butt in here, Swamp Rat. Stop eavesdropping already.'

Remy strawls into the room, wearing a completely innocent expression on his face. As if he was just passing by and decided to enter on a sudden whim. Yeah, right.

"Remy and Ah will now show you what you must learn first and foremost." Ah gesture for Remy to get into stance, but he too gives meh a blank look. What a jerk, as if he doesn't know what Ah am talking about, as if he hasn't been standing all this time behind the door listening to mah every word. He may be having fun, but Ah surely don't.

'Stop messing around!'

'And you call this total trust and balance in strength? You are diminishing Remy in public_._'

'Shut up! Ah'll see how _you_ are going to teach!'

Maybe Remy finally sees mah point or maybe we indeed have trust and balance, but he gets down onto one knee and raises his arms. Ah use both as a ladder to get onto his shoulders and take the other hand to steady myself. Ah position mahself in the way so mah feet don't block his arms' movements and mah body remains in equilibrium. Just at the right moment mah partner gets up and releases mah hands. Ah slowly rise to mah full height. Usually the acrobats that do the same trick hold the legs of the person who is standing on the shoulders, but we don't do this, because all hands must be free for action. We stand still for a minute or two to demonstrate that it is actually quite possible and then Remy starts moving.

"The whole point of this exercise," Ah continue mah lecture, "is not to remain just standing on your partner's shoulders, but to move in sync with him so you don't restrain his movements and at the same time keep your balance." Remy stops and Ah do quite a beautiful somersault to get down. "Okay, let's get you all paired up then," Ah tell the gaping students of mine. "You thought it was all bull? Nope, totally possible."

The pairing up takes several hours since the partners should complete each other not only in powers but in personality. Ah am no shrink, but with Rem's help, we somehow nail it. All pairs are boy and girl, no surprise there, only the boys are not always the stronger part.

"So now you can practice to your heart content. Ah don't want any broken bones, meaning if your partner is falling catch him or her. That's all for today. Go and get to know your partners better."

The hall slowly empties with the chatting teenagers leaving, discussing our first class with the new teacher a.k.a. meh.

"This is a pain," Ah groan, stretching on the floor.

"Remy thinks you were great."

"Hush, you are just messing with meh again, Cajun."

"Not at all, chere. Remy would've never thought of using something like this in training. Remember how we came up with that trick?"

"Don't remind meh!" Ah reply going in a fit of giggles.

"Well, I certainly want to know," Logan joins in, appearing in the doorframe. He must've watched the class from a video feed. Wow, he is actually interested in how the kids will turn out.

'Should we tell him?'

'It won't do any harm, chere.'

"You remember our apartment?" A nod of confirmation from Logan. "When we moved in, everything was alright with it except for the ceiling in the living room. Ah don't know what the previous tenant did with it, but it was really filthy. The ceilings are quite high, but the ladder was a nuisance and back then Ah couldn't fly and do something else at the same time, so we made a human ladder so to say."

"And how long did it take you to… not to fall?"

"About thirty hours? But Ah was scrubbing the ceiling so mah body was shaking a lot."

"What about you, Gumbo?"

"What about Remy?"

"Well, she was concentrating on the ceiling, your job was to keep her steady. At that time, it was you who needed to uphold the balance. How long did it take to learn it?"

"The same. Is there any particular reason you are rushing for time, mon ami?"

"The sooner the better, that's it," Logan throws offhandedly, but we all know it's not that simple. Something's brewing and Ah don't want to know how it'll taste like.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"Common, Kit! Where are you dragging meh?"

"I need something _very _important to discuss with you," Kitty only says, pulling meh by the hand into her room, mah former room by now, since Logan relented and gave us a separate room. Which we made the use of right away. He-he.

Kitty phases us through the door, which makes meh feel a bit uneasy. Whatever she wants to talk about must be really important.

"I don't know what to do on my and Lance's anniversary," she blurts out, looking like she is near a nervous breakdown.

Ah deadpan. It's Kitty who we are talking about, of course 'important' in her mind means connected to romance. "And how am Ah supposedly can help?"

"Well, I don't like know! But I seriously like need help! It's our first anniversary! I must like do something like very memorable!"

Poor girl, she is indeed in a pinch. But why meh? Ah know nothing about such things. "Well, you had anniversaries before. Ah even remember on your second year of dating you bought that sexy lingerie." Not that Ah want to remember that episode. Ah thought Ah'd die from jealousy. Kitty looked so freaking happy. She herself didn't believe they'd last that long. And now they are celebrating their first year of marriage already. Life is indeed unpredictable.

"But I need it to be something really special, … Marie. By the way, why that name?"

"No idea. Remy gave it to meh and then it kinda stuck."

"So you are like together?"

"Yeah." No details, just a fact, otherwise Ah won't get out of this room till dawn.

"It is pretty difficult to think anything else after what you two did in the Danger Room," Kitty remarks with a knowing smile. What she knows escapes meh.

"How so?"

"Common, gal, that kind of synchronization requires training day and night or a link on some deep level. Even I and Lance can't do something like that."

"Well, he is a wild-range attack type and you are… well, you are a scout." What is she getting at? Deep level… Does she mean love? But we haven't… told each other. Well, Ah know somewhere inside that Remy does love meh, but… He's never said it out loud. Meh neither. What if Ah do? And what if he doesn't say anything back?

"So what should I like do about the anniversary?" Kitty interrupts mah musings about love and its indefinite presence in mah relationship with Remy.

"Ah don't know! Ah'd kill for a trip to the Caribbean right now. It's so bloody cold here!"

"You are a lifesaver, Marie!" Kitty, who is supposed to be much more mature being married and all, but doesn't seem to be, exclaims grabbing meh into a death grip a.k.a. hug in her understanding.

"Like Hell! If you leave who is going to teach those brats?"

"But you, of course!" Ah already see all the plans rushing through her head, Ah don't need telepathy for that. Kitty is just an open book.

"Like Hell! Ah didn't come here to do your job!"

"Why _did_ you come then?"

Why did Ah? To see familiar faces? To reconnect with mah previous life? To patch up relationships Ah didn't have? To be a teenager again with no worries to go to work?

"Hey, Marie, are you crying?"

Am Ah? "Kit…"

"Yeah?"

"Ah missed you so much!" Ah feel her surprise as she tenses after Ah hug her. How long will it take people to get used to the idea that Ah can act normally? "When Ah saw that picture in the chapel with you and Lance and Kurt and Bobby… Only then Ah realized how much you all mean to meh. How stupid Ah was to just leave you. What a hypocrite Ah was. We were a team, no matter how far we were, we were one; Ah had no right to tarnish our companionship this way."

"It's okay, you just went to find yourself. You can't be in a team all the time, you should look out for yourself too. And Marie… What were you doing in that chapel?"

Ah _hate _being emotional. Ah shouldn't have said that! Any idiot can understand what Ah was doing there. And now Kitty will blow everything out of proportion and tell everybody on every corner. "Well, you know," Ah mutter under mah breath, "we put our picture next to yours."

"Congratulations." No squeals, no hysterics and happy tears, just an acceptance and a genuine smile. With everything going on Ah didn't notice one important thing – Kitty Pryde has grown up.

…..

"What the Hell are you teaching them?!"

"And what Remy is supposed to be teaching them?!"

Logan and Remy are arguing. Again. It is understandable with Logan, he meets with claws everyone who looks at him wrong, but Remy LeBeau is another matter. He is a rather peaceful creature if he is not provoked. But they are in conflict on every single matter! As if both of them need something to prove to the other. Men, Ah'll never understand them.

And so once again Ah find myself standing between two adamantiums. Not a comfortable position by any means, but Ah have no choice. "So what is it this time?"

"Your dear husband teaches kids to _kill!_"

Ah grab Logan's hand and pull him onto a safe distance from mah dear husband. Ah like the sound of that. But back to the problem at hand. 'Safe' meaning far enough so Logan's claws can't reach the supposed offender and close enough for Remy to hear what Ah am saying.

"And what did you expect, Logan? A dojo? He learned fighting on the bloody streets. He learned to steal before he learned to talk. He doesn't play games. He knows what pain is and they must know it too, otherwise they won't be fighters you want them to be."

"But making them beat each other into a pulp is no way-"

"To teach them to fight? And how else do you fight? You get close and personal. Well, not personal per se. Remy and Ah are quite black and blue after our sparring or training sessions. Not the face or arms though, they are needed for work."

"Are you masochists, or something?"

"Of course not. We are realists. Ah know you want those kids to learn to protect themselves, but they also must know how to attack and they must know how not to run from the enemy. And those enemies can be very nasty and not holograms."

"Still-"

"Why don't we sit down and talk about it?" Ah suggest, taking the role of a peacemaker. Everything Ah told Logan is true, but Ah also didn't say one other thing – Remy's most effective move is shuttering the solar plexus with the end of his staff and that means instant death. But we don't need unnecessary frighten the kids, right?

….

The consensus was reached somehow and our teaching continues in the previous manner. In two weeks the partners' pairs pretty much succeed in walking with their partner on their shoulders. Kitty and Lance leave to celebrate their anniversary in undisclosed location. Everything is going fine until a call to Logan's cell during resting time. Resting as in lounging on the sofa or armchair in the rec room with the entertainment of choice. At this time cell-phones should be switched off or put on vibrator, because resting time is scarce in Xavier's Institute.

That's why everybody present (Ororo, Scott, Kurt, Bobby and meh) glare quite maliciously at Logan whose cell has started ringing, echoing through the room. Obviously, Logan glares back, but still picks up the phone.

"Yeah," he barks into the receiver, but the next second the table beside him falls cut in half. Well, four parts if you include two thin bars. Really, what now? The supplies won't be delivered in time because of the snow? "I am putting you on speaker, Lance."

Lance? Now what's this about?

"Kitty was kidnapped," comes Lance shaky voice.

Now _that's_ gets everybody's attention. Everyone starts shouting questions, Ah stay quiet. And not because Ah am indifferent, but because Ah am too shocked to even speak. Kitty? Why her? She hasn't done anything wrong. She just wants to live a normal live.

"How did it happen?" Logan snaps, shutting everybody up.

"I can't say exactly. We were sitting on the beach. It was rather late. Nobody was there besides us. They shot darts with tranquilizes, but I remained conscious for several seconds. I couldn't move, but I could hear them. They spoke with an accent."

"An accent, you say…" Logan growls.

"Hey, what's the shouting is about?" Remy announces his entering rather cheerfully. His day seems to be good so far.

"Yes, that's the accent people who kidnapped Kitty spoke with!" Lance makes the revelation. Ah could kick his ass right about now!

Ah am quite sure the others think meh crazy, but even before Lance finishes Ah sprang at Remy and kiss him for all its worth. Ah missed him during the day and Ah am definitely not crazy, but this is the only way to distract him, because he is about to blow something up, something big preferably, because he heard enough to come to the conclusion Logan and Ah deduced – Kitty was abducted by the Thieves' Guild.

"Now spill you guts, Cajun, or I will spill them for you!"

"Stop it, Logan! Rem has nothing to do with this!" Okay, being a live shield facing six claws that can gut meh _and _Remy at the same time, is not a comfortable position, but Ah have no other choice.

"How do you know, Stripes? He is here, Kitty is not, isn't it convenient?"

"But nobody knows where they went!"

"He could put a tracker on them."

Okay, reasonable. Remy can do that. But for what purpose? "But why should he do that?"

"To pull a major heist," Remy answers flatly from behind meh.

Ah turn around to look at the former thief. There is a vein pulsing at his temple – he is royally pissed. Pissed at Logan, at the Guild and at his wife who made him hide behind her like some coward. Ah step aside just not to anger him further, but he is surely not stable enough not to blow something, like the vase standing on the shelf beside him.

"So you confess?!"

"Don't be stupid, Logan." Thank Gud! Ororo to the rescue. A woman who dares to call Logan stupid deserves a monument. A big one. Or maybe a temple, she is a goddess of sorts after all. "So the Thieves' Guild kidnapped Kitty to steal something very valuable and very protected. Any suggestions, Remy?"

Everybody watches as he slowly takes a seat in an armchair, settling in a relaxed pose. Ah watch too, but for different reasons. Kurt and Bobby are not exactly familiar with Remy's past so their looks are full of wonder and curiosity. Scott is skeptical and alert. Ororo is neutral. Logan, well Logan is Logan who still hasn't retracted his claws. But among all of them only Ah know that the expert thief is near freaking out. He can't get into calculating mode, he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to go back to that world. He may find thievery exciting, but not in this way, not with outside forces pushing him to the lowest of the bottoms.

"Do it," Ah say softly. Because if he doesn't, he'll blow up himself.

Followed by the confused glances of the gathering, Remy grabs the aforementioned vase, pushes the window open and throws it out. Then he sends five flashing cards despite everybody's protests. Without a word of explanation he turns on his hills and returns to the armchair. At least his shoulders are not tense anymore.

"What Remy really wants to know is why they didn't take the husband too."

"Hey, what to do mean by that?!" Kurt exclaims.

"Imagine, moi frère, that you get a hold of a mutant who can walk through walls, through anything. Thus said mutant can escape from anywhere, go as low as the sewers with an oxygen mask. So the only way to keep her from escaping is to keep her under sedation which can be rather tedious if you want to milk such treasure for all its worth. So if they want to keep her functioning they need to have collateral, a motivation for her to stay put. Doesn't a husband fit the role perfectly? Not to mention, Avalanche provides a perfect gateway opportunity."

"So what are you saying?" Logan grumbles, because others must be too shocked by the calamity of the situation. Ah definitely don't want be on Kitty's place right now, not that Ah ever want to be kidnapped, but being constantly sedated?! Who knows what those thugs will do to her in this condition!

"It is not Jean-Luc. The kidnappers are a bunch of upstarts. They do belong to the Guild, there is enough idiots there too. You still there, Alvers?"

"Of course, I am here!"

"Can Shadow Cat go through lasers if they are not visible?"

"What question is that?!"

"Common, just answer," Ah join in, knowing quite well where Remy is going.

"I doubt she can use her powers going through air, I mean she activates them when coming in contact with solid object. If she doesn't see it…"

"And with closed eyes?"

"Impossible, man."

"So there are no lasers. They can't be such idiots as to just push her there. A really high building? A large safe with really thick walls?" Remy keeps muttering incoherently, but Ah leave him be. Ah know he shouldn't be bothered or talked to right now.

Ah gesture for others to leave the room which they do quite reluctantly. Logan tells Lance to return and makes arrangements for him to be met in the airport by two mutant girls: a flyer and a water manipulator. They surely save on gas in here. Ah go to wait for Remy in our bedroom, but not before stopping Logan in the hallway.

"If you ever threaten mah husband again, it won't end well for you," Ah state and he better take meh seriously.

"Oh yeah? And what will you do, Stripes?" Of course, he doesn't take meh seriously.

"Not only Magneto can bend your claws outward, mah telekinetic ability will be enough to make considerable damage."

"Are you threatening me, girl?" he asks chuckling. Still doesn't believe, hah?

"Yes, Ah am. Because it is your problem that you are too conceited to except a man of your caliber who is two times younger than you. What you did back there was below low. Thieves' Guild, so it is LeBeau's problem. Go, bloody fetch! He has no fucking obligation to go through this shit! He is not a thief anymore!"

"If you say so." If Logan has been put out by mah tirade he doesn't show it. The man really needs some love in his life.

"Ah know so. Otherwise Ah would've never married him."

"You what?!"

Oh shit, why is Kurt here? And why did Remy call him his brother? Don't we have enough problems on our plate already? And while Kurt rushes towards meh to clear up the matter, Logan just stands and smirks. Pitiful really. He must hate Remy for some reason. So why was he pushing us together so hard in the first place?

"So you two are married? Wow."

"No reprimand, no brotherly threats?"

"Well, ich went to check the word in the dictionary. So ich not exactly surprised. Ich came to help, brainstorm or something. No to sound offended, but why didn't they take me? Isn't it more effective?"

"That's a very good question, Kurt."

Ah keep saying that Remy is a strange man. Not that it makes meh love him any less. He is reserved and often hides his feelings behind a mask of cockiness. But Ah always know his true feelings by the way he makes love. And that night he begs for reassurance which Ah try to give him to the best of mah abilities.

"No matter what happens, you must know, Ah love you, Rem," Ah whisper against his shoulder half-hoping he won't hear meh and the other half hopes he'll say it back.

"Remy knows. You must know too, moi cherie." Does it mean he loves meh? Then why doesn't he say it clearly?


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

It is 5 a.m. The only ones who are asleep are the students, clueless about the tragedy that happened to their teachers. And if Ah learned anything being around those brats these several weeks, teachers they admire and respect. Lance arrived an hour ago looking like an avalanche landed on him. Ah didn't know much about their relationship. Ah always thought Kitty pushed him into marriage to live out a fairy tale of hers, but Lance is truly devastated by her disappearance.

Of course, there was a scene between him and Remy upon Lance's arrival since he clearly knows who the only speaker of the Cajun accent in the Institute is. But Remy just put his hand on Lance's shoulder and declared, "We'll get her." With that he walked off. Remy has been doing a lot of walking tonight. He slept only an hour and only because Ah made him unconscious. Ah've never seen him like this. So agitated. So on edge. Is it adrenalin talking or sheer panic?

"How much are you willing to pay for your wife to be returned safely?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

Yeah, what the Hell are you talking about, Cajun?! This is what written on all of our faces, including mahne after Remy's storming into the rec room where we congregate in search for solution and finding none so far.

"Remy asked a simple question. How much are you willing to sacrifice?"

"Anything." There is no doubt about it now. Ah am ashamed of the way Ah've treated Kitty and Lance's relationship. Even if Lance is rather hotheaded, there is no doubt he will indeed give anything to save his beloved. Ah am kinda jealous.

"You, you and you," Remy raps out, pointing at Kurt, Lance and Scott, "are coming with Remy. Others - sit tight and don't do anything stupid."

"What the Hell?! You are not going anywhere without meh, Swamp Rat!"

Remy's piercing look roots meh to the spot. Ah don't need any telepathy to understand his current thoughts. If Ah go with them then Ah may as well be captured and used as Kitty or worse.

"Don't give a damn. Ah am coming with you." Mah 'beloved' husband just turns on his hills and leaves. His pride can be such a bother at times. "So why are you still sitting? Let's go, guys!"

"Now wait a minute, Stripes! Nobody can just go anywhere without even hearing the plan!"

"Just trust meh this one time, Logan, okay? Remy knows what he is doing."

"Do _you_ know what he is doing?"

"Nope. But Ah'll follow him wherever he goes. Without asking for reason and without any doubt," Ah declare and Ah actually truly believe in these words. Ah don't care if they don't believe meh or they don't believe Remy, but _Ah_ believe him, trust him, love him. And if they can't see it, they can go to Hell!

"What took you so long? All the supplies will be taken on the way. Just hop in."

"And who gave you the right to order us around?" Okay, so the guys did follow meh, but it doesn't mean they won't be difficult about it.

Ah do as Ah am told, taking the back seat cause Ah have no idea how to fly a chopper. Scott climbs in, hesitantly Ah might add, at the co-pilot seat. Hesitant not because he can't fly, but because he has never teamed up with Remy before. And he has all the right to feel uneasy, because with Remy it is for real. He knows stuff none of us know or has done before. And the anxiety Ah feel on the back seat of the helicopter squeezed between Kurt and Lance (imagine that, Ah am sitting between two people and it is totally okay!) is not caused about the dangerous situation Kitty is in.

"Because Remy knows and you don't. Take us to Vegas. Remy needs to make some calls."

"Whom are you going to call?" Common, Scott, lay off with the suspicion already!

"Remy is going to call a family meeting."

"You are not going to call Jean-Luc, right?!" Ah shout over the rumpus of the rotating blades.

"Non. Much worse." He deals the number, while Scott raises the helicopter into the clear sky (thanks Storm). Ah get as close as possible to the crazy Cajun to listen up on the conversation. Who can be worse than Jean-Luc?

"You do know what hour it is," answers a painfully familiar voice on the other end. Who can be worse than one LeBeau? The other one, of course.

"Remy needs a favor. It is a life or death situation. One of Marie's friends was kidnapped."

"Yes, I heard of it. I tripled security right away."

"You don't think those punks are going for your precious safe, do you?" Remy jokes, but his tensed grip on the phone doesn't lie. The last place Remy wants Kitty to be is the safe of the Coliseum.

"You know he is not like you. He can pull anything off, at least he wishes to."

"Then you understand the situation. We need Azazel."

"Azazel doesn't come cheap."

"Remy will deal with him."

"If you say so. Where should he meet your… team, I suppose?"

"Noon, our place."

With that the call is disconnected.

"You know who is behind this," Ah state pretty much the obvious. Ah am a bit hurt that someone who is supposed to share all his worries with meh, decided to keep such important fact to himself. But when was Remy outspoken?

"Well, there is no point in hiding it anymore." Everybody's breath catches in their throats in wait for Remy's explanation, even Scott looks away from the windshield. "There seems to be a power struggle in the Guild of Thieves. Mark, Jean-Luc's son, has decided it is time to take the reins into _his _hands. The heir must prove himself to the members of the Guild by pulling a grand heist."

"So the kidnappers are humans?" Kurt asks astonished. Definitely not our usual scenario where we are fighting against mutants gone bad or crazy.

"Indeed, but they are humans with huge weapon power and they are not shy to use it. Not to mention, Mark is only twenty, a real hotheaded idiot. We'll use that. Remy'll change ya in two hours…" The mastermind is out even before he finishes the sentence. Will he tell meh later the _real _reason the former member of the Guild of Thieves is so agitated? Can it be because he is afraid to be dragged into this power struggle? He is Jean-Luc's adopted son, an older and much more experienced son. The members can be quite persuasive if they don't want some upstart to be their leader.

"He seems to know that guy Mark quite well," Scott remarks in his usual fashion.

"Well if Mark is Jean-Luc's son then it makes them step-brothers, so Remy must've known him as a boy, but Ah doubt they were really close with such age difference," Ah explain, receiving flabbergasted looks in return. "What? Didn't you know that Remy is an adopted son of the Head of the Guild of Thieves? And what do you think he kidnapped meh for back then? To walk in the garden of the Guild of the Assassins? Wait a minute, can assassins be involved in this case too?"

"And those are not mutants either?! We can't just go and fight humans!" Kurt protests, but half-heartedly.

Lance doesn't say anything, but it is obvious: to him it doesn't matter who the kidnappers are- humans, mutants, aliens – they all can be buried the same way.

…..

"Sorry for the mess, guys, we've just recently moved in and didn't expect guests so soon, so yeah." What else can Ah say to three guys who just happen to appear at your personal space at dawn? There was quite a fight back then about this apartment because Remy thought it was too expensive (and now five million is cheap?!), but Ah convinced him in the only way Ah can convince the horny Cajun. He can be so insufferable sometimes! It took me a _lot_ of convincing. Not that Ah complain… But that's beside the point right now. "Ah suppose you three are staying here for the time being. Rem, where… Where the Hell is Remy?! No matter. Ah'll order something for breakfast, what would you like?" Ah inquire, half through with dialing the number of the place we order food from sometimes.

"What's wrong with you, woman?" Lance lashes at meh. "Kitty is kidnapped and you are worrying about _food_?!"

Okay, Lance is going through a lot right now, Ah understand and sympathize with him, that's why Ah don't lash back as Ah would usually do, but take a deep breath to take control of mah temper. "Kitty is mah friend too and Ah am worried no less than you, but you are guests at mah home and Ah must treat you respectfully despite the circumstances. Moreover, Ah doubt you'll be able to get Kitty back in your current condition, Lance. You need to eat properly. Ah am sure, Remy has some kind of plan."

"I wonder what it entails…"

Ah shoot Scott a glare Ah am not supposed to shoot at a guest, but remain silent. It's getting pretty annoying. Why are they here anyway? Ah understand about Lance, but what are those two doing in mah home? What kind of plan Remy has anyway? Who is Azazel? Why isn't he telling meh anything _again_?

"What's that awful smell, schwester?!" Kurt screeches out of blue, teleporting into the corner of the living-room as far from the counter as possible.

What's up with him? Ah am not burning anything, Ah am just making coffee. The tired features of mah guests are also screwed in a grimace of distaste. Common! Ah tried really hard to learn how to make just the right coffee for Remy, be more considerate! Oh… "Sorry, it's a special blend with spices, Ah'll make a normal one right away." Gud, the humiliation. And where is this rascal?!

The door bell gives meh an excuse to rush out of the room not to be humiliated any further. The door reveals mah long-lost husband (huge sarcasm here), but he is not alone.

"Angie? What in the blazes are you doing here?"

"My help was requested," she stammers in reply, looking down at her feet. Now why is she acting so funny?

"Okay, step in then." Ah exchange glances with Remy, but he totally ignores mah silent question and goes straight for the coffee.

"You are the best, chere." Okay, so he is not a completely ungrateful bastard.

"Hello… My name is Angeline…" The girl is a nervous wreck! Is she afraid of strangers? "I am…hm…"

"Have a seat, Angie," Ah suggest to somehow calm her down. "Water? Something to drink?"

"Thanks. Coffee smells nice."

Okay, Ah can even see Scott's eyes widening under his red glasses. But what do you want? They are family, blood-related to boot. Ah bet Remy doesn't want that little detail to rise to the surface right now. Is it why Angie is so agitated? Ah bring her a cup and she keeps staring at it until the ordered breakfast arrives.

"We still haven't heard of the plan. Kitty's life is endangered with every passing minute," Lance voices his concerns and he is quite right. How long can we sit idly and drink coffee?

In one single moment the atmosphere in the room changes completely. Ah don't know how Remy does it. Ah watched him behind his table countless of times: persuading, manipulating, flattering to the point of one's losing her head (and money). It is extremely hard not to be afraid of Leo Burgess. His emotional detachment makes you uncomfortable and unsure of his motives towards you. Makes you doubt yourself. With Remy it is completely the opposite, but still the same. The only problem is that you don't see it - this moment when you are completely fallen under his power. Neither do Kurt, Lance and even Scott. Thankfully, they don't know he was taught to gamble by the Head of the Gambles' Guild himself.

"Let's start with what we know so far. There is a power struggle in the Thieves' Guild. Mark, the son of the current Head, is one of the contestants. He must share his father's obsession with mutants, so for his great heist he decided to bring some reinforcements. There are at least ten mutant databases in the world."

"No way! You mean there are places with information about all of us?!"

"Why so surprised, frère? Those who need to know, know. One day they come to your house and take you away to do what they tell you to. No questions asked, no answers given. It will be a blessing if you stay alive after such visit. But no matter. The point is, Mark hacked one of these databases to get the data about a mutant that could serve his purposes. He is a simpleminded idiot, so he stopped right after he found the right one. He didn't do any cross-reference searches in other databases. His database of preference wasn't updated about Katherine Pryde's changed marital status, thus Mark doesn't know she is married, moreover he doesn't know who was the man with her during the night of the abduction. Obviously, he wasn't a stranger, being together with the target at such a place at such a time, but Mark decided not to bother with spare weight. Can Shadow Cat phase inside herself?"

Even Ah jump at the question. Why should Kitty possibly need to do that? Everybody looks at Remy with bewilderment. He in turn looks at Lance in silent inquiry, calm as an ocean.

"But why?"

"If there is no collateral, there is no guarantee that the target will comply with orders. If there is no outside collateral then target's own life becomes one. If they are to put a bomb inside her, can she take it out by phasing into her own body?"

Lance turns white, Angie's cup falls onto the floor, spilling coffee all over our new red carpet, but Ah don't give a damn, because for just a moment there Ah am regretting marrying Remy LeBeau; former thief or not, all the baggage of his life will always be with him, even if he suppresses it. How should Ah live with him knowing this? Will Ah be able to stand by his side despite this knowledge? It was easy to say this in the beginning when Ah didn't have the first hand experience of Remy's dark personality, but now… the way he speaks about Kitty like she is some thing, a valuable deposit… It truly makes meh sick. And am clearly not solitary in mah opinion.

"Stop talking about Kitty as if you don't know her!"

But Swamp Rat ignores Lance's outburst and continues in his monotone tone of voice. "This operation is doomed if you are not able to maintain a clear and objective head at all times. Being a professional requires complete concentration on the mission at hand. Do you think you are capable of retrieving your wife from the hands of professional, highly armed criminals if you are in this state of mind?"

"I'll save Kitty no matter the cost!"

"No matter? Does that include the verging a full-scale mutant-human war? We must quickly get in and get out preferably without using mutant powers against the thieves or anything else. We can't care about stopping the heist or the power struggle. Those are not our objectives. Can you accomplish that while referring to the kidnapped as your wife?"

And here it turns messy. Of course Lance must defend the honor of his wife, so the next thing he does, is sending his fists towards Remy. What can Ah say… The fight is unsurprisingly short. Lance is returned to his place after the second blow.

"If Remy was on your place, Alvers, he would've wanted to burn the place to the ground with anyone who even dared to put a finger onto his familie. Then he would've wanted to pull off the heist by his own means, bring the loot to Jean-Luc and shove it down his throat. And then Remy would've wished to break fingers of anyone who remained in the power struggle. Just in case. That is what Remy would've wanted, but would _not _do. Because that way his familie would be chased by the Thieves' Guild for the rest of our lives and this is something you don't want to burden your familie with. We are different, but we share the same vows with the women we promised to protect, and that means that to protect peace we must _not_ go to war. Do we understand each other, Alvers?"

"Yes… we do," Lance mumbles in return, looking like a scolded school boy.

The ultimate sacrifice is not to sacrifice, huh? Ah still don't understand mah husband completely. He reveals another layer just when Ah decide Ah've mastered all his pages. Angie, however, doesn't look good at all.

"Please, excuse us." Ah grab Angie's hand and make her go into the bedroom. She looks totally sick. And she actually throws up the moment she manages to get to the adjoined bathroom. "Okay, what is it now? You are not pregnant by chance, are you?" No answer, just more puking sounds. This day is turning into one huge mess. Will we be even able to get to Kitty in time?

"Sorry, I am just tired a bit."

"But you are not pregnant?"

"No, sister, I am not." The way she falls onto the bed clearly shows that she is not simply tired.

"Something is going on. Obviously, Remy's talk about shoving something down anyone's throat is not for your delicate ears, but Ah doubt it would have such an effect."

"That's the right word, sis, 'delicate'."

"Ah don't get it."

"I didn't believe my brother," she begins, staring onto the ceiling, "about the hiding and danger for mutants. I went along with his wishes just to make him happy. I didn't understand what he was worrying about. But now… Mrs. Alvers was taken just because of her ability. She will be discarded or even killed the moment she is of no use. I remained in my little happy world, went to school and then into nursing school, thinking that a mutant's nightmare is only the loss of control over his powers, but that's far from true. The whole world is against us in this way or another, we must constantly fight to maintain the balance, to hide ourselves, to fight for our happiness. The worse of it is that if I am not able to find Mrs. Alvers then I am to blame for her death."

"Now wait a second, Angie, you can't be blamed for something like that-"

"But there is no other way to look for her, only if receiving direct information which we don't have. Even Celebro works only when the mutant is using his powers. I am the only one who can slightly pin-point her location. And if I fail…" A single tear rolls down her perfect cheek and there are more to come.

"Gosh, girl, who told you such crap?" She sobs in mah arms, her world shuttered, and Ah can't find any sweet words to console her, because it is the truth. "The world is a cruel place. But you can't blame yourself if you are unable to locate Kitty. If you can't, we'll find another way. Ah am sure we still have time. If the worst come to worst-"

"You can't! Remy can't go there! You can't go either! I'll do everything in my power, just don't go to the Guild! I beg of you!"

"Gud, you'll rip mah clothes off, Angie. Just calm down, your consciousness needs to be clear for you to use your powers efficiently, right?"

The poor child just nods in acceptance. Sometimes Ah forget she is only nineteen. She hasn't seen anything of what Ah saw in high school, not to mention what Remy experienced. But it doesn't mean she is stupid or unworthy. "You are who you are, Angie, don't belittle yourself or your powers. Freshen up and come back, okay?"

"Okay, sis."

"And stop sighing already! This Azazel guy is coming soon. Ah don't know who he is, but Ah doubt you want him to see you in this pathetic state. We are the only girls among that sordid bunch, we must look presentable at all times, right?"

"Right, sis!"

"That's the spirit. Ah'll make more coffee."

….

The room Ah return to is fool of gloomy atmosphere. Remy is smoking, leaning onto the window sill, which Ah actually don't allow, but let it pass for today. The others are researching their knees in every detail.

"So you must've heard what Ah said back there. Okay, Ah am sorry, you are not sordid bunch of men. It was just to lift Angie's spirits."

"Things that girl said, who is she, schwester?"

So Remy is still keeping his fortress. "Family, Kurt, and let's leave it at that."

"But, schwester!"

"It doesn't matter now. You better eat, the food is getting cold."

Fifteen minutes later the food is mostly in the same state, much colder but still uneaten. Lance nibbles a burger, but only following mah advice to consume something to have strength for the rescue operation. Remy himself only smokes. He is not much of a smoker, he does it only when he is distressed. Very distressed. He doesn't show it of course, playing the tough guy, but he can't fool meh. If only Ah could do something.

"Excuse me, can I have your attention, please?" Angie speaks hesitantly. The traces of tears are gone, but she still looks flushed. However the determination that shines in her eyes is unshakable. "My name is Angeline, my power is to manipulate brainwaves a.k.a. inducing and manipulating sleep, giving dreams or nightmares. I was requested to locate the kidnapped mutant via her dreams since her current state can be one of being under sedation. I will need to consult with Mr. Alvers to determine… the target's current state of mind and her character traits. Then I will go to sleep for at least two hours. If I succeed we will have information about the target's possible whereabouts. I will try to do my best. Can we use the bedroom, Marie?"

What can Ah say? Ah only nod in affirmative. Lance follows the 'mysterious girl', looking awed by Angie's high level of power or because of her completely changed attitude. Ah know exactly what is going through his head: such petite girl and such enormous power over people. And mutants. Or any other living creature with brainwaves, Ah suppose. More importantly, what if Angie doesn't succeed? How can she possibly find one single mind in the 'sleeping domain' even if most people are not asleep at ten in the morning on a week day?

"What if she doesn't make contact? Kitty can be anywhere in the world, how far does her power stretch? Even Professor used Celebro to amplify his powers to find mutants across the globe."

"She will, Summers, no doubt about it," Remy answers, sending another cigarette butt out of the window. "As for the strength of Angie's powers… She can put you into a coma while chatting with Alvers. And the target is within reach since Mark is only five-six hours ahead of us. His only advantage is that he knows exactly what he is doing. We know nothing so far. Still he won't get far from the States. Smuggling through several borders is troublesome. What he wants must be extremely valuable, unique enough to impress the Head of the Guild, easy to sell and located some place very hard to reach, but with minimum security since he thinks even an amateur can do it if she gets in. Time is our enemy, we must get the target before she is made an accomplice, otherwise it gives an opportunity for blackmail even if we get her out of there. Whatever they are planning to steal is not our problem. There are two more mutants with ability to pass through walls. If Mark decides to use them later on, we are not going to prevent the robbery."

"Now wait a minute," Scott begins, his seeking of justice on top level, "we can't just leave this matter like this. You want us to sit and mind our own business while a robbery is going on?!"

"Exactly."

"Hey, where are you going?!"

Yeah, where is Remy going? But he is out before Ah manage to utter a word. The whole situation is getting absurd.

"How can you live with him?"

Yes, Scott, the question of the day. Ah must be crazy to stand by Remy after all he has said today. But… "It's who he is, Scott. Ah have no complains. Right now he is acting this way because… the current situation is his worst nightmare. Moreover, he is right – you don't mess with the Guild of Thieves."

"And what is that nightmare about?"

"Ah… can't tell you. It's… personal." Yeah, that's the whole point – the job became personal. Even if it is only Kitty whom Remy knows rather briefly, he can't afford to lose. And we all know that no operation can go perfectly. Ah won't be able to look into Lance's eyes if something goes wrong, if something irreversible happens to Kitty. Ah can't imagine how awful Remy must feel right now, because it is he who will be blamed, even if it isn't his fault, it is he who will be tossed out of his new family. Again.

Silence settles once again. Ah surely feel uncomfortable. Why don't we talk? About anything. Am Ah indeed so socially challenged? There was so much noise in the Institute back then, but Ah rarely was part of it. Can it mean that Ah can't even uphold a conversation?! Ah am quite sociable at work, but mostly because it is a requirement and mah smiles are mostly fake. As for Remy… we don't talk much. We don't need a lot of words to understand each other. Man, this is depressing. "Does anyone want more coffee?" Do Ah sound meekly or what?

Well, nobody does. So Ah just go around, cleaning up the mess, as a perfect housewife would. Ah also look out of the window and summon thrown out butts, all seven of them (now that's an extremely high level of distress!) and throw them where they should be thrown.

"So you are still into photography?"

Thankfully, Ah am not doing dishes or they would've cluttered down the floor, so big is my surprise at Kurt's question. Ah see him researching one of the walls of the living room covered with frames of mah best shots. There are also some pictures that nobody else must see, like our wedding photo or a picture of Angie's step-family or one of mah glorious shots where Remy swirls Angie around… Somebody, just do something so Ah won't need to explain!

Mah prayers are heard. Remy storms into the apartment, banging the door closed. Oh he is furious. Very much so.

"Jean-Luc has gone insane!" he spats, throwing his coat at the nearby sofa. "Remy called up some friends. Jean-Luc gave complete freedom to the contestants. There are four of them. Two humans, two mutants. He wants to see who will fight the dirtiest. To think that he will go that far in his desire to obtain control over mutants…"

Anybody else would've finished with "Ah hate this man", but Remy doesn't. He still has some regard for Jean-Luc LeBeau, the only one who gave Remy his last name.

The door bell rings precisely at noon. Ah go to get the door, but Angie, who just left the bedroom with Lance, is closer, so she opens the door and just stands there. Ah go to check out the situation, but what Ah see upon reaching the entrance, is something quite peculiar: Angeline just stands at the threshold and stares at the guy on the other side as if enchanted. Well, there is nothing special about the guy, to mah mind. He is not older than twenty and looks like an albino, but with a forehead higher than a normal human would have. His eyes however are not red, but blue, and they are staring at Angie the same way she stares at him. Okay, this is no good by any means. Now that Ah look closely, those eyes are kinda familiar… Uh-huh, we are in deep shit. Ah can recognize those icy blue eyes anywhere.

"I am going to sleep," Angie squeaks all red in the face and escapes to the bedroom.

"I am Azazel," the newcomer announces. "Who is in charge here?"


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Ah have nothing else to do, but to welcome another guest. Now Ah understand why Burgess said Azazel was not cheap. If his son, the heir to the Coliseum and who knows what else, is hurt because of our rescue mission… We are worse than dead.

The lad goes through the living room as if he owns the place and stops in front of Remy. They exchange glances that speak of familiarity, but it's somewhat restrained. If mah guess is right, Remy and Azazel (what name is that?) are sorta cousins. Now the question is how close their relationship is. With the messed family like the LeBeaus, Ah don't want to make any bets.

"This is Azazel," Remy introduces the kid. "He is our scout."

"Ich bin Kurt-"

"No introductions needed," the blondie interrupts Kurt's offering at starting a friendly conversation. What a rude guy! "I know all about who you are and what the mission is about. I will complete the requested task and we won't see each other again. Most of you anyway," he says the last bit, intently staring at meh. Well, if he does know everything then he must know that he and Ah are sort of related. And what's up with those white sparks around his irises? And why in the world Remy is hitting the lad over his head?!

"What was that for?!" Yeah, why hit the kid out of nowhere? The sparks are gone, however.

"Know your place, kid. Remy sees you haven't grown much if you don't understand that she is included in Remy's vow."

When did they last saw each other? What vow? What relationship do they have? "And where do you think you are going, Swamp Rat?"

"Remy is going for a smoke."

"Oh no you don't, you've smoked enough already! Better go and waste some cards."

"Cards, you say? D'accord, while Angie is sleeping, let's play ball."

The proposal is met with dumbfounded expressions. Lance's voices quite nicely the general opinion about the idea, "While Kitty suffers who knows what, you want us to play _ball_?!"

"Some have high-tech Danger Rooms, others play ball." Ah do have some idea where Rem is going with this, but he definitely isn't planning to elaborate. "We can use one of the Coliseum's gyms. You know where Coliseum is?" he asks, turning to Kurt.

"Yeah, ich bin there couple of times," Kurt answers, taken aback by Remy's sudden vigor.

"Take Remy and Azazel there, we will set up the place. Others can follow fifteen minutes later. Azazel will meet you at the fourth entrance."

The aforementioned Azazel doesn't say anything about being ordered around like this, just gets to stand near Kurt, awaiting being teleported. Well, there is nothing else for Kurt to do either, so the next moment they disappear in a cloud of sulfur. Before the nasty smell disperses Kurt reappears.

"While we are alone, Ah want to tell you something, guys," Ah begin, opening the windows to ventilate the room. "Please, don't be hard on Remy and Azazel. They are different from us."

"That's an understatement," Lance huffs. "That Azazel guy dismissed us as if we are some scum, and he is much younger!"

"They are mercenaries, they work differently. They come together for a job and then scatter with no feelings attached."

"So it's just a job? So if the Cajun fails, he'll just shrug his shoulders and say, 'Well, it didn't go the way it should'?!"

"Of course not, Lance. Detachment just keeps their heads clear. We don't need petite quarrels to ruin the mission, right? So just do what Remy says and don't ask questions."

"So basically, you ask us to unconditionally trust LeBeau," Scott, the ever skeptical one, summarizes.

"Yeah. Ah know it's hard, but he will never leave anyone behind."

….

With a note left for Angie, we arrive at the Coliseum. Ah know where the fourth entrance is (even if there at least ten of them and Ah am aware of only six), so it is mah task to lead the guys to a black door with no number on it. The only way to remember which exit is the right one is to learn it by heart, which is not an easy task, mind ya. And even if Ah know where the fourth exit is Ah had no idea there was a gym there, because the gym we usually use for sparring is accessible through the second back door. If Ah remember right, the forth back door leads to administration corpus. So where the Hell are we going?

We meet up with Azazel who looks rather bored standing in front of the door, invisible to a stranger to the Coliseum schematics. A sweep of the lad's card and a wall slides away to reveal a well illuminated long hall. Without a word he takes us upstairs to the third floor and then down five floors if mah calculations are correct which Ah doubt, because the back facilities of the Coliseum is pretty much a maze. We enter a huge room that doesn't look like a gym at all, because, first of all, its walls are covered with metal plates and, secondly it's completely empty aside an enormous container with baseball balls.

"Now I am totally confused," Lance states, looking around the 'gym'. Ah share his opinion, as Ah bet do the others aside from Remy and Azazel, of course.

"Chere will throw the balls at Azazel and Alvers, who will bat them towards Remy and Summers, who in turn will destroy them. Frére will catch the balls none of us were able to hit and return them into the box. The main objection: not to let a single ball fall onto the floor. The task will be complicated by Alvers messing with the floor and with our balance. Is everything understood?"

"Enschuldigung, but do you want me to catch balls _in mid air_?!"

"Oui. Oh, and Summers, don't ruin the ceiling, it's not adamantium. Anymore questions?"

Ah only have one question: how long did it take Remy to come up with such complicated training exercise? And it is indeed a training exercise for us to learn to work as a team. Moreover, the way we are supposed to use our powers is completely different from which we usually do. Like Lance not using his hands to activate his powers, or Scott firing lasers almost vertically, or Kurt teleporting into the small zone between laser blasts and Remy's flying bombs.

And that's exactly why we are not doing well in the beginning. Ah manage to send five balls in different directions at a time, but such fighting style is still new to meh. Kurt gets several light burn marks, because of appearing too close to Remy and Scott's attack onto the balls.

The only one who has no visible difficulties with the task is Azazel. But it doesn't look it is because of some special skill, but because of a lot of practice. Could it be that those who indeed don't have such facilities as the Institute, train like this?

His weapon of choice is a telescopic staff, a copy of Remy's. That gives a lot to think about. At first Ah thought it _is _Remy's staff, but when Ah took a closer look (which is not exactly wise to do if you need to concentrate on getting the balls where you should get them), it looks much newer.

Lance is batting rather good too, but mainly because his powers don't affect him. We, on the other hand, are swinging back and forth and it's really not funny.

If somebody has walked in at that time, he would think himself crazy. Because to the outsider the room would look as if a white tornado got into it. A tornado of white balls. It looks totally crazy! And if Ah am not mistaken the whole thing is filmed by the corner cameras. Burgess surely doesn't miss an opportunity to gather intel.

We are saved from collapsing from exhaustion by ringing of Remy's cell phone. The box is almost empty, but Ah doubt we can go for much longer. Ah hate to say it, but even Wolverine can be proud of such working to the bone training routine.

"Angeline is awake, she made contact. She is ready to report upon our return," Remy announces the good news.

Lance breaths out a sign of relief. With a single call we are reminded about the awful situation we are in. No ball games for us anymore.

….

We all appear in the apartment (didn't know Kurt can now teleport so many people at once) scaring the living daylights out of Angie who is preparing some lemonade. Thankfully, the lemonade remains in the jar.

"So shall I start?" our only hope begins after we are all seated. Quite an audience for her first, and Ah hope, last job. Ah hope, but Ah really doubt it will happen in reality. "Okay then. The target… That's just silly, Remy. I'll call her by the name, otherwise it's just odd. So, Mrs. Alvers is not hurt."

"Thank God." Ah doubt Lance wants to hear anything else now. The well-being of his wife is the most important thing for him.

"She is sedated most of the time, but she managed to gather bits and pieces of the information while she was conscious. There are six men in total. One is keeping guard while she eats. She was cooperative from the start, because she was threatened to be killed on the first sign of escape. She is kept in a van, mostly blindfolded, but she managed to phase her ear through the van wall to eavesdrop on the kidnappers who are indeed members of the Guild of Thieves. Mrs. Alvers was explained the plan of the heist this morning. They are planning to go on with it tonight. The plan is… grave robbing." Okay, this is kinda original. No security there for sure. "There are remains of a pyramid somewhere in the Amazon. So… they are planning to raid it for the treasure. Those are the facts. Mrs. Alvers also sends her best regards and will continue to cooperate willingly in hope for the rescue party to arrive on time."

Angie's report is greeted with silence. Even if it is something like an ancient pyramid with no security, it is something not usually targeted by professional thieves. And it is in the middle of the freaking jungle! How is it possible to locate it with no exact map? How did _they _find it? And the silence is interrupted by the sounds of quick typing. Huh? When did that laptop appeared in Azazel's hands? Most importantly, we still don't know what powers he has. Ah did tell others just to trust Remy, but Ah am also a bit frustrated by his keeping a lid on everything. Ah think it's time for us to be let into the loop already.

"What is the Cajun muttering about?" Lance whispers into mah ear.

Ah look to check out and indeed Remy is moving his lips on a rapid speed his eye closed. It looks kinda creepy, because his tattooed eye never closes. "Ah have no idea. Maybe he is laying out the plan."

"He could inform everybody else too. Or does he think of us as fools unable of participating in the planning because we are not thieves?"

The typing stops abruptly and we find ourselves pinned down by the set of icy blue eyes. "Everybody is doing his job. You better not fail at yours. And you are quite lucky Remy has retired otherwise you'll be in great debt. He is even more expensive than I am."

"How can you even take money for powers given to you by birth?" Why has Lance even begun this discussion?

"Humans receive wages for manual labor which they do with their hands and physical strength that they were born with. How are mutants any different? Taking money for that is better than just being exploited. This way I can at least chose my customers and have a comfortable life. Although, I had to break one of my main rules by taking this commission."

"And what rule is that?"

"I never serve one customer twice. Otherwise they are overcome with greed for having my power at their disposal."

"What do you even do?"

"You will find soon enough."

"Stop talking nonsense, Azazel," Remy reproaches in his seemingly relaxed position. "Do _your own_ job properly. Have you found the possible location?"

The boasting youth turns his laptop around and we all see some unclear photos taken by a satellite. Only one thing is clear – there are _a lot _of trees around a rectangular blob.

"Wait a minute," Scott decided to rain on our parade, "if there has been a recent discovery of a previously hidden ancient pyramid then the archeological world, not to mention the media would've been all over it. But there has been nothing on the news."

"Maybe it hasn't happen _yet._"

"And how is that possible?"

"Easy. They must've bought the future."

Okay, now we are just openly gaping at the kid. Who could've thought of something like this? On the other hand, nobody knows what unfathomable powers lie in mutants' hands. Ah personally know a mutant who can see into the future.

"So you are telling, you can actually buy a prediction?!" Kurt questions with rightful anger. Poor thing still thinks about the world as a good place. Well, shame on us.

"Enough with the pointless chatter," Remy barks suddenly. "Are you sure this is the place, Azazel?"

"I can check, but they will be there only at dusk, so…"

"There are no other ruins in the vicinity. It _must_ be the target. Check it out for confirmation."

While Azazel is doing some weird preparations like checking with the compass fixed onto his keychain and placing a small tub onto the floor, Ah keep thinking about something everybody forgot to ask about during the commotion: if nobody knows about that pyramid then how Azazel managed to discover that seemingly unrelated satellite photo?

"I ask for complete silence," the mysterious Azazel declares, sitting down in front of the tub, putting it in between his legs. He sits, facing one of the corners of the room, which is at least a bit strange if you ask meh. Then he takes out a knife, not larger than a pocket one, but this one is definitely not something he will use for carving wood. The blade looks extremely sharp and the handle has ritualistic features. Now what is this kid going to do with such dangerous weapon?

Better Ah didn't ask. The blade is moved ever so slowly down the very middle of the forehead letting tiny rivulets of blood smear the white skin. But those rivulets soon change to thick streams as Azazel tilts his head back, making the blood run into his eyes that turn red. Ah stifle a scream (and not only Ah) as Ah see that the large forehead is not only a genetic deformity but a setting for a magnificent purple…gem? Or is it crystal? No matter, it shines so brightly, deep red blood framing it. Gud… there is so much blood. And it just runs into the tub and he just sits there motionlessly just looking at the corner, or is he? After another lifetime (or was it only ten minutes?) the lad pushes the gem back into the forehead and the skin closes over it.

"What was that?" Good one, Lance.

"The Forth Eye," now even more mysterious Azazel answers.

"Isn't it 'the third eye'?"

"The third eye sees into the future. The forth – into something much more valuable – the present."

Even if we want to know what the Hell is going on, we can't, because the very present Azazel faints barely missing the tub of his own blood.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"He will be alright, Ah suppose," Ah drawl, researching with mah gaze the teen lying on the sofa, his face covered with blood.

"Oui. He will be out for an hour or so."

"He needs to eat when he wakes up," Angie states in somewhat demanding way, placing another tub with water beside the sofa, and begins to clean the blood with a towel. Frankly, Ah didn't think of that. Is it because she is training to be a nurse or because Ah am that insensitive?

"Cabbage. He likes cabbage after the sessions," Remy mutters and attempts an escape, but Ah grab him by his sleeve.

He owes us an explanation and he better provide it right away. "Just tell us, there is no danger in that."

Remy flops down onto the sofa with a tortured expression on his features. He really doesn't like to give up information. Is he protecting his family again? After a long contemplation that makes meh quite annoyed, he finally spills the beans. "'The forth eye' is a power that allows to see… everything, majorly to see _through_ everything. Azazel can see how blood runs through one's veins or what underwear one's wearing or what a major of the neighboring town eats for breakfast or what is served on the airliner flying over Atlantic. The close range 'looking' doesn't require the crystal, he can see without it on twelve miles' radius."

"Amazing!"

Well, Angie is the only one of our group excited about the lifted veil over Azazel's power. To us it screams only one word – "spy". Gud, he can be _anyone_! He can spy onto stock market, he can steal scientific secrets, he can see what is happening on the other end of the world; no walls, no covers, no locks can stop him. He can be a perfect thief. But he isn't one.

Who is he then? Somehow Ah doubt he only sells intel, he looks to be much more intellectually capable than that. And if Ah know Remy as well as Ah do, their relationship has much more ground then of distant cousins. The shadow of worry that passes through his eye whenever he looks at the still form on the sofa…

And then total confusion when Angie shoves a cabbage head into his face. Now that's a funny sight!

"What's with the cabbage, Angie?" he splutters.

"_You_ tell me, Rem. You said he needed cabbage. So shall I make a salad or what?"

Now you are caught, Swamp Rat. Nobody will be stupid enough to miss the fact that you are well acquainted with Azazel's diet. "Onions. Just put a lot of onions in it." And there he goes out of the apartment, escaping the questioning. The guys look at meh for answers, but Ah just shrug it off and join Angie in chopping the cabbage.

"So what's he dreaming about?" Ah whisper for nobody else to overhear. Hopefully, they will think we just have some women's talk over cabbage. Okay, this is starting to get weird.

The girl has the decency to protest, "I did no such thing!"

"Right." As if Ah'll believe her.

"Unconscious people don't have dreams. Their mind is just like a black hole."

"But they do have brainwaves, otherwise, how do they come back?"

"Stop teasing me, sister!"

"Who is teasing here? Ah am just chopping the cabbage for your boyfriend."

Oh my Gud, Angie has turned into a tomato! Is she also a salad ingredient? He-he-he. "How can mister Azazel be my boyfriend? We only met today!"

Yeah, yeah. As if you can fool me. I don't want to be there when Remy finds out about this little affair.

Right on the dot after an hour has passed, Azazel sits up on the sofa. Well, it looks more like a zombie has risen from its grave. He looks around with his now blue eyes, no doubt assessing the situation. He darts a sparky glance at the door. So Remy is just standing there, waiting for his expensive boy-wonder to wake up. And then his glance stops at the bowl with the cabbage salad. Is that a hint of a smile Ah see on those thin lips? The relationship between Remy and Azazel is truly a mystery worth looking into.

Remy appears when Azazel is half through the salad bowl. Ah have no idea how he eats this disgusting mass. Ah mean, there so much onion in it that be it garlic, it could kill a herd of vampires.

"Is that it?" he throws on the way to the counter where Ah am making another butch of the Cajun coffee. Coffee and nicotine are his only energy suppliers for today. If he is always this way on a job then how could he be more expensive than a mutant who can see anything you want?

"Yes. They will need a lot of probing though. The place is a freaking maze," Azazel replies between mouthfuls of salad.

"Probing?" Lance joins the conversation, but the fear on his face tells meh he doesn't want to receive an answer.

"Yeah, like getting her up and down until they find the place to get the treasure from even if any rock from there is invaluable." Munch-munch on the salad as if he is not talking about a human being but a fishing trip with a rod. Really, the arrogance of this guy is infuriating!

….

The dusk finds us among the palms. Lot and lots of tall palms that don't allow us see anything else above or in the distance. Well, that's what our mighty scout is for. He looks much better than when he was lying on the sofa. Who could've thought that cabbage and onion can do such wonders at replenishing the blood in a mutant body?

Anyway. We are on a stand by, waiting for the notorious tomb raiders a.k.a Kitty's kidnappers to appear. The action plan is idiotically simple. The plan of the pyramid that Azazel drew shows there is a spacious room in the center of the structure. Ah'll inform Kitty telepathically about our presence and tell her to persuade the thieves that there are valuables in there. She will definitely wear a camera to verify her findings. When she is in the aforementioned room, Kurt will teleport there with Scott who cuts the wire with which she is held and they all teleport out of there and then we teleport back to Vegas. If everything goes without a hitch, the Guild won't even know what happened and who is responsible for the failure of this heist.

But as you know, no plan goes perfectly if there are a lot of variables in it. And in our case, we have no concrete ideas how the thieves will act. For example, who in the blazes could anticipate that they won't trust Kitty with the camera, but send an escort with her? Moreover, the escort is Mark himself. He must be a tough nut to take such risks, but the loot seems to be much more important, and four hands can carry much more than two.

"And what's the plan now?" Scott asks after Azazel reports of the unwanted development.

"Knock him out then ditch him in the jungle," Remy raps out, obviously with no remorse for the fate of the possibly future Head of the Thieves' Guild.

"But we can't be violent towards humans! This is the first law of mutants!"

"Remy will follow that law when they will. So do you have enough strength to knock out a pro, Summers? Or should Remy do the dirty work for ya?"

Remy sure knows how to push Scott's buttons. He could've used different wording, but no-o-o-o, he just has to play on the former team leader's ego. Ridiculous, both of them.

"Be my guest, LeBeau, dirty work is what you are good at, aren't you?" Is this really the time to play such games now?!

"Frére, be ready on Azazel's signal," Remy snaps an order, placing his left hand onto Kurt's shoulder. The look he has just shot at Scott…

Even in the darkness Ah could see the flames of despise blazing in Rem's eye. And frankly, Scott deserves all of it. Ah do understand that we are different, those who were with the X-men and those who hunt to survive on their own; but Ah do understand Remy and even understand Azazel to some point. They haven't had a safety net like we had in the Institute. There was no great and caring Professor Xavier beside them. Ah doubt Burgess is a loving father and Ah am not even talking about Jean-Luc LeBeau. The former X-Men don't know what being used feels like, what happens when the only way to survive is to use those dirty means. Burgess and Xavier were connected somehow. And we have no idea how. Maybe Xavier wasn't that clean either, bless his soul.

Oh, the signal. With that Remy disappears with Kurt. Somehow Ah have a really bad feeling about this.

They reappear long after the smell of sulfur disperses which is not good at all. Not only that, but their appearance is accompanied by the hail of bullets from the top of the pyramid. Mark must've somehow alerted his companions about the uninvited guests to the closed party. Ah put up a shield to cover us, but mah whole attention is on the two men, wrestling on the ground, and those two are as far from the shield as possible. However you look at it, the fight is brutal to the extreme. There is no mutant powers just cheer physical force of punches, kicks and shoves.

The bullets are turning the palm leaves into Swiss cheese, but they don't care and so do Ah. Lance and Kitty are teleported away to safety, but Ah don't particularly care about that either. Scott stands guard just in case, but… whatever. Ah need to get to Remy and fast.

It's dark, the only possible way to distinguish between the two is Remy's coat. Kurt is breathing down mah neck, waiting in anticipation and adrenaline running through his blood, no doubt. Just several minutes more and we will be back home, toasting with beer the end of a successful operation. Just a bit more…

Remy sends Mark flying into the tree and the latter doesn't stand up. The gunfire stops, the thieves are obviously concerned about the well-being of their leader, or maybe they decided to deal the final blow at close range. Whatever!

"We need to get out of here, sugarh."

"Traitors must die." Faint words are overcome by echoes of BAM! BAM! The smell of gunpowder and then the stench Ah hate the most – blood. And then Remy falls at mah feet. Something intangible breaks inside meh, something very powerful, something Ah have no control of, but Ah don't care.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MAH REMY!"

"Common, schwester, we need to go!"

"IF YOU LEAVE HIM AGAIN, AH'LL KILL YA." It is rear to see Nightcrawler's blue muzzle turn white from fear, Ah must look murderous. And Ah am quite murderous. How dared they?!

'Don't…kill…don't…please.'

Thanks Gud he is alive. Ah won't kill, but Ah'll surely show those son-ova-bitches what shit they are full off. A light pat on Kurt's still pale face and Ah have a return ticket, but first… Ah teleport Mark to his buddies on the top of the pyramid. They don't ask questions just fire away. Five of them, including beat up Mark, against meh - a single unarmed woman. Hah! Ah was trained by the most expensive mutant mercenary! They are _nothing_ to meh!

"HOW DARE YOU SHOOT REMY, YOU SCUM? HE LOVED YOU, HE CALLED YOU FAMILY!"

"Who the Hell are you, bitch?!"

Oh yeah, fear meh. Fear the mutant who repels your bullets and knocks you out one by one without receiving even a scratch. "Ah am someone who tells you to leave Remy LeBeau and his family alone! And you will obey, otherwise you will not find peace on this earth! It's you all, who are the real traitors. Bastards, the lot of ya."

With a little farewell gift for the Guild of Thieves (five thieves tied up to the crane) Ah teleport back home wishing that Kitty's safe return isn't the only good news.

….

The living room is uncomfortably quiet. And empty except for Scott who looks kinda strange. Fidgety or something like it.

"You okay?" Ah ask, touching his shoulder which makes him jump slightly. That's surely a first with a stoic Scott Summers.

"I thought you've lost it, Marie. Lost it like Jean did." Now that's something to really be scared of.

"Yeah, for a moment Ah thought so too. But Ah can't. Ah have a lot of things keeping meh sane."

"Like what?"

Ah stretch out mah left hand till it is right in front of his face. Scott recoils on instinct which doesn't hurt meh at all, it's just seems kinda funny now. "See this ring? This is a leach that will always pull meh back into this ugly world and Ah don't object in the least. Ah am really sorry for what happened between you and Jean. You can think of meh whatever you want, but Ah partly agree with you on you being at fault for the emerging of the Dark Phoenix. You just didn't love her enough. But it's not here no there. Ah need to see mah husband now."

The bedroom is a bit crowded with everyone apart from Scott being there, but that's not what Ah don't like about it. On the nightstand stands a bowl of hot water with a leather bag full of medical instruments. A rather late discovery on mah part about the reason Angie decided to become a nurse. Yes, her powers could ease the pain and insomnia of the patients, but there was another, more practical reason.

"It isn't the first time, right, Angie?" Ah ask in a deadpan voice, watching her touching Remy's torso to fill for the place of the bullet with one hand and pressing a tampon to stop the bleeding with the other one.

No answer from Angie. It could be blamed on her concentration on a very important work of saving a life, but Ah know better. Secrets again. How Ah hate this! How much time must pass for Remy to finally tell meh everything about himself? Why only in this life or death situations can Ah get a glimpse of his real life?

"Just tell meh, Angie! You didn't bring all this stuff on a whim, you knew it will happen!"

"It's the second time for me, okay?" she snaps in frustration, throwing the bloody tampon into the bin and grabbing another one which instantly turns red. Ah don't like this one bit too. "I don't know much about what was before. It doesn't matter right now. I can't pinpoint the exact location of the bullets and we need to take them out fast or he will bleed out."

This piece of information snaps meh out of the secrets' loathing reverie. "You, forth eye, tell her where the bullets are."

"I won't do it. It goes against my vow."

That punk! Ah grab the expert of the present and shove him towards the bed where Remy is lying unconscious, courtesy to Angie. "Ah don't fucking care about your vow or whatever, but if you don't do it, Remy will _die_," Ah hiss into his face. Ah am gratified with a spark of fear in those emotionless eyes, but is it fear for Remy's well-being or fear of meh… As if Ah care! "You don't want that, right?"

Azazel scoffs and pulls away to release himself from mah grip (men and their ego, Ah really don't get what's the fuss is about). He puts his hand on Angie's, armed with a scalpel, and both bullets are out in twenty minutes. The blood flow is stopped and the stitches are put. Remy will be fine. Everything will be fine… And then its darkness.

…

"Marie? Like can you hear me, gal?"

Huh? What in the world happened? Why is mah body so heavy and the head is about to crack in half? "Blast, it hurts like Hell." Ah crack mah eyes open (why are they closed in the first place?) to come face to face with Kitty's inquiring stare. "Uh, so you are okay, then?"

"Of course, I am like okay. But you are definitely not! You fainted just like that!"

"Ah…fainted?" Ah gather some strength so sit upright and discover Ah am on our bed with Remy sleeping peacefully beside meh and Kitty and Angie watching mah every move with worry they don't bother to hide. "Remy's alright?"

"Yes, Remy will be alright, he has a tough body," Angeline's words make mah own worries disperse. "You seemed to overexert yourself physically and mentally, I advise you to stay in bed for a couple of days."

Ah sink back onto the covers. Gud, Ah am aching all over. Is it because Ah almost lost control over mah powers? Or simply because fighting five men does take its toll even on mah body? Nah, nothing of this matters. Remy will be alright and the Guild won't bother us, hopefully. There is nothing more important than this.

"We will spend the night in a motel and visit tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

Ah must've mumbled something in return, but Ah don't know what it is. The darkness covers meh again and all that Ah can hear is Remy's steady heartbeat against mahne.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"Sister? Wake up, sister."

"Huh?" What's going on? Ah am quite comfortable where Ah am, get lost.

"I need you to get up, Marie. I need to check on Remy's injuries."

Okay, that's a relevant reason to spoil mah wonderful dreams. Well, it all depends how you look at it. Angie gave meh those dreams so maybe she has the right to interrupt them. How that is just too complicated to comprehend at what? Too early in the morning or something.

Ah crack one eye open to see that it is not that early after all. Around noon or something. So yeah, it is time to get up even if Ah don't wonna. Still Ah drag mahself out of bed and start heading towards the bathroom, but Angie stops meh.

"I need to check you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I need to examine your body for bruisers and such and treat them. I can put gloves on if you are uncomfortable," she adds since Ah must be staring at her like she is crazy.

Nobody has ever thought about that. Ah mean, of course, Ah got treatment from Beast after the missions, but Ah administered it mahself since nobody could touch meh to do it. No, since everybody was _afraid _to touch meh. Now, Angie just offers it, even with gloves. Why is it so? Because she doesn't know meh long enough? Or because she knows from her own experience the danger of hurting someone with a single touch?

"I care about you, Marie. That's why I must make sure that you are okay. Not to mention, that Remy will scold meh if I don't." Is she able to read thoughts now? "Why do you look so surprised?"

"Well, Ah am astonished you care so much."

"Of course, I do! You are family, Marie! Now just take your clothes off and everything will be over in a blink of an eye."

Ah reluctantly do as Ah am told, taking off the track suit Ah usually use for training. It doesn't give any protection to the body, but it is comfortable to kick some asses in it.

"My God!"

Ah look down to check out what Angie's reaction is all about. Well, nothing strange to meh: some bruises and gashes here and there. The usual stuff. "What's up?"

"They are half healed already!"

"Oh, that's Logan power that somehow ended up inside meh. No idea how it happened."

"Wow! I wish I experienced something like that!"

"No, kid, you definitely don't." Definitely. Taking somebody's life is no picnic. Even if it is for a greater good, the remorse will still eat your soul away. Yes, Scott should've taken the responsibility for the baby, should've found strength to live on. But, it was meh who took Jean's life. No-one should do that, even if you get additional powers or other benefits.

Angie is a smart girl. She understands from mah words that 'the experience' was nothing good, nothing to be proud of. As they say, the free cheese is only in a mousetrap. Ah paid the price for mah new powers, and Ah am still paying it in a way. So the smart girl changes the subject…

"You two are so cute, you know."

Okay, Ah take mah words back, this topic is nothing but foolish! "Huh?"

"The way you clang to Remy yesterday…It was so romantic. I am so jealous!" she squeals and chokes meh almost to death with what she must think is a hug.

"Don't talk about such things, Angie. It's embarrassing!"

"You love each other. What is there to be embarrassed about?"

Why do Ah turn away? Why do Ah want to hide and forget she has said it?

"Is something wrong, Marie? You can tell me, even if I am Remy's sister, I am a woman too. Please, tell me what it is on your mind."

"He hasn't said it, okay?! He has never put it into words!" Gud, now _that_ is freaking embarrassing! Crying like this, talking about mah pathetic marriage, which can't even be called marriage. Why is it so strange? Ah am willing to die for him, Ah love him to bits, but he is still so distant, moreover unreachable, as if Ah am married to a man that can be someone else entirely. Ah am so fed up with all these secrets!

"You mean, you've been married for like three months and Remy hasn't told you he loves you?! Is he crazy?! Well, I am not exactly surprised, he was always like that with girls, but you are _special_, sister! I don't believe Remy doesn't have special feelings for you."

"Ah know they are there, Angie, but why doesn't he say it out loud? Ah am sure we are past being shy or insecure or whatever."

"Yeah, Remy can act strange sometimes. I think you need to seriously talk to him. There will be plenty of time for that since he needs rest and bed regime at least for a week."

Ah look at the man sprawled on the bed, half of his torso covered with bandages. Why did he take those bullets? Why did he turn his back on the enemy? Did he want to escape once and for all this world of brewing conflicts between humans and mutants? But what about meh then? Does he care about meh only that much that he can discard meh just like that? Not even thinking about mah life without him? How can he do this to meh?!

"Marie, why are you crying? Are you in pain somewhere?"

"You bet, Ah am. Shit, Ah thought it was bad when Ah couldn't touch, but now it is much worse. If this was his way of getting rid of meh, he is greatly mistaken!"

"Chere?"

Ah freeze on the spot. His first thought after coming back to this crazy world is… about meh. Ah catch Angie's pointed look that screams, "Go to him!", which Ah do, fixing mah attire and hair by habit. Ah don't know why Ah even bother, he has seen meh in _all _kinds of situations.

"Yes, sugarh?" Ah utter, rather hesitantly Ah must admit, kneeling down near his face that is covered with the hair that must've escaped from the string during the fight. He looks so vulnerable just lying on his stomach, unable to move with his usual grace.

"Remy is sorry," he responses turning his head so he can actually see meh.

"For what, pray tell?"

"For not being able to protect everyone."

"What nonsense, Remy! It is _mah_ fault you are like this! If Ah had been able to control mah powers better than the shield would've been larger and you could've been under it faster. It is mah fault you have two bullet holes in your body. Again. If it wasn't for meh, we wouldn't have been in this mess to begin with."

Ah watch as he slowly raises himself on his elbows then knees. Ah turn to check up with Angie if the patient has permission to do that, but she has vanished. Ah help him to sit up and put his hair in some semblance of order. Remy doesn't have Logan's healing power as Ah do, so he is quite black and blue after the beating Mark gave him. His hate for the 'traitor' must be immeasurable.

"Ah'll call Angie so she can fix you up," Ah blurt out, rushing to the door, but Remy stops meh by grabbing mah arm.

"There is nothing for you to feel guilty about, chere. Remy took this mission upon himself because there was a need to save an innocent woman from the hands of cocky bastards. You weren't even supposed to be there."

"But Ah _was_ there! And Ah could've prevented you being shot! And Ah didn't! Oh don't tell meh; you knew you'd be shot all along! How can Mark, your step-brother, who must hate your guts since you are his father's favorite, miss such a chance to eliminate the competition?! You just gambled: maybe you'll turn up dead, maybe not! Who the fuck cares, right?! How can you do this to meh? Is this marriage just a joke for you? Already tired of having your own family? Hah? Answer meh, dammit!"

"There is no need to be hysterical, chere."

How dare he be calm about this? And _he_ calls _meh _hysterical?! Cocky bastard, was and will be, nothing more! "ANSWER MEH!"

"Cherie, you are Remy's world. He only wanted to stop the bullets hitting you instead."

"Ah can protect mahself, dammit!" Why am Ah crying again? Why does he always make mah emotions run wild? "Don't stand up, you'll rip the stitches!"

"Remy doesn't care. If you want him to die, he will, but only if he is in your arms, chere."

Why is he doing this? Why can't he just stay where he is? Why go to such lengths? And why do Ah even care about that bastard's well-being? "Don't move, you'll rip, ah-" Those large strong arms, that wide chest that makes meh go crazy whenever Ah even catch glimpse of that scarred skin. Now there will be two more scars. It's so warm, so warm… finally.

"Remy is so happy you are safe. If you… then Remy would've killed Mark, Hell with the Guild. Remy knows you can protect yourself, but he can't stop worrying about ya. Please, chere, don't cry. Remy hates to see you cry and hates himself even more for making you do it. Remy treasures you most in this world, without you - he will die." He continues to murmur sweet nothings into mah ear, embracing meh so hard Ah am concerned about mah spine. He tells meh how much he wants to make love to meh, how he doesn't want to let meh go, but he doesn't say _those words._

Ah interrupt his tirade with, "Do you love meh, Remy?" Strait and simple. If he tries to weasel out, Ah am out of here. As simple as that.

"Oui. Why do you ask?"

Ah break from his hold, not caring if mah use of violence will worsen his condition. "What do mean by _that_?!You've never said it, you dolt! How should Ah know?! How should Ah know you are not just playing with meh?"

"Remy came for you four times."

"What does that supposed to mean? Stop talking in your usual riddles! And what four times?"

"He searched for you with Wolvie and Sabletooth during the Apocalypses affair, he took you to New Orleans-"

"Kidnapped meh."

"Remy commissioned Azazel to find you when he heard about the Dark Phoenix and came to your aid since you needed one. He started searching for you the moment he was strong enough to get from the bed after being buried alive. Hardly, any guy chases a girl like that simply because he thinks she looks good on his arm."

"What are you saying? And get back to bed, you are hurting yourself."

"Do you believe in love at first sight, chere?"

"Oh don't feed meh this crap! Ah will never believe that the Cajun Casanova fell in love at first sight with a scrawny seventeen year old girl!"

"No he didn't. But there was a connection from the start, you can't deny that."

"Ah am not denying anything, Swamp Rat. It is you who can't express your feelings properly, it is you who denies his past and hides it from meh. Ah try with all mah might to be a good wife and what do Ah get? A web of 'friends' who just pop from somewhere and disappear just as mysteriously. You never speak about your work, you never talk about the past or the future- And how many times must Ah tell you _not _to stand up!"

"And how many times must Remy tell you that there is no other femme in this world he will take bullet for? Oui, it was a gamble, but if Mark thinks Remy is dead the Guild won't bother us anymore."

"Fuck the Guild, what if you'd been killed?!"

"Mark was half unconscious and it was pitch dark, he couldn't aim well anyway. Come here, chere."

Usually, by this time in any argument, the Swamp Rat tries to charm his way into mah favor, but this time it is totally different. And what's with this ordering meh around?

"Come. Here. Marie," he snaps a command and Ah move forward involuntarily. The next moment Ah find myself on his lap being snogged into oblivion. As if Ah can fight something like that off. Maybe it was stupid of meh to doubt him, maybe he isn't just good with words like all men? He is perfectly skillful with his hands though.

"Something's wrong?" Ah ask, after hearing him moan and it was definitely not in pleasure. Coming to mah senses somewhat, Ah realize we are lying on the bed, quite ready to go all the way following Remy's descriptions just minutes before about how much he wants meh, he never lacked ideas about expressing _that_. Why do we always end up like that? Gud, Ah am so ashamed of mahself! Don't Ah have any pride as a woman? "We need to stop, you can't be on your back yet."

"Wanna be instead?" the Cajun asks with his usual smirk, but then it suddenly disappears to give way to an unusually serious expression. "Our vows were not empty, chere. To love and to cherish till death does us part. That's exactly what Remy wanted to do when he recited them and he'll never back off. And oui, Remy agrees, as his wife you have the right to know and you will. We will talk. After this business is finished."

"Business? What business?" Ah ask, getting off from Remy, who expresses his disappointment with an uncharacteristic pout.

"With the Alvers and Azazel."

"And what business is that?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Ah have your word for it. Okay, Ah am going to shower. Ah'll ask Angie about arrangements for you since you need 'special treatment'."

"Remy is always eager to receive _any_ special treatment from you, chere."

"Oh just stuff it!" Yes, no pride left. Ah am freaking wrapped around his finger or around something else.

….

Ah slip from the bedroom to come to the view of Angie peeling potatoes with the utmost concentration as if saying: 'Heard nothing, saw nothing.' Yeah, right.

"Sorry, you had to hear all that."

"Better that than you making up," she throws indifferently, taking another potato to peel. She has a point. Remy and Ah making up is even louder than us arguing.

Ah start heading towards the bathroom, but… something about Angie is wrong. Can she be jealous? She is quite protective of her brother, even if he is ten years older than her. But she did accept meh. So what is it now? "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she replies with a tired sigh. Obviously, nothing is okay.

"Talk to meh, Angie. You shouldn't just carry it inside."

Another sigh. "You mean, like Remy does?"

"Well, yeah." Ah get closer to the sink, not to examine the peeled potatoes of course, but because Ah feel something is seriously wrong with the girl. And Ah confirm it, seeing her eyes red from tears. "Tell meh, what's on your mind?"

She takes another potato, but her hand sleeps resulting in, fortunately, a small cut on her finger. "I thought it would never happen again!" she exclaims full of frustration and not only about the pain from the cut. "I thought we can live like normal people after Remy left Magneto. Yes, he still did odd jobs on the side and disappeared from time to time without any explanation, but it was never life threatening, even if he was bruised, beaten and even cut. But then the Dark Phoenix appeared… God, I've never seen him pack so fast! It was as if he has been restless all this time, as if he wanted a real fight, a real gamble for life. And when he returned, dragged himself back with that ugly scar… I thought he will finally settle down… But then he left again, as if something was beckoning him. My instincts told me it was a woman. I was right, wasn't I?" Angie remarks with a small smile which Ah can't help but return. "So he starts working in the Coliseum, you get married and I think, 'That's it. Remy LeBeau has finally settled down', but then this happens. He calls me in the middle of the night and tells me to get to Vegas a.s.a.p and take _that _bag, just in case. Why is he doing this, Marie? Why can't he just live?"

Her sobs make meh reckon my own words. All we want is just to live, have normal lives as any other. But… "It's who we are, Angie. We fight and thus we live. As for Remy… Ah doubt he will ever be free from his past. He was brought up like that, living on adrenaline from fights and thefts. Neither you nor meh can completely stop him to act like that, but we can watch over and heal him. Don't you think that is better than not to be present in his life at all?"

"Yeah, but why must he suffer through so much pain?" she wails into mah shoulder. A truly remarkable sister, Ah am kinda jealous.

"Well, he did save somebody's life, didn't he? And kicked that Guild's bastard's ass. It all was worth it in the end."

"Yeah, but promise me, you will do everything for him not to go on another crazy adventure like that again, sister."

"You have mah word, sister."

"Mr. and Mrs. Alvers will be coming at three. And… Mister Azazel will be here at four."

"Gud… This place is a mess."


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

As far as Ah, the supposed housewife, is concerned the place is still a mess, even if it is already three o'clock. The bedroom is more or less presentable, since Remy _allowed _us to straighten the bed-sheets upon which he decided to sprawl on only in his pants. The bandages do allow him to wear a shirt without any discomfort, but tell that to the self-centered Swamp Rat.

"Are you alright?" These are the first words from Kitty the moment she steps over the threshold.

"Shouldn't Ah be asking you that, Kit? You went through quite an experience, abduction and everything. Ah just messed up some guys. The usual stuff."

"The usual stuff?!"

"Well, not that Ah do it at work, but we train all the time and all that. You better tell meh, what you two are doing here. Shouldn't you be back celebrating your anniversary?"

"We are here to pay for your husband's services," Lance provides the explanation but it confuses meh even more.

Ah lead them to the bedroom to find out more, like Hell Remy will kick meh out without a full explanation. Well, he doesn't say anything, just gestures for the newcomers to take a seat at a couch we don't usually use in the bedroom. Ah don't even remember why we put it there. Well, it can be of use at times… But that's definitely _not_ in the context of this 'business' meeting.

"Well…" Lance starts hesitantly, clearly having no idea how to begin the conversation. He looks in Remy's general direction, but avoids his eyes at all cost. Eyes, in multiple, because with the hair tied up properly both the real and the tattooed eyes are visible. And yeah, that looks a bit freaky without a habit. With all the commotion the other day, he must've not got a clear picture. Suddenly he loses his voice and his eyes start bulging quite comically. What's that about? And then Kitty starts to giggle in that girly way of hers.

"Maybe you'll do something like that too, sweety?" she actually purrs. Yack!

What the Hell is going on?! Ah follow Lance's glance and end up on Remy's chest. Okay, he can be freaked out by all the scars but what's up with Kit? Oh, fuck… That boasting Cajun peacock doesn't wear a shirt! The heart tattoo with mah name is in plain view! Bloody Hell! Ah will never hear the end of this from Kitty! Gud, she'll tell the whole world! Ah don't even know if Ah should be embarrassed or not. What did get into Remy to show like that something he is always hiding? And not only at work.

"So what's on your mind, Alvers?"

The question makes Lance regain the determination he showed the previous night. The guy really loves Kitty, hah. "Before we left the Institute you asked how much I would sacrifice for getting Kitty back. She is here, so name your price."

"Wait a minute, Remy, you can't be serious, right? You can't charge them!"

"Why, chere? Remy deployed resources, he went against the Guild, got _shot_. He has the right to receive some kind of compensation. He could've just left it to Wolvie to deal with. It would've been much messier, but the result could be the same. But, Alvers, you sure you can pay?"

"Kitty is priceless to me, so I'll do whatever you say." That earned him a big smooch on the cheek by the priceless wife and, Ah hate to admit it, respect from meh.

"Well, Remy won't go against your wishes." You sly bastard, as if you would. "Three years ago, Remy would've asked for two million-" Lance and Kitty, and okay meh too, jump at the sum. "-or a favor."

"What kinda of favor?" Lance asks with caution and not without reason. A favor for a mercenary is no joke.

"The most expensive one – one free time use of your powers."

"Meaning?"

"Just like those guys, Remy would've asked to use your powers to his advantage."

"You mean, _steal _for you?!"

"Pretty much. But… that could happen three years ago. Now Remy is retired and has no use for such favors. Come to think of it… some guys still owe Remy."

He goes to reminisce about his good old days while we sit agape. Not that it is illogical, but among X-Men and even Brotherhood nobody thought about having financial gain from the mutant powers. Everybody thought about forming teams but more because of seeking companionship and power of numbers than the actual selection of powers. Magneto was different, Ah suppose. The Acolytes were a power to be reckoned with. So different but greatly powerful each on their own. They didn't work well together, however. What if the mutants formed teams according to their powers? What if Remy could gather a team of perfect thieves? The spark in his eye tells meh that he is thinking the same thing, but then the spark vanishes. Could it be, there actually _was _a team like that?

"So what do you want, LeBeau?"

"Don't be so righteous, Alvers. We all know where you come from. But it will be a favor of sorts." We catch our breaths in anticipation, but- "How much Logan allows you to teach?" – HAH?!

"Excuse me?"

"What is there not to understand? How much Logan allows you to meddle with his precious students?"

"Not much. I don't have much to teach them anyway," Lance replies with an indifferent shrug. Still the topic seems to be sensitive for some reason.

"Despite that you are gonna take Remy's place in the Institution. Since he is under contract till the end of winter and he obviously can't teach because of those lovely holes in his back."

"But what can I possibly teach them?!"

"Something from before you became a member of the Brotherhood?"

"Are you okay, dear?" Okay, now that's interesting. Why Lance is so uneasy? And how possibly can Remy know about something Kitty doesn't?

"Yeah," Lance says under his breath, but doesn't elaborate.

"That's what you are going to teach those brats, Alvers. Teach them pain, teach them to fight to their last breath, teach them what survival without the mutant powers is. You are quite knowledgeable about such things, aren't you, Algod?" Ah've never seen a person going so pale so fast.

"What is he talking about, darling? Who is Algod?" Seems that Remy is not the only husband who has secrets about his past. Yes, Lance will indeed pay in full for getting his wife back. Pay with his secrets.

"How could you possibly know, Cajun? Nobody knows about that," Lance says in a shaky voice. Man, how bad can that be?

"Well, back in the day, there was a rumor that the Guild of Assassins is scouting that Algod guy. They were in need of fresh blood and thought he will fit nicely, being the aggressive street fighter that he was. So Remy went to check him out, just in case. After the third fight Remy understood that Algod would never be an assassin, because he had no wish to kill his opponents even if he fought like a beast. It takes a lot to survive in a world of street fighters for a thirteen-year-old boy. Teach that to those kids and we'll be even."

"Okay, what was all that about?" Ah ask, after the door closes behind the pair, their hands tightly grasped together. "Ah can't really believe it… Lance, a street fighter at thirteen… How can anybody even be one at such age?"

"Oui, chere, it's all true. Not even the third generation can be as lucky as were the Xavier's kids."

"Third generation?" Firstly he had too many unanswered questions, now there are even more with his answers, dammit.

"Third generation of mutants. Mutants like Xavier, Magneto, Wolverine, Sabletooth, Mystique, Beast, Burgess – they are the very first mutants. They worked out everything themselves, but before they could do that the second generation was born, like Pyro, Storm, your humble servant, then all you kiddies showed up. By that time the major players figured out that new ones need some basic training for the world not to go out in flames. The kids that Wolvie is training now are the fourth generation. The children of the third generation will be the sixth one and it goes on until we'll find ourselves in one big mess."

The scorn in his tone is unmistakable. Remy always tells meh how lucky Ah was that night that Xavier found meh and Ah was brought to the Institute. They didn't help meh much with mah powers but Ah had a roof above mah head and food on mah table every day and had a relatively normal life; yes, school sucked, but when doesn't it?

"All's well that ends well. Do you think there could be other kidnapping attempts on Kitty? Her having such a valuable power."

"Any mutant can find herself in her shoes, even you or Remy. Some bastards just don't want to pay the price."

"Speaking of paying, did you really give Azazel a million bucks to locate meh?" Common, he must be joking! Who would do such a thing?

"Of course, chere. It was the fastest and the most reliable method to locate you and to know what is the situation with the Dark Phoenix."

"But a million bucks for that?! And that punk can say anything, how can you believe he actually sees what he is telling you?"

"Azazel's father is a lying detector. He can't lie on principle. Actually he can and very skillfully but he never does while under contract. He has certain rules of conduct."

"So he was doing you a big favor this time, seeing as he already did business with you before."

"Oui, but he agreed only on Remy's promise for him to wish anything he wanted for his payment."

"Isn't it rather dangerous?" The boy does look kinda creepy, not to mention his attitude.

"As far as Remy knows him, and he does pretty well, we'll come to a deal, satisfactory for both of us."

The sound of the door bell echoes in the apartment. Speak of the devil. Ah go to get the door since Ah don't want Angie to engage in a staring contest again, even if it will be rather fun. The mutant with a devil's name passes meh on entrance, not as much as a nod in greeting and disappears behind the bedroom door. Well, the boy definitely has issues, nobody can deny that.

Ah join Angie in food preparations but don't accomplish much because-

"Who do you think you are, brat?!" comes Remy's burst of rage from behind the closed door followed by an animated dialogue in French and as far as Ah know the language the majority of the words are curse ones. Why can't Ah leave Remy even for a minute without him causing a commotion?!

The scene revealed to meh on mah entering the room is grotesque at best: 'the brat' stands still in the corner, trying to look nonchalant, but clearly afraid of something; and Remy, the good boy he is, remains in bed but with a wish to beat the leaving daylights out of the bad boy.

"What's going on?"

"Is this how you repay Remy for everything he has done for you, Az? Is that it?! How can you even think about it?!"

"Come down, sugarh, and tell meh what's going on," Ah try to reason with the erupting volcano that is supposedly Remy LeBeau. Not many things can rile him up to such degree. It must be something important.

"That bastard wants Angie as his payment! Can you believe that?!"

Angie, of course, how didn't Ah guess? Sometimes Ah am even a bit jealous of the love Remy pours onto his sister.

"In what capacity exactly?" Ah ask the future Angie's owner.

"You are even considering it, Marie?! Remy's own sister!"

"You, fourth eye, wait outside. We'll call you when we find a way to seal the deal satisfactory for both sides." A lot of sarcasm here.

"So now your woman is talking for you, Remy? How low have you fallen," Azazel snarls, but liquidates himself from the dangerous territory. Be it Pyro on Remy's place, Azazel would've been burnt to a crisp.

"Now, Remy, let's talk this through-"

"There is nothing to talk about, chere!"

"But what does he want with her?"

"What can a nineteen-year-old boy want?!"

"He wants Angie for his sex toy?"

"What else can be there?"

"Ah understand your feelings, Remy, but they are both of age. You've kept her in a glass castle long enough. Angie deserves to have a life like everybody else. You allowed her to have boyfriends before, this one is a mutant, that's the only difference."

"It's not, chere. You seem to have forgotten who we are talking about here. Azazel is the son of Leo Burgess. Remy doesn't want Angie to get mixed up in their world."

"And what world is that exactly? Mafia?"

"Who knows? The means they use to meet the ends… Even if we suppose that Az has good intentions, which Remy doubts, the world Angie will be tangled in if they get together will change her irreversibly. The world or rich and powerful people. Az may not look like it, but he is capable and is actually doing things Xavier was only dreaming about."

"You may be right. Burgess is an ass, and his son may be as well, but you can't make that decision. In the end Angie is the one to whom belongs the final word."

"Why are you so supportive? Remy didn't think of you as a matchmaking type." His words are accompanied with a smirk Ah know too well.

"Just because." Gud, please, don't dig deeper into this!

"But surely there must be a reason. You've known the guy for only two days."

"Ah have mah reasons, okay?"

"Remy needs to hear them, chere. It is his sister's honor on the line."

Ah sigh in defeat. "Remember when we first met?"

"Like it was yesterday." You don't need to be so cheesy about it!

"When Angie opened the door to admit Azazel in, it was the same."

"Remy doesn't remember them attacking each other."

"Not that, you fool! The other thing!"

"What other thing?" Can you stop smirking already?

He wants meh to admit it, hah? No way! No way Ah will say Ah was interested in him right from the start! Which Ah was _not_, mind you. "You know what Ah am talking about if you remember that day as clearly as you claim," Ah finish with a huff.

"Well, let Remy recall the events of that day in detail… It started rather nice. Remy was playing poker with Pyro, and winning obviously, but it was still a good game. And then Magneto decides that it is time to rein mayhem so he calls upon us. Sabletooth makes a joke Remy will not repeat in lady's presence, Pyro says something in return of similar nature. In metal balls we go, you know the drill, chere.

So Remy is walking around, looking for some good action, and then… a woman appears right in front of him." Oh, give meh a break. He is talking like Ah am some goddess or something. "In all that tight black spandex… And the eyes… Just like two emeralds Remy snatched the month before. And those emeralds just stare at Remy in a way no woman has ever looked at him. It was… exhilarating to say the least."

"Oh stop this bullshit, Rem. Like Ah will believe that Ah was the only fool to fall for your charms."

"So you admit-"

"Ah admit _nothing_!" Have Ah screeched that loud? "Whatever. The point is that the kids are not indifferent to each other. So maybe you should give them a chance. There are not going to elope or anything."

"If you say so, chere. Call the boy."

Ah peek into the living room. Another humorous situation is afoot. Angie is still cooking, looking anywhere but at Azazel, he, in turn, is shamelessly watching her every move.

"Hey, forth eye, get in here."

"So?" he questions Remy, strawling by meh as Ah am not even there. What is it with him? What have Ah done to him? It can't be just arrogance, he deliberately treats meh like an empty space!

"We discussed the matter-"

"We?" the boy spats.

"Oui, Az, Remy and his wife discussed your proposal and are willing to open negotiations. You will get Angie as your payment if you get her mobile number… in half an hour. Time starts… now."

He is out of the door before Ah can even step away from it. "Bloody Hell! What is it with this guy? Ah know he has no reason to like meh, but he could be a bit more considerate. Next time he'll use force to push meh away. And no matter what relationship you have with that punk, Rem, Ah will push him back just as hard. What kind of relationship _do_ you two have? Being cousins somewhat and all."

"Well, cherie, it is kinda a long story."

"Ah am all ears, we do have half an hour to kill."

"How do you thinks a power like Azazel's manifests?" he asks after a thoughtful pause, his tone nothing but serious.

"Ah do have a general idea." Oh yes, Ah do, and Ah don't like it one bit.

"You probably know that there are not so many skilled telepaths because half of them run mad when their power manifests since they hear everybody's thoughts. To train a telepath, first of all you take them to a remote location with nobody around except for the teacher. In complete isolation telepaths learn to control their ability. But what can you do for a person who sees through _everything. _Closing eyes or thick walls won't help. _Nothing_ helps.

Azazel's story is special. He was born into a mutant family, he was expected to have a mutant power. He himself was ready for that. Even if the mutant power activates with puberty, it happened earlier for him, since the Eye started growing when he was eleven. Extreme headaches caused him to drop out of school. When the Eye opened he was able to see things that humans can see only with a powerful telescope.

Azazel obviously needed somebody who could teach him to control his power and that's when Uncle Pierre called Remy."

"Why didn't the father do it himself? Was too busy with making money to care about his own son?" It is obvious that Burgess is a cold-blooded bastard, but acting like that even towards his son? Despicable.

"Oui, he was busy with establishing mutant fortress and another quite tedious business – erasing Azazel's existence to protect the still helpless boy whose priceless power could be easily abused. So Remy found himself with another mutant teenager on his hands. This one was a much more serious case, since Az could 'switch off' the power only when unconscious. Three years we spend on a small island near California to polish the power of the Fourth Eye and combat skills. Remy taught the boy everything he knows. Gambling and hacking skills he acquired himself. The boy went through Hell, quite literally. He is a bit antisocial since he spent so much time alone with only Remy and his mother as his companions, hence the attitude. But he is not all bad once you get to know him."

Wow, now that's one Hell ova deep connection. It is like Azazel is more Remy's son than Burgess's. "So you are like brothers, right?"

"You can say so, but we've been apart for some years, him starting his own independent business."

Is that regret Ah hear? "Are you against it? Him, selling his power like that? Or are you afraid he will fall into bad company?"

"Remy is not against anything, and if he was, he has no right to influence Azazel's choice of lifestyle in any way. As for bad company, Remy is not that good and shiny himself, isn't he, chere?"

"Can't agree more. Still, why did Burgess asked _you_ of all people? Ah am sure he has some other skillful people he trusts, if he indeed trusts anybody."

"Uncle taught Remy so Remy owed him and the debt was called in."

"So it was a family thing." It is shameful to admit, but Ah am a bit jealous of Remy's family ties since Ah've never had a family with a lot of members. Of course, Kurt is a dear, but we have different outlooks on life. On the other hand, does mah marriage to Remy makes meh a part of his strangely connected family? Angie is treating meh as a sister, but that's real since she and Remy are actually blood related, but what about the others? Azazel's attitude clearly shows that he is not anxious to welcome meh into their circle.

Remy's answer is interrupted by the door being slammed open (When will the kid learn some manners? Definitely spent too long with Remy) by Azazel with his mobile phone in one hand and a rather pissed Angie in another. Now that's an interesting turn of events.

"Remy sees you've got the number," the older brother of a sold sister remarks.

"We've taken our vows." Whoa! What's that about?!

"Exceptions?"

"When it is a life or death situation or when it is unavoidable," Azazel replies. As if it became clearer for meh.

"Unavoidable?"

"You know quite well when it happens, brother," Angie snaps. So what is _she_ so angry about?

"Better not get there soon, frangine."

"We will get there as soon as we like. Now stop this overprotective act, Rem, you suck at it. You never did it before, you won't do it now just because you know him better than I. Benny and I are going out. I will return in the evening to change the bandages. I will be staying in a motel. I'll text you the address."

The next moment the bedroom door is slammed shut and soon the entrance door follows. What in the Hell has just happened?

"Benny?" Ah ask with mirth.

"Benedict Bartholomew Burgess. He prefers Az, of course. Benny is for close friends and definitely not in public."

"This is just bizarre. Angie has quite a character. At times Ah forget she is your sister."

"What does _that_ suppose to mean?" As if you don't know, you obnoxious Swamp Rat.

"Whatever. Better tell be about those mysterious vows you two keep talking about."

"You've never heard about mutant vows?"

"Will Ah be asking if Ah did?" Ah _really _need something to drink. "Wanna have a drink? No whiskey for you, of course. And no soda either, Ah suppose." Remy gives me a weird look, Ah shoot the same in return, cause… Why does he look weird at meh?!

"You know about ethical issues with telepaths?" he restarts the long-long explanation of today after Ah thrust a glass of juice into his hand.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, not only they have those. All mutants who have powers to see others' private lives, so to say, have those. When such mutants make a vow to someone, they promise not to use their powers against them. Telepaths don't take those vows because they need to use the powers to communicate. So a mutant vow is a way to protect yourself or a show of trust."

"But nothing happens if the vow is broken, right? Ah mean, Ah demanded for Azazel to look inside you to save your life and he was bitching about breaking his vow."

"Oui, but Az… is sensitive to this kind of things. His powers brought him a lot of misfortune."

"Speaking of powers. Please, explain something to meh. You picked up Angie when she was twelve and started teaching her to control her powers. You were twenty two back then. Just a bit before that you started the same with Azazel. You worked for Magneto being twenty three for a year or so. Then you disappeared, but didn't return to the Guild. Then you came to the Institute and staid for several months. So how could you manage to bring up two mutant kids and work for a power-obsessed gravity-freak at the same time? And one more thing. Burgess a.k.a. Uncle Pierre must've already left the Guild when you were brought there since Ah doubt he married and had a child in that environment (does he even have a wife?), so how could he possibly teach you how to control your powers?" And what's with that astonished expression? Looks cute though.

"Remy wasn't aware you were writing his biography, chere."

"Well, Ah just want to put everything into place. Are you gonna answer meh or evade like you usually do?" Ah ask with annoyance.

"Hm… As you know Remy has always been a dweller, couldn't stay in one place for long. Jean-Luc asked Uncle Pierre for help when he understood that Remy's power is indeed useful but it must be put under some control first. Of course, there was a lot of tension in the Guild upon uncle's arrival, so after that Remy kept sneaking to Vegas to get further training. As for commuting between Angie, Az and Magneto… Magneto was a workaholic, but he didn't force others to be like that. And right from the start Remy taught both Angie and Az to train independently as Remy was taught himself, at the same time they both had families who supported them."

Ah, once again a shadow of sorrow, even if a brief one, on his features at the mentioning of families. Is it possible for meh to be enough for him or will he always bare this incompleteness? But enough of negative thoughts! "So does Burgess have a wife?" Okay this is one strange smile on Remy's lips. A smile that looks almost shy! Now that's a first! "You didn't mess with her while you were staying on that island, did you?" And Ah am _not _jealous!

"God forbid to mess with Burgess's Venus!"

"It can't really be her name, right, Rem?" Venus? Give meh a break. Must be as egoistical as her dear husband to choose a name like that.

"Non, he just calls her that and not without reason – the woman is beautiful as a goddess. Valencia Burgess better known as a White Widow."

"Any relation to 'black widow'?" As a goddess you say? Ah am so-o-o-o _not_ jealous.

"She was an assassin, since her mutancy allows her to use her hair as a weapon. So you understand that they _had_ to leave New Orleans since the Guilds would've started a war over them. A very formidable woman. Maybe you'll see her someday."

"Well, if Angie and _Benny _get serious we can be invited to family dinners!"

Remy bursts out laughing. "When Hell freezes over!"

"Or the Coliseum goes bankrupt!" Now that's totally impossible!

"Remy is tired from all this talking. We still have time until Angie gets here, why don't you be Remy's nurse for a bit?"

The nerve of this man! And stop pouting so sexily! Well, nothing bad will happen if Ah am cautious, right? He can't do much with that bandage, so Ah am in total control… Now doesn't that sound nice?


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

The following two weeks go on on a rather slow pace. Remy spends his time healing, leisuring on the bed. Ah even caught him reading a book once, he-he. Angie pops up occasionally to check up on the wounds but spends most of her time with her new-founded boyfriend. Ah expected Remy to be all interrogative upon her visits, but seems that he accepted his sister's choice and decided to leave the matter in her hands, at least on the surface.

Since Remy is not the only one under contract, Ah contact Kurt to get us back to the Institute when Remy is healed enough to move by himself. And it goes pretty much the same as it always does: squabbles between Remy and Logan for no particular reason, meh and Lance teaching the kiddies what we are good at with Logan and Ororo doing their thing. Scott is also present, but he is more of a Danger Room sessions' coordinator. Students must be very thankful for that. And everything is routine and freaking freezing even without Bobby… when Kitty drops the bomb.

"So what are you doing for Valentine's?" she asks nonchalantly over cooking dinner. _That _was definitely not in the contract, but somebody must do the _women's _job. Ah am just so pissed at those machos!

"Nothing. What about you?"

"Lance takes me to like a romantic night at the Coliseum! They have like a special program that night."

"Good for you," Ah mumble over peeling vegetables. Not that Ah don't want to have some romantic surprise spurt on meh. It is our first Valentine's after all. Well, our first Christmas was also spent at work.

"No way you are going just to stay here!"

"Well, someone must watch those crazy hormone driven teenagers. Ah am sure they already have some plan to lock up Logan and Ororo in _one _place and have a party till dawn. Not on mah watch."

"Oh, common, Marie! Cut them some slack, remember the parties we had on Valentine's when we were their age?" Kitty asks all excited.

"Not particularly." Of course, _you _were parting, _Ah _locked mahself in mah room.

"Still, I think you need like do something, Kurt and Scott can watch the kids not to get out of the line."

Kitty is right, but Ah have no idea what to do, especially staying in the mountains covered in snow doesn't give much options. So the dreaded (at least for meh) holiday finally comes. And yes, there is a party and, yes, Scott and Kurt don't do much of guarding, well, it's there problem. Most importantly, Logan and Ororo are indeed locked in her room and the door still has no marks of Logan's claws. Go figure.

Ah just go down one of the halls when practically a cry in my head makes meh stumble, '_COME HERE RIGHT NOW!_' Ah can't even imagine what could make Rem act like that, but Ah surely need to get to our room, which Ah do rather speedily.

"What's going on?" Ah question, watching him typing something franticly on mah laptop. And what is even more confusing is his pale demeanor, as if he is scared. Scared shitless. Which happened on occasions Ah can count on one hand.

"There is a hostage situation at the Coliseum," he raps out in reply.

"You've got to be kidding meh! And don't tell meh - you are going there!"

"Of course, Remy is going there! It's his job!"

"What the fuck! You are still not completely healed, you can't fight properly! Not to mention, you are on leave, so it's _their_ problem! There are a lot of skilled mutants there without you."

"Remy is the leader of the commando unit, he _must _be there. And nobody, a part of the top chiefs, knows that building as good as Remy."

"But that's a death trap! How do you even know about it, and since when are you the leader and what even is a commando unit?! Answer meh, dammit!"

"Since the robbery and the unit is the guys that step up to fight, you are one of them. As for how Remy knows… the devices that block telepathy are switched off in case of an attack, it's the protocol, so all telepaths on the job send a message out at least to the people in charge and then it goes on."

It is obvious that mah hot-headed Swamp Rat is not going to back off. And Ah _am _a part of the commando unit, so… Not to mention, for Remy it is not about work, it is about family. Family that the Coliseum has become for him. So pretty much… our whole life-style is at stake because of the punks who dared to take hold of the only place where mutants can feel more or less safe. Ah _hate_ people like that. Wait a minute, is Remy that agitated because… "It's not the Guild, right?"

"Non. Even if the scheme _is_ too elaborate for someone with no skillful back up."

"Okay, let's calm down and work through what we actually know."

"So we are going?" Remy asks unbelievingly.

"Of course, we do. However, covering Burgess's ass is definitely not in our job description."

"About that… Burgess is not there."

"Not _there_?!Then who is in charge? His right hand or something?"

"You can say that."

His expression tells meh something Ah really don't want to believe, because that makes things ve-e-e-e-ry complicated. "Don't tell meh that Azazel is in charge?"

"He is quite capable. He managed to contact Remy and send all the necessary details before the administration was taken over."

"Even the administration? Wait a sec, if Azazel is there that means Angie is there too, oh year, Kitty and Lance are there too for some romantic rendezvous. This is one big mess." Why do we always find ourselves in such situations?

"Remy believes it to be right. The situation is very complicated to dissolve. Nevertheless all the romantic atmosphere is ruined and those guys are going to pay for that."

Gud, angry Remy is so sexy. But back to reality… "So what's going on exactly?"

"There are about two hundred robbers. And oui, the main purpose of the break in is to steal valuables from the guests whom at the moment are about a thousand with a thousand staff inside the building. They are not planning to rob the casino, just the trinkets of high value. They hacked into the security system, sealed up the building, all the guests are gathered in the casino and the largest restaurant. With guards, of course. The robbers are armed with machine guns _and _mutant powers. They forbade everybody to contact the outside and to use their powers. Immediate death upon refusing to cooperate."

"No matter how you look at it, it's an inside job."

"Oui. They had detailed plans and generally know too much. All the computers are also under their control, so we don't have any source to get further information even if we hack into the system."

"So what are we going to _do_? It all seems rather… _impossible._"

"Impossible is not in Remy LeBeau's vocabulary," he says with one of his smirks that promises destruction to anyone who opposes the master thief and an expensive mercenary.

"Ah await your orders, sir," Ah mock, making a salute. "Okay, that wasn't appropriate," Ah apologize, finding mahself on the receiving end of one of Remy's glares.

"Get Summers and frère," he barks, unmercifully hitting the keys of mah laptop, browsing through a MUTANT DATABASE?!

"What are you doing?!"

"Compiling teams for the operation from the mutants who are off duty today. Those who answer the call will assemble at the closed parking lot in close vicinity to the building."

"But what, how? Doesn't matter, you won't answer anyway."

"This is Coliseum's mutant database, mostly of its employees, of course. Azazel is the administrator and gave Remy the current password. He uses it quite a lot. Mutants are not stranded in this world, chere. We even have our version of social media where we go to connect with other mutants either for work or leisure. Shape-shifting hookers make a _ton._"

"Okay, Ah take your word for it." Did he really need to bring hookers into this? Disgusting! "So have you used their… services?"

"Whose?"

"Don't play dumb, Swamp Rat! Shape-shifting hookers obviously!"

"Is it really the time to-"

"Yes, Cajun. It is the time. So just say yes or no."

"Oui."

"And?"

"You asked Remy to say oui or non, he answered."

It isn't the time for hooker stories but it is always time for messing with meh. How infuriating can this man be! "Who did they shape-shift into, you dolt?!"

"That's obvious: moi cherie, of course."

"As if Ah ever believe that!" Can it even be considered a compliment if a man asks another woman to take her shape? This is just too twisted for mah understanding.

"Believe what you want, chere, but now go and get the guys here. Time is of essence."

And this is what Ah do, searching through the Institute for our eligible bachelors, thinking on the way that only Remy and Ah can talk about his previous sexual experiences on the night of the Valentine's Day.

"What's the commotion? Schwester has drag ich from a good TV-show."

Scott remains silent, but mah guess – he already knows something bad happened.

Remy supplies a short but sharp explanation. "There is a robbery/hostage situation at the Coliseum. Remy and Marie are going. Frère has to teleport us there, but the decision about participation of you two is up to you."

"You want to take those guys with only the two of you?" Thanks for the worry, brother.

"There are twenty six," a quick glance at the laptop screen, "twenty seven persons on the move to the designated meeting place."

"I am in." Scott is always reliable.

"Good. However you won't go inside, can damage the interior, and that's a huge no-no. You will assist Pyro and his wife with distractions."

Scott's eyebrows go even higher than his eyeglasses. "Pyro and _his wife_?"

"Oui, what's so unusual about it?" Remy throws sharply.

"Nothing." Gud, Scott actually looks embarrassed!

"Frère?"

"Of course ich bin in. Kitty and Lance are there too, we need to help them."

"Gear up, we will be leaving in fifteen. You will be briefed about the plan when everybody gathers."

"You have a plan?" Ah ask softly after the departure of our team members.

"Oui, and first of all we need to leave a note for Logan… with a lot of lies in it, so not to alert him. Also Remy has an additional and very special mission for you, chere."

"What's that?"

"There will be a lot of beautiful women there. Try your matchmaking skills to set those two up."

Ah just groan – life is so unfair! Or Remy is… or both…

….

So the closed parking lot… All in all there are thirty five people including us, all geared up, calm and looking expectedly at Remy. Which is good. Still two hundred armed mutants is not good news. How can we possibly take them on?

"Thank you all very much for coming here on your day off," Remy begins his… leader's speech, Ah suppose. "Special thanks to people who made tough decision to leave their lovers at this special day." Chuckles in the crowd. Ah don't find it funny _at all_. Ah mean, common, here Ah am, on the Valentine's Day kicking ass instead of having a special romantic evening and Ah have to even play matchmaker? What-ever. "We will divide in five teams, seven people each. Every team will have a telepath for communication. The circumstances we will dive in are… complicated. The enemy holds control over all measures of surveillance. We will proceed… the old-fashioned way."

"Please don't tell me we'll go through the air-vents," a woman with an elaborate haircut groans. Must've spent the whole day at the hairdressers'.

"Oui, Lilian, we will."

"Do you know all female employees' names?" Ah whisper to the _still _lecherous Cajun.

"Pretty much." Does he have a death wish?! He is the one who is going to sleep on the couch tonight, injured or not. "So here are the members of each team."

And then Remy goes saying a whole row of names, half of which Ah don't even know. Kurt stays with Remy and meh as do another three guys and a young woman who looks she can't harm a fly. Just where is Remy planning on taking us?

"Chere?"

"Hum?" Ah react absentmindedly, watching the teams assemble and trying to figure out their missions, using mah fragmented knowledge of their powers.

"Make contact with Azazel. Drain him for all possible information. Ask him where exactly he is held. Also Angie's location. After that contact your friends, ask the same things."

Half an hour has passed. The telepaths, including meh, make contact with people we know are inside and ask them for data about 'the enemy'. The picture looks quite gloomy and we are not even inside.

"Where the Hell is Pyro?" Remy snaps overlooking the teams. A flare of fire comes from a far corner of the parking lot announcing his presence. "Where the Hell were you, dammit?" Snap he might, but Ah can clearly see sparks of mischief in his eye. Ah wish Ah could understand this strange friendship those two are having.

"Sleeping, my friend. There are several hours before the show," Pyro utters between yawns. He is accompanied by his all the time cool wife who seems to be wide awake.

"No matter. Take Summers and create a distraction on Remy's signal."

"The boy-scout?" Pyro questions, sizing Scott up. The 'boy-scout' sizes him right back. Are they kids or what? "Distraction? What kinda distraction?"

"Like Apocalypses is coming."

"O, we can do that, can't we, sweety?" Pyro says sweetly. So sweetly that makes meh puke. Scott too, by the looks of it.

"Now, go you three and be good, no foolish acts before the signal," Remy orders sternly. Pyro surely needs it. But Ah think he also wants to prevent Scott's doing anything heroic. He is in an unfamiliar setting, a wrongly timed move can bring a disaster.

And here everybody else goes to their positions to fulfill their missions. Ah've been working in the Coliseum for almost a year, but as a small fry, Ah don't know much about the inside rooms, only the hall that leads to Burgess's office and Ah was there only thrice. Mah point is that when Remy tells us our team is going for Azazel and the control room… Ah feel kinda uneasy. Sacred places are not for us, humble servants, to invade. Remy doesn't have that problem however. Ah seriously need to have a talk to him about his role in the Coliseum, because he is definitely not a simple dealer here.

"Tell Azazel to ask Lucrecia to sleep for ten minutes," Remy instructs and Ah just blink in astonishment. Lucrecia? _Sleep? _"Do now, ask later, d'accord?"

Ah just nod (what else can Ah do under the circumstances?) and send the message. Two minutes, sixteen seconds later Ah receive an answer, '_Good to go_.' The second Ah relate it to Remy, a skinny not to mention nerdy looking guy beside meh starts typing like mad on his… portative netbook? Because the thing is surely small.

"We are in," the nerd announces in a highly conspirational tone. Sounds like he has hacked Pentagon, not an entertainment center.

"Frère? To the roof."

A cloud of sulfur and we are on the roof which is surprisingly well lit for a not-used surface, or is it not-used? In the very center of it is a square of reinforced glass. Unbreakable for sure, so what are we going to do? Silly meh, we have Kurt. It doesn't matter if the doors or windows are closed, we will get inside anyway. Ah must be getting nervous to forget something like that.

"When Celine is ready you grab her and teleport two meters under the glass, not higher, you understand, frère?" Remy instructs Kurt, who in turn tries to get a glimpse of what is under the glass.

Ah glance at Celine, a pretty girl about mah age, who is doing some strange breathing exercises. Could she be mah matchmaking target? Okay, not thinking about that now.

"Under two meters, not higher. There are lasers there."

"Two meters of lasers? What are they holding there? A U.S. President?" Kurt questions, amazed by the level of security.

"Ah know it's not the time, but how do you know that, Remy?" If Ah don't ask now, he will never answer meh later.

"Remy broke into this place twelve times. LeBeau brothers hate each others' guts, but they like to have fun too, especially if it is mutually beneficial."

Yeah, that's totally nice. Use a boy they fight over to endanger his life over and over again so one can upgrade his security system and the other piss the security obsessed one off by stealing from him. Marvelous. Not.

And Celine finishes her… whatever she was doing and whatever made her cheeks inhumanly large and full of something Ah don't want to know about.

"Grab her under the armpits, don't make her exhale prematurely. Don't breathe when you get there. You will float for three seconds. After the gas is out, get back."

"How high can this ceiling be if we can't reach the floor even in three seconds?!" Kurt asks amazed once again.

"You'll see, frère. Get it done quickly. Lucrecia will wake up soon and we must take over by then."

So Kurt makes his amazing jump, the room fills up with green gas and he reappears again soon after, hyperventilating. "This is one strange room, bruder," he remarks between deep breaths.

Ah catch the corner of Remy's lip lift hearing Kurt addressing him as his brother. A warm feeling indeed.

Still the action goes on. Six glass hatches open and the gas goes out and we go in. The room is indeed a strange one and not because there are about twenty persons lying unconscious on the floor. One of them has snow white hair. But that's also not that strange. The room is indeed huge, three of its walls are covered with screens showing every corner of the Coliseum and it has _a lot _of corners. According to those screens the majority of the rooms are empty except for the ones where the hostages are held, the store house where the getaway cars are parked and obviously the control room where we are standing.

The fourth wall however is a marvel in itself. It looks like a computer system, the only problem that it looks… humanoid. A woman of astounding beauty is integrated into the mainframe as if she is a part of the system with chips and wires attached to her naked body that looks like a marble statue.

"Please, express your gratitude and respect to Lucrecia, the gatekeeper of the Coliseum," Remy announces with a gallant bow. Everybody follow his actions, even meh and Kurt, and he has no connection whatsoever to the Coliseum, but the view is so majestic… Ah am really out of words. "Celine, wake up the White Executive. We have five minutes till Lucrecia wakes up. Hurry, clean up the place."

"Oh I like this part!" the girl squeals and rushes to Azazel. So he is known as the White Executive at 'work'.

We scatter to move the bodies so they won't block the access to the controls while Celine grabs Azazel by the shoulders and soundly kisses him. Okay, maybe she doesn't suit Kurt if she goes around kissing guys like that.

"Did you really need to use that?" Azazel splatters, pushing Celine away. She pouts offended. She must've decided to use the situation to snatch a rich guy for herself. And who can be better than the boss's son? Definitely not the girl for Kurt.

"Fast and effective strategy, Mister Executive," Remy excuses himself. Can you imagine that? Remy LeBeau apologizes for his actions to a boy ten years his junior! Work hierarchy indeed. No family ties can change the fact that Remy is only a leader of the rescue team while Azazel is even temporary but the Boss of the place for tonight.

"No matter. I will change the parameters for Lucrecia. You will need access to the ventilation, right?" Boy or not, he surely knows his stuff!

"Oui. Who is the commander?"

Azazel points to a bulky man with a large tattoo on his bald head. Typical.

"Chere."

Yeah, yeah, Ah know what to do. A touch on the forehead and all the plans of this crazy operation are in mah head. Still, if it were not for the opportunity to use telepathy they could've succeeded. Even if there were heroes in the crowd of the guests they would've never defeated two hundred robbers.

While Ah am sorting through the ringleader's memories another man touches him and, what do you know, turns into the exact same man! Now we have our own gang's boss! Neat. And after Ah relay all the plans to him, he can't be caught on a lie while 'commanding' his troops.

"Oh, Mister Executive, one more thing." The way Remy says it and the way Azazel turns even paler than he is which Ah thought impossible, makes meh feel extremely uneasy. The same 'uneasy' as Ah felt when Ah had to take powers of mah friends to protect them. The cause was honorable; it didn't make the action any easier though. Could it be that… "Chere, come here, please. Others – prepare to move out through the vents." Azazel pushes some buttons and a grid high above snaps open. Height was never a problem for mutants especially with Kurt present.

But Ah don't care about that. All Ah care about is fear deep inside the blue eyes of the boy on whose shoulders an enormous burden was put by chance – lives of thousands of people. "You are not seriously considering-"

"We need Az's power, chere. We can't go blindfolded. There are no cameras in the vents. Not to mention we need the most accurate picture."

"This option is the only one that guarantees 74% chance of the success of this operation."

Gud! Ah have almost jumped out of mah skin. But the voice is definitely familiar. A monotone voice of a machine… A raise mah head and gasp. The statue now has golden eyes. And her lips _move_! Bloody Hell! This creature is actually alive!

"I'll properly introduce you to Aunt Lucrecia later. Now take my power, but don't you dare look into my memories!" the youngster hisses at meh with spite.

_Aunt _Lucrecia? And Ah thought Magneto's family was weird. "Is this really necessary, Remy?"

"Oui. Maximum an hour."

"Okay, but Ah'll still need some of your memories, about building plans and such." Ah stretch out mah hand to do the deed so to say, but the temporary boss grabs it centimeters away from his extra large forehead.

"Swear a mutant vow that nothing of what you see will be told to Angeline," he demands, but the desperation in his voice makes meh actually consider his words. Remy has always guarded his memories from meh and when Ah actually got his memories it was at times when Ah had no time to actually look at them and, before Ah knew, they disappeared. So the guy at his age already has deep dark secrets, hah?

"Ah swear. Is that enough?"

Azazel nods and Ah embark on a journey that leads meh straight… to Hell. Mah head… Gud! Mah head is going to explode! Remy… Remy, help… meh… Strong arms around meh… they give meh strength to cope. Ah see… Impossible… Ah see people three stores down… Amazing.

A deep, soothing voice. "You alright, moi cherie?"

Oh, Remy's brain cells. Brrrrrrrrr. "How is he doing it? Regulates the distance?" Ah receive only a shrug in response. Why am Ah surprised? "We need to go, right?" Fuck, mah head is killing meh. But only for an hour, right?

It's hard to describe what happened next since mah head was falling off from all the telepathy and seeing beyond human abilities. But basically when we reached the casino via ventilation shafts, Ah sent message to Kurt to teleport the back up team into the hall near the main restaurant. The fake boss sent the robbers into the halls on the pretence of 'cleaning up' the hotel rooms while holding hostages on the gun point of guns that appeared from the ceiling (looked a lot like the ones we used in the Danger Room). So then another team entered the store house with cars and incapacitated the robbers there and everybody else took out the robbers one by one while they were going through the halls. And while we were doing all that, Pyro, Quing and Scott made a great show to distract the robbers who remained with the hostages, but it was more for the hostage's entertainment. So the operation "Overload" was wrapped up pretty nicely with everyone receiving a room to spend the night since everybody were pretty tired. The robbers were sent to the police, mutants or not.

Ah am tired like Hell and mah only wish is to crawl in an unimaginably big bed and curl by Remy's side, but Ah still have some unfinished business with the Burgess family.

'_Azazel, Ah need to talk to you,_' Ah send a telepathic message in hope that the White Executive has already come to his senses after meh absorbing his life force.

'_Come to the control room. You know the way._' Indeed Ah know, but climbing all the way there? Gosh, and Ah have started to like the guy.

Remy gives meh a questioning look when Ah head out of our suite, but doesn't probe further. Ah think he even knows where Ah am going. Weird, hah?

This time Ah can truly appreciate the beauty of the control room. It is strange since it is full of screens and electronics with only five people on the controls. But it is still beautiful in a way. The screens are alive with images: the guests who were held hostage only an hour ago, are again enjoying their time at the Coliseum that never sleeps and provides first class entertainment at any time.

"So?"

Ah turn to the side to meet the icy eyes of the White Executive who sits on a couch, the only un-office like furniture in the high-tech room. "You promised to introduce meh to your Aunt."

"It can wait," he drawls, throwing a glance at the super-computer with rapidly blinking lights and its golden eyed master. "Moreover, she knows you already."

"Yeah, but…"

The right hand of the Boss sighs in surrender. Only now Ah notice how tired he actually is. He beckons meh to sit next to him which Ah do. Ah indeed wished to talk to him but now that Ah am here it seems kinda awkward.

"Was your… the Boss pleased with the results of the operation?" Ah strike a conversation.

"He doesn't know yet."

"HAH?!"

"My parents are on a romantic gateway, they allow themselves to fully rest only five days a year. I am not to disturb them even in the case of a natural disaster. They can't help with anything anyway. What's the point of worrying them over something so trivial?"

"You call a hostage situation 'trivial'?!"

"Not the first, not the last. Why do you think we have a commando unit in the first place?" Azazel asks impassively. "We are an entertainment establishment as any over. Even Aunt Lucrecia can't catch all the cheats, hookers looking for easy cash, pickpockets, thieves - mutant and human alike. Yes, we try to provide ideal service, but we are not gods."

"So was it your first operation?" Oh Ah've got you now; being all mature, but you were scared as any other hostage.

"Yes," he replies, but his voice still wavers just a notch. "But I participated in the Operation "Phoenix"."

"What?!" He must've been only seventeen back then! What was his father thinking?!

"We provided sanctuary for mutants since they actually knew the true level of danger of the Dark Phoenix. I was mostly on the look-out for it reaching our state. That fortunately didn't happen."

"Ah came here to say… that you have… a wonderful gift. Ah understand that after experiencing it."

"And?"

"And Ah don't think you should sell it like that."

"You do understand that you have no right to lecture me since, first, I am already an adult, and secondly, you don't know anything about me."

That cold-hearted arrogant jerk! "You are right, Ah indeed have no right, but Ah do know you a bit. Ah won't tell Angie, but it doesn't mean that _Ah _won't see your memories. The memories of your childhood, the memories of the excruciating training that you undergone to learn to control your powers, the training you went through to be a desirable heir and the future master of the Coliseum. Ah saw it all. And you have mah sympathy, because Ah know what mutant Hell is. As does Angie. And Remy who brought you up. And Ah know, you care deeply for both of them. Ah have no right to be a part of your world, not yet, but if we continue to just fight each other, no-one will win." And now he just pouts like a five-year-old. Oh mah Gud, don't tell meh… "You are just jealous because Ah came in between you and Remy! That's why you treat meh like scum!"

"So what?" he grumbles in return.

"It's just so… naturally simple."

"And since when am I unnatural? Even if I have the rarest mutancy in the world, everything else about me is just as inside everybody else."

"That's good to hear. Ah am confused about two things though. Do you have telepathic powers as well?"

"Of course not! What a ridiculous idea!" So why are you on the defensive, boy?

"But Ah doubt the robbers allowed you to use the computers to send a SOS signal. The telepaths downstairs could inform you about the situation, but it could happen only if the telepathic block was switched off. So who did that? Only someone with authority could do that."

"It's Aunt Lucrecia's job."

Okay, now Ah am completely cornered. "Still, Remy was several states away, and he was on leave, not to mention healing from injuries. The system may not be aware of the last part so she could still send him a notification since he is a big shot now. But Ah doubt he would rush the way he did if the usual call was sent."

"So you insist I sent a telepathic message to a single person who was _several states_ away? I doubt even _you_ can do that, and you possess you know what." He does have a point. "So what's it to you if I even have such ability?"

"Ah am just interested as a telepath. It may happen that Ah will need to catch your message and Ah won't be able to, that sort of thing."

"You are one sneaky woman," he 'compliments' meh. "Now I see that Remy married you not only for your body."

"Excuse meh?!" Ah don't know why Ah even try, this guy is despicable! More importantly, what Angie sees in him?

"Has Remy told you about how my parents met?"

"No, only that your mother was from the assassins."

"That's right. Well, he proposed to her right after she managed to fool him into stealing her from the Assassins' Guild. Father did belong to the thieves, you know. And he even went so far as to succeed in stealing the most prized possession of the assassins – their ideal killer."

"So your daddy is turned on by violence, nothing new," Ah remark with a shrug.

"The point is – he was outsmarted by her. And you outsmarted Remy in his own game. I hoped to never see the day," he chuckles the words away with a twinkle of something Ah haven't yet seen in the blue eyes that can see anything they want, apart from human soul. "So what's the other thing?"

"Huh?"

"You said you were confused about _two _things."

"Oh that. Ah don't know what to call you since you have so many names, real and otherwise."

"Yes, those can be confusing even for me."

"Marie LeBeau, nice to meet you," Ah finally supply a proper introduction. Gud, why should we always meet new people under some daring circumstances?

"You can call me Az." And then he kisses the back of mah hand instead of shaking it. A student of Remy LeBeau alright. And as sneaky as he is, since Az hasn't told meh a word about how he actually managed to contact Remy.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Ah've never thought Ah'd say it, but Ah am happy to be back at work. Not that being in the new Institute was bad, but Ah have gotten out of habit to be confined in one place, seeing the same people day in and day out. Rem was a pain of course, since he wasn't used to that either, _never _was, I suppose. His wounds healed in a month, but he didn't start teaching again since Lance took his place. Why break the sweat? He might've fooled everybody else, but Ah caught him several times coaching Lance. They've gotten surprisingly close over these months. They know the same pain of living on the streets, maybe now they'll have good stuff to share too.

As Ah was saying… Ah am back at the Coliseum, waitressing mah days away. Only when Ah've put on mah uniform today (black Capri pants with golden ornaments and matching backless vest like top (it is freaking hot in here not to mention we run back and forth all the time; so the state of undress is not just for sexy appeal) every restaurant has its own uniform for its staff), that Ah realized how much Ah missed the place. The girls and guys Ah work with, the people bustling around, even the atmosphere!

Ah might've given the wrong impression so far; Coliseum is not only for rich people, especially considering the fact that you can't exactly get rich looking not like, well, a human being. Mah point here is that not all restaurants are expensive, some are quite affordable for middle class and the facilities for children are very cheap.

So where am Ah? Oh yes, standing in front of one of the tables, reciting mah usual speech in mah usual enthusiastic work voice smiling from ear to ear. "Welcome to "Fortesque", Ladies and Gentlemen. Our restaurant specializes in French cuisine, but we also have a variety of Italian, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, Cajun-"

"Cajun?" one of the guests grunts.

"Yes. Please, feel free to call meh when you are ready to order. Ah'll be your waitress for today. Mah name is-" Fuck. Mah built up professionalism stops meh from saying it out loud. The whole bloody company is here. Ah am working in two restaurants and the casino bar, the work schedule is totally irregular, Ah have about fifty tables in total, so what are the chances of Logan and Co to end up at _mah _table?! Zero! Somebody squeaked… And that colleague of mahne will _not _get _anything _Swamp Rat promised her for this intel. Not a chance!

But let's remain calm and professional. So what if Lance, Kitty, Kurt, Ororo and Scott are staring at meh as if Ah turned into the Dark Phoenix? Logan has the decency to stare… somewhere else. Ah'll just work with them as any other clients, that's all. Yeah, keep telling yourself, gal.

"Here are the menus, call meh when you are ready." With that Ah turn on mah heels and get out of there and to the kitchen as fast as possible. Yeah, very professional.

For the next half an hour Ah am followed by at least one pair of eyes. What's their deal? What's the point of seeing how Ah work? Still, Ah have six other tables full of hungry people, so why should Ah focus mah attention on that bunch?

Kurt finally raises his three fingered hand and Ah make a bee-line for them as any other proper waitress would. It doesn't mean that Ah want to get rid of them as soon as possible. Not at all.

"Have you decided?" Ah ask with the utmost politeness. Don't want to screw up that promotion. They keep staring at meh, Ah keep standing there like an idiot. "Should Ah come later?" Ah break the staring match. Don't they understand that Ah am for real? Haven't they been to a restaurant before?

"I will have number eleven and forty two." Have Ah mentioned that Ah _love _Storm?

The other orders reluctantly follow. "And for the drinks?"

"Chardonney, year 1994." Okay, now it is mah turn to gape rather unprofessionally, because how the Hell could Logan know something like that? And what's with the small smile on Ororo's lips? Someone has been tasting wine together lately, hah?

"As you wish." Keep your face straight, Marie. Just another table, another bunch of clients. "Are you here on vacation?" Ah am not being nosy, Ah am just doing mah job, meaning attempt to advertise other services of our establishment. Okay, Ah am being nosy, cause Ah need to find out what they are doing here. What if they appear at mah tables for the whole week?!

"Kinda," Kitty blurts out, before anyone can contradict her. Kurt's guilty muzzle tells meh everything – they are checking on meh. For whatever reason.

"Have a good vacation then. Don't miss the Ying Yang show. It starts at midnight." Bloody Hell, Pyro must pay meh for the publicity! Ah tell that to _everybody_! On autopilot.

With that Ah depart and appear again only with their dishes. No words are exchanged except for polite necessities. At least now they are eating and not following all mah movements. Next two hours they are eating, Ah am working (glancing at their table from time to time since they _are _mah clients), everything is going smoothly, they seem to be having a good time Logan included, at least they are having good food, cause our chief is quite a master. Here Ah go, advertising again, huh.

"Would you like dessert?" Professional and smiley, no fault can be found.

"What would you recommend?" Scott asks nonchalantly, looking through the menu. _Ah _am ready to burst. They are _testing _meh!

"Number three, eleven and thirteen," Ah rap out, quite near to losing mah mask of professionalism. But it won't do meh any good, since there are cameras everywhere and not to watch the inappropriately behaving guests, but also the staff and their service that must be up to the Coliseum standards, so there is _no _way Ah am going to snap. Maybe later, hitting the locker door, or even better: having some angry sex with Remy, since he has to pay for mah exposure anyway. Yeah, that's a good idea.

They agree for mah recommendation and Ah am already counting seconds for them asking for the check. When they do, Ah smile for real, because that means Ah am finally going to release mah breath. Fat chance.

"When does the casino open?" Lance asks unnaturally indifferent. It's obvious he has never been to one before.

"The casino is opened from 6 p.m. to 6 a.m."

"And… will, um… he, like… be there?" Kitty stutters almost cutely. Ah restrain a chuckle. Keeping of the charade is not as easy as creating it.

"Yes, from eight till four. But… Ah don't recommend this attraction on full stomach."

Obviously, mah out of the context comment brings confusion onto the five faces. As for Logan, well… He's seen it all. Even he admits _he _will leave Remy's table with empty pockets. Before Ah am bombarded with questions, Ah write a couple of words on a napkin and leave to meet them two hours later in the hotel entrance hall.

…

"So what's all that mystery about?" Lance demands, sounding and looking quite irritated. "And what's with that outfit?"

The outfit he is referring to is a light robe that we put on the uniform while we are in between the locker room and the actual place of work. But Ah am not going to explain that to somebody who is speaking to meh with such a tone, dammit.

"Well, _you _tell _meh, _why you dropped on meh like this! Ah doubt you all miss meh only after a couple of months."

"We brought the kids to the arcade. It's a four day field trip," Ororo explains to mah tormented self.

"Why didn't you call then? If you were planning to spy on meh and Remy then exercise some discretion! Ah am bloody working here!" Ah hiss through mah teeth, because Ah can't very well shout in the hallway, even if Ah dragged them into a niche for us not to be seen by the hotel personnel.

"We are sorry, Marie, we didn't know we were unwelcome here." Oh, and here is the reproach. Reproach for not being one of them anymore, of treating them like strangers, for not jumping from joy upon seeing them… Well, there are right to some extent, but Ah have feelings too and responsibilities.

Ah take a deep breath to get mahself and the situation under control. "This is a public place, you can go wherever you want. Ah am nobody here, so… let's forget it all. As for you lot going to the casino… You are all twenty one so Ah can't forbid you, but Ah am warning you – don't get near Remy's table. He'll work you over without blinking an eye. If you want to have money for your bill, don't even think about playing on his table. Any other table is fine, but not on his, okay?"

"But we want to see him at work! He is such a celebrity here!" Kitty weans like a little girl without a candy and not a married woman. Gosh! She'll never change.

Ah sigh with relief. "Watching and playing are two different things, people. If you only want to see him in action then Ah can arrange for you to sit in the… well, we call it 'lounge'. My shift at the casino starts at ten, we have about forty minutes. So who is in?"

Surprisingly they all are. Even Scott. His reason – he wants to know what the fuss is about. Logan has disappeared somewhere. So after informing Lucrecia of meh bringing guests to the staff quarters, we enter the maze of the inside hallways of the Coliseum.

"The room where you are going to spend, well, at least three hours, Ah suppose, is a sorta resting room for the casino personnel. It is also a place for interns."

"Interns? You also teach mutants here?" Kurt interrupts meh. There goes mah feeling of superiority.

"They are mutants, yes, but they are casino interns, future dealers mostly. The room has a screen with all casino camera feeds, so they can even zoom in at the dealers' hands. They'll show you everything you need, but don't mess with them. Ah don't know who will be present today, but Ah am warning you just in case. Some of them are very hardcore about their choice of profession."

Ah swipe mah card over the lock and push the door to the room that has different meaning to each member of the casino staff. For some, it's a place to exchange gossip, to have a cup of coffee, to rest throbbing legs, to clear one's head. For Remy and meh – it's a sanctuary, because it is the only place our ways intersect during the working hours and only two times a week.

"Come in, don't be shy." No, that's not meh. These are four gorgeous girls in their full sexy casino gear.

And indeed, when Ah turn around, mah guests are just standing there, expressions of shock (on Kitty and Ororo) and another kind of shock on the guys' faces. Ah doubt any of them saw so many beautiful girls at once. Well, Coliseum's casino is famous for that too. Sometimes, Ah don't understand what Ah am doing in the same batch as them.

Ah discard mah robe, earning another dose of shocked glances (as if Ah care, complain to the management if you don't like mah uniform) and leave the still dazed guests in the care of three interns who are already actively discussing the going ons in the casino.

…..

Ah come back to the lounge a bit before midnight – it's dinner time. The Colisuem's guests are all watching Pyro and Quing's show, so the majority of the staff can take a long break. And that includes Lucky Bastard too, otherwise Burgess would make him work non-stop, that's for sure. Upon mah arrival the company is engaged in an active debate about something. Not that Ah mind, but bloody Hell can they be not so loud?

"Merde, why are you so loud, people?"

The room turns silent in an instant. Remy does have that effect on people. Well, Lucky Bastard has that effect on casino staff. It can be easily assumed that with him being so popular, even being named one of the attractions of the Coliseum, other dealers will seethe with jealousy. Well, they do, but they also know how much he works to get that attention, and they are not jealous of that in the slightest. Obviously, the females are all over him, the interns… treat him like a Gud. That's why when Lucky Bastard says to shut up, no noise will be made until he permits it. And Remy, being the screwed up egoist he is, uses this to the fullest. This time, Ah have to agree however. They all were too damn loud.

"So we have company today, heh," Remy remarks, stretching out on his couch. Not that he owns the piece of furniture or anything, but it just became his through means Ah don't want to know about.

"As if you didn't know," Ah snap, deliberately sitting down onto his legs, which is not comfortable at all after he stood for three hours. Cajun grunts in pain, but doesn't push meh off, must be feeling guilty for sprouting them on meh like that.

"Calm down, child, this all is a big misunderstanding," Ororo takes the word in her soothing voice. Sometimes… she makes meh wonder… what does such a woman sees in Logan? "The children demanded to get out of mountains after the long winter. The only trip that could be arranged fast and with less casualties, was to this place."

"Casualties?" Remy chuckles. He looks asleep, but Hell he is, he listens to every word.

"Imagine thirty crazy teens barricaded inside the kitchen, the only source of food at the whole range."

"Speaking of food… Jacque, mon ami," Remy contacts one of the waiters assigned to staff via his ear-bud. "We are ready for the fabulous dinner from your not less fabulous chief. So there will be Remy, Marie, Tracey, Orlando, Isaac… You guys wanna eat?" he addresses our guests but only Lance and Kurt nod in affirmation. "And two more, put them on Remy's tab."

"Take arms off the table," Tracey whispers right into Kitty's ear, making the latter jump and remove her arm from the table lid as if it was burning iron.

"You like scared me like half to death," Kitty whispers back with clear annoyance in her tone. "Why are you whispering anyway?"

"He is sleeping."

If it wasn't for Remy sleeping, Ah would've laughed out loud at Kitty and others' lost expressions. Even Scott looks as if he is in the wrong place. The silence is… seriously funny. The interns sit like statues because they know the routine or unwritten rules, however you like to look at it. First rule is that the sound from the video feed must be turned off the moment Remy enters the lounge. They even put it on timer now, midnight – sound is off. Second – Remy likes to sleep before dinner. Not that he _likes _to sleep at midnight per se, but he just knocks himself out for ten-fifteen minutes. Recharges, Ah suppose. Newbies always wake him up with their screams, seeing only his tattooed eye open.

"Is it normal to sleep at work here?" Kurt asks Tracey in a hushed tone. Thank you, Kurt, you are always so understanding.

"Personnel are allowed to do anything they want during resting time," Tracey recites. She will never be a dealer with such attitude, but she is actually more into casino architecture and stuff.

"Anything?" Lance, you perv.

"Everything is recorded by Lucrecia. All indiscretions will be reported and then nothing good comes out of _that_."

Even if everybody who is not part of the Coliseum's staff are dying to know who Lucrecia is, the questions are postponed by the appearance of red electrical sparks around the table and then 'poof': the trays with our dinner have arrived.

"Mein God!" Of course Kurt can't hold his amazement and expresses it in quite a loud way. "Who is this Jacque?"

"The delivery waiter in the main restaurant," Ah supply the explanation. "His power is teleportation of other objects by setting two points 'from' and 'to'. Haven't you been to the main restaurant? There are signs on every table there: 'Please, don't touch the table until your food is served' The shock is pretty severe. But he can teleport anything anywhere if the arrival point is set beforehand. Wake up already, Rem!" Ah smack mah beloved. In quote marks or not, it's for you to decide. Beloved, not smacked of course. "The food is getting cold."

And so Lucky Bastard bestows us with his awakened presence. "Orlando, show us what you've learned after dinner."

The Italian boy becomes as white as a Swed. Performing not only in front of his Mightiness, but guests as well? Ah seriously don't want to be in his shoes right now.

"But, Mister Dealer…" Orlando weans, which earns him a detraction glare from the said mister. Here Ah have to comment. There was a long discussion among interns about how to call Remy, since they cannot address him by his real last name. Calling him by his first name is disrespectful. Mister Bastard sounds… well, even more disrespectful. So Tracey – the brains of the group of interns came up with a neutral form of address. "Okay," the boy squeaks in agreement. And what else can he do? If he wants to be a dealer here, he must prove his abilities every day, every hour if needed.

The conversation is dead. Well, it is hard to talk with full mouths. Orlando throws panicking glances at his bag every other second. Ah bet his practicing deck is in there.

Out of blue, Remy stand up and heads to the intercom. "Possible cheater. Table two. Red shirt, light jacket. Possible x-ray vision. Moi deu, they never learn," he adds in the end with dismay, releasing the intercom button. "That sneaky bastard has been hanging in the casino for two hours and sat down behind the Black Jack table the moment Remy started to leave. Thought he would not be spotted that way. And what have you three been doing? You are sitting here to watch the _game_! _Three _pair of eyes and you haven't spotted him! How can you be dealers if the casino can't rely on you in this simple task?!" And Remy could've raved for quite some time, but the food is getting cold and he knows he should eat otherwise he won't be able to work. So Remy returns to his coach, staffs himself and leaves without another word.

Orlando is _not _relieved that his skill or the lack there of was not put on display. Because all three of them failed big time.

"Ah am sorry, guys, Ah shouldn't have brought anyone here to distract you."

"What nonsense are you like talking about, Marie? Remy can be popular, but it doesn't give him right to treat these kids like that!"

Before Ah can defend mah husband and colleague, Tracey bits meh to it. "You are wrong, Mrs. Lance. Mister Dealer has all the right to scold us for not fulfilling our duties." She may be stuck up, but she is honest and is not scared to show it.

"And what like gives him this right, I wonder?"

"50 000 dollars of pure profit a week."

And everybody deadpan, except for meh and Tracey. Orlando and Isaac must not have known the exact number.

"A thousand per hour," Ah add, but only Ah know the real price of that thousand. He doesn't talk much at home, because he is simply tired from moving his tongue during work hours, he doesn't even cook as much as he did before; we just go to Antonio's if we are home together. Putting up a fake smile is turning harder and harder every night.

"Fifty hours a week, poor boy." Ororo has sympathy for anyone, but in this case Remy deserves it. All present agree with meh too, even if they don't express it verbally.

"Oh, the flying cards trick!" Isaac suddenly exclaims.

We all turn to the screen to watch Remy doing tricks with charged cards. He went down earlier so his table is not ready for the new game yet (he deals four different games during the night) so Remy has some time to spare. Ah have no idea how he throws these sparkling cards around without them blowing up. They do 'poof' in the end, but that's another matter. Yet another trick up Lucky Bastard's sleeve.

"Ah need to go back to the bar. Should Ah lead you out now or are you going to wait till four?" Scott's rising indicates they are ready to go. "And you three," Ah turn to the ashamed youngsters, "Ah am letting you know that there is a poll running about who from all the interns will be officially hired and the winner will share the money with the fresh dealer. So do your best!"

"Who are you betting on?" Lance asks the moment we are out of the interns' earshot.

"That's a complicated matter. What's important who Remy is betting on. He knows much more about everything connected to the situation. That's why everybody else will also bet on Remy's favorite. If Ah bet against his favorite, Ah'll have a lot of cash." Nice little scheme, isn't it?

"But what if his favorite wins?" Scott, the clueless about gambling, asks.

"There is no way, we will lose this poll, guys. We are one, we will do everything for the other to win. In any undertaking."


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"What in the blazes is _this_?!" Oh yeah, this is meh breaking the major rule in our household – never wake Remy up after work. A have a valid reason, of course. This reason is a carbon card with golden lettering with the following text: Mister Leo Burgess and his wife invite Mister Remy LeBeau and his wife to the gala evening dedicated to the 15th anniversary of the Coliseum on the… date, time. What the fuck is this?

Remy gives meh no explanation, he just glances at the card, mumbles something incomprehensible and turns away. The only thing Ah can do is to sit in the kitchen and concentrate all mah anger on Remy's precious coffee machine. Maybe Ah can blow it with his powers? Surely that will wake him up? But I sit and wait; and then Remy finally emerges from the bedroom… only in his boxers. Okay, mah thoughts get sidetracked a bit.

But Ah am strong, Ah resist his charms that he always uses to have an upper hand. Yeah, Ah can, to some degree that is. "So are you going to explain what this gala is about?" Ah question his ass. Because Ah am sitting and he is standing, not because Ah am staring at it.

"Haven't you noticed three free days in a row in your schedule?"

"Well, Ah thought Ah got lucky. Come to think of it, this gala is on the second day! Still Ah don't get a thing!"

"Coliseum was opened fifteen years ago, so there is a celebration. Complete lock down for three days, nobody works. The catering on the gala is voluntarily, triple the pay."

"But why has nobody told meh?! Ah want triple pay too!" Bitches! Ah'll show you!

"Because you are coming with Remy."

Okay, he can have the upper hand for all Ah care, because when he users that serious commanding tone… Ah can only submit. "So what does it all mean?"

"It means we are going shopping."

"What for, sugarh?"

"Remy was not aware you had an evening attire," he remarks with a smirk as if saying, "How can you not have it? It must be in every woman's closet." Jerk, commanding or not.

"You mean to tell meh, you are going to wear a tux?" Now it's mah turn to laugh. Remy in a tux? Impossible!

"Exactly."

What's going on?!

….

The day of the dreaded gala comes faster than Ah want it. But Ah take back words on the account of Remy and the tuxedo. It's far from impossible, since he indeed bought one and, well… with his hair tied up properly for a change and mah black eyeliner around his good eye just for kicks, he looks rather… scrumptious. Will be the head turner even more than usual, but it doesn't bother meh in the slightest since today we are not hiding our rings as we usually do on the job, today everybody will know that Lucky Bastard is taken for good. The looks on those harpies… will be priceless.

Well, enough of the gloating, don't want to spoil the evening Ah know nothing about. Still. Remy is all tightlipped about it. Ah brought the topic on several occasions; while looking for the evening dress, for example. Ah thought Remy would be all annoyed with meh looking through the endless numbers of dressers and be distracted enough to let something slip. Not a chance. He was more interested than Ah was. The result – the most tight and open dress there could be, the emerald color does suit meh well, however.

So we arrive in one of the Coliseum's limousines (Remy must've pulled the nephew card) and enter, for the first time in mah life, through the main doors as guests not as employees. The feeling is… thrilling. The whole place is _swarming _with people, men in tuxedos and women in diamonds. Well, not all women, meh included. Some couples look, let's say, not particularly rich. We move through the crowd and Ah come to a frightening conclusion – Ah don't see _any _familiar faces.

"Who _are _all these people?" Ah ask Remy in a soft voice not to be overheard and make a fool of mahself.

"The management, investors, contributors, partners, loyal clients throughout fifteen years. And the Gamblers' Guild in all its entity," mah companion answers, but doesn't unveil the mystery in the slightest. But as far as Ah can see, the people around us, whoever they are, are quite familiar with Remy and greet him if only with a nod if not words. How long is he going to keep meh in the darkness?!

"Who are those, hunched in the corner and looking as if they suffer form a massive case of constipation?" Ah question, pointing to a group of people, looking strangely ordinary in the mass of mutants of all shapes, sizes and colors.

"Ah, those are the managers from the human part of the Coliseum. Must be their first time seeing so many mutants in one place."

"Is is safe like that?"

"We belong to the same organization, they did as much in these fifteen years as we did."

_We _did? Does Remy imply that he has been connected to this place longer than the time he is officially employed or Ah am just hearing things?

"And what about that rainbow group?" Ah continue mah interrogation.

"Haven't you heard of the Coliseum's Diadem?" he asks incredulously.

"Well, excuse meh for being just a fly on the wall around here! The only diadem Ah've seen around here is the one on mah manager's phone with a row of colored buttons beside it; and she _really _doesn't like to push any of them."

"Calm down, chere, there is no need to get all worked up about such little things." Now he dares to patronize meh! "And your manager is right to be acting like that, cause one pushes those buttons when one has _really _messed up. The Diadem is the top executives of the Coliseum. See that woman in bloody red?" Of course, Ah do, the woman surely has a presence, not to mention she is beautiful despite her being close to forty. "She is Ruby, the Red Executive, head of the PR, human and mutant. Former grifter with the power of hypnotism, she is the main barrier between mutants and humans."

"So basically she just hypnotizes the authorities to believe that the Coliseum is an ordinary hotel/casino with totally ordinary human customers," Ah conclude, not without distaste.

"It works, chere. Otherwise, we couldn't just go freely around town. Anyway, next to her is Black Opal, the Black Executive, the head of security and Lucrecia's guardian; next one is Sapphire, the Blue Executive, head of finances; Emerald, the Green Executive, is responsible for the hotel and everything in it, he is also Ruby's husband, and the last one is Diamond, the White Executive, head of human resources, mostly mutant ones."

"Wait a minute, White Executive… Azazel was called that during the hostage escapade. He is the head of human resources? But he is only nineteen!"

"He is still in university, but he is capable, at least the Boss thinks so."

"And Boss's word is law. Yeah, yeah, Ah remember that." Sheesh, Burgess is a tyrant, nothing less, putting a boy into such important position. Or maybe he is preparing the heir already? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Azazel is not a fluffy bunny himself.

"Shall we say hello, chere?"

Ah take a step into the direction of the group in suits of vivid colors, but something makes meh stop. Ah don't like this feeling, but Ah can't deny it either – Ah don't belong with them. Ah am just a waitress. Ah haven't even known about their existence till today. Born for crawling, can't fly. Ah convey mah sentiments to Remy and receive a frown in return.

"You are LeBeau, everything else comes second," he states, sounding as if his pride was hurt or something like it. Who would've thought… Ah know family is important to him, but now what exactly? Does this reaction mean Ah come first? That's good to know, of course, but Ah don't even know what to talk about with those high-ups. And Ah don't have any time to grab mah thoughts and ties them in any semblance of a proper conversation, cause several moments later Remy is introducing his wife to them. Oh, that's meh! Now everybody will know! God, this is so complicated!

Ah wait for the looks of belittlement and remarks about how could Ah possibly make someone like Remy LeBeau marry little plain meh, but nothing of the sort happens. We exchange some polite small talk about the decorations.

"Madam surely outdid herself this time," Sapphire remarks, looking somewhere to the side.

Ah follow his glance and have yet another shock of the evening. Ah thought Lucrecia possessed ideal beauty, but Ah was seriously mistaken. Missis Burgess is not called Venus for nothing. She and Lucrecia are identical twins, so she is also that beautiful, but if Lucrecia is bold, the pride and weapon of the White Widow, the cascade of white hair, makes her look ethereal, especially with that hair made into a contraption of curls and plaids decorated with sparkling stones, which Ah doubt are any less than diamonds. How could such a woman marry such cold-blooded bastard as Burgess? Well, she was an assassin…

"Ah didn't know, hm, Madam actively participated in Coliseum's management," Ah say in a neutral tone, not caring that Ah sound quite stupid not knowing such facts.

"Oh, she does!" Ruby chirps in reply. "She designs everything inside the Coliseum! Interior, uniforms, even chooses plates and napkins. The major work was done in the beginning, but she is relentless to improve continuously."

Now that's surprising. Or not. Both Burgesses are workaholics. How did they manage to bring the son up with all that work? Speaking of Az, he hasn't said a word since Remy and Ah joined the group. Ah start turning towards the lad, but mah neck snaps back hearing a question of Opal addressed to Remy.

"So how is your old man, Jean-Luc? Doesn't give you any trouble?"

"You know Jean-Luc?" Ah blurt out, before Ah can stop mahself.

"Yes, we belonged to the Guild at the same time," the pale man in a black tuxedo answers. "Competition was tough back then, so we parted ways."

A grifter for PR, a thief for security, Ah bet the accountant is a former embezzler and the hotel manager is some real estate con-man. The whole organization is run by crooks. Marvelous. And an assassin and a professional gambler as CEOs. Just marvelous. It's good to be just a waitress at times.

"I wonder if he will cause trouble, I doubt he was invited," Opal adds rather indifferently, not like speaking of a possible crisis which will definitely follow of Jean-Luc decided to pay a visit to his 'dear' step-brother.

Ah throw a glance at Remy just to check his reaction, but he looks as relaxed as ever. Seems that part of his life is in the past. Or at least hidden somewhere deep in the closet with other skeletons he tells meh nothing about.

"You seem to be unnaturally quiet today, boy. Not that you talk much anyway." The somewhat insulting remark is obviously addressed to Azazel who looks at his mobile for the umpteenth time and then bolts into the crowd without as much as an excuse.

"Youth," Emerald states, shaking his head in disapproval. He doesn't however say something like "And he is supposed to be our future."

So Azazel actually has a more or less equal position with the people twice his age. Impressive. So where did he run off to? The riddle is solved rather quickly upon Azazel's reappearance with his date which is quite a familiar face to meh. Ah watch as the protective brother grinds his teeth while Angie is introduced to the gathering.

Ah don't know if Ah should feel insulted or not by the fact that nobody commented on mah dress as they did on Angie's. Well, Ah admit Angie looks gorgeous as usual, especially in that ivory dress that makes her look like a bride. And no woman is more beautiful than while being a bride. Ah wonder if the resemblance is the reason of Remy's displeasure.

"So will we see _your _date, Opal?" Ruby teases the reserved man.

"She may come down for a bit," he mumbles, looking at the floor. Is he blushing? Security Chief and thief to boot is blushing about something so trivial? Now this is interesting.

Remy and Angie greet each other neutrally, implying acquaintance but nothing more. Seriously! How long is he going to hide the fact that they are blood relatives? Ah mean, if Angie is going to marry then he will be the one to give here away. So what's the point of dragging the issue?

What if she marries Azazel? The Burgesses will sit on one side of the chapel, and we – on the other. On equal grounds. _That _will be the day. But Ah am getting ahead of mahself.

"You doing good, Angie?"

"I am doing great, Marie!" the bride-looking girl answers with overflowing excitement. Ah don't know much about such things, but the girl shines with love and not sisterly one. "So it's serious, huh?"

"What do you mean, Marie?" she asks looking totally innocent. As if Ah don't know you, LeBeaus.

"Well, Ah don't particularly care, but keep your head straight, okay? And Ah am _not_ going to break news to your beloved and caring brother."

Angie just shrugs, but the devilish sparks in her azure eyes betray her attempt at innocent demeanor. While Ah am… gossiping with Angie the topic of the conversation shifts, not surprisingly, to gambling.

"So will we see Lucky Bastard dealing at the Gamblers' Guild initiation tonight, or, should I say, will you play?" one of the men asks, don't see if it's Sapphire or Emerald. Weird names, hah. Corresponding calf-links are even more so.

"Remy is not getting even near that room," the apprentice of the Guild Head answers with surprising hostility. "Excuse us, we need to greet the hosts."

Before Ah even know what happened Ah am pulled away into the mass of people. Fortunately, there is no problem with meh and the crowds anymore.

"What was that about?" Ah question, pulling Remy back, because he is hurting mah arm with all the dragging he is doing. "Don't you like to play cards? Come to think of it, Ah haven't seen you play since that night at the bar. That's more than a year ago."

"Remy plays to win."

"Ah, you mean if you win you'll get into the Guild? But the temptation is strong, isn't?" Ah tease the gambler, but his face, constricted in pain, makes meh regret it. "Ah am sorry, Ah was out of line."

"Remy avoided it for years, he can do it this year too." The tightness of his jaw tells meh another story.

We move rather slowly since the Burgesses are the center of attention and getting to them requires pushing through a _lot _of rich people.

"Is it what you were talking about back then? About Angie getting involved with people of high class? Cause Ah definitely feel out of place here. Doesn't look like _she _has any problems though," Ah remark, noticing from the corner of mah eye Angie's animated conversation with Ruby.

"We will see in the long run, chere."

"Oh, so you consent to the long run?!"

"As if Remy has a choice. Seems that we will have that family dinner after all. Just like you predicted, chere. The Coliseum is thriving, the Hell must have frozen over."

"Didn't it happen when you of all men got hitched?" Ah tease mercilessly.

"Isn't it backwards, cherie?" Oh that scoundrel and his cocky smirk! But he does have a point. Ah've never thought of the possibility of meh having somebody close to meh to such a degree, to have a family, to have a lover… Having a power like mahne, Ah was sure to be only able to hurt people. But reality is different – a have a family now. Maybe we should visit Stacy. Or maybe not, there'll be no end to her telling meh how right she was about us.

So let's forget about the possible future and return to the unavoidable present – seeing the Burgesses once again. Breathing the same air is already enough for meh to have a bad mood, but conversing with them in a polite way? Impossible.

"Remy! How wonderful of you to join us!" Okay Ah was wrong: Valencia and Lucrecia are not identical twins, Madam's eyes are silver as is her voice. Ah don't know if she is just acting like a good hostess, but that greeting sounded just too warm for mah liking. And Remy just has to kiss her hand.

Ah just can't understand Remy's… disposition towards, well, his claimed family. His unshakable loyalty to Jean-Luc, even if he hates to be associated with his step-father, but he doesn't deny their relation since Jean-Luc made Remy the skillful thief that he is; his submission to Burgess, another LeBeau, even if he fears him and doesn't like ways the Boss does his business, still Remy will do everything to make that business thrive; Remy's obvious respect towards Missis Burgess, she must possess something that makes her the woman, why Remy, the Cajun Casanova, could not dare to put his claim on. Could it be that their example made it possible for him to escape from the Guild? But he didn't change the name, he remained LeBeau.

A complicated family indeed. So how do Ah fit into this picture? What does it mean to be LeBeau first and everything else second?

"What a wonderful dress you are wearing."

A pinch on mah arse makes meh realize that the remark is addressed to meh. "Thank you, hm, Madam," Ah can't help but stammer in response. The shine of those silver eyes is unnerving in the least. "Mah husband chose it." Let's set some borders here, stammering or not.

"Oh, yes, Remy has always had a fine taste in everything female," she states in a tone that screams superiority.

So now Ah am a thing chosen on the market?! Don't just stand there, say something, husband of mahne!

Rem must've heard mah screams of humiliation since he responses with, "Marie is not simply a fine woman, Madam, she is Remy's ideal."

Okay, that is a bit over the top, but who am Ah to complain, since that puts that over-decorated siren in place? Beautiful she may be, but a woman always regards another one as her enemy. What Ah want to know, how she survives with the lying detector? Conclusion – one should not mess with Burgess's Venus. So, Marie, just smile politely and let's get out of here. And obviously no luck with that.

"The girl… is interesting," the Boss drawls lazily. Can't even say here name, the cold-blooded, high and mighty bastard. "You raised them well, Mister LeBeau." And again the distance of the family name. Missis Burgess seems to share mah opinion since she squeezes her husband's forearm much tighter than it is appropriate to show affection.

"Well, _you _didn't bother," Ah mutter under mah breath, unable to hold it in. Ah, mean, who in their right mind tosses an uneducated mutant at the lap of a guy who is barely over twenty himself?

Ah am still heard nevertheless. "I didn't want to repeat Erik and Charles's mistakes. It was better for the boy to be trained by someone who had no personal interest."

And what is this supposed to mean? And who are Erik and Charles? Wait a minute… Burgess addresses Magneto and Professor Xavier by their _first _names? Well, yeah, Juggernaut was totally crazy, and Magneto did put Wanda into asylum. Pietro, well, you know Pietro. So what were those mistakes Burgess wanted to avoid with Azazel? Forcing his doctrines onto him and failing since they have totally different powers? He couldn't give him to Xavier either with an overwhelming power like that. Azazel's mother was with the boy, that must've been enough for expression of parental care.

And no personal interest, mah ass, Remy and Az are as close as brothers, even with the usual conflicts. The way Remy rushed into the Valentine's Day mess… as if his own life was on the line. Yes, Angie was in the building too, but definitely in less danger than Azazel in the control room. And as far as Ah can understand the three of them – Burgess, Remy and Azazel – will maintain the picture of no personal interest involved in their relationship. Just in case. An insurance policy against possible attack. What can Ah say, twisted, but practical.

Thankfully the official part of the celebration is about to start, so we bid the bossy couple adieu and take our seats at the assigned table.


End file.
